The Journey of Matt
by VulpixTrainer
Summary: Matthew Vixen is a Trainer on the edge of change... this is his story as he struggles to stay in his comfort zone as the world spirals into something new.
1. Enter the two Matt

**VT:** Welcome to "The Journey of Matt" I hope you like the ride, and well, it isn't over yet, so enjoy.

**The Trainer of **

It was one of the most beautiful sunsets that Matthew Brown had ever seen. With their vibrant colors of reds, oranges, along with the darkening color of clouds that are turning from pink to black. This has been a tradition of his to see the sunrise and set as much as possible. When from behind him, his younger brother came running up, out of breath from running all the way from their campsite. Soon he straitens his back and as soon as he regained his breath he says.

"Matt dinner is ready and mom and dad want to talk to you before you leave tomorrow on your pokemon journey." Matt turned and replied with the tone of that of an annoyed older brother

"Thank you Ethan I will be down as soon as the sun is done setting you know that I don't like being interrupted as it sets. Also tell them I found some very good fire wood for tonight, we won't have any troubles tonight from any insects. I can finally go on my journey after waiting more then 6 years I can go.' Matt said this last part with a slight raise in his voice of excitement.

"Okay I'll tell them, and don't be late; you know how mom is about time." Ethan replied back in a tone of voice that had a joking demeanor behind it.

"Yes Ethan I know that, seeing how she gets even more worried when ever we go camping. Come on, dad's Arcanine will protect the camp and wild pokemon usually stay away from this path anyway."

"True brother, that is oh so true." Ethan replied with a laugh

With that he takes off again running back down the hill before Matthew could tell him to enjoy the walk down the hill.

Matthew was then about to pick up his bundle of sticks when he heard a women scream.

"Put it out. Put It out NOW!" the female screeched out in a high pitch voice that made Matthew cringes at the volume of the noise

Voice number two, which sounded like a man. "I would if you would stop running around your only feeding it"

Before Matthew could make out any more words he was tackled blindly by a small brown furry animal which in a second he realized was a Vulpix. He then saw something that made him shudder out of fear. The Vulpix was badly poisoned. So without a thought of his action or what could happen as such, he takes off his windbreaker and wrapped him up in it hoping that he wouldn't frighten the poor thing. But as he took off running he heard two voices behind him thinking them where rangers, so he slows down ready to give the Vulpix to the proper authority.

Voice one "put that Vulpix down, now."

Voice Two "Yeah we weakened it so we could capture it we won't like it being taken from us."

Matt skirted to a halt and turned around to face his challengers and saw a female with what was long hair now burned to a short length and a man with a 5 o'clock shadow wearing the tall tell uniform of Team Rocket Black pants and shirt with a red R in front.

Female: "Now that we have your attention. Prepare for a fight"

Male: "and be ready for twice the light

Female: "to steal all your valued pokemon"

Male: "leaving you only none"

Female "Violet"

Male: "Garth"

But before they could finish a pidgey Squawked "enough you fools he getting away"

Garth and Violet: "you won't get away that easy"

Violet: "Beedrill go"

Garth: "Raticate I need you"

With that the tall tell sounds and lights appeared releasing the two said pokemon

Violet: "Beedrill you know what to do to the trainer and when you're done bring the Vulpix back to me."

"Bee Beedrill" with that the bee pokemon took off about ready to fight only to find itself colliding with a tree branch for matt had put the vulpix down on the ground and had taken a defensive spot over the poor guy, he also was holding one of the branches that he was taking for fire wood to use later that night and swinging it around as he was yelling at the two rocket grunts

"Leave this poor Vulpix alone and also you will not get away with this, the rangers will be on their way." Matthew was readying the tree branch as if he was a baseball player ready to hit the ball thrown at him.

But this attack and challenged from the young boy only infuriated the Beedrill to launce a bunch of twin needle attack hitting Matt badly but still he was stand even though he showed signs that he was poisoned. Garth seeing this ordered his raticate to rush in to grab the vulpix in its jaws only to be hit in the face with the tree branch. Just as matt fell to one knee a howl was heard and a Ninetales jumped unto the scene sending a very powerful fire spin attack sending the Rocket grunts into the Air

All: "we will get you for this for getting in are way someday you will pay." and then they twinkled like Jessie and James. And when the Ninetales looked back it gasped because the human had lost conciseness because of the poison.

(A/n) I will translate now so you can hear the conversation going on.

Ninetales: "son get those berry's that are over by the path over there

Vulpix: "yes mother"

Ninetales: "Matt also can you get some herbs he'll need all the help he can get especially since he saved you from those ruffians"

Matt: "ok I hope they look for him soon because I don't think he'll last long like this."

Ninetales: "true but don't worry Mothers instincts will tell his mom something is wrong"

At that moment as they were talking and administering the berries and herbs voices were heard yelling "MATT... MATT CAN YOU HEAR ME." At that moment the search party came to the clearing that the battle took place to see a Ninetales and vulpix giving matt berry's to help stop the poisoning and also starting a small fire using the wood that matt had collected. The ranger seeing that he was stable after checking vitals decide to take Matthew back to the first aid station for him to finish recovering and to question him on what happened.

Meanwhile a mile away the trio of thieves where calling their boss Giovanni in a abandoned gas station

"Boss we fond the perfect vulpix to try the experiment but theirs a slight problem"

"WHAT! You said that you could do this operation. Ha. You call yourself Grunts unless you get that vulpix back I don't want you to come to any base until you do. Understand?"

The two just nod and said in unison "Yes sir." Then the screen goes black

Violet "now what Garth we can't go back you saw that party of rangers from the air?"

"Yes violet I saw so we just wait until things cool down then we take all of that kid's pokemon."

"Don't you two forget that..." at this a metal color fell off the neck of the pidgey and it started speaking pokemon

"Fred your translator fell off" at this violet bent down and picked it up and put it back on

"Thanks I need that to help plan" with that the trio started planning into the night and morning

Dawn was, well dawning onto the first aid station and matt was wide awake telling about his encounter with team rocket

The ranger after he heard the entire story was appalled "they were planning to attack you matt?" at this for the umpteenth time the Vulpix perked up then seeing that it didn't involve him still just put his head back down while watching from outside underneath the window. Then out of the woods came out another vulpix

"There you are matt I was looking all over for you."

"Firestorm" matt then jumps up and runs over and tackles her playfully

"That's it you ask for it Matt" at this the two started to wrestle like most young Vulpix's to gain experience but don't faint each other.

Meanwhile Matthew hearing the commotion outside walks slowly over seeing the two Vulpixs wrestling and chasing each other he starts to chuckle to himself.


	2. The Journey Begains part1

(A/N) Okay readers I know that I will spell pokemon names wrong here but I can explain. I'm typing this at school and I don't have my manual so I can't spell there names right now unless I already know them. Any way I shall answer reviewers seeing that I can

**Raichu-fan**: I redid this story because I wrote my first draft in a hurry and also I had the on set of a cold so I later retyped it.

Matt: I forgot to do the disclaimer still new at the muse thing Vulpixtrainer owns nothing on Pokemon except for the characters and plot line also he has no money so no suing.

VulpixTrainer: I do own a copy of FireRed and Silver and Yellow and Blue does that count for something?

So on to chapter two of "The Journey of Matt"

**The Start of the Journey part one**

Matt was really enjoying watching the two vulpixs wrestle each other but then they both ran off into the under brush. Sighing matt knowing that the small vulpix will be safe, how he didn't know he just knew. _Great I must be going mad or something _he thought but yet some how like a mother or father know how their kid was safe he knew.

_Oh well I guess I'll go see what the rangers and rest of the family is doing. _ So he left the window and still limping from the poison sting attack he suffered he went to the front part of the first aid station.

Meanwhile in another part of the National forest

"No, I won't allow it" a stern female ninetales growled while talking to her son the same vulpix that the human matt saved

"Why mom, why can't I go with him?"

"Because he doesn't have any pokemon with him besides I thick you still need to grow a little bigger before leaving the pack."

"But he saved my life and well, I like his aura. Not like those two who first tried getting me." At this the ninetales just stared at her son. _He can tell the good people from bad people already. The elders said that he was gifted but this early. He only has four tales._ At this the ninetales was shaken from her thoughts

"Mom I going and that is final" the ninetales realizing that like many talks before nothing could change her son's mind

"Very well but be sure to think of something besides just follow him until he throws a pokeball at you. I want something more creative then that." _I really shouldn't have named him matt, it means born explore and boy does he travel._ With that matt leaves mumbling about plane A or is it going to be a plan B and so the ninetales just goes back to tell his father that their son has finally started his adventure with a human...

Matt meanwhile (the human) was sitting at the table having a conversation with his father

"Dad, can you tell me again, what happened at the lab?"

"Matt there was a break in at Professor Wood's lab and they where able to steal one pokemon meaning that there short this year. Professor Wood sent this letter explaining everything while you where knocked out."

"So looks like I have to wait another year." Matt said sadly "After six years of waiting for doctor's approval I'm stuck because of some greedy crook."

"Yes it seems that way but mind you he did send you some pokeballs and also your pokedex but he says that you need to wait a year now unless you can get a baby or one from us, and you know how we feel about that."

"Yes I know I must have my own team and none given from family for battling."

At that the father handed over Matt's packed bag with the pokeball in their respective pouch and the said "Why don't we go home we can stop at our little eatery on the way down."

"What about Mom and Ethan, where are they?"

"They went off to those caves you found last time we were here. Besides I think they wanted it so us trainers could talk."

Matt gets up along with his father and after putting on the pack gives his dad a hug "Thanks dad your great both with pokemon and kids."

Now when father and son left the first aid station they decided to head to the caves to join the other two in exploring them so they left on a trail. A few minutes later matt turned around and for the fifth time yelled at the two vulpixs to "get out of here" and "stop following me" but they seemed determined to follow him ever since he left the cabin his father just laughed thinking that they where playing a game. later through some tall grass with matt right behind his dad so that he wouldn't be attacked, he had just past a boulder and matt was just right beside it when he felt two weights hit him side by side making him go down and as he fell the pouch containing pokeballs tore open spilling the seven pokeballs that he had received from the professor and dad. Matt then hits the ground in a soft pile of dirt that some pokemon had spread about; he could tell he saw the paw prints and then he turn himself around to see and hear an argument going between two vulpix's over a the pokeballs and as one said something matt would turn his head to the speaker and when the other spoke he turned to listen to the other. He couldn't understand the conversation but he was taught that it was always polite to focus on the person who was speaking. Also matt's father then helped him up and starting to watch too. Matt meanwhile was picking up the spilled pokeballs that rolled everywhere.

(A/N) I will translate for you readers again but I must find a way to tell you when its pokemon speaking if you have ideas tell me

"Ok firestorm thanks for helping rip open the pouch for the pokeballs now if you stand aside I will become his first traveling partner."

"No your not matt I have to come to keep you in order besides someone needs to keep you in order and not let you get lost."

"What so I happen to lose my way when I was younger big deal I'm better now"

"Yeah that was last month that you go US lost, and it was me who found the way back."

This type of back and forth went on until matt tried picking up the pokeball that they were arguing over and this caused them to stop look at each other exchange small word and then one jumped knocking matt's arm spilling the pokeballs and they then tackled there own pokeballs causing the red energy to suck them into their respective pokeballs catching them. This as soon as it was done caused both father and son to sweat drop and look at each other

"I guess they weren't playing a game like follow the leader." But matt just exploded

"Dad what am I going to do its illegal to catch pokemon here especially those that are rare, what am I going to do father?" he moaned the last part

"Well you could just pick up the pokeballs and explain the story to a ranger and then they would understand, it's rare but pokemon sometimes do this."

"Yes but not after they knock you down ripe open my bag, and then when I try cleaning up the pokeballs one of then jumps against my arm and spills all them again, now in the end I have two pokemon to deal with."

"HAHAHAHA in that case we'll gladly take them off of you and leave you worry free."

"That's right or do you want another beedrill hug?"

With these words the tow crooks jump out of the shadows and the pidgey lands on Violets shoulder.

"Hand over that vulpix that destroyed my beautiful hair and I won't hurt you."

Matt's father jumps in front of his son and said in a controlled voice "I won't let you harm my son, you disgraceful people, thinking that you can harm humans to get what you want, you should know we take longer to heal then pokemon do."

"Old man you have just asked for a battle and you shall fell our wrath." At this Garth throw a pokeball "Raticate go." Violet then said "Beedrill go after that kid and ignore that man standing in front."

"I don't think so I choose you Alakazam I need you to stop that beedrill in its tracks."

With that Alakazam popped out and used a psychic attack to first stop the beedrill then he sent it flying it into the raticate and that caused them to fly into the trio causing them to land into a heap and also knocking off Fred's translator in the process.

"Okay now I choose you Magneton do a Thunder shock to them seeing that it's the only way to send them flying" the magneton after appearing starting building up its energy

Violet and Garth: "oh no not good"

"Maggggggnnneton" with that the magnet pokemon unblessed a super strong attack sending the trio into the air including the translator which knocked the pidgey on the head.

VulpixTrainer: yeah another chapter finished meaning that I can now relax and now I need to decide what else to do seeing so many roads to take for my characters

Firestorm: yes now you need to do your homework so you can still stay in swing of things.

Matt: what are you doing the author just thought you up to cause a little more excitement in the party?

Firestorm: well I'm here to make sure that you don't have the writer post things without rereading it and check it for spelling errors and also grammar errors.

Charizard: hey you out there review this story and no flames you're able to do good criticism without flaming someone.

VulpixTrainer: Ok that's it for today I have math homework to do now looks at math homework like it's in another language


	3. The Journey Begians Part2

VulpixTrainer: well I'm here again to give you my next chapter of The Journey of Matt. Anyway thank you for reviewing

**Negrek** and I will try to have it less dialog heavy and more with describing area. Also I have changed the title with the spelling error.

So now on with chapter 3

Matt: VulpixTrainer does not own Pokemon they belong to Nintendo and Game Freaks Inc.

**The start of the journey part two**

After watching the trio of crooks blast off into the blue sky matt and his dad went on to the caves. But halfway to the caves matt heard the sound of a pokeball releasing its pokemon and then the two vulpix appeared just making matt to face fault. Quickly recovering he sighed in complete Irritation.

"Dad there out again." Matt said in a voice like it was something that was getting old fast

"Then let them stay out seeing that this has been the sixth time in the past hour." His father replied in a chuckle "it seems that they like the outdoors more then one of those pokeballs." There conversation ended as they approved a rock cliff with a slim 6ft tall and 3ft wide entrance, there was stuck to a wooden sign though a piece of paper addressed to matt.

"Dear matt sorry we missed you we are heading back to the station so we won't be able to look this place over with you but have fun

Mom

After reading the note he just sighed again "Dad it seems that I'm late as always."

"Don't you worry why don't we head back and see what they are doing. Okay?"

At this matt perks up replying "yes lets do that and try and find out what I need to do the rectify this two problems," this he said with a gesture at the two Vulpix that had popped out of their pokeballs and had started following him again, like they had done for the past six times before now.

Back at the Ranger Station Matt's Mom and Ethan were putting up the last minute items for the surprise celebration that they had been planning since last month that his doctor gave the green light that he could go on his Pokemon Journey at age 16. But there was one glitch, the break-in at professor wood's laboratory. But that was not going to deter them from giving this party with some great people. They had just put up the banner saying "GOOD LUCK" in bold black letters with a red background when the front door opened and entered first the dad then matt quickly followed by two vulpix.

Every one then yelled "SURPRISE" from where they were standing matt saw the banner and then the long dinner table with chips and dip, some doughnuts, and other food found at a party including in the middle a vanilla flavored cake with white icing and red letter saying "Happy Journey's Matt" with a picture of the indigo league symbol underneath the saying. This was a total surprise to Matt; he wasn't expecting such a send off when he started dreaming of going through the Gym Challenge.

Matt then came up to the head ranger who at this moment was telling some of his comrades about some big pokemon stories (A/N for the clueless it's like a big fish story)

"That my friend is the truth I saw..." at this he trailed off seeing matt was standing on the edge of twelve rangers waiting patiently for him to finish. "What is it Matt is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes but first I got one of the craziest stories to tell you." With this Matt launches into his tell of what happened with the two Vulpix.

Back at the old Aerodactyl Gas Station which used to service cars until a newer station was built. The trio of Rocket grunts was once again calling Giovanni on the still amazingly operating video phones.

"Boss we need some back up, this kid is surrounded by stronger trainers we can't get a good job in." violet said in her very rich southern voice

"Violet there is no need to continue using our resources on a project that I just now learned isn't feasible at this time. I am recalling you back to Viridian City until further notice, and no complaining you can go after the Vulpix after you cool down."

"Yes sir, I won't go after that monster that destroyed my beautiful hair." She said in a controlled voice. After Giovanni hung up and sent their screen to black.

"Well it looks like we don't get to go after that fire type, but I'm happy, I don't have to go flying for a third time." Garth replied in his also thick southern accent

"Well you two stop you yapping we got a place to be." Frank yelled as he started to fly up through the hole that they made from falling from their blast off.

Now back at the party for Matt's start of his journey he had just finished off telling the Rangers what had happened and also asked what he should do?

"Well Matt." At this the same vulpix jerked his head in the direction of the speaker, so did the human Matt. "That is the most original capture story I've ever heard, in fact if you didn't show that hole in you pack I would have taken it as a tale to cover up you catching a pokemon here. But I have known you since you where nine years old so I trust you, in fact I think the park can let go two Vulpix for you to train. But on this one condition you come back every year so we can know how there doing and so forth. But now lets party." This was met with a load roar of "Here, Here" and so the party got going like any pokemon farewell party would. It had the mom fussing over all of the little details of her son's pack, making sure he promised to call whenever he go into a city and also to wear clean underwear. The dad was giving last minute advice on what routes to take and also the best way to camp leaving little to no trace. When suddenly the door banged open and a man in a white lab coat burst through the door.

"Matt I got here as soon as I could." The man stopped so he could catch his breath "I got the pokemon back that was stolen from me, you can start today."

"Professor Wood!" Matt said with great surprise "you got me what?"

"I got you the pokemon so you could choose which one to take," The professor said in an excited voice.

"Thank you, but you see I got two Vulpix following me, which I need to tell you was there idea. They tackled me then ripped open my bag, and then got themselves caught in the pokeballs you gave me and now I have four more spaces to fill." All this he said with a tone that suggested that he was not too well pleased about this "and on top of it all I have had Team Rocket try two times to capture one. But they failed because of a Ninetales intervention and also my dad stepping in." with this final statement Matt just sat down in a chair and waited for the professor's response. Professor Wood thought for a few minutes and then said very slowly and in light humor

"I guess I'm too late up here, but looks like you did something to cause such a strong bond right Matt." This caused for the hundredth time the Vulpix named Matt to look over to where the name was called but only the human Matt noticed it. "Uh professor has there ever been a case where a pokemon has responded to a human name?" "No not to my knowledge but it could be theorized that pokemon might every once in a while have a human name, but that would say that they have words similar to ours. But so far we have been unable to fully unlock any pokemon language. Why do you ask?"

"Well ever since I had saved this fellow here every time someone says my name he also perks up."

"Hmmm, that is interesting but I must say that it is very unlikely that he has adopted your name, like I said before there are many mysteries surrounding the world of pokemon." At this the professor gets down and starts examining the two Vulpix up close

Matt sweat-drops "Is there a problem Professor? Is there something wrong with them?"

"No, no, there is nothing wrong with them it's just that I usually give all starter pokemon a check-up before they go off into the world." A few more minutes pass as he measures and examine them before he gets up and turns to talk to Matt. "They all are healthy and strong, I would say around level eight or nine, but that isn't the main point. The male is in fact a few inches shorter then a normal Vulpix. This means that he was the runt of the liter I'm just surprised that he has made it this far in his life. The female is on the other hand a healthy and big as they should be at this stage in life, now if you plan on breeding then I advise that you should evolve them using a firestone around level sixty.."

"NO. I won't use any firestones to evolve them. This is going to be my change to show the world that Vulpix can evolve naturally without the aid of a firestone." Matt interrupts right away.

The Professor just nodes then replies "Yes, I forgot your idea I must say most trainers evolve them before a league challenge, but those last one year so I haven't heard much on letting pokemon research on this area we are quite swamped with a lot of new pokemon that are in other areas. I wish you good luck." He then sees the clock and rushes out saying something about meeting someone else in pallet.

Three hours had past and the sun was beginning to set as Matt was adjusting his uniform that he would wear for this league's challenge. He was wearing the League hat that his dad had given him to make up for not able to go when he was 10 because of a heart surgery but now he was wearing it with pride. He also had on a pokemon trainer shirt Pikachu yellow; with a blue sleeveless vest which he stored his pokedex in his left pocket, this being his dominate hand. He also was wearing a gift from his grandfather, his first pokemon belt that he wore all the way to the indigo Plateau. And then those every needed pokemon blue jeans and the "New Trainer 390" style shoe, which showed wear and tear and also the ever present Poke Trainer Backpack. This was watched with mild amusement by the two vulpix as he readied himself for the up and coming year of the gym Challenge. After a few more minutes he nodded to himself in the mirror he was looking into and turned around to face the two Pokemon "Well I'm ready and looks like you are too, so let's hit the road." With that he slung his pack onto his back and headed out the door into his first adventure of his life.

VulpixTrainer: this is really good and now my muses have some to say

Matt: I won't to say that finally you get us going I thought I would be in the forest another chapter with no end in sight.

Firestorm: Now be nice at least he hasn't had team rocket come by

Charizard: Please review this story so the human may know how this story is doing.

VulpixTrainer: that wasn't very nice, anyway I shall continue this until I get bored and when I have an idea I don't get bored.


	4. Matt Catches a Pokemon

VulpixTrainer: Hello once again for Chapter numbers four (I'm not giving up on getting on reviews just yet and if you do I shall reply personally to your questions and comments.) also I'm doing this for my pleasure so this goes on with or without reviews, also this was done last week but with the uploading disabled I couldn't do a thing, now on to answering reviewers

**Negrek**: Yes I Have been using Word but if you notice anything wrong then the Grammar/spell check must have missed it also I redid the grammar errors that I made so it should be better.

**Raichu-Fan:** Yes I know my wording can be better, I'm typing this on Microsoft word and well I have battles sometimes about wording, so if there is anything wrong with it just tells me about it in a review. Also I'm a big TITANIC fan on both number one and two also it's my favorite ship on all the seven seas

Matt: VulpixTrainer owns nothing of Pokemon it belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks Inc. but he does own the plot and personalities for our protection.

VulpixTrainer: Thanks Matt you are doing great at the disclaimer

Matt: Thank you

VulpixTrainer: You're welcomed, now to the story

**Matt gets another Pokemon**

It has been a day since the new trainer Matt had set his first foot on the road to his new adventure. But there is a slight problem.

"He's lost I know it was going to happen the moment I saw him," Whined Firestorm

"Come on he's not that lost, besides how do you know that he's lost, you have been saying that ever since he started to really look at that map. How do you know that maybe he's looking for something?" Matt shot back in a slightly angry tone

"Well I say he's lost so there," with that Firestorm stuck her tongue out at him

"Is not" he then also stuck his tongue out at her. This just caused them to start a fake rumble.

"Will you two cut this arguing out? You're acting like a bunch of little kids!" Matt turned and yelled at the two fighting pokemon. This promptly caused them to stop arguing and look at him.

"Thank you, now if you two are done we are at camp site number two for tonight's stay. He then throws his arm sideways reveling to the two pokemon, a lush meadow surrounded on three sides by trees and the fourth side was next to a creak which was flowing gently and slow, a perfect place for spending the night.

"By this time tomorrow we should be at the base of mount moon in route number 3 or 4, but that is just a lay over we then head to Pewter city for the Boulder Badge, But this back country should be no problem for this staff," He holds up his walking stick which was carved by his Grand-dad when he was ten years old. "Besides I can't go up against Misty she trains water pokemon, and well, your fire type and so you have a disadvantage in that fight," at this he has reached a fallen log that was in the middle of the meadow. Easing down upon the smooth surface clutching his left ankle, he talks to the two vulpix as if they could understand him, "That Beedrill sure did a number on me two days later and it still hurts. But lets not let it dampen out our spirits, I have some nice apples from that send off." With that he took out three red shiny apples and gave one to both Vulpixes and kept the third for himself. He was about to take a bite out of the apple when suddenly he felt the now familiar feeling of being tackled, "NOW WHAT??" he yelled as he felled off the log spilling the pokeballs that he was shining and from his view his saw a rattata with the apple clutched between his two purple paws about the bit into it.

Slowly getting up matt walks forward only to step on one of the pokeballs that had fallen to the ground sends it flying in an arch; meanwhile matt falls back onto his back and smacking his head against the log causing stars to enter his eyesight. When he finally got up all he saw was an apple with a pokeball next to it not moving. "_Not again, now it's three pokemon that have I didn't even battle. What am I going to do now?" _ He then walks slowly over, still limping over to the pokeball and picked it up. "Well since you're now part of the team, so come on out." Throwing it weakly because he is still woozy from his fall and not really sure what was going to happen. The pokeball hits the ground opens and out pops in the white light that always accompany such openings. When the rattata popped out and seeing the apple he runs over to eat and starts eating it like he was never going to eat another apple. This action of the rattata caused both Matt's and Firestorm to sweat drop and look at each other totally shocked at the calmness the rattata showed. Matt still sore from this totally unexpected catch just expelled air in a noisy action then said "What am I going to do, I'm never going to get far if all this is happening!"

"I'll say, but you where just lucky, if that rattata wasn't wrapped up in thinking only about that apple then he would have broken out." A new voice sounded causing Matt to jump and spin at the same time towards the source of the voice. There standing just on the edge of the clearing was a tall lady with blue pants and the yellow shirtsleeve shirt also with red vest and she was wearing purple trainer gloves all the brightness of the rainbow and also a bandana with every color of the rainbow. "So you're depressed about having a rattata just figural fall into your lap?"

"No I'm not completely saying that I'm depressed. It's just that it feels like the pokemon are running me down then come with me. Two days out and I'm covered with bruises, first this one," pointing to Matt, "tackled me trying to get away from Team Rocket, then the mentioned people attacked me with a beedrill," Matt is then interrupted by this mystery girl, "they attacked you with a pokemon, that doesn't surprise me. Ha trying all types of things to further their power."

"Ahem, yes they did, after that the mentioned vulpix with his friend there tackled me in the side. This mind you was when they took two pokeballs and caught themselves, and now this rattata, who I don't even know it's gender tackled me for an apple and then I send…" at this matt stops finally seeing what he missed before, "I did catch him, I really did, not the traditional way, but I did catch him." The last part he almost yelped from joy.

"I see that you are taking it better, anyway you better watch out there are some nasty tempered pokemon that live her." With that she started walking around the outside of the meadow but then she stopped turned and faced Matt with piercing green eyes "I'd advise you to catch a bird pokemon as soon as possible so that you can have a fighting change against the gym leaders." Then she turned and was gone swallowed up by the trees. _Okay, that was the weirdest conversation that I have ever had. _He was then pulled out of his thoughts by hearing two frantic yells in vulpix, turning he just stopped for a brief second before taking the walking stick that he had and rushed forward.

The spearow had during this entire conversation between the two humans had finally decided to attack those imbeciles that had allowed themselves to get captured, they were not planning on one thing the male human to come at them with a stick yelling in a strange tongue that sounded to them like a war cry, this of course scattered the flock but the stick did hit one of the young ones that still had yet to learn the code of the flock.

Matt after hitting one of them and caused it to get confused took his ready stance and ordered his first attack ever. "Matt and Matt's companion ember that bird!" the two vulpix complied completely seeing how it was them that where surprised attacked upon. The poor spearow after getting two embers just felled to the ground still awake but barely. in game boy terms red health. The last word he heard was what he later learned was "Pokeball Go!" then he saw red.

It was a tense three shakes for Matt was very worried that the pokemon would break free and run, but it didn't happen and he ended that day with a fourth member of his ever expanding team. By this time the sun had started it's descent towards to west and night would soon be upon them, okay team lets see what I got to feed you with, but first lets get a campfire going, and so Pokemon Trainer Matthew Brown has finally started in full gear, his Journey to the top of the Indigo League.

VulpixTrainer: Yes Chapter four is finished and done and now, it's back to school and also to start on chapter five, but no guarantees. Anyway slight questions for you readers can you guess who that Mystery girl is? If you guess I shall tell you if you're right or not. Also one more thing, I am the author not the character I know what is what; he is clueless person who takes things at face value, something that will be both good and bad for him. Now my muses your turn

Matt: yes a small battle, not long or detailed, but battle none the less.

Firestorm: Matt stop with the obsessing I helped too, but we must find someway to tell this person what my name is.

Rattata: I love apples; also I'm with the humor section so if there is a bad pun or joke I put it in.

VulpixTrainer: Okay who gave the rattata the muse powder, (sigh) it's too late to fix it anyway. Charizard you know what to do I'm going to lock up that powder before anymore pokemon get it. (Heads off into the far reaches of his house to hind it)

Charizard: Okay you know the drill no flames means he listens to you, flames he no listens to you; got it… good (leaves to help Matt hide the powder)


	5. The First Real Day of Training

VulpixTrainer: Okay I'm writing this the day after I posted my fourth chapter but will wait a bit, if you can't guess I write the top Author notes before I start and then I write the bottom after I finish and is about to post, this being the case and wanting people to guess who the lady is in chapter four will post this on Friday or Saturday of this week.

Matt: yes you do that later but now I will start with the disclaimer

Firestorm: No I will today, VulpixTrainer owns nothing of pokemon that belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, VulpixTrainer does own this plot and personalities.

Matt: That was my line, you can't take my line.

VulpixTrainer: Now don't start arguing like your counterparts in the story I already get a headache just trying to write what they say.

Matt and Firestorm: start already, where done

**The first real day of Training **

It was a chilly morning as the sun was beginning to rise and already something was stirring in the meadow that had a single blue tent set up besides a cold dead fire that had been burning the previous night, around the perimeter though was a single human with two vulpix and a rattata were running around and a single voice ringing out it was saying

"one, two, one, two, one, two," this was going on as the left foot landed the human said one and as the right foot landed he then said two. This was also followed by the three four legged pokemon and watched by a spearow that showed very little interest other then to watch them with his keen eyes but never really worked up the courage to peak attack the human after last night he was not too eager to get another beak full of fire like he did last night during dinner.

Three stones and three bruises later he had finally sat back down rubbing his hip where all three bruises are. _I really need to watch where I'm going otherwise I could get myself very badly injured. But that will not stop me not even thieves that like shiny objects. _He was at this moment rudely jerked back to the present when a water gun blasts him right in the face knocking him back. "Who is the wise guy that did it, and why is it funny that I'm soaking wet?" for there was a very rude laughing coming from the opposite side of the river bank.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why I do believe it's a rookie trainer that is still wet behind the ears…" the voice then breaks up laughing again while Matt gets back up slowly and turns towards the voice and what he was completely surprised him, yet not, for on the other side of the river was a Cool Trainer with a Wortortile, a Pidgey, and something that he had only seen in a picture and that was also of his cousin dressed up as one, it was a Furret.

"Now that we have gotten that greenie all wet and angry lets do it to his two Vulpix, so

Wortortile Water Gun those two for experience points." The Cool Trainer ordered in a clam and smug respond. Matt on the other hand jumped up winched at the pain in his hip and took another shot of water blocking it from reaching the two vulpixes "That is not very nice, in fact it is a low down dirty trick. You are going to get it, Matt, and Fire something attack with ember, Spearow attack with a peck attack on his Pidgey," this was meet right away by the Spearow pecking Matt on the top of his head and trying to get trough the hat. The other pokemon attacked the wortortile and then dodged a water gun. "Hey Greenie I can see that you have troubles with that Spearow, how about a trade? You're Spearow for my… Furret." He then muttered something that Matt didn't hear and shouted "What did you say? I didn't catch the last part." "Nothing I was just seeing how to get across, but I think that I could ford it and have Furret shuttle over on Wortortile's back." So after a few more minutes they where standing face to face with the respected pokeball of each one that had been agreed upon for the trade "On the count of three we hand each over so that there is no funny business, is this okay with you?" Matt stated very calmly thinking _sorry Spearow but I really think that after four attacks of continues pecks that it's either this or I go home with a continues headache. _"Fine by me" replied the Cool Trainer whose name was James (No not as in Team Rocket) "One…" they stepped forward and then Matt said "Two…" they handed each other the their Pokeball "Three…" they then put the pokeball on their belts and turned around and went their separate ways, James towards the south and Matt back to camp to pack up. So he didn't hear the last comment but Matt and Firestorm did from James "yes I finally got rid of that stupid and worthless pokemon." Before the two pokemon could respond in a certain way Matt yelled out "Can you two come and help me with this tent, then we can have a good long talk with our new friend…" there is a pause "But I think that the name Worthless is a very poor name for a pokemon so I think I'll change it, if I can." And so the two pokemon head off to help their trainer which they had deep concern for, seeing how he gets hurt so very often.

ONE HOUR LATER

They had finally finished taking down everything and now they where ready to really meet their new partner which they hoped to be a better behaved pokemon unlike the Spearow, they were however going to be very surprised at what happened next. "Come on out Furret." Nothing happened, Matt just sweat-drops and then whispers "Out you come Worthless." This was met with shock as the pokeball opened and the Furret reappeared in the white light "Now that you are out what do you say I just call you Furret instead of… I hate to say this…But you were called Worthless, which in my opinion is an unfit name for a pokemon like yourself." The Furret meanwhile was just confused he heard no mean voice degrading him, no insults, but a voice that he could tell had kindness and love. He then opened his eyes and just stared. Then he heard two voices behind him so turning around he saw the two Vulpix that his old trainer was planning on not only beating but taking as well.

(A/N I will once again Translate for you but please help me with a way to make it easier for not only me but you to read this seeing how I want to have you hear what the pokemon are saying)

"How are you doing Mr.… say what is your name?" the male Vulpix asked showing in fact real interest.

"It's Strips my mom named me this because of the big strips that are on my tail," Strips the Furret replied happy that someone showed interest in. "and what are your name's kind sir?" "I'm Matt and this here is Firestorm, she is a little temperamentally because our trainer…" "Won't get my very simple, yet beautiful name right" Butted in the female vulpix. Then Matt spoke up "So what is your name my fine looking Furret?"

This was met with about an hour and a half of pantomime and charades as Strips tried to tell his name knowing that humans can't understand pokemon language. Interspersed with the Rattata whose name is Sir Thief, used first as a joke because of the apple, but the Rattata just took the name. He was always trying to burrow into Matt pack whenever he stopped to take a break, they where now heading towards to Pokemon Center at the base of Mount Moon. But eventually he got Furret's name right and also by mistake the last part of Firestorm's name. "Well boys and girls it looks like it's going to storm up very soon…" he was interrupted by Firestorm mimicking what Matt did when ever someone said is name "What is your name in that sentence… Storm!!! I'm I right?" this was met by Firestorm jumping up and down yelling in vulpix "Yes, yes he did it. He did it." The rest of the Journey to the pokemon center was uneventful, unless you count Matt looking very close to the map and Muttering about Thief's that take things the day you need them

Night time at base of Mount Moon

Matt walked in and as soon as he got to the front desk the nurse Joy here asked "Are you Matthew Brown?" "Yes, I am," matt replied very slowly the nurse then sighed and said "I glad that you came in otherwise I would have sent this to the center in Pewter. Anyway you need to sign this sheet for the pidgey express, records you know." Matt just stared at the box that he was given it was long and skinny and not very deep. He looked at the return address and then signed to paper. Taking the small box to a chair and just collapsed into it being very sore and tired but still wondering about the box he opened it up and there in tissue paper was a black case only big enough to hold one thing "My glasses, they found my glasses now I can read properly again." And with the excitement of a kid at Christmas he opened them up and there it was, a thin gold colored frame with full moon rim, basically the stereotypical old lady librarians wear. He just put them on with out thinking about what they looked like and that he could see a video phone without getting a headache, so getting up he decided to call home.

VulpixTrainer: Okay now you know why he was looking so closely at all of the maps and tripping over the rocks and ground, it was all blurry to him, now before I get questions he is not a super nerd, in fact this is the only unusually thing that I have given him. A pokemon trainer that wears glasses and isn't mister know-it-all. Anyway my question from last chapter still stands I will keep it going until further notice, thank you

Matt: well that was an interesting twist, giving up that Spearow for a Furret, that is a cool thing not very many trainers have them.

Firestorm: Yes but lets now concentrate on Chapter six a real family conversation and…

VulpixTrainer: enough don't tell them or they won't read it, anyway charizard take it away

Charizard: Okay will you please review this story, no flames this in our book means Cuss words and that's it.


	6. Event at the Pokemon Center

VulpixTrainer: well this is me again and I must say I'm starting to really trying to stay with my brain now that my character is at a pokecenter and so I have a few more surprises, My character Matt is not a original trainer no matter what happens, I guess first I should tell you what a OT is in my mind: its one where they start off real strong, but also they have one or two legendaries also without a concrete explanation. Basically anything that is abnormally without concrete backing showing why they are like that. Okay my ranting is over and so the disclaimer.

Firestorm and Matt: VulpixTrainer owns nothing of Pokemon they belong to Nintendo and Game Freaks

VulpixTrainer: also before I get bad comments about my moving to a stereotypical story I'm adding in a second traveling partner because, well if I was there with two arguing Vulpix, a Rattata that steals apples every time he sees one and a Furret that he knows nothing about, it would drive me insane, so this next partner came about through much thought and concentration

**EVENT AT THE POKEMON CENTER**

Matt now with his glasses on, he headed back to the nurses station to heal his pokemon who were at this moment all out of their pokeballs. This was because of him trying to find out names and also he forgot to recall them. "So you got a pair of glasses from your eye doctor?" the nurse ask as she took the pokeballs to heal only to sweat-drop; "What kind of joke is this handing me empty pokeballs?" "What?" matt gasped then quickly recovered; "Ohh, I'm sorry, I forgot to recall them, so if you'll wait a moment." He then picks up first Matt then Firestorm and then the Rattata, and before he could figure what to do with Furret he just jumps over the counter "Well a little unorthodox but I can be right back." With that she turned and went into the back to heal the pokemon all following closely after Matt reassured them that nothing bad would happen.

"Well there you are Matthew V. Brown; I must say with a day heads start you are slow." Matt startled by this new female voice turns around with his Walking stick ready only to relax it on seeing who the speaker was. "Rebecca, I was worried about you seeing how you were not at the meadow waiting, I thought that I was late or missed the time." "No, no Matt that was my fault, I promised Mom and Dad to help set up for the festival, and well one thing led to another and I found myself a day late, but see that you where also a little slow, also why weren't you back with you're Parents?" "That was because I left at the little eatery called the Ponyta Inn, and from there I headed out south to here." Rebecca just gasped "You walked all the way here. That is just plainly amazing, Ah, Matt I think your pokemon are healed." With that Matt said thank you turned around and picked up the pokeballs only to have Matt and Firestorm jump him from the counter, knocking him thankfully into a chair that was behind him as he was standing. This just broke Rebecca up into a laughing fit as she two asked to have here pokemon healed all three of them.

Meanwhile Matt remembering that it took Mom a long time to get ready for the festival that night he would just call home, if not he would just leave a message. So he went over dialed the number from memory. After three rings the answering machine picked it up, showing a young lady with red hair and white skin with eyes the color of a light green tint, with also a gardening shirt, she nodded once and then said "Hello this is the Vixen residence, sorry we can't come to the phone right now we are probably out visiting friends but leave a number and message we shall call as soon as possible." There then was a party ball which then opened showing the word beep. "Hey Mom this is Matt and…." At this the screen switched to that of a kitchen wall with a fridge in the middle and a whitish blur as it went to the floor and there was a distinct Ouch going from that same area of the screen, then a human looking Ninetales dressed in a fancy evening gown on the screen and said "Sorry about that I heard your voice and run to pick it up." "That's okay Mom did I catch you at a bad time? It looks like your ready for the Festival?" Matt asked seeing her dressed like this. "Yes I am, but I have a few minutes to spare." The lady that Matt called Mom responded "So what are the Mayor and his Wife dressing up as this year?" Matt asked in a manner that showed that he already knew the answer, so as his mom started to fasten on some earrings she responded. "Well what do you think, as a couple of Persian, it's always the same as last year, and you should know that." She jokingly rebutted Matt "I know, I know, it's just that I love to get you a little riled, it helps with the character that you play in the skit." Matt laughed as he replied "Yes that's true, I'm just sorry that your not here to watch the Sparkes pet Psyduck." Matt just groaned at the mention of the Psyduck. His mom meanwhile was yelling to someone off screen "Ethan your Brother is on the phone," she then turned to Matt "I got to few more things to do to get ready, I'll let you two talk for a bit, but remember to keep safe and don't get lost for long periods of time."

She then gets off more graceful then she got one, Ethan than got on, wearing a cape and some clothing that where styled to look like a pokemon traveler that traveled around hundred years ago. "So Ethan looks like your doing the villain this year," Matt said with joking fun in his voice "No really, I didn't notice this huge black cape on me and this cloak." Ethan shot back with the same joking voice." Then a third voice broke in "Are you two nagging each other again?" then both Ethan and Matt shouted back "No Rebecca, we're just having a little fun, that's all." For Rebecca had gotten here pokemon healed and had walked over to the phone. "So Ethan, how are my parents doing now that I'm out of the house?" "Oh, there doing just fine, but still are having problems with a spearow nesting in the attic." "That's too bad, I tried using Ruth to get rid of it but it still comes back." She said with a sad tone, disappointed that here effort didn't work "Rebecca, first the spearow is a he, not an it, second he has a mate now, so they really can't do a thing now, seeing how they had tried ten times to get him out of the attic" Ethan replied to Rebecca's question, then Matt asks Ethan a question that had been on his mind "So Ethan my dear little half brother how you found my glasses?" "Well my dear older half Brother of Viridian, we found them when our Persian broke open a wall trying to get a rattata, and well besides have a new "Kitten" we found all of your glasses." Matt just laughed at this "Yeah poor thing, I still remember when I was five and she tried to mother me too, I still have nightmares that she is my Mom and is trying to teach me to hunt." He then just shivered from that memory "Well my dear half older brother I must be going, I still have a mayor to kidnap." The screen went black with his version of an evil person laughing, which wasn't that good.

This just caused Rebecca to laugh out loud "you two are always a riot to listen to every time you two speak." Matt after recovering from his own laughter then replied saying "yes and remember that you also where there the Vixen and sparkes came to adopt at that orphanage when we where five. Its really been fun I mean we all the time those two families are together it was like having two Dad's and Mom's, heck the entire Village was like a entire extended family, boy I really look forward to go back to the village after the Journeys over, I mean I already miss pokesitting all the pokemon during the skit." This was met with even more laughter from both Matt and Rebecca, and then she asked "Matt, just how did you end up with both a male and female Vulpix?" "Well it's a long story but I will tell you." So then matt after sitting Rebecca down and the blue couch and also sitting down next to her and launched into his story for a second time also including what has happened to him after he got Matt and Firestorm.

Meanwhile as Matt recounts his story to the only other trainer there seeing how it is now around 10pm and trainers where still doing some night training or getting ready for tomorrow there where two people watching them through one of the window's

First mysterious person male spoke "Those two are perfect for Giovanni's new gene project, all we need is his go ahead.

Second Mysterious person also male spoke "Yes but remember from what we have overheard he might be the same kid that those southern hotshots where complaining about yesterday before they saw Giovanni."

#1 "True, in that case we shall follow them and hopefully show that if you don't let a pokemon get underneath the skin you can get a job done right without any misshapes." This just made both laugh evilly as if they had just said something of an inside joke.

"Matt that was just shocking; I mean they could have been rabid, besides if they where, you would be in the hospital and loss your change of this year's gym Challenge, and have to wait a full year more, and like I said before when you start this Journey I will too, besides you need someone your age you talk to." Rebecca finally said after a few minutes of silence, "They weren't rabid; if anything they are married and love driving me crazy with their arguing. Also I still think it was unwise to wait till I was given the green light you've wasted six years of not training just so that I would have a person my age to hang around that is a little hard to believe." Matt just replied with the tone that said that he was a little skeptic there. "Okay you got me," Rebecca said in a tone of defeat "The real reason why I waited was so I could see first hand if your theory is right about Vulpix and evolving, I mean if it's true, then maybe the other pokemon also evolve naturally, it just takes years instead of levels." Rebecca finished. After a slight pause Matt then replied in a very sincere voice "Oh… I'm glade that someone else besides Professor Wood and my family believes me about the evolving thing, I was laughed at when I submitted my theory to the top research lab in Kanto," Matt then yawns "You know what, I think we should get to bed I mean after being water gunned and getting hurt a few times I'm just worn out." Matt then tries to get up but can't. "Great now I'm unable to get up, Rebecca can you help?" and so after she gets up and helps Matt to his feet head off to the Trainer rooms that are always in the back of the center. When they got to the back they both said good night and went into separate rooms for the night.

VulpixTrainer: well this was a little surprising but I wrote this the night after I posted chapter five, mind you this won't happen all the time. Also sorry about it being so dialog heavy but this was the only way that I could bring to you more info about his family and background, so if any of you have missed something up there I shall recap down here. Matt has glasses now, he and Rebecca where at the same orphanage, his new family's last name is vixen, they have every year a skit with an evil trainer and all the village dress up as pokemon and the last name of Rebecca's parents is Sparkes, she also had promised him that when he went on his Journey she would too, also it seems that Team Rocket has their eyes on Matt and Company. Well until next time I write, Goodbye, Seeing that Charizard and everyone else is asleep, I will ask you to review and that you not flame me. To see what a flame is in my book read chapter five


	7. Matt's First Trainer Battle

VulpixTrainer: Okay for your information I have fixed the paragraph in the beginning of chapter six and also I want to say that I have just confused myself and so I will rectify the thing in this chapter so now the disclaimer will be done with my muse Sir Thief. But first I will need to answer two reviewers.

**Negrek & RaichuFan: **I have fixed the paragraph problem in chapter six, also both of you if you find a spelling error can you tell me what it is, this is because that when I post it's after rereading it for errors

Sir Thief: VulpixTrainer owns a few Apples and that is it

Firestorm: No, no, no, that is not a disclaimer, Ahem, its Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, All he does own is this plot.

VulpixTrainer: Well after that failed attempt to have Sir Thief to do the disclaimer and Matt and Firestorm doing something without arguing on to the story

**Matt's First Pokemon Battle**

Matt had come in from jogging around the center three time, this he does everyday that he is out camping except for those two days after being attacked by those team Rocket grunts. Also after training his team which consisted of Matt, Firestorm, Sir Thief, and Stripes in a clear spot behind the center. Breathing a little hard but not much, and looking at the clock that read seven in the morning went over to the Video Phones with thoughts of calling home. _Lets see Ethan should be at school unless he's sick then he would be home. Dad should be out working at the Pidgey Express sorting mail that would mean that mom would be home, unless she has Mrs. Sparkes over for a cup of tea. _He by this time got over to the Video Phones and after sitting down, Matt and Firestorm jumped up and settling down so they could see the screen and also make it so they where in the center of the screen, Matt dialed the number.

After two rings the Head of a Ninetales appeared "Yes" it sounded frustrated

Matt after sweat-dropping spoke "Ah, mom I thought I told you that you only needed the ears not the full mask."

"Ohhh," all she said, then she reach under her muzzle and lifted up what was in reality a mask showing a lady with red curly hair, light green eyes that twinkled in the light of the kitchen and white skin with a slight tint of working in the sun "I guess that I forgot that, I guess I got a little carried away, anyway I lost the notes you gave me. Could you send over another list?" she ask before getting distracted by something on the floor

"Mom all you have to do is play charades with them for now, and I'll just write everything down for you again and send it over by Pidgey Express. Also don't worry it took me about 3 years to find out what works and what doesn't… Hi there Garret, did you change uniforms on me?" Matt said trying not to laugh as Mrs. Vixen came back on holding a three year old boy in a homemade Ratttata costume and sucking his thumb "So what do you have to say young Rattata called Kyle?"

"Doggie, pretty, Doggie." He said after a time pointing at what Matt thought was the two Vulpix on Matt's lap

After a slight chuckle matt responded "Yes you silly rodent, they're dogs, but there also called Vulpix," But he only shook his head and pointed again, this time he could see that he was pointing behind him, so turning around he saw Rebecca leaning against a wall just watching the conversation, so Matt motioned her to come over mouthing Kyle.

"So what is our little Ditto is this time?" she asked in a joking matter as she got within earshot

"A Rattata, this time, I think this is his tenth time going back to this costume." Matt replied in a chuckle as Kyle shouted out "Rattata."

"Not so load, Kyle, I'm right here as it is," Mrs. Vixen said as she tried to calm down Kyle when he saw Rebecca. "I guess I can see why he cried when I first came over this morning to pick him up. He has a grown attached to Rebecca and your self"

"Yes I can understand mom," Matt then turned his attention to Kyle he said "Well this old Vulpix has to get going, you know to go and beat a gym leader in Pewter, that is after I get through the route before Pewter"

"Okay, Bye, bye." He then squirmed out of Mrs. Vixen's hands so she bent down and set him down; when he was gone she just raised an eyebrow in a way of curious way

"Doggie? Vulpix? May I ask what that all meant?" she asked as she got resettled with the Ninetales mask was hanging behind her.

"Well when he was younger the only way we could get him to bed was to pretend with him that we too where pokemon and speak in pokemon voices. Well his favorite was me doing and Rebecca doing an imitation of a Vulpix, heh; it was the only way to get him to sleep while we babysat him at home." Matt said while at the time just smiling at the memory of that time.

"Hmmm. I guess that I should try doing that if he gets too fussy tonight, his parents are going on a trip to Goldenrod for the week," she then turns her head left, then back "I got to go, Kyle just got picked up by the Persian." With that she rushes off as childish laughter was heard off screen then the screen goes black.

"Well I must say that was entertaining, but I thinking that breakfast's ready, besides why do you get up so early Matt?" Rebecca asked as she stifled a yawn, this as they headed over to the eating tables and picked one by the window

"Well, I guess it started back right after my open heart surgery and they had me in a eastern room and usually I had the drapes open, well when I got home I have always gotten up with the sun, besides at dawn and dusk I can maybe spy few night Pokemon, anyway the Queen of the house liked being feed at sunrise." Matt then just nodded his head and smiled at the past.

"Yeah as a younger kid I was scared of that Persian but now…" but she was interrupted by the nurse walking over giving them a breakfast meal, not too simple, but also not that fancy, just something that would make you full till lunchtime. So everyone just eat without any interruptions. Well besides from Sir Thief taking Rebecca's apple and also Matt's. After eating Rebecca asked a question that has been on her mind since last night "Matt you said that a flock of Spearow attacked Matt and Firestorm? Well I heard that they only attack if provoked, so why did they attack?" Matt mused for a bit before replying in a baffled voice "Well, frankly I don't know. But I would say that one of those two said something that upset that flock." At this comment Firestorm just lowered her head remembering how she had told that small Spearow to quite down in a not so pleasant tone of voice. They after cleaning up there table and handing back the key to Nurse Joy they left the center around nine in the morning and headed west towards Pewter, instead of east towards Mount Moon like most trainers.

Two hours later after they had left the Pokemon Center they had gotten into a small spare with a bug catcher that was looking for a battle to test out his new catches of bug Pokemon.

"Okay I say this is a one on one match." Shouted the Catcher in an overly emphasized and very loud voice causing both Matt and Firestorm to flatten their ears against the sound

"Alright as long as you don't shout because I think it's hurting my Pokemon's hearing. But other then that I accept your challenge for a battle." They then took opposite sides of the field that they were in to make it a temporary battle field

"I'll go first, Go Beedrill and attack his first Pokemon with a poison sting." He shouted in a lower voice but still in a tone that showed that he was a cocky kid, acting like he was some hotshot.

"Alright then, Matt lets show him what a good strategy is, start off by dodging left and use ember."

BEEE (Alright)

VULPIX!!! (CHARGE!!!)

The two pokemon went at it following their trainer's orders while at the same time just concentrating on what the other would do. The Beedrill shot out a mouthful of poison stings only to have them hit the dirt, where the vulpix was moments before. In the second of hesitation, Matt sent out a mild powered Ember, hurting the Beedrill just a bit.

"Okay so he might have a type advantage against us, but this is far from over kid." Shot the Bug Trainer in a tone that oozed with "I'm better than you" style.

"Well if that is the way you feel," Matt then turns to Matt "Alright that was good lets move right and use a Quick Attack when you see an opening."

"Oh no you don't Beedrill fly out of range and then use Tackle."

The two pokemon then went once again at each other, the Beedrill was faster, and Matt used a Quick Attack only to hit air, then the Beedrill seeing his change shot down  
"Matt Ember full blast upwards!!" came the frantic shout of Matt Brown. So Matt pointed his muzzle up and shot a full force Ember torching the Beedrill and with a type advantage and also being about the same level in power, the Beedrill fainted.

"I…I…. I lost…." The other Trainer just stammered looking just shocked at the outcome and then sat down very heavily.

"Hey, I must say for my first battle that this was a very good match, although you can have comfort in the knowledge that I will have a more then likely defeat against the gym leader in Pewter," Matt softly spoke as he got down next to the Bug Trainer, then raising his voice to one of friendliness asked "Hey kid, what is your name? I mean we rushed right in that I didn't get your first name." at this the Bug Trainer lifted his big straw hat and in a more firm voice, slowly gaining back his confidence smiled saying "It's Peter the Worlds Greatest Bug Trainer."

"Well, Peter the Worlds Greatest Trainer, it was an honor battling you, and also my name is Matthew." He then offered his hand out to shack hands. Peter took it only to find himself standing up and facing Matt. "Well Peter, it was nice battling you and also good luck on getting your dreams what ever they may be." With this Matt started walking off to only have Rebecca stop him "Shouldn't we ask him to stop for lunch I mean it's almost noon and that would be the polite thing to do," then turning back to Peter only to see him running after another Bug Pokemon just sighed "Well in that case lets go." And so they went off still onward, looking for a place to set up for a lunch and some midday training

Meanwhile at Celadon City, the Children's Hospital

The nurse was walking down the white corridor with the white walls with an evenly spaced brown wooden door on each side of the hall, every twenty paces of a nurse's stride. She being the stereotypical nurse with the starched uniform and the starched hat with the tall tell Red Cross on the front of it, also her looks where that of a stern lady, young decent age, but still showed the no-nonsense of a professional and been around long enough to be head nurse for this wing of the building. Well by this time she had reached a door just like any other door except for one thing, there in the exact middle of the top two thirds of the door was a brass nameplate saying "Doctor Green" she then knocks on the door and is greeted by a "come in, the door is opened." There is followed a small chuckle as the nurse opens the door

"Doctor Green," she replied in a brisk business tone with the no sense of humor voice "I don't see what would be so funny…" she then hands a folder with the words Matthew Vixen Brown on it, but by a first glance you would think that is was empty "also here are the results of the test that you ordered to be run on the patients blood, I…." she was then cut off by doctor green, he being a young age wearing glasses and black hair and a white coat that wasn't starched and in military neatness "That is all Nurse Withers I will call for you if I need anything else, now go along and watch the front desk area. She just nodes turns on her heels and leaves, closes the door on her way out_ why did they give me Miss. Military anyway._ He though as he looked at the report before taking a double look, turning pale he turns around and starts to dial a number

VulpixTrainer: "Okay this is it, I have made my first cliff hanger I can just see Doctor Green frozen in place midway through dialing a number, and anyway you can thank Sir Thief for the description of the Hospital Corridor and lady. So I guess he loves using just the common cliché stuff too. Anyway I must do my math homework now so my muses shall take over

Matt: alright my first real pokemon battle is told, it was sure intense I mean if I hadn't turned my muzzle upwards…

Firestorm: enough of it. I mean I will not allow you to take up any more time yakking about the battle

Stripes: Well you stop yelling at Matt; you're giving me a headache. Besides VulpixTrainer has given me the job of being in charge of suspense and cliffhangers

Kyle: So he finally found someone to take that up, well welcome to the team. Anyway you know what to do people, tell the author wither its good, bad, or anything else you think of about the story, I think that we all should help him with his math homework.

Sir Thief: Yes I got to do a small part which got Stripes involved… (Yaks for about an hour until VulpixTrainer comes back from math homework)

VulpixTrainer: What in pumpkin pie are you doing? You are to say a little bit not put the reader to sleep.


	8. More is added to the Mystery

VulpixTrainer: Okay I'm typing this during my finals week and well if I miss my Friday post of the week of Dec 17 then it is because I'm studying and working on finals. Anyway on with the story

**Negrek:** thank you for helping with the grammar of the story; it helps greatly when someone points out these errors.

Matt: Right after I give them the disclaimer. VulpixTrainer owns nothing of Pokemon they belong to Nintendo and Game Freaks Inc.

**Pokemon Dilemma **

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon and our duo has stopped to eat lunch and also just enjoy the beautiful meadow that they had stopped to camp being a little off the path so as not to be interrupted during lunch, also there was a mountain lake that was on the far end of the meadow, being that they where still about a four hour walk from Pewter City.

"Rebecca, let me help with the stew, you should be resting after that dizzy spell." Matt asked in a concerned voice

"Nah, I can do it on my own, besides I need you to boil the water for our canteens to fill up." Rebecca said in a voice that showed that she had everything under control

"Right I'll be right back," he then turns toward Matt "come on, you can help me boil the water," then turning to Firestorm and leaning in to whisper "You take care of Becky, she means to me as much as a sister, you understand?" Firestorm just nods and starts to keep Rebecca in her sight as Matt heads off to the lake with four canteens and his pack to read up on something while the water boiled

Celadon City Children's Hospital

"Yes doctor Green I have gone through the samples already for a third time just as you called, there I no denying it…." The lady that was talking on the Video Phone was then interrupted by another person also wearing the lab coat that had in red letters "CCH" and underneath that "Blood Lab" who handed some more results that made the first speaker just flush red and then in a controlled voice said to Doctor Green "It seems that one of my assistants had made a mistake, they just informed me that they where also taking care of testing a vulpix at the same time, well to cut to the chase he mixed up the results meaning that the Pokemon Center should be calling soon, thank you for your concern Doctor Green, but now it seems that it is uncalled for." With that the screen went dark and Doctor Green just swiveled around to face outside the window thinking _how odd because I swear that Matt had the coolant that is found in the blood of fire Pokemon to keep themselves from burning up their insides, well no matter I have a heart clinic to do in Pewter and I should be leaving now. _He then gets up and heads out the door leaving the file open on the desk with the note that it is false and should be thrown out. After a few minutes after he leaves a person dressed as a nurse walks in seeing the file carefully takes it and replaces it with one that showed a normal healthy person's blood work and slipped out all without making a noise and then the room was quiet telling no one what had just happened.

Somewhere between Mt. Moon and Pewter City

Rebecca was quietly stirring the stew as she hummed an old nursery rhyme that she was taught during Matt's Open Heart surgery not paying any attention to Firestorm who had been watching her for the last hour when she suddenly jerked up and shouted "LUNCH IS READY." After a few minutes just when you would think that no one heard Matt came into site being that there is a slight rise in the middle of the meadow so the lake is hidden from camp and camp from the lake side. He just walked in, not running in anticipation or dragging his feet in dread. Rather it was a walk of one watching the trees and listening to the Pidgey chirping in the trees.

"Well that was a little faster then normal, you must be hungry." Rebecca said in a voice that showed that she was just kidding

"Well there wasn't that much happening at the lake," he then pauses that continues "Well except I found out why Ethan barrowed two dollars at the Celadon Department Store it seems that he used it plus his savings to buy me a Good Rod," This he said in a very happy voice "Now after lunch I can go fishing and try to catch a Goldeen and then I can have a fighting chance against the Pewter Gym Leader, which I have no idea, after Brock went off to study breeding, well I think I heard somewhere that his dad is now the gym leader." Matt by now had reached the stew and had dished up a bowl only to hand it to Rebecca, then repeated until everyone in the party which was Stripes the Furrret Matt and Firestorm both Vulpixes and finally Sir Thief the Rattata, this was Matt's team. Rebecca's was Ruth a Pikachu, a Pidgey named Flyer, this being that he would take off at any given moment and fly around and doing air tricks, and finally Drake a Growlithe which she rescued from a bad storm about three years ago, as a puppy. When everyone else was served he then took the last bowl and started eating next to Rebecca

"You know Becky, this is great stew, but next time you got to let me cook the meal."

Rebecca a.k.a. Becky just laughed then burst out "Okay you got a deal, but mind you no stew that is my area." She then continued eating

"Alright about some pasta the first night under the stars?" he asked after about a few minutes of eating, after a few more minutes Becky just said "Okay" and then the rest of lunch was eaten in relative silence.

Hidden Team Rocket Base (somewhere in the Viridian Forest)

"Boss, I got some of the Medical record of the Boy as you asked." A executive wearing a science coat undone revealing the typical uniform of Team Rocket the face and rest of anything unique was hidden in the shadows as he talked to Giovanni

"Good, Good now that I have relocated the two orphans after twelve long years," he then snaps back in a very business voice "Had there been anything of a change in the blood's DNA?"

"None that I can see, although it still might be in state of dormancy but it should become active, after all he was one of first ones." The Executive just answered in a revered tone to the Boss of Team Rocket

"Well I want no more Team Rocket interference with him until further notice, he is too sharp to see that we want him now instead of his pokemon, Understood?" the last part was one of a tone stating any no and he would be very sorry.

"As clear as the water sir, I will keep a semi-close watch now that we have located both of them." The screen went black after that and the Executive turned and went to another part of the Base to spread the word.

Between Mt. Moon and Pewter City (Meadow)

Lunch was finished and the time being two o'clock in the afternoon Matt decided that their was time to go fishing and also learn some more about Furret seeing how he got an upgrade at the last Pokemon Center

Furret there is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick at hunting Rattata. It also makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokemon to enter the nest. Level 15 Attacks known Tackle, Defense Curl, and Quick Attack

"Hmmm so you hunt Rattata, well Sir Thief is off limits, you hear?" he asked in a voice of surprise and also warning. Stripes just nodes his head as he already has guessed that the Rattata was part of the Party "Well what do all of you say to helping me catch a Goldeen?" this was once again meet by a load cheering of his small party of four pokemon

Rebecca just shakes her head as she watches him march over the rise and heads to the lake to fish _I knew it was going to happen he is going to catch a water Pokemon and then what? I mean I can't just pretend that nothing happened six years ago, back then I was so scared that I would loss my best friend that when…NO don't think about that, it is over and done with, I only hope he doesn't…Stop it, mustn't jump to conclusions anyway, that's what Mrs. Vixen always said anyway. _She then turns to find the kettle that was sitting ready to be cleaned was gone laugh inside she then thinks _He's always looking out for me, and now he's got a big time to clean the kettle without help better go help. _So she heads down to the lake to help Matt only to hear shouts of surprise and sputtering, upon reaching the top of the hill she sees one of the most comical scenes around it looks like the fire pokemon had taken up a referee stanch as the rest of Matt's team and her team standing on the bank as Matt was sitting in the shallow part socking wet, then as he got up, he lunged for Stripes and within a few minutes time all the normal type pokemon where in the water splashing each other and Flyer shouting out some sort of a commentary as he flapped around the site in the air.

Matt getting a small lull looked up at the crest of the hill and saw Becky even though he was looking through glasses that had water partials on them could still see Becky standing on the hill the look of shock on her face which turned quickly into one of laughter and smiles which rolled across the meadow like a smooth gentle brook in a mountain forest. Then he got hit with another blast of water only to see that it was a Goldeen using a Tail Whip to spry him, so Matt did the next thing he thought of he splashed the Goldeen back. This of course escalated into a battle with Matt and Sir Thief against the Goldeen which had the natural advantage being in the water and such.

Meadow just inside the forest

The Grunt just stretched as he found a more comfortable place to sit as he watched these two Teens, he had nearly thrown up as the male kid had served everyone before him _yuck nobody should act like that, it's like upper class society back a few decades, it's not worth it to be all chivalry and such, besides better make my report_

He got out a binder full of notebook paper and started writing about what he had observed but only one thing would stand out to a scientist, the description of the female

Female looks to be around 5' 6'' also slime but also shows signs of working in sun, white like male, hair is unusually, dark golden blond with white strikes in it, note: white is that of a ninetales , eye color is that of emerald green and seems to have a slight triangular shape to chin. After writing this he got up and left for Stripes had after getting away from the water fight had decided to investigate the surrounding area just missing the Grunt, but did find a strange token half buried in the ground, so he dug it up and bring it back to Matt

VulpixTrainer: Okay this is Chapter eight for you and please do not yell about Becky, you will have to wait for Chapter nine to find out why

Kyle: Review and tell how you think about it, also if there are mistakes tell him too. No flames either,

VulpixTrainer: Okay in case I don't post till next year

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	9. Another Surprise for Matt

VulpixTrainer: Okay I'm posting another story before the Christmas holidays, meaning that this might be it for the year 2004, but knowing myself and my muses we may pull off another chapter before New Years. Also I found this cool pokedex info sheet online, meaning I can type this at school and not worry about misspellings

**Negrek: **Thanks for the hint on the pokedex, I'll try and work on it over Christmas break.

**RaichuFan: **I have one thing to say to you. Patience, for if I answered your question, well their goes half the suspense,

Stripes: VulpixTrainer doesn't own Pokemon; this belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, anyway on with the show

**Another Surprise for Matt**

"Sir Thief, Tackle the Goldeen now." The order from Matt rolled across the meadow as the battle now had moved onto the land. Matt had a few bruises from where the Goldeen had used a Peck attack; this made it serious so Matt decided to capture the Pokemon.

"Rat, atta rattata." (Right I'm on it) then the purple rat Pokemon shot forward to use his tackle attack making a good hit, but the Goldeen countered with her own Peck attack. During the next lull Matt pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Goldeen, saying in its computer voice "Goldeen: Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of the Water Queen"

"Not very much info about Attacks does it." Matt muttered to himself, the Pokedex suddenly spoke once again

"Attacks Known: Peck, and Tail Whip." this made Matt smiled finally figuring out how to work his pokedex

"What Level is the Goldeen?" he then asked the Pokedex

"The Goldeen is a level ten." Came the reply, Matt attention was then drawn back when Becky cried "Matt dodge left" so Matt did the only thing that came, he dodge, just missing the peck from the Goldeen. Sir Thief then used his own Quick Attack dazing the Goldeen long enough for Matt to throw a Pokeball to attempt a capture, only to have it sucked up by another Pokeball that came out of no where

"What!?" shouted both Matt and Becky as this thing happened, then a young boy around the age of nine, wearing the uniform of a Jr. Trainer came out nearly jumping with joy and happiness. Then the Pokeball just stopped indicating that it had been caught. That finally ding was like a gun fired at a race, for the next second the boy left a trail of dust as he ran to the still red and white ball shouting all shorts of exclamations of joy and success. Only to be stopped by Becky's firm arm stopping him in the chest she looking very mad and in a controlled human growl asked

"Why did you just throw a Pokeball at the Goldeen when it was clear that a trainer was battling it?" the boy then took on a confused look and not stating a word, this made Becky a little bit more mad, but before she could speak the boy suddenly brightens taking out another Pokeball, but this one had on it the symbol of Disabled Friends Pokemon Inc

Or the DFP, and out popped a Natu, which then began to speak telepathically to Becky

(Means telepath talk) What seems to be the matter?

Becky taken aback for a second then replies in a still controlled voice. "This kid just captured a Pokemon that my friend was battling for about three minutes. That is the problem."

Matt then butts in asking one simple question in a innocent voice that showed true concern "is he deaf Mr. Natu?" the Natu just nods his head, and Matt continues "So that might explain something, all he saw was a Rattata battle a Goldeen, so when to Goldeen was dazed, he naturally chucked a Ball at the Pokemon," He then pauses before turning his attention to the Boy and started signing to him in sign language, then after a few minute he gets up and turns to Becky who had become quick feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. "Don't worry Becky; he says that you meant well, being that Team Rocket has been in the area, but anyway, I think I can go fishing again," turning to the boy he signs again, and the boys leaves looking very happy

"What did you tell him Matt? And when did you learn sign language?" Becky asked after a short time as he just got his stuff ready to once again use his fishing rod.

"I just told him to train the Goldeen as best as he can, and to try and keep his Natu out when ever he feels safe, That is why he didn't have him out, because Team Rocket had been in the area and well a Johto Pokemon in Kanto can be a slight problem" Matt then pauses also taking a deep breath before continuing "As to how I learned sign language, well I took that during my time being stuck at home, and you know how we have a lot of Teachers living their in retirement, well one once taught sign language and I learned from her." Matt stated in a voice that said that is was the facts and that was that.

"OH, then I guess that came in handy just now," Looking at the sky she just sighs "Matt it's getting too late we won't be able to get into Pewter before the gym closes, anyway lets see your famous Pokemon Pasta." This just made both laugh like there was going to be no tomorrow.

Secret Lab (Team Rocket hideout)

"You are an idiot, you are to write in facts not poetry, I mean no one can have the eyes of an Emerald, or the hair the color of a Ninetales, this is just rubbish, I want a more scientific report, not Poetry," The Executive was yelling at the Grunt that had taken the notes before continuing in a slightly more controlled voice but still had the anger in the edge of his voice. "Why didn't you write what she was wearing? Was it because you where too much fascinated by her hair or eyes?" the Executive said with these two baited question

"Sir I didn't finish because, the boy's Furret came too near for comfort and well, I wasn't going to blow my cover." He stated in a voice and tone that had no emotion except for a hint of fear. Surprisingly the Executive smiled and leaned back into the shadows even more

"Well done, you have actually fallowed an order properly, well no matter with your description we can start sending out Fearow cameras to take photos and see what best action well be to attack him." The Grunt then leaves with a wave of the Executive's hand

"Soon, soon Boy you will be working for us, and your friend will too, all because of some stupid thing called Loyalty." Then the Executive started to laugh very evilly thinking about the future

Meadow (The duo's campsite) Dusk

Matt had just finished his cooking of Pokemon Pasta, which in reality was the equal to our "Kraft Macaroni and Cheese" except it was made just for trainers, with there own one use strainers that come with every box.

"So what is it like to know that I can make a simple box of noodles taste so great?" Matt asked as he dished up the bowls with a twinkle in his eye, one that conveyed joking around

"Well I think that this can beat my stew any old day." Becky stated also with the Joking matter and just totally acting seriously a few moments later they both burst out laughing at their own silliness and after a bit they calmed down and stated eating

"Becky all silliness aside, I well make my real Pokemon Pasta when I get some more pasta and ingredients, who knew that of all the things that Mom, Dad, Ethan, and me to forget t o pack was in fact my cooking supplies." He then just chuckled again before completely focusing on his meal.

(Okay I'm trying something new called a POV or Point Of View)

I was walking back to camp when it felt like the land made a shift to the left on a tilt so on instinct I planted my feet, squeezed my eyes shut, and had to shake my head a few times to try and clear it, after the third time it stopped but my head had taken on a dull throb above my left eye, Becky stopped and asked "Are you okay?" I just nodded to her before continuing about ten more steps and I collapsed because of the sudden feel of the ground shifting making my head spin, I tried to get up thinking _This shouldn't be happening, the Doctors told me that they were normal and they would just be small and not that bad. _Then the headache just exploded and I for the first time in my memory blacked out without being under anesthesia.

VulpixTrainer: well this is it for chapter nine, well hope you all have a great Christmas and also a Great New Year. Also before anyone asks about the kid, I wrote it because wouldn't they not only use Pokemon the Battle but also to help those with disabilities to do everyday things to the best of their abilities? Well that is my little rant about that.

Kyle: Yes and also review the story, it's great to know that people are enjoying this story; anyway I also wish you all a safe Holiday season and hope you like this chapter.

Matt: also I want to say that the kid becomes in later life the first deaf Gym Leader, seeing how that will not affect the out come of the story. Also I wish you a safe Holiday Journey to wherever you may go.


	10. Delays All Over Agian

VulpixTrainer: Okay so it is a brand new year and I'm typing out another chapter of "The Journey of Matt"

**RaichuFan: **Vul, pix pi ix, ix vulpix (no I don't, but thanks for the suggestion of pokemon first fallowed by translation, I'm using it now)

**Negrek: **Thank you for the suggestion I'll work on a new pokedex entry for Furret, also thanks for the help for chapter nine, though I was a little lost when It said Chapter one next to your name when I first read your review

Matt and Firestorm: VulpixTrainer owns nothing of Pokemon that belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. Also we (as in all of us) own the story and the OT's in it not Nintendo or Game Freaks, to clear up the disclaimer in chapter nine

Stripes: on with the story already, we had another cliff hanger to deal with

**Delays all over again**

Night time (the meadow)

The fire had died, and finally everyone was sleeping soundly after the fainting episode that Matt had, him asleep in a blue tent and Becky in her red tent all dreaming of their first Gym Match. But in the same area shadows where gathering as it to attack

Matt's POV

I didn't know where I was one moment I was on the deck of the S.S. Anne, just exploring the decks of her, I had become an expert on it every since seeing it in a photo, but then it sank in a very bad storm with every getting off the ship including the five that were thought dead, they were picked up on an amusement park island safe and sound. But now I was in some forest, one that I had never seen before, the trees were huge and also some of the plants, _this can't be the rain forest it looks too much like a forest around Vulpix Village, but the trees aren't that huge. _My thoughts were suddenly broken by a Ninetales, which jumped into my path, barring my passage through the forest. It prepared for attack, and I, suddenly finding myself in danger, dodge and pick up a branch lying nearby. How funny, I think with a smirk, _I always seem to be able to find a stick when I need one, or just use my walking stick_ But that lasted only a minute for the Ninetales had regrouped himself and lunged again, instead of dodging I swung and hit the Pokemon only to be surprised when he landed on the ground unharmed but breathing a little heavy, he then lunged again before I was ready but then my head exploded with pain I went down and he soared right over my head, then I saw a flashlight shining right into my eyes giving me a headache.

General POV

Becky deciding to check on Matt to see how he was doing, only to find him gasping and groaning and when she looked closer at him she just gasped, he was pale and sweating, and also tossing and turning like someone who was fight something very bad, so grapping Matt's Flashlight and started to yell and shine it into his eyes, when suddenly he woke up and made her just gasp and fall seconds later she was being helped by Matt who whispered a weak "thank you" before seeming to collapse again into a sitting position. Becky also sits down to calm herself down from the adrenaline rush that she just had, only to have it kick up two gears as the tent is ripped opened and Rockets appear through the hole they made holding rectangular boxes.

Matt's POV

"Yes the experiment is active," the same cold voice came out of no where right before a man hidden in shadows appeared also exclaiming as he appeared "now… Matt," but the way he said my name was as if it was something foreign "I have…" he never finished as about eight shadows attacked the Executive and grunts with three Embers a Thunder Shock fallowed quickly by a Thunder Wave surrounding most grunts and few Tackles and Quick Attacks in the confusion though a grunt tries to grabs me, but he get Becky instead and runs off into the woods, disappearing into the shadows also, as he shouted

"I got one of them." A very short time later I see a Fire Spin comes up into the air from the same direction and then a Ninetales come onto the scene and stats to attack also. During all of this commotion I crawls away to try and asses the battle and help, only to be confronted with a Wortortle this Pokemon then promptly used Water Gun on me, making me very cold wet and miserable. So in a mind of this I tackled the Grunts pokemon, it landed on its back and this I used to run in another direction, before realizing _I just tackled a pokemon, I mean that isn't proper, but then again these are Rocket's. _ I then turn back and by the firewood that is now ablaze thanks to embers from different types of Pokemon but it wasn't burning our tents even though they where very close to the roaring fire.

_Thank the legends for fire proof tent fabric_ I thoughtbut then they turned more helpless as I watched my friends slowly began to loss even the Ninetales that just showed up, was now suddenly facing the same Wortortle that got me all wet. I then did The Dumbest, thing around, I yelled

"Hey you blue shell," this got the Wortortle to turn around, promptly getting a Quick Attack by the Ninetales "You want me don't you? Well catch me then." I then started to run to the perimeter of the Meadow away from the fighting thinking suddenly _where did I know that they are after me anyway?_ I was then knocked out of my thoughts and off my feet by the Wortortle's Water gun. Turning in midair I land against a tree with my back, sliding down thinking _Ouch that hurt… wait a minute I got a plan. _ I then pretend to have fainted or be knocked out; it was hard to say seeing how my mind was becoming a weird jumble of thoughts. The Wortortle rushes over to make sure that I was out cold only to find that I had picked up a stick that was lying on the ground, was coming down on his head, soft yet firm, after hitting his head, the Wortortle go down into a faint, and making sure that the Wortortle was still alive I look up to see the Ninetales standing in front of him growling towards the campsite, taking her hint, I started heading back at a jog to try and help suddenly thinking. _How I know that it's a she anyway?_ But I just shack my head and continue to the camp to see that the Rockets where losing because of the diversity of our Teams. But still I didn't get back before Matt and Firestorm fainted. This only made me give orders to my other team-mates in a more determined voice. Unfortunately I never knew what hit me next, but I saw stars then blackness feeling like I had just failed only giving five orders before now.

Dawn

As the Sun slowly creeps over the tree line into the meadow there is just a dead silence, on the ground there are signs of many small battles, ground churned up, grass strewn about and also a blue tent ripped to shreds, along with a now burned out pile of ash, once a stack of wood. On the ground unconscious forms of both Pokemon and grunts the only thing moving is a big Persian sniffing disapprovingly at the sight before slashing awake the executive nearest to the Persian, waking the man, he just jumps up to attention as another person walks in, wearing a very fine suit the color of earthen brown, he was Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket and he wasn't very happy.

"FOOL" he bellowed at the now awake Executive, who was just standing there and taking what he is given "You let the Kid escape, and…" at this Giovanni just smiled causing the Executive to before even more nervous "But we can get him at the Heart Clinic that is being held at Pewter, after all, a kid in that health can have a sudden need to be in a Hospital, and then we give him his dose of DNA." With that laughter just echoed evilly through the meadow disturbing the nearby Spearow flock that took to the air.

VulpixTrainer: well I say that this is a wrap for chapter ten, but now I need to get the party to Pewter, I think I've delayed his travels a little longer then planed but hey I like sticking to about 3 or 4 pages otherwise it gets too long for me to work with.

Kyle: Please review the story so that VulpixTrainer well know how the story sits with all of you, until next time in chapter eleven, Safe Adventures or Travels.


	11. The Storm Finally Breaks

VulpixTrainer: Alright this is awesome someone guessed my plot at chapter 10, but I fear that I let it leak a little too much in there but oh well, that just means chapter 11 will take place to tie all of my loss ends for this first arch together

**RaichuFan: **I'm glad you like the story so far. Also please read on to find out if your suspicions are right or not.

**Negrek: **Thanks for the pointer I see what's I did and realize that maybe I are better at a General POV. Also thanks for your help on spelling, I'm fixing them, but even with spell check I think I'm missing a few. (Note the slight word mix up, blame my spell check)

Matt: This will be my last disclaimer for awhile after tooting for 11 chapters about this I think you have gotten the idea. We don't own Pokemon, that belongs to the coolest people in Japan, Nintendo and Game Freaks Inc. but we do own the plot and Matt and Co.

VulpixTrainer: Thank you Matt and now on with the story. Also it seems that my Skitty's out of the bag so now I am having of rearrange some event's to allot for this surprising jump of awareness.

**The Storm Finally Breaks **

(A/N I think that I'm going back to a General POV)

Matt was lying in the doctor's clinic now for about half hour now, not dead, just unconscious from the failed Rocket grab that happened the previous night. But then he stirred disturbing the two Vulpix from there slumber on top of their trainer's chest.

"Vul Vulpix pix ix!" (He's awake firestorm!) The one Vulpix shouted with a voice of relief mingled with excitement

"Vulpix." (Finally.) The other said as she moved as to allow matt to slowly sit up disturbing the final person, the Ninetales that had helped from last nights battle, was sleeping on the base of the bed, only to wake up slightly mad at first for being waken only to soften upon seeing that Matt had gotten to a full sitting position on the bed. Looking just a bit confused and groggy from the pain killers that he was given and also showing a white bandage around his head with a slight show where there were stitches because of the small stain of blood on the bandage, came from a bite attack, he also was wearing a hospital gown, but something was slightly wrong the hair that showed from under the bandages was a slight white to them. At this moment the doctor comes in only to have Matt shout out a greeting surprising to doctor

"Hey Doctor Green, what are you doing…" at this time it clicked that he was in a hospital room with two familiar Pokemon on the bed the other two still asleep in a chair by the window showing the first signs of dawn approving. Then his eyes settled onto the Ninetales and this all happened in a second and then Matt asked another question before Doctor Green could start his first answer "Why do I have a Ninetales at the foot of my bed?" before Matt could assault the poor doctor with a thousand question he just hold his hand up, this silenced the sixteen year old long enough for the doctor to start talking

"First off, I'm here because yesterday was Heart clinic for the children here, and well you came in just moments after the last kid left for home. Second I thought that maybe that Ninetales was yours, so I let her sleep in the room, but if she's not…"

Matt interrupts right away saying "no don't take her away I always wanted to pet a Ninetales, besides she help us out from those Rockets," at this Matt makes a face before continuing on "and well I want to thank her." He paused for one moment before continuing at the same pace as before "where's Becky? I see all my team here but…." But the look that showed up on the doctor's face stopped Matt in mid sentence and in this time the Doctor started to shift a little uncomfortable for a small bit, but finally sighed and spoke at a slightly fast pace as if the info was something not good to talk about

"Matt, that just it, the Officer Jenny's have combed the entire campsite, before you ask how we knew, when the Ninetales half drag half carried you to the clinic your you mumbling about "Stay Back" and "Rockets" so after having a few Growlithe take your sent, they went off the search for Becky, they have yet to find anything…" he pauses before finally saying "I'm sorry, but we fear that they have captured her." At this the doctors beeper goes off and taking one look at it, he runs off waving a good bye.

Matt upon hearing this just sat there wondering just happened, but his thoughts where interrupted by the Ninetales barking something encouraging like "Nine ninetales tales nine nine ninetales" (don't get down, your friend will show up) Matt not understanding a single word that the Ninetales said just leaned over to pat her on the head only to have a sharp pain go up his side, making him quickly leaning back onto his back breathing a little sharply. The Ninetales then just jumped down and walked out of the room without a sound, Matt then just laid his down onto the pillow as the pain started to come back thinking before darkness once again enveloped him _Why was I bitten unless it was aimed for someone else?_ Then darkness

At the front desk there a few minutes later arouse a commotion because of whom just so happened to walk into the clinic.

"Name please." Requested the lady at the front desk, slightly annoyed that she would have to deal with someone more, probably wanting to take time off Doctor Green's schedule.

"Becky White" replied the same lady that the Grunt had described on her face but had left off her clothing; she was wearing the jump suite that had become the current rage for girls over in the Hoean region. This was just met by a snort as the lady nearly chocked on her own breath

"What? But that can't be, they searched that entire region without finding you." She then composes herself to the sly secretary mode before continuing "Well then if you're Becky then why weren't you helping your friend Henry…" the secretary never finished her sentence before Becky blurted out

"His name is Matthew Brown not Henry. Also I was almost taken captive but able to escape the grunts that took me and then I hid in the trees because I didn't know who was out there and if they had Matt or not." By the end Becky was getting a little annoyed that this lady was being so rude to her. At this moment Doctor Green just so happens to walk in to check if they had found any leads, only to stop and in quick movements started to escort the lady while at the same time scolding the lady at the front desk "Whither I thought I asked you to tell me if there was anything new on Becky, and you where ending up delaying her from finding out how Matt is doing." and before the nurse could respond he was gone off into the white halls of the clinic.

The first thing Becky noticed was a suspicious lady dressed as a nurse had exited a room on the left side of the hall, Doctor Green also noticed this and responded by picking up his pace and confronting the lady just as she turned away from making sure that the door was closed, having a smile that told Becky that something was defiantly not right, so ignoring the two people, as they had moved away from the door she tries to get in only to find the door locked, _strange, but now I am really worried about Matt, what if he…_

she just shacks her head and so thinking fast so slams herself against the door surprised that it broke open on her first try _of course I have been training up for a bit_ she thought as she walks in to only stop dead in her track, there sleeping on the bed where Matt was suppose to be was something smaller and not shaped like a human, and before Becky's eyes could adjust to the still dim light the lights suddenly pop on as Doctor Green comes in also holding the now limp lady that he Karate Chopped because she had tried to use the same move on him, he also had some blood on his white lab coat from a wound that the lady has on her hand, also stopped to stare and then starts to mumble about impossibilities and scientific junk like that but Becky was only staring at what was now illuminated in the light, two Vulpix standing guard with their teeth still bared, Matt having some blood on them, _Probably from that Rocket scientist, I knew they would pull something like this one day._ She was mentally kicking herself for letting Matt down, for letting his team down, and finally letting herself down, she had failed in her self-proclaimed role of trying to keep Matt away from Rockets, for behind the two Vulpix was a single form lying peacefully covered in a golden yellowish blond color of a young Ninetales, sleeping deeply, unaware that his world would soon be turned upside down or that he now would have to sit through every single argument that Matt and Firestorm would have from now on, and understand every single word of there friendly arguments that end with a fake tumble.

Becky's rage slowly building turns around in a slightly blurred speed to slap the girl only to have the Doctor yelp at the same time that she turns for he had at that moment lost his grip on the lady, because of something that was happening to her, and next thing that happened the window was broken and in the rising sun a lone Mightyena was running off. _Great now all of that work of hiding myself is for nothing, well might as well ease his shock, I really hate doing this but..._ she tuned around seeing that Doctor Green had run off, _Probably went to get help. _And then she closes her eyes and concentrated. Having her rage slowly grow even more about what Team Rocket had done. _They did this just to have more power; probably filmed it to black mail people or even the leagues. I could loss his personality now with him "evolving" and such. _

Now when Doctor Green had gotten back to the room with security and other people he found a note from Becky stating "Gone after Rocket either to defeat them or get the cure or to come back a Pokemon, Don't come after me." And he then saw that the female Ninetales had returned and matt's entire party was watching waiting for their former trainer to wake up.

VulpixTrainer: there you have it, the first strike has been made and now all you have to do is waiting and see what happens when he wakes up, also I have found yet another muse.

Shadow Moon: I would like it if you let me talk, now I'm in charge of the Team Rocket scenes and dialogs, and well that last part in the clinic has made me decide to stay in the shadows and be quiet no longer. I'm a Mightyena and well versed in Team Rocket.

Kyle: Yes, yes, we all know, anyway keep up those reviews now that this has reached one of the climax's the author really would like to know your thoughts. Now I need to take care of something

VulpixTrainer: I better go as well, when Kyle talks this way I need to keep a closer eye on him, so until chapter 12, good luck with all your tests and such.


	12. Dreams, Memories, and Reality

VulpixTrainer: okay thanks for the reviews and the help on spelling, and now one review answer and then the story, also the first part is Matt's POV (I'm only going to use these very sparingly)

**Raichufan: **okay as I said in the last chapter patience, I will not give away any of my plot lines ever.

**Dreams, Memories, and Reality**

I didn't know what was going on, one moment I was watching as if in a third person spot what was going on, me turning into a Ninetales, and now I'm running on all fours trying to out run some crazy 16 year old girl, when suddenly I was stopped by some physic force, which then turned me around to face… _MEW!? How did mew get here? I mean an alakazam would have sufficed but this… this is insanity! Have I finally lost my mind? _These and many more thoughts ran through all trying to be the number one thought, but everything fled when I heard a very dreaded phrase…

"Master Ball GO!!!" the girl said tossing the fail-safe, guarantied capture ball that is so rare that it's legendary in itself, time seemed to have slowed when suddenly it opened and then darkness, but then I heard a voice faint but still there calling, trying to wake. _That's it I must have been dream! No, more like a nightmare, but now I know I'm safe and sound._

(General POV)

Becky had been very scared after Matt had just collapsed carrying the kettle back to camp from cleaning it, she had just dropped every chore and had been taking care of him till almost nine at night, Matt and Firestorm, along with Drake had started a fire using the fuel that Matt had carried in earlier _why did he have to name the male Matt anyway, doesn't he know that it's driving me nuts up here._ But she knew also that the male Vulpix had chosen that name long before Matthew V. Brown had even seen him. But still after long waiting she was still surprised when Matt slowly opened his eyes and asked in a voice that told her that all he had was a long nap

"Becky, do I have a fury face?" this question just broke Becky up to the point of crying while laughing because of a few items. Number one, he was all right and awake, number two, what type of question is this? And number three, just having the mental picture of him with a generic muzzle and ears and fur really did her in for laughing, but Matt just made it worse by still acting all seriously and insisted the truth, finally Becky just shook her head because she couldn't answer the question, but at the same time wondering what brought on this question. So after Becky finally calmed down (which was about ten minutes of almost nonstop laughing and another half hour of small out bursts) Matt asked a question that even more confused her

"Didn't Team Rocket attack our camp last night?" this just sobered Becky up right away to the point that she wasn't even having those outbursts

"Uh… no, we were at the Pokemon Center last night in fact, you've been out since around four this afternoon."

"What?" Matt then stops for a moment before sighing in a relief type tone "then it was all a dream wasn't it" he said this more to himself then to anyone else.

"What was a dream?" Becky asked in curious voice with worry mixed in it; she was very concerned for Matt. _He must have had a very bad case of something if he thinks that team rocket attacked us last night. _"Why don't you tell me it? Then we can all turn in for the night so we can get Pewter tomorrow." Becky asked sincerely

"Okay Becky but it is awfully strange and unusual, but here it goes anyway." and so he starts to describe the battle with Team Rocket and what happened afterwards

One hour later (around 11 o'clock)

"The whole thing was a dream I realize that now, but at the same time it felt so real." Matt said in conclusion of the story, in fact both teams had gathered around to hear the story, for that was how the Pokemon understood what was being said.

"well, I would have to agree with you on that…" she suddenly stops before asking in another concerned voice that had worry in it "are you all right Matt?" for during the whole story Matt would just sometimes grimace and other place his hand on his abdomen, but this time he really just showed signs that something was wrong.

"I don't know," Matt said in a tone that he rarely uses one of complete and total shock and bewilderment. "But I think I should go see a hospital right away." So Becky grapping only their packs and putting both on she then starts to help Matt to walk all the way to Pewter

(Pewter 11:30pm)

The nurse at the E.R. was just reading a magazine just waiting for her shift to end, but at the same time wondering why it was so quiet _this is a very quiet night I mean usually some trainer comes in with some bad cut or something of that nature._ At this moment Becky stagers in with Matt leaning heavily on her shoulder barley alert.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as she silently paged for the Doctor that was on call to come to the E.R. area. "What have been some of his symptoms before coming here?" all this in a serious tone yet with a voice full of real concern, for a few diagnoses had been pulled forward to her mind.

"Well around 10 he just started to have small twinges by the way his face contorted every once in a while, but they just got steadily worse… I don't know what to do." The last part was full of fear and concern. At this moment Matt mutters to the nurse, fighting the blackness that was starting to crowd his sides of vision.

"Medical info key items pouch." Then he just slumped into the blackness of sleep. At this time the doctor comes in through the doors and seeing the condition of Matt immediately called for a stretcher for a teen aged boy. The stretcher comes and disappears into the Hospital double doors leading to the exam rooms. After a few minutes he comes back looking a little grave

"Lady," addressing Becky strait in the eye "I have never honey coated any report in my life and I won't start with you. I'm afraid your friend is going to be out of commission for about a month, the reason being is that he is having his appendix removed in under the hour, it has inflamed and is starting to threatening to burst, now the surgery should only last about two hours so…"

"I know what comes next; I am not allowed to stay here once his family comes right?" Becky interrupts the doctor mid sentence. The doctor taken a little aback by this comment then shacks his head before continuing.

"No, I was going to say that you can stay in the room he's going to be transferred to because you are his traveling partner and I can tell that you have feeling for him."

"What? That is imposable, I've grown up for him since we where five years old…" she would have gone on but the doctor just shushed her before leading her to the recover room that would become Matt's temporary home for about a few weeks before heading home to recover."

Two days later (midnight)

Becky was starring out the window, looking at the city light and the dark mountain pass that lead to Mt. Moon, and home. _Only three days roughly and already Matt's going home because of a appendix that should have been removed when he had his last open heart, What more is that Matt has not even made one mad remark about this, in fact he is looking forward to this break, for "Good weather trainer" as he said, as she slowly replayed a scene from early last morning_

"Matt aren't you a least a tiny bit saddened that this is happening?" Becky had asked while Matt was writing something on a sheet of paper.

"Maybe a little bit Becky, but look on the bright side, I'm going to have a full summer of good weather to train my team for next year, besides if I'm home team rocket wouldn't dare take Matt from me would they?" matt countered in a tone of his happy-go-lucky attitude of "it may be raining now, but a rainbow is coming sooner or later."

"But what about you're Gym Battle? What about the Boulder Badge? I thought you where looking forward to the battle of the first Gym?"

"I'm still looking forward to that battle, it just won't happen this year."

"I wouldn't say that just yet." A new voice sounded coming from the doorway shocking everyone in the room. Everyone turning to see who it was just stared at who was standing at the doorway, there was silence as everyone still looked only to be broken by a confused 16 year old voice that cracked in the middle of his sentence. "Doctor Green? What are you doing here? I thought that I was scheduled for the November heart clinic?"

"Well I came because I got a call from the hospital and came as soon as I could." He said while smiling "So what got you this time a Rattata? Or maybe a Pidgey?" he said in a joking matter

"Neither Doctor Green, it was a Vulpix, no wait… now I remember it was a Furret" this was followed by groans of both parents and Becky

"Matt, why is it that you and Doctor Green came up with this horrible code for what new Pokemon you had caught?"

"Well he started it." Matt said nodding his head to Doctor Green and starting to laugh, before clutching the new incision on where the appendix was groaning with a slight pain. "I think I shouldn't laugh for a little bit." This just caused the whole room to break out laughing.

_Now look at him asleep like someone that has no worries, none about his heart, none about how high the mountain is, or if he can climb it, none about what will come next._ She then just sighs before continuing to look out the window seeing her own reflection, one that has been hers when she chooses, ever since Matt's second open heart surgery and how she had just worried over all the little stuff, _we promised to start our journey of Pokemon together, and then this_. Came an old thought from when she heard that Matt was going to stay at the hospital so his heart could be fixed but she just wouldn't stop worrying, until after falling asleep in a chair, _when I woke up I found I had move to the foot of Matt's bed and was curled up in a ball and had nine tails in my face, in those few minutes after I saw the tails, the paws, and finally the muzzle in front of my nose all I could think of was "Okay world if any of you try to stop Matt from going on his journey let me at them" of course I quickly learned by the logic that I had inhertited from the change helped me coup with the next year of recovery for Matt._ Her thoughts though where interrupted by Matt's breathing going from dream state to full awakeness in under ten seconds making Becky think one last thing _OH NO! _as she turns her head away from the reflection of herself, one of a Ninetales Anthro.

VulpixTrainer: Well that is it for chapter twelve, how is that for a plot twist and cliff hanger Matt's in the hospital, and the past chapter or so was just one long dream (hey I've heard of you dreaming that you wake up, only you're not, so why not the other way around)

Kyle: yes so if you like this please reviews if you don't like this please review. As long as you don't use swear words your reviews are welcomed

VulpixTrainer: yes and see you at Chapter thirteen


	13. DMR part 2

VulpixTrainer: Okay first off, I'm getting a little annoyed at Fan Fiction, it seems that my chapter 10 was replaced by chapter 11 and now I have two chapters 11's so I'm trying to fix these problem, and now to answer review questions

**RaichuFan:** I'm sorry that chapter 12 was confusing, so I will try and explain it up here: The Team Rocket attack that happened soon after Matt fainted was all just a dream and then it continued up until the first paragraph in chapter 12, and then he woke up. The dream was induced by the appendix which was starting to give him pains so Becky gets Matt to a hospital and has it removed and well the last part of the chapter will be explained right here

**Dreams, Memories, and Reality Part 2**

Her thoughts though where interrupted by Matt's breathing going from dream state to full awakens in under ten seconds making Becky think one last thing _OH NO! He's going to see me. How will he react, Yell in fright? Go into cardiac arrest? _Quickly turning away from the reflection of her Ninetales face looking at Matt waiting for the worst only to be surprised to hear his first words upon seeing Becky

"Becky, can you get my cup of water? It's by the bed." He crocked out in a horse voice. Becky just nodded and went over to the table to fill up the Styrofoam cup, as she did so she could hear Matt shifting around so that he would be in an upright position so he could drink the water, by this time she had poured to water and also put the plastic lid on it with a straw so he could more easily drink from it, _It is just so unfair to see him like this _Becky thought as he slowly sipped from the cup _he is always mister sunshine, no matter what happens, I can even see him at an old age and still be happy go lucky. _Her thoughts where then interrupted once again by Matt stopping to sip his water with another question, "Becky why are you dressed in a Ninetales costume? I mean it's not even close to Halloween and the festival has been over for about a week now." All Becky could do was staring at him _he's not this dense, unless he is still a little affected by the atmosphere here, Hospitals can do that to you, loss track of time, forget things… _"Uh hello Becky, anyone home?" this just made Matt do a small laugh trying not to hurt himself by that.

"Just thinking that's all Matt," she then pauses before it dawned on her that she could so him, while having some fun at it, but then Matt interrupted her thoughts for a third time. _He is always remembering things in silence._

"Becky, can you get my pack for me? I believe that Stripes gave me something that I put there right before we went to wash the pots and pans, and well you know what happened next, I fainted." He then leaned back into the bed still wide awake half watching Becky walking over to the packs with nine tails flowing behind her while at the same time thinking about what new battle plans he could work on when he fully recovered, a few minutes later Becky had returned to the bed with Matt's Navy Blue Backpack and after rooting through the items pouch. Matt tried to do it himself but Becky stated that she was more then happy to help so Matt told her that it was a rock and that was all he could remember of it. Another few minutes later Becky had pulled out a rock wrapped in some sort of cloth, handing it over to Matt.

"Thank you Becky, now lets see what this thing is shall we?" and so Matt unwrapped the cloth only to gasp at was in his hands, it was a Fire Stone. But right away Matt could tell that it had been used already. "Well I'll be a Manky's Uncle, it's a used Fire Stone, and I think I would look very nicely upon my desk right next to my lamp.

"May I see it Matt, I never have seen a real Fire Stone?" Becky asked being that see had never seen a Fire Stone in her life, _except for pictures _she thought.

"Sure thing Becky, but please remove that costume soon, it's getting on my nerves. It just looks too real." He then hands over the Fire Stone to Becky and as she handles it she thinks of the perfect plan to show Matt that this is no joke _well actually this is a joke, I normally just stay fully human or fully Ninetales, I just do this so I can hear better and I can scare away villains. _At this she just does a small giggle remembering how a robber tried to break into her parent's house and she just scared him silly

"Matt I want you to do something; I also know how real they can get those costumes, including motors to flick the tails. But they can't attach them to the spine, if you pull on them you can rip them, so I want you to," at this she lifts one of her tails and lays it on Matt's hospital bed before continuing, "Pull this tail, I promise you that nothing bad will happen but this is the only way I can think of right now to show you that this is not a Costume." The last part she lets out at a fast pace so that she could finally get it off her chest."

Matt was having a very hard time to comprehend what Becky had just given him, _Pull her tail? Not a costume? Wanting to show me something? What has Becky blabbering about? No Harm to me for pulling the tail? This sounds… _At this get got it and it dawned on his face and a memory long forgotten came back to him

"Hello there, are you just visiting or in for a surgery too?" asked a ten year old Matt to a young Ninetales that had just woken up from sleeping on the chair next to the window, The next few antics that the Ninetales pulled, just went and make Matt almost crack up to the point of really hurting him from laughing or trying not to laugh.

The Ninetales at that moment upon seeing Matt and then it's own tales just spun around as if looking for the owner of the tails, finally it saw it's paws and just freaked out speaking at such a fast pace that it was hard to even understand the Ninetales' own words, but finally when it had finally calmed down Matt had started try and coax it over to his bed, when his parent's came come back up from breakfast they found a Ninetales asleep from exhaustion and Matt looking very happy to be petting a Ninetales

_I was devastated when it disappeared, come to think of it Becky showed up a little bit after the Ninetales walk off… _"Becky? It was you who were the Ninetales at my second open heart surgery weren't it?" this just made Becky to face fault sending the tail off the bed as well

"How… wait… now…" she stammered as she got back up trying to figure out how he knew without her sending memories of herself during that time

"How did I figure this out? Well lets just say I put two and two together finally, must say that you where very cleaver on hiding this from me…" he pauses for a moment before continuing "But why tell me now, you know you could have just said that the zipper got caught on the costume, or that you wanted to surprise me, so why now?" Matt asked with still confusion in his voice, but this time about why now and here

"Because I don't like keeping things from you anymore, besides you would have found out sooner or later, especially if you caught a Water Pokemon." She answered in a totally honest answer; "if you don't mind can I sleep on your foot of the bed?" she asked yawning showing all her teeth.

"Sure why not." This was then followed by Matt just chuckling at a volume that he finally found safe, next thing he knew Becky disappeared onto all fours, then he heard the chair wheels squeak as it was wheeled over to the bed then Becky's head appeared (well a Ninetales head) then she jumped onto the bed circled three time and laid down falling asleep, _Good night my protector, thank you for keeping me safe. _Then he too drifted off the sleep thinking on all the times he thought he saw a Ninetales keeping a safe distance from him but still watching. The last thing he saw was the moonlight hitting the wall clock reading 1:30, then the sweet blackness of sleep.

VulpixTrainer: well I hope you enjoyed the part 2 of "Dreams, Memories, and Reality" so now you find out why Becky was nervous when Matt was going to catch a Water Pokemon, also I must say that this was little short but I don't want to put two chapter's together making one giant one, so now until chapter 14 good bye


	14. Summer Training

VulpixTrainer: Okay now I fixed that chapter problem, so thanks for pointing that our Foxyjosh. Also Raichu-Fan thanks for the pointer on rereading before posting I'll try that. Now onto chapter 14

Summer Training 

Two months later (Vulpix Village)

"Okay Matt let's try yourWiil-O-Whisp attack." Matt shouted from the lawn chair that he had brought with him when ever he trained in a meadow outside of the small village, being that he was still too weak to stand for more then about 20 minutes.

"Vulix" (Right Boss) Matt said with a smirk, knowing what was going to come next, but still pulling off a semi-good Will-OWhisp that still showed signs that it needed work on

"Matt he just called you Boss again." Becky commentated also sitting in a lawn chair, human form watching the Will-O-Whisp and when it was done, she said that; this just brought a scowl to Matt's face as just shook his head

"You're doing this just to annoy me now aren't you?" Matt asked as Matt trotted over to where he was sitting and sat down looking like he didn't know what he was talking about "Because I thought I've asked you that I'm not your boss, I'm more like your personally physical trainer." Matt would have gone on longer but stopped himself before throwing his hand up in defeat. "But you'll just keep on doing this… so fine call me what you want," he then turns to Stripes who was just sunning himself in the noonday sun. "Stripes you're up next for some improving, I think we'll work on Swift." _I still can't believe that the Strongs gave me Swift as payment for baby-sitting their Little "Totodile", I had absolutely no problems with the little guy, unless you count being Water Gunned three times as a problem. _By this time Stripes had trotted out to the middle of the makeshift training field. "Stripes, see that sheet that Mom gave me to train with, I want you to shot a Swift as close to the middle as you can. Can you do that or do you want something different?"

"Furret, fur et ret." (Thanks, but I got it) Stripes then closed his eyes concentrated, then opened them up and shot a nice stream of Swift stars at the sheet making a few small holes in the Middle left area. Seeing the results though Stripes just hung his head looking disappointed.

"Hey Stripes that was just awesome, better then yesterday, in fact your pretty good for just learning it three days ago." Matt said with real enthusiasm. This just made Stripes ponder a little, then his face just brightened up to a full smile.

Before Matt could say another word a kid around nine runs in wearing a red shirt with a Ho-oh stitched on the left side pocket with red curly hair and also a cap with the fire emblem on it "Matt, lunch is ready, also Mom says if your not at the house in an half hour, she'll feed your part of the meal to Dad's Arcanine" this last comment just breaks Matt out into laughter and after finally calming down turns to Ethan.

"Tell mom that I'll be there as soon as I can, also tell her that I'm slower then normal because it still hurts a little to walk, and please don't run you need to look around sometimes and enjoy the scenery." Matt responded after finally controlling his laughter

"Well actually I came to carry the lawn chairs back, if I didn't you would probable forget that they where still up here and leave them." Ethan came back with a fake sounding voice of worry and concern.

"STOP…." This caused both boys to look at Becky who had just stood up looking like she was going to be trapped "I'm not going to listen to both of you play fighting on words, it just gives me a headache." By this time she had walked calmly and coolly to the two brothers with her lawn chair all folded up, Ethan takes it from here and then goes to fold up Matt's chair, for during the conversation Matt had gotten up and was leaning on his walking staff that he had for the beginning of his Journey. "So Matt what does it fell like to be treated like your Ninety?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Humph, don't like it one bit, I'm sixteen for crying out load but it seems that I'm unable to do a thing until October really, well except for training, now that is something anyone can do, mind you only good training and on a daily basis can you have a strong and loyal team. That's what it takes to be even capable of taking on the Elite Four. Of course even then there is luck involved, so nothing is guaranteed." Matt complained, as he had to support his weight on Becky's right shoulder so as not to pull anything. Then he just starts laughing, winches and then stops before continuing with a smile on his face. "So miss director how was that?"

"Not bad for someone who has never has allowed this thought process to take hold, but you need to say it with a old weak voice." Becky responded in a fake accent of directors, at this moment they both heard clapping behind then followed by a "That was just amazing"

"Thank you Ethan, we'll be here all winter." This was just followed by all three laughing for about three seconds before Matt said "Owe" which just made the other two laugh even more

(Vixen's home noon)

Mrs. Vixen was just putting out the lemon-aid out on the table that was outside in the backyard's patio when she heard laughing coming from around the front of the house "We're out back you guys." She then turns to Mr. Vixen who was grilling Tauros Burgers " I think that we have enough for a small army Tim" for next to him was a plate piled high with already cooked burger's

"Well, you know how much those kids can pack away, besides every-time I cook the Sparks come over as well, and with his sauce and jokes, well he's always welcomed." and almost on cue they both heard a hearty

"Well hello there neighbor, do you mind if we eat with you, I brought my famous burger sauce. Also the Mrs. took the kids to see the museum." This was followed by a hearty chuckle, at this moment the small party of three had also rounded the corner and soon they all where talking around the table eating the burger's and just having a good time all around, of course Mr. Sparks had to be careful with the jokes because it still hurts Matt to laugh too much. Also all the Pokemon where having fun, all joking around also with Mr. Sparks Raichu and Becky's Pokemon and Matt's Pokemon.

VulpixTrainer: well this is a small look at what life is like in the village, don't worry I think things will pick up in the next few chapter's

Kyle: and don't forget to review the chapter's


	15. League Experience

VulpixTrainer: Okay all I have to say is thank you for all of the support in the reviews, so now that is said on to chapter 15

**League Experience**

(One week till Pokemon Conference)

Matt was once again training hard working hard as ever, he now can stay up on his feet for about half an hour but still has to take it easy. "Sir Thief lets try that Hyper Fang now." Matt issued pointing to a piece of hard wood that could handle a lot of attacks

"Rattata" (Charge) he then ran forward and opened his moth and then sank his teeth into the wood causing a small split to open running the length of the log "Rattata ta tata" (Great I think it's splitting) he then walked back as Matt hearing the sound of wood splitting went over to inspect the log only to shack his head

"I guess when they say lasts for one hundred attacks they mean one hundred, that was number ninety three." Turning to the others of his team he said, "Why don't we head back home to take a good break, we've been training now for about three hours and frankly I'm getting tired again." This was responded to by the whole team shouting in agreement, the reason being that Mrs. Vixen usually makes some great Pokemon Cookies.

At the house the entire family along with Becky and the Sparks where setting up once again another type of banner, this one saying "Greeting Torch Bearer" for in two day the flame of Moltres will be carried through their Village and every one had held a very serious meeting on learning that only one from the Village could carry the flame. The reason for the meeting was to decide who have the people would carry the torch, and well by the banner you can guess who was nominated.

"Mom I'm home." Matt announced when he got home, it was then that he noticed that their where streamers hanging from the Door frame leading to the Living room. His curiosity perked he walks into the room only to be assaulted by the shouts of "Congratulations Matthew" Matt taken totally by surprise sits down heavily into the nearest armchair (That being the only type of chair in the room) and just stared at the banner hanging over the T.V. and just sat there with his moth slightly opened in shock. After about three minutes he stammers, "What? How? When?" he then takes a breath before asking the question that he was trying to ask that was on his mind at this moment, "Why me? Isn't there some one more worthy? I mean I'm just sixteen and not even one badge." He then takes a breath before his mother butted in.

"Because, you have shown through out your whole life that you have your own personal flame burning inside you, you have never gotten down, if life knocked you down you just got back up and when you thought you where ready you went after it again. Also you have courage that has been surprising even to me. These are things that Moltres is revered for, things that you have shown in your personal battles with being unable to go out at ten, the way you brought good feeling when ever you're around," she then takes a breath before finishing, "That is why the city council elected you to carry the torch for our Village." She then stops looking like she had said something that she has been proud to say, but also unsure how to say it

"This is an honor, I'm just shocked that this is going to happen, I mean I'm going to be holding a piece of flames from Moltres himself." Turning to face everyone that was gathered there and with sincerity in his voice which almost breaking told the group gathered, "Thank you, and thank you so much, I will be honored to represent to village." He then gets a confused look on his face. "Uh who's going to help out? I'm still weak from the surgery and still am having trouble getting around."

"I am going to be pushing the wheel chair through the route." Becky interjected as she leaned against the wall next to the window letting in the now afternoon sun. "They've all planed out what's going to happen, in fact I had no say in this what so ever." As she said the last part Matt could help but notice that there was this huge grin on her face. "So lets get you ready for in a few more days that flame will be in your hands and the league will rest on you for about ten minutes." The last part she said without thinking that in fact a whole Television crew would in fact be hounding the area on that day.

"Yeah, but don't forget that all of Kanto will be watching the flame, so lets be as serious as we can." Matt replied to Becky, kindly reminding her that the world would be watching their small Village in Mt. Moon region.

(Two days later, Main Street)

"Hello out there this is Dora Ancon, reporting from the Main Street of this sleepy little Village called Vulpix Village where in just a few minutes the torch of the Indigo Plateau will be handed to a sixteen year old that is recovering from a surgery in the early part of the Gym Circuit, rendering him unable to continue… wait a minute here it comes now, the runner is coming into the outskirts of the Village and now he's bending down to give Matthew V. Brown the flame, it has ignited and now Becky S. White, who is pushing the wheel chair and turned him around and is now pushing him along the street, wow, he must be very well like you should hear the crowd cheer them on," the screen during the whole time was centered on Matt in his wheel chair wearing the cloths of a runner, along with Becky also wearing runner's cloths, both looking like they where in heaven.

_Wow, I am actually holding the flame of Moltres, this is an extreme honor, I don't even care if I even get to the top sixteen in the plateau, and this is just enough of an honor._ Matt thought as he neared the end of his part of the Journey of the Flame, soon he is in front of the next runner a Young Man in his early twenty's who had a mustache and beard both brown and also wearing hippie glasses, he bends down and Matt lights his torch and he turns and starts running down the lane. Matt then gazes up to the sky thanking Moltres, _I have a funny feeling that you have a say in who carries your flame, so thank you, thank you for letting me carry it for the small time that I did. _It was then that for the briefest moment just between two white clouds, he thought he saw a bird with wings aflame and then it was gone, so quick that if you weren't looking right at that spot you would have missed it, Matt didn't miss it.

VulpixTrainer: Before anyone sends a flame about Mary-Sue stuff, this was part of the plan for Matt to carry the torch since he was unable to go to the league, as for the Moltres scene, that just came right at the moment I typed it so, now that I look at it, what a great way to end a chapter.

Kyle: and as always, please review on the chapter's


	16. Halloween Fright

VulpixTrainer: Okay I'm shocked at how easily it has been to reach chapter 16, also since I have nothing else to say on to review questions. Also there will be only two more chapters in the Village before we go off for another try at the Gym Badges.

**TheWhiteMonk: **First off, thank you for your support and how it's got a good plot, just to let you know I use spell check constantly so anything you pick up the stupid thing missed that part of the story. As for reasons behind Team Rocket that will come later, as for Becky's Transformation, well it's going to be somewhat explained in this chapter. You want to come back for more. As to why she didn't change back was because Matt woke up too fast and she was trapped; besides she was planning to tell me sometime or another. Also thank you for telling me about the plot, I felt it was good, but not so geed that only spelling and grammar was holding it back

**Raichu-Fan & Negrek: **thank you for the praise and also about the bottom of the chapters, I'm going to fix as soon as I have some time

**Halloween Fright**

(Halloween, Dusk, mountain meadow near Vulpix Village)

The sun was setting in the west casting an eerie light in the trees, most of which have shed about half there leaves for the coming winter, in the training meadow a lone figure was shouting orders to a pair of Fox looking creatures except they where about the size of cubs and had not one but five tails sticking out from their rear curling at the tips and one last thing they could breath fire.

"Good let's try that again, Matt and Firestorm, Flame Thrower attack now." Matt yelled in a raised voice, a normal pitch for training and Pokemon battles. The two Fire Fox's both nodded, raised there muzzles and brought them down sending out two streams of fire at a scrape piece of metal that Matt had scavenged at the local Junk Yard. The effect was a nice sized hole melted in the middle next to other such holes. "Good job…" he was interrupted by a low growl coming from the trees, one that sounded like a warning but at the same time like it was going to lunge at something. Nervously Matt stuttered, "Bbbbecky? Issss that you?" at this he worked up a little bit more nerves and started talking normally in a more raised tone of real annoyance but also some fear, "Because if that is you, You are going to get a talking…." He never finished his sentence, for at that moment a Ninetales Jumps out and goes right into a battle stance, upon seeing the creature, something like an Artic Fox except that it was a slight gold tone to the fur, and it had fiery red eyes along with nine long, sleek and beautiful tails, which right now moved in a way that told any nearby Pokemon that he was thinking about attacking. Matt on the other hand just gasps and started at the Ninetales, _it's the same one from that nightmare I had, but if that is real? Then what was all the rest of it about? _At this though he froze, unable to move and slowly his mind realized that his eyes where staring right at the others, then thoughts came into his mind angry ones. **_You have been a tricky one to hunt down, but no matter, I've found you and you will pay for taking my future mate Firestorm from me… _**he would have gone on if it wasn't for the interference of Two Vulpix, a Ferrut and a Rattata. Knocking into his side, breaking his connection from Matt and causing Matt to do the only think working, his instincts and they where screaming "RUN AWAY" so he tried and did get away, after Matt the Vulpix had issued his own set of orders

"Vulpix ix vulpix pix vul lix ix vulpix vul vulpix pi pix ix Vul." (Stripes, Firestorm, and Sir Thief you protect him and get Becky, I'll hold off mister mucho fox.) This was followed by the agreement of the others. Then the three others ran off, Firestorm on Matt's left, Stripes on his right and Sir Thief jumping onto his backpack to act as scout.

"Ninetales tales ta nine in les taaal Ni ninetales" (Matthew, what a surprise to see you, I thought you would have died by now.) the Ninetales smirked as he tried to use a Quick Attack past Matt, he only got as far as a few feet before Matt used a combo of a Quick Attack and Tackle to stop the Ninetales progress

"Vul Vulpix ix pix vulpix" (Yes Fiery Tail, I'm still alive, but last I saw you where a six tale." Matt commented as he prevented another dart from Fiery Tail, (A/N I'm translating everything from now until a human comes along) "So Fiery Tail, why where you starting to take over my Trainers mind? Because I really don't think that he has pulled any of your nine tails…" he stops as his minds clicks onto something else, "You where at the campsite when Matt explained the very beginning of that dream, about a Ninetales coming at him in a large forest, Why did you do that?" Matt snarled back at the now even more angry Ninetales

"Humph, you should know, you help him steal Firestorm away from me, as to what happened I dug up a Fire Stone and decided to use it so that I could be able to have a fighting change to get my mate back" he snarled back.

"Your mate?" Matt scuffed back, "I always thought that the female had a say in things, and she has refused you already, don't you remember that she outright refused when you approached her on the day we left? Or has your stubborn mind black that out?" Matt coldly replied getting annoyed that Fire Tail had yet to let go from that bitter rejection, _well he was always acting like "I'm the best thing since the pack got protected" that just made Firestorm sick to her fire sack, of course she is younger then him by two tails, and yet he never relented, and now he's evolved just to have her, that is just selfish in an extreme way._ By this time it had become a battle between the two to see who was the stronger of the two male Fire Pokemon Fire tail being in this mood momentarily forgetting about Matt and getting his revenge on him as well

Matt was running totally not thinking rationally, for pure fear had enter his body, he had heard the stories of how vengeful and powerful a Ninetales was and here one was almost doing who knows what to him and this just fueled his fleeing even more, he had forgone the path and had ran strait into the forest thinking that is was the quickest route back home. But now he was lost, he didn't know it for he was still running thinking that the evolved Pokemon was right behind him. As he ran around the tree swatting at the low branches he is still in dead run, he sees a white streak in the path in front of him he tries to stop only to land on the white streak, it moves while a howl of pain emitted from the bush nearby causing Matt to fall, covering his face he ends up scraping his arm and also lands hard on his stomach, the moment he rolls over more weight lands on him and the face of an angry Ninetales appears growling until it gets a good look at Matt's face, terrified to whimpering and just waiting for what ever was going to get next. Her eyes flaming red suddenly vanish to that of worry and concern only the damage was done, well to a degree.

"Matt I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Came the voice of the Ninetales, only Matt could hear every word, this just freaked him out as he patted himself down only to discover that he was still himself except that the Ninetales had spoken English, "don't worry it didn't get that far. But why are you running?" this just made Matt just to gape open at the Ninetales coolly talking to him as if it had done this to every human that came it's way.

"Becky?" Matt whispered as he just gazed up in to the eyes and muzzle of the mystic creature just as the last of the light faded, marking to beginning of Halloween where anything could happen. "But why can I understand you?" Matt was completely baffled, his brain was also being affected from the shock of all this night.

"I… I uh… well you see, you're cursed under me to understand Pokemon, a last minute change, otherwise you would have been a Pokemon." She said all this like it was something out of a text book. She then turned very grave as she asked her final question "Why where you running like Entei himself were after you? Was it something fearsome?" she was completely worried for Matt had always avoided her tails even when she got a little too sly and tried to have it happen on purpose.

"Another Ninetales, one that is fighting Matt, I think it's over Firestorm." This was it Matt never finished, from all that running and Adrenaline, he just blacked out, Becky stood for a moment before looking strait at Matt and then left following the scent trail of Matt knowing that his team which where hiding in the shadows would handle anything that came there way, now she was running, running to confront the bully that nearly cost her a very close friend

The fight between Matt and Fire Tail had become even more intense, although Fire Tail was bigger and stronger; Matt due to being trained by Matt was very quick and able to dodge a lot of the attacks, unfortunately, neither where gaining an upper hand in the battle, in fact they where totally focused on showing the other that one was stronger then the other, all over one female Vulpix. At the moment that Matt pulled a successful Confuse Ray at Fire Tail, Becky charged unto the field yelling a cry that broke the Confuse Ray but also startled both to jumping and looking at the new Ninetales that appeared on the sight. She just stared at the two with angry eyes but quickly turned them fully on the male Ninetales, a few tense moments went by, Matt having no clue as to what was going on, finally Fire Tail eye's bug out and he takes off into the hills fleeing with all nine of his tails hanging low.

"What did you tell him Becky?" Matt asked as they trotted away from the battled scarred meadow, it being so from all the physical attacks that missed and landed in some part of the meadow

"Things that only a Ninetales could say along," she takes a breath before continuing "I told him that if he harmed Matt in any seriousness I would hunt him down and revoke his powers for five hundred years and that I would not let him rest for more then a weeks time, things that as a human I regret saying but the Ninetales mind tells me that it was they say if some other Ninetales tries to harm any of it's family pack" By this time they had reached where Becky had left Matt but there was only one thing wrong, a Ninetales was laying where Matt should have been. "What happened?" she barked at Sir Thief as she was really worried.

"I think I can explain." Firestorm interjected "it was while you where gone, he woke up complaining of major chest pains almost as if he was being assailed by sharp flaming swords, now those where his own words, well after that he just closed his eyes and then he started glowing white, as in the evolution glow and then he was like this," at this she waves a paw at Matt who was a full Ninetales and laying very still, breathing but still very still. "He's been like this since he evolved, comatose, in fact I think he only moved once and that was flicking his ear when dew drop landed on it." Firestorm then turns to Matt and asks a question that had been on her mind since he had stayed behind, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to go after Matt and me for quote unquote taking you away, of course I told him that he has already been rejected by you, so he should leave you alone." Matt said in a voice that said that he was worried that he could in fact loss her

"That's so sweet Matt, that's what I've always liked about you, always looking out for those that where bullied, but I could take care of myself against him." Before Matt could say anything in response Firestorm gives him a quick lick on Matt's check, causing him to blush a brighter shade of red then his fur was already. "You've always been my hero."

"Beck I would really appreciate it if you would have me not understand Pokemon anymore, I think a Rattata just insulted me." Everyone at this moment just turns around before laughing out load at Matt's comment. "What? What's so funny? Becky will you please take it away, I really am getting a little annoyed at that wild Rattata sitting in that tree." Suddenly still with the Rattata throwing insults at Matt, his just losses it and sends a mild Flame Thrower at the Rattata, charring him anime style. Matt just takes one look at the Rattata, then down at his hands now paws and just faints again

"Well I never would have thought of taking care of Matt as a Pokemon on Halloween night." Becky commented as she concentrated on her human self and slowly like it was a mirage of her being a Ninetales she was on hands and knees in a witch costume and quickly hurried to start treating Matt with his own Pokemon First Aid kit.

"Firestorm," Matt then pauses before continuing, "Well… uh….Can you help me gather berries to help Matt in case he goes crazy again?" Matt asked the last part in a rush.

"Sure Matt, he'll need all the help he can get, although I wonder what level he is, after all he knew a Flame Thrower attack." Firestorm mused as she went after Matt to gather fallen berries

(Giovanni's Gym Basement)

Giovanni was not very happy right now. "WHAT? What do you mean he never showed up at your trap in the road? He has always used that road to get home," the grunts acted as if they wanted to say something but Giovanni stopped them. "No buts, I want you to stay up there until you get me Experiment 645 or Experiment 644, is that clear?" the two grunts just nod and the Video Phone turned black _I have waited ten years to fully see what I could do with those two, it doesn't matter now, soon I will have them working for me and then I can begin phase two of this plan._ At this he just grinned very evilly planning extremely hard runs through for Matt and Rebecca.

VulpixTrainer: Okay so this is done and also as I have told Raichu-Fan, TheWhiteMonk you need to show patience, all good things come to those who wait.

Kyle: Yes and you know what to do folks, see you on Chapter 17

VulpixTrainer: hey that's my line


	17. Halloween Fight

VulpixTrainer: Okay so now it is Monday the 24th and I'm writing chapter 17. Wow I'm nearly to chapter 20 and I thought I never would get to chapter 10. Okay now that rant is done I shall answer question and comments

TheWhiteMonk: first thank you for telling how the spelling is coming along, and also the boyfriend, I was planning on doing it a little earlier but now I see it fits well for Halloween. As for the comments about Matt understanding Pokemon and Becky's stuff, read this chapter.

**Halloween Fight**

(Forest, around 6pm)

"Becky Matt is waking up." Firestorm shouted in a relieved tone of voice, at this Becky runs over losing her witch hat on the way and leans down to Matt trying to ease him of the shock.

"Easy, easy Matt, you might feel strange but trust me it'll pass after about two minutes, but until then I think you should just sit there." She says soothingly as she scratches behind his left ear, making Matt just close his eyes with pleasure.

Matt after a bit opens his eyes and looks at her, this just unnerves her slightly to see red eyes just looking at her as if they where piercing her to the core, he then speaks in Ninetales sounding very calm and collected, but with a light edge of warning in his voice but Becky could understand him perfectly. "What happened? Is this part of what you did to me?" all Becky did was shack her head as she sits herself comfortably waiting for the barrage of question that would follow. "Then what happened? I mean I just couldn't have Poof I'm a Ninetales, I mean there has to be some logical explanation, is there one Becky?" his stare just then took on one of pleading as if trying to know what is going on, he was scared, anyone could tell that with the way he was twitching his tails and ears where at an unusually angle.

"Frankly I don't know, I mean just like you I was one day human, a scared little girl who thought she was going to loss her bestest friend in the whole world," this brought back to both for a brief second the silliness of there younger selves and how they talked. "Then next I was chasing nine tails that where attached to my spine." Becky then takes a breath before continuing, "But I can tell you if you concentrate intently on your human self, you will come back, if you concentrate intently on a Ninetales form, you'll go there. I also found out a cool form just last fall, that Pokehuman form, now mind you that it takes a lot of brain power and will only last about five hours." Becky then looks at Matt only to see him human in the same cloths as he was in before this happened.

"Why don't we get home and I get into my Sea Captains costume, go Trick-or-Treat, and talk more tonight, because frankly I've been looking forward to tonight since I came home." At this Matt gets up slowly with the help of his walking staff that was still where it has fallen when he had stepped fully on Becky's tail.

"That sounds like a good idea Matt, let's get going before all the little kids get all the good candy." The then both laugh as Becky picks up her hat and follows Matt who had just found out that his sense of direction has improved greatly, although he couldn't understand the wild night pokemon, that he was grateful for.

(Path, Rocket ambush point)

The two Rockets where getting madder and madder, for they have been waiting at this spot in the path for almost three hours and they where getting cramps.

"That it Rob, I going back to the Village and get some candy." A voice sounded from some Bush's that if you looked closely, you could tell that they where fake and didn't belong there. Then slime looking man around his twenty's stand up in the uniform of a typical grunt, black long sleeve shirt with a red R on the front. And the top part of black pants, the bottom being hidden from view by the bush's, a second later he falls down as if something pulled him down and another voice comes from the bush

"Henry, you are to stay here until the experiment comes this way, you heard what Giovanni said, if we come back empty handed." This voice had that of experience of what he tells and also sounds older then Henry's voice.

"But what if he went through the woods, then he would be home and we would never pick up his dormant signature, I mean what if he gets burned before we can fully get into range or something that could trigger the morph, triggers it?" Henry said in a slightly whiny voice, his showing that he hasn't been a member very long.

"Why of all…." He then stops thinks and we hear a slap of a hand against a person's back. "That is a brilliant idea, and while where at it we can snag some candy, but make sure you have that scanner out to see if he gets within about a hundred feet of us."

The bush's then rattle and the first gets up, Henry who is followed by a white bearded man without a mustache and is a little over weight while Henry shows a face that has no whiskers or peach fuzz.

(Vulpix Village, Matt's house's street)

"Come on Matt, I'm not getting any younger, so shake a tail, uh I mean rudder, or what ever you say on a ship." Becky was looking slightly annoyed that it was taking Matt such a long time to get his "Stuff" together. She turns her head up to the window on the second story house and yells again. "Do you want me to sent Ruth up there to speed thing along?" at this Becky hears the window being pushed up and Matt face peers out the window.

"NO, don't send Ruth up, in fact I just found my white beard." He then puts his arm out and in his hand was what looked like a white fuzzy cloth. "I'll see you in about five minutes at most." He then retreats back into his room and closes the window, at two minutes and ten seconds later they where both at the first house ringing the doorbell. Becky in a black robe with black pants, a broom stick in one hand and a plastic Cauldron in her other, on her head was a slightly wrinkled witch's hat, black and pointy, she also had on a fake long nose, she look slightly dirty from the tracking in the woods. Matt on the other was that of a Sea Captain on review day, a Bright white cap with the symbol of the ship line that the S.S. Anne belonged with. A freshly pressed and clean jacket with the proper strips around his sleeves and bars on his shoulders, a white shirt under the jacket, Black pants also freshly pressed and cleaned and just shined shoes, he was holding in one of his white gloved hands a cloth potato sack with the words S.S. Anne hand stamped on the side of it. They both shouted "Trick-or-Treat" the moment the door started to open

"My words a scary witch and a handsome Sea Captain we got here, I think I got some candy for you." Came the reply from the mother that opened the door, she was dressed in a simple everyday cloths and holding a bowl of candy (A/N I'm not telling what brands because they would not have Twix or Sniggers) after giving them each a piece, and a piece of Pokemon candy to the group of seven or eight pokemon all carrying plastic pumpkins in there mouths to hold there own treats in she drops her overly fake surprise tone and addressed the two, "Do you two every tire of going around the Village and wearing costumes?" this was replied by two overly cheesy grins and "Nope" and the two depart to the next house. Silently laughing the lady just shacks her head muttering "Always finding ways to make me smile." With that she makes to close the door only to have the two grunts come up saying "Trick-or-Treat" not knowing that they just missed there targets by mere minutes.

"Yeah and have you seen any more of us?" Henry asked the startled lady disarming any more suspicion, "You see we got separated from our group…" he never finished for she shoved them each two pieces each and slammed the door.

"You'll get the same treatment everywhere, kind of like a tradition, in fact it's not wise to travel in two's." a new voice came from besides them, turning the two real grunts saw about three more teenagers dressed in home-made or store bought uniforms of Team Rocket. Smiling the two thanked them and went with the group, but still was looking out for there targets.

(Matt and Becky's Street, 9pm)

"I must say that this was a good haul tonight Becky." Matt said as was carrying the sack over his shoulders like a sailor with his personal belongings sack.

"Yes I most certainly say you did, now hand over the candy or else." Came a voice from the shadows of one of the many trees lining the street

"Gang Rocket!" Becky and Matt shouted together taking battle stanches right away glaring into the shadows where the voice had came from

"Right you are, and now our motto." Came the same voice as before, there was a slight smile in the way he said the word motto.

"Prepare for fright." Came a female voice, and a teenage girl around eighteen steps into the street light

"Yeah and make it a fight." Came the same voice as before, then a teenage boy steps out also around eighteen

"To take all the little kid's candy." Came the female

"And to have all of it to ourselves."

"Gary"

"Meagan"

"Gang Rocket, stealing all the candy on the street for us." They both said that last part

"That right kids." Then the two real grunts show up on the other side of the street, not yet telling anyone that they where part of the real Team Rocket

"We'll then since you have said you're motto I assume that you want to challenge us?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face. He then nods to Becky as if it was a certain cue, it was.

The Gang Rockets didn't notice the nod from Matt to Becky; however they did say a surprising thing, "Where here for the candy, it seems that you have some bigger fish to fry this time. At this the two real grunts step up smiling, "You and us will have an all out battle, I trust that you've been training hard for Giovanni is hoping that you have strong friends to help work you us." By this time they had step up to the middle of the street.

"What are you talking about? Join you? Training for Giovanni?" it was then that at the same time for everyone there that it clicked, they where real Team Rockets, unfortunately they knew that the Gang Rockets would figure this out so Henry had his Gloom put a sleep powder on the group sending them to sleep.

"Now that they are out of the way," Robert then chuckled at his own private joke, "we can have an all out talk, but first I think I would like to see your forms." He then waves his had to Henry who aims the box at Matthew Vixen Brown, a human until dusk that day and it did nothing to him, this Made Henry to shake to box, aim again push something and yet there was nothing. "You found out how to switch before we got here?" Robert shouted nearly losing his temper, all Matt did was staring at the two Rocket grunts with a confused look on his face.

"Form? What are you talking about? I know nothing a "form" that you speak of, but it sounds like you have gotten to wrong Meowth." Matt was silently taking note of what was going on while on the outside portraying an utter look of confused and totally baffled teen that he knew he should be.

"Arggg, you will not get away from us, so what if our machine doesn't work on you or your friend. It doesn't matter, for shortly you will be knocked out and on your way to a Rocket base." Robert then laughed as he sent out a Seadra shouting out a Water Gun attack on the group, everyone dove and got out of the way, except for Matt who got it right in the face.

Still dripping wet and missing his beard, but not in pain like the grunts thought he would be in, he was though beginning to breath hard controlling his temper, but when he spoke you could hear it like a Pigdey in a quick meadow "How dare you Water Gun me at full force, if I was weaker I would be unable to go at the beginning of next spring you have asked for a battle and I will not give up and just crawl to you," He then shots his hands out calling out his team. "Matt, Firestorm, lets do a Flame Thrower, direct it to that gloom. Sir Thief lets do a Hyper Fang, and Stripes do a Swift, all at that Seadra" the barrage of attacks faints the gloom in a combine attack of two moderate in power attacks, the Seadra on the other hand withstood the two major attacks and used a Smoke Screen trying to prevent the pokemon to from attacking it,

"Flyer blow away this smoke and the Ruth do a Thunderbolt attack." Becky called throwing out two pokeballs and after the two pop out they went to work, Flyer blowing away the Smoke Screen and then Ruth using her Thunderbolt attack to faint the Seadra. "Okay now lets send these goons flying, I don't want to see there faces for a while, understand?"

"Pika chu pik" (Okay, lets do this) and with that she sends out an moderate Thunderbolt, this sends them flying into the air and flying out of sight.

I say that was very intense, although I guess I need to control this new temper of mine." Matt then laughs before falling to the cement asleep before hitting the ground.

"Oh, Matt, you big goof ball." Becky said laughing while she slung Matt's right arm around her shoulder and half walk and half dragged him to his home ready to tell his parents that he was knocked out cold by the Gang Rockets, _those two never learn do they, in all my years of Trick-or-Treating, they have never gotten Matt's or my Candy bag's._

Meanwhile the two grunts had landed hard, but as luck would take it they landed right in front of a Rocket base, the ironic thing was that it was the one that they where planning on taking the two experiments to. Sighing they go in to tell the boss that they where defeated and that the pokemon switch activator didn't work.

VulpixTrainer: Well that is it for chapter 17, I hope I answered your questions TheWhiteMonk, if not just keep repeating them along with any new ones and I will answer them eventually, also I hope that this is better on grammar and spelling then the last one.

Kyle: we look forward to you thoughts and see you at chapter 18

VulpixTrainer: Kyle you once again stole my line, anyway hoped you liked this part of the story.


	18. Just Your Everyday Morph

VulpixTrainer: not much to say so on to the Reviewers

**Raichu-Fan: **first off, sorry about missing your question in chapter 16 review. So as to what type they are? Well to be honest that is to come at a later time

**Negrek: **Remember Becky being an anthro? That is what she calls a PokeHuman, and it can last for a while, it just takes a lot of concentration because it's a little more advance than just moving between human and pokemon.

**TheWhiteMonk: **No she is not dodging the question, because frankly just to spill it up here. She doesn't understand either, in fact the attack has finally brought some light as to what is going on.

**Just Your Everyday Morph**

It was now morning after the Halloween fight, Matt is sitting in one of two chairs in his room upstairs, the other one is occupied by Becky and both are sitting at either ends of a portable card table. The room was painted Blue with a bed in the lower left side of the room, a P.C. storage system on the upper left side of the room. A clock reading Two O'clock with the sun shining from the one window on the right side of the room meaning it was two in the afternoon. And finally in the middle of it all was Matt and Becky with a steno notebook and a deck of cards.

"So can you read off that list again just so that we can see if we got it all? Oh and got any Mews?" Matt asked showing no emotion in his face as he asked for Mew.

"Sorry, Go Pokeball. Okay here it is for the third time around. First we can both take full Ninetales whenever we like. Second, we also can if we choose understand Pokemon as humans but no choice as Ninetales. Third, we both encountered this after major emotional experiences. Becky with Matt's open Heart Surgery, and Matt with that Ninetales attacking. Forth, we can if we put our whole Mind to it take a combo of the two. Note: the longer you practice the longer it can last. Five, after last night it seems that we are end results of Rocket tests and have some how slipped out of there grasps. And finally, Six, We now know as of last nights attacks that a full force water attack to us as humans, will only give us a major cold," at this matt who was wrapped up in a Pokemon pattered Quilt just Sneezed loudly. "Also Matt, Do you have any Lugia cards?" Matt at this hands her that card he just pulled from the pile, while at the same time commenting.

"That is not a lot of info, but it's all we have as of right now, so now all we have to do is train with this so that we don't blow our cover next session, frankly I don't want to stay cooped up for twenty years in a la,." He then sneezes again before continuing, "Also I'm glade that this is Saturday, it's now only about a week before our joint Birthday's and I plan on not getting sick for this years." Matt then waits for Becky to ask her next question.

"Okay Matt now do you have any Ho-oh cards?" she asked with a slight ting of coyness because she now had only three card left.

"Looks like you won this round, let's see now…" he then takes out a small notebook, one that reporters carry around with then, "This was game three of "Go Pokeball" which you won, so that makes the current standing in this game tied at ten million three hundred and twenty two. So what game do we play now?" Matt asked as he put his small notebook of scores away into a side pocket in his backpack.

"I'll tell what game you two can play, how about leaving Matt in peace so he can rest." A stern motherly voice sounded from the door way which was located next to the wall clock which now read Two-Ten. She then ushers out Becky while looking at Matt, "You hope back into bed you're looking a lot paler then this morning, in fact a good long nap wouldn't hurt you Becky, and you've gone a little pale yourself." Mrs. Vixen commented as she turned back to Becky who was staring out the window just gaping. "Come on then no wasting staring out empty window someone might think you're off your rocker," she then turns to Matt who was also staring out the window. "What is it that is so fascinating about a window?" she then just shakes her head as she leads a very quiet Becky to the front door. "Now go home and rest you might be coming down with what ever Matt has, now shoo." She then closes the door behind Becky as she walks home in a daze

_Maybe I am, but for the briefest moment I thought I saw pink out the window, maybe I'm not, Matt was as pale as I was, now what would… No your just exhausted probable from that battle and up half the night with Matt. I must be coming down with a fever as well, I mean Matt's was around one hundred and two, slightly low for a Ninetales but high for a human, that was it I'm just very feverish._

By this time she reaches her home with the Sparks and after going up to her room barely aware of what was in it she just plops onto the bed and blacks out into a dreamless sleep.

(One week later)

Matt was out training, but not like you would think, for he was in his ninetales form, and was practicing against any further attacks that Team Rocket would try and pull (A/N: since Matt's in his Ninetales form I will type it all in English

"Okay Matt I want to see you're Fire Spin" Came Stripes voice, he had Matt's Pokedex out in front of him and had just pulled up the attacks screen. "Uh Matt I think those Rockets are really going to have a hard time, it states that you're faster and stronger then normal, not by much but still a little better then a level forty nine

"What?" Matt stops and looks and Stripes, "I'm what level?" he shakes his head muttering "They really don't know what they are doing do they, think they can play God and also have strong creatures… That's it, they did this for power, Dear Mew and Ho-oh, I'm suppose to be a tool for ultimate power." His voice then drops to a growl "Well they won't have me I have sworn to myself that I would be a great trainer in Kanto and I will be." He then focuses and sends out the worst Fire spin that Matt or Firestorm had seen.

"Matt you need to focus your thoughts into a funnel of fire, but there is also something else wrong." Matt the Vulpix sounded what both where thinking.

"Yes Matt I knew that, I guess I should stay at Ember and Will-O-Wisp's, right?" Matt asked his couch's or otherwise his Teammates. Every single one nods in agreement

"Matt are you there?" Came a new voice, his younger brother Ethan, when he came into the Meadow all he saw was a backpack, a burn mark where the failed Fire Spin had puttered out and other marks of well aimed and badly aimed shots where at. "Okay you can come home now, mom has finished cleaning the entire house, in fact you better get home pronto, as…" he never finished his sentence for Matt Jumped out from the woods total scared out of his wits grab his backpack and darted off with his Pokemon hot on his heel seconds later followed by a single old Beedrill who just lazily drifted into the meadow. _Still scared of Beedrill I see. _Ethan thoughts as he runs to catch up to Matt and maybe beat him in this undeclared race home. By the time they reached the house Becky had joined up from where she was training and the final standing as each one bounds onto the front porch are: First, Ruth, Second, Matt V, and Third Firestorm, shortly followed by the rest of the gang in a small pack of racing.

"That was a fun race; in fact we should add this to our daily running. What do you guys think?" Matt asked as he was slowly regaining his breath. He was assaulted by cheering of merriment of both his and Becky's Pokemon. "I guess that is an affirmative, what do you say Becky?" he asked turning to face Becky

"You old rascal, do you think I would stand a chance if I said no, I'm out voted, so the answer is yes." She said this all in a joking manner which suggested that she approved this at the same time her pokemon had.

At this moment the front door springs open and Mr. and Mrs. Vixen along with Mr. and Mrs. Sparks along with Ethan and other inside the house all yell out Happy Birthday.

"Well actually this is the day we adopted you…" Mr. Sparks started to say before being stopped by his wife Mrs. Sparks

"Frank, you cut that out," turning to the two kids on the porch, seeing how Ethan had slipped inside before the two said, "Now come on into the dinning room and we'll serve you right up with some cake, ice cream, and of course presents." At this she turns around and leads the two to a elegantly dressed table along one wall was a streamer of multiple colors which said Happy Birthday 17th, on the table was a foot long by six inches sheet cake with a map of Kanto on it with a fake badge on the spot where the real badges where located, also there was pop of every kind from Ninetales Fizzle to Wortortile Spray, and on a server a where presents for the two kids.

"Mother! All I can say is… Wow… I mean wow you have really outdone yourself this time, I mean no wonder you sent me out at the crack of dawn" Matt just was blown away at all the attention to the detail, such that would take half a page to describe all of the detail, to make it short though was that it was the most grand that anyone could have pulled off in under five hours with about seven humans and even more pokemon help. "But why do you do this, every year you put out this grand spread for us, why? This is a question that he has asked for every year now since he was eleven.

"Because after the second surgery I just realized how close I came to lose you, you're my little baby and I'm always fearful that I would loss you to something, so at this time of year I'm just glade that you're safe and sound." Matt's Mother was just now crying at seeing him. _All grown up almost and soon will be leaving for his journey to the Indigo Plateau, my how the years have past. _"So let's see you two open up those gifts, what do you say folks?" the small gathering of both families just nods and shouts yes.

"Matt and Becky, open ours up first." Mr. Sparks said while Mrs. Sparks handed over there two presents, with his usually twinkle in his eye, being around forty and also just a little over weight, not by much, and also had a round face, with a very big grin and an outrages mustache; he was a man of laughter.

"Okay dad." Becky responded so after Mr. Sparks Handed her two presents, each small rectangle, having on then a Pokedex print on them. She gives Matt his and puts her present in front of herself. After some time of opening the wrapping, Matt likes saving the paper to make home made toys for the Persian, they both where shocked, for in front of them where two PokeGears,

"This is so you don't have to carry around those paper maps, it also has a built in radio…" Mr. Sparks was explaining what the functions where when Becky just interrupted him good nature like.

"Dad I know all of that, it's just wow, Thank you so much." Becky gushed in complete surprise.

"Humph, with those satellites hanging up in space, where is the fun of tracking, I mean it's no fun without risking getting lost sometimes." Matt said in a fake tone of grumpiness, two seconds after he said this he couldn't keep the face any longer and just broke up laughing saying in his laughing, "thank you Mr. Sparks, this will most definitely help out with my ability of tracking through places, heck I once got lost in the Department Store, and that was my, what tenth visit?" this just made the entire room laugh at the incident, mind you at the time Mrs. Vixen was worried sick for Matt's safety.

Next Ethan came over to Matt and Becky holding his present and smiling very widely said. "Open mine next, please."

"Alright Ethan we'll open yours next." Matt said in a confused tone, Ethan's present was wrapped in a Fire Stone print and both where in square box's. Matt and Becky opened up the box's at the same time and inside Matt's where two Technical Machines and in Becky's was one. Becky was Confused at what it was for on the side it said TM38. "Ethan you shouldn't, how did you get these?" Matt was in complete shock.

"What is it? What is in these TM's Matt?" Becky still didn't know what was in the Machines.

"It's Fire Blast Becky, meant for Matt, Firestorm, and Drake," turn to Ethan he pulled him into a kind headlock and ruffled his hair up, "Thank you dear brother now I have something to do until the league begins again."

""I think it's our turn Tim." Mrs. Vixen said to her husband as he pulled the last two presents off the server, he then hands them over to Matt and Becky and similes saying, "something to put your final dreams in." and then hands two thin rectangle boxes wrapped in the Indio League Symbol with a white background.

Inside the present where two badge container, those kind that are water tight, flame resistant and also very light to carry, inside there where spots for eight badges, eight memories to be filled and cherished, eight hurdles to tackle before the final one, Indio Plateau.

"Thank you so much, now I can safely store all my badges, isn't that right Becky?" Matt asked getting as excited as a ten year old on Christmas.

"Yes and now it's sealed where both going to the league to compete and there see who is the best in all of Kanto." They both had a fire burning in their eyes, a fire of determination, one that won't die no matter what would lay in their way. Finally Matt turns to Becky and smiling tells her the stay there, confused Becky complies and stays while Matt leaves and by the sound of it runs upstairs.

At most two minutes later he comes back into the dinning room with his hands behind him holding something, looking suddenly nervous he tells her, "I didn't have time to wrap it, and it may be simple, but I hope you like it." Then he takes his hands behind his back and presented her with a small chunk of the dead Fire Stone, it was hanging on a red chain through a small hole that was bore near the top, the bottom smoothed out, but you could tell that it broke off along that spot.

"Oh Matt, your stone broke?" Becky asked as she got up to examine the stone. She then let Matt step behind her and put it on for her telling her why it was broken.

"Well, Matt and Firestorm was wrestling in my room and bumped up against my desk about the evening after the attack and the stone fell of and broke into two pieces, this small one and then a bigger part, completely scared the two silly, I think they thought I would scold them, instead I told them thanks for the great idea of a gift for you." Matt then finished attaching the red chain only to be caught up in a hug from Becky with her whispering into his ear.

"Thank you so much Matt, this is a very nice present and I will wear it every day." She then gave him a small kiss on the check which just froze Matt to the spot and then Becky just stared at the group upon their reaction to this.

"Finally you two." Everyone replied in there relief of laughter. This after a minute was joined in by two friends who realized that even after hanging around since they both where at the orphanage now had something more.

Kyle: Okay you know what to do, and as always see you at the next chapter

VulpixTrainer: okay I give up, you take that line


	19. Late Night Madness

VulpixTrainer: I'm glad that every one is enjoying the story so far. Also, so sorry about not updating for about a week, it's just that I've gotten sick and now am back to writing. One final thing, I'm not breaking canon with what is being cooked. I have heard that the pokemon characters have eaten fried chicken in the pokemon world.

**Negrek: **As to your comment about not understanding the pink comment, well, she was dog tired (excuse the pun) at the time and, well, when you're that tired you don't think straight. It's suppose to be confusing.

**Late Night Madness**

Matt was at the stove getting some water ready to boil, trying to be as quiet as possible. Outside the window over the kitchen sink the sky looked very black, a perfect time for his training in Matt's mind. Unfortunately, life as we all know had other plans, ones that had him taking care of Ethan, who had come down with the Torchic Pox. This happened just after his mom and dad went off for a convention for Sliph Co. Now Matt was starting up some good homemade chicken soup, when suddenly he heard Ethan speak up from behind him, which made him jump, spill some water on the floor, slip on the water, and lose his grip on the still-cool pot, which dropped to the floor in a large clamor, scaring Ethan's pet Eevee named Eve. While Eve ran behind Ethan Matt fell flat on his tailbone and bonked his head against a pile of dirty towels. But that wasn't all: the pot had emptied all of the water onto Matt in the process, so it was a very wet and slightly frustrated that Matt got up, mumbling to himself.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" He then turned to Ethan, only to nearly slip on the wet floor again. "ETHAN!" he yelled as he nearly slipped on the medium puddle that had formed from the incident. After grabbing onto one of the chairs around the kitchen island he was finally able to talk with out risking a fall.

"Matt, before you begin, it's to keep me from scratching the Torchic Pox," Ethan butted in, twisting his Eevee costume's tail nervously.

"So that is why you're wearing it. You do realize that thing's always scared me because of how lifelike it is? Let's see, this is your third costume, including a Vulpix and Growlithe hybrid costume. Why not an Eevee?"

At this he is able to get to a closet and get a mop bucket only to have Ethan take it, saying, "I'll take care of the mess. You change your cloths or we both will go hungry seeing as both of us will be sick." So with that Ethan takes the mop and starts to clean up, and Matt goes up the change into something warmer than wet flannel sleep pants and shirt with a Ho-oh print on them.

(One hour later, Vixen Dinning room)

Matt was pouring out the soup into Ethan's bowl and then went and filled up his own bowl. The dinning room is a rectangular shape; in the middle of the room is a semi-long table with four chairs on the sides and one at each end of the table. It was mainly used for party guest and visitors, but right now was seating three humans, one still in an Eevee costume, a small female Eevee, two Vulpix, a Rattata, a Furret, a Pikachu, a Pidgeotto, and finally a Growlithe, all eating different things.

Matt, Ethan, and Becky are eating the chicken soup. The fire pokemon were eating leftover three-alarm chili made for fire pokemon. The others were sharing a huge bowl of apples, although Ruth the Pikachu was now guarding it from Sir Thief.

"Ethan, stop itching your back, it's not good to itch the Torchic Pox," Becky scolded Ethan as she too had come over to help out, seeing as how both Matt and Becky had gotten it at the same time. "Also, please remove that silly costume, I think it's just making it worse."

"Well, I would like to, but the zipper broke off," Ethan said sheepishly, and with that he fished out of the green vest he was wearing, one of the same type as Matt's, the broken metal zipper handle. "See, and now it's impossible to find the zipper line, besides, the Torchic Pox going away now." Sure enough, Ethan had stopped itching and now was eating his soup without complaint.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Matt asked. "That is, after your breakfast is over. So, what shall we do? Guess that Pokemon? Kanto Conquest? (A/N Pokemon version of Risk) or watch the Hoenn League final matches?" the last was meet with the biggest cheer of them all, seeing as how it was Friday at eleven O'clock and nobody could sleep due to Ethan's Torchic Pox.

(Vixen Living Room)

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the round that will determine who will go on to the finals of the Hoenn League Challenge. I also want to thank those dedicated few who are watching us in Kanto, and I know it's late there, but this will be a battle that you don't want to miss. This is the last semi-final round battle. On the green flag is a resident of Littleroot Town who has so far brushed away all opponents on the field with his Swampert. On the red flag is a newcomer all the way from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum…" The T.V. suddenly went dead, along with the rest of the power in the entire neighborhood.

"What the?" Ethan asked before continuing. "What's happening? The power just went out," he said and looked out the window. "Not only that, but it looks like whatever happened, it affected the entire neighborhood."

"You're right, Bro, it has affected not only the neighborhood but almost half the town," Matt replied before going rigid. "Rocket, this is something that Team Rocket would do. Can't they ever leave us alone?" The last statement was meant to be not so loud but it was.

"Ethan, you hide Eve and yourself, we've been training just in case they tried anything funny like this," Becky barked out in an authoritative voice. "Also, Matt you get Matt and Firestorm to follow Ethan so he won't fall to them."

"Vulpix pixpix vulvul vulpix, vulpix." (Sorry but we are going to stay and fight.) Matt spoke for both of them, voicing their desire to not stay safe and sound but to help out with the fight against Team Rocket.

"No, you will need to keep Ethan safe, just in case they decide to use him as bait to lure us into a trap or try to capture him for some sick use," Becky countered, hoping Ethan was out of hearing range. The two Vulpix just nodded and ran after Ethan, who had disappeared down the stairs into the basement and was somewhere below. "Matt, you have the backyard; I'll take the front just in case they try to come in from behind us."

"Right, Becky, just be safe and don't get hurt," Matt told her as he picked up his cap and pack that were lying on the floor by the couch that he was sitting on, waiting for the Hoenn League Semi-Finals to start. He then nodded once to Becky with a determined look on his face before racing to the backyard to defend his home and team and finally himself. _May the Legendary Ho-oh and Lugia protect us all from Team Rocket's schemes tonight. I just wish dad didn't have to take Fire Beast with him; we sure could use an Arcanine right now. _In the shadows, dark figures were creeping about, slowly surrounding the house and waiting to pounce.

Kyle: as always, we'll see you there.


	20. Miracles Happen at Odd Times

Vulpixtrainer: Not much to say right now except thanks to **Negrek** for accepting my request for a Beta Reader. So on with the chapter.

Miracles Happen at Odd Times 

Matt was worried. The moment he stepped out into the backyard all his senses seemed to increase. Well, his eyesight went down a lot, but that wasn't what worried him. Rockets, ten of them, were creeping slowly towards the house, making a semi-circle to try to cut off any escape route through the woods. Silently flicking his hand, Matt signaled Stripes and Sir Thief to take the left and right. _Well, looks like this is my trial by fire. Here goes nothing. _With that thought he flung off his pack and shifted form so that he could stand a more favorable chance of getting out without becoming some Rocket slave.

The woods had been silent for almost half an hour and some of the lower grunts were getting nervous. "When are we going? We should rush in and take them while they're still scrambling around for candles," one grunt whined as a twig fell off a tree, making a loud noise that spooked the inexperienced grunt.

"No, we are going to stay put. With the adults out at that Sliph Co. convention, all we have is a lot of rookies with level forties, and we'd normally have level eighties to take them out easily. We're going to have to try to weaken them first." There is then a white light flashed three times deeper in the woods. At this all the grunts with low levels run forward, five in total. Each grunt had one Pokemon, making only five Pokemon to deal with.

"Stripes, you take those Squirtle, I'll take the Bulbasaur, and Sir Thief, you take the last two Rattata. Also, use low level attacks, they want us to tire out. MOVE!" Matt ordered as he shot forward, giving the first Bulbasaur a good hard Tackle and knocking it out in one hit. Turning, he then goes after another opponent. Already he could sense that he was stronger than the first one had been.

Meanwhile, Stripes was using some medium strength Tackles, conserving his strength. He gave the Squirtle another good Tackle, fainting it. Turning, he used a Quick Attack to stop one Rattata from using its own Quick Attack against Sir Thief, who had just taken down his first opponent. Sir Thief, turning, saw the other Rattata fainted with Stripes standing near it on his hind legs, smiling. Matt then came over, keeping his ears cocked to listen for the next wave.

"Good work guys, we showed them that we have gotten stronger," he said. At this he stops and then yells, "Battle stations! The second wave is coming in." They all separated and turned to see what stood before them. What they saw made all three fighters freeze for one second before going into defensive stances.

Standing before them were around ten Pokemon, including two Blastoise, three Charizard, one Dragonite, two Arbok, and finally two Espeon.

"This is bad, very bad," Sir Thief commented right before being thrown by one of the Espeon into the side of the house, fainting straight away.

"They're high level, we have to take out those Espeon before…" Matt stopped as he felt himself being picked up, only to be dropped suddenly. Turning around, he saw that the Espeon that had tried using a Psychic attack was charred black and staggering because of a burn. The second one locked its purple eyes on Strips but another Flame Thrower from the sky hit her and she fainted along with her male counterpart. "WHAT?" Matt choked out before another Flame Thrower blocked his vision, but instead of being burned he felt like he was getting stronger. _Well, well, well, so this is my special ability. I'm absorbing the flame and getting stronger. _The Flame Thrower stopped and Matt stepped forward, eyes ablaze with an inner fire that had just gotten hotter.

Meanwhile, up in the air, the Charizard that had helped out swept around and started to fly away only to be spotted by the Executives on the ground, who ordered their own Charizards to battle it. Soon the air was ablaze as the fire lizards started to battle, three against one, but the lone one had a much more noble and strong desire to protect than the three. Seated on the lone Charizard was a lady dressed in a rainbow outfit. She was trying to get her Charizard down low enough so that she could jump off and start really helping out. "Come on, you can get in a little closer, you're doing great so far. You will be rewarded for your help later," she urged.

On the ground Matt was having a difficult time fending off the Arbok while at the same time avoiding the two Blastoise, and they proved able to trap Matt once in a while. At the same time, however, Matt had used the situation to his advantage. One Blastoise charged with a Skull Bash only to connect with the Arbok. Matt, using his speed, had allowed one of the big turtle-like creatures to get a lock on him on purpose, only to dodge at the last moment. Now there was one fewer Arbok to deal with.

"They're getting tired, Stripes. Just a few more minutes and…" At this he had to stop and dodge again, only to be hit in his left hind leg, which caused him some pain and slowed him down. _Of course we're getting tired as well. It's going to take a miracle to pull us out of this one. _

No sooner had Matt thought this than the rainbow lady, as Matt had dubbed her, fell right next to him and, pulling out a pokeball, threw it, yelling, "Dewgong, Ice Beam that Dragonite." With those words a white seal-like creature appeared and sent a pure beam of ice against the still-waiting Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use a Hyper Beam at that beast," The Executive closest to the Dragon-type Pokemon shouted. "Don't level the house, we need to make it look like they were kidnapped, not forced out."

The Dragon Pokemon just nodded took to the air only to be rammed by one of the remaining two Charizard that were still battling the rainbow girl's Charizard. The Charizard that rammed into the Dragonite fainted and fell to backyard, making a loud thump. The Dragonite then went after the Charizard out of pure annoyance at being lead into fainting a comrade. The Rockets were very lucky that no one had yet been awoken by the sounds of the intense battle.

A Pidgeotto suddenly flew over the rooftop, and on its back was a small Pikachu which sent a Thunder Bolt at the two Blastoise that were engaging the Dewgong. With this super effective attack and a final Ice Beam the two Blastoise collapsed, leaving one Charizard, one very weak Arbok, and one Dragonite.

The grunts, realizing that they where losing, decided that the only thing left to do was to make a last, desperate attack, seeing as how Becky had now joined the battle in the backyard, taking out the Arbok with a well-placed Flame Thrower and leaving the two strong Pokemon that where proving the most difficult.

"Matt, you get going and take care of that…" At this the last Charizard fell with a bigger roar then the last ones, waking up the neighbors next door. Seeing this, the last Executive recalled his Dragonite and ran along with the rest of Team Rocket and the other Pokemon who had been hiding in the bushes, waiting with bated breath. Finally the light at the Sparks residence turned on and they all came out to try and plan what to do next.

"Great, they're still at large," Stripes muttered as he looked for Matt and Becky. He finally found both of them, only to rush forward, becoming very worried. Both had passed out in their Ninetales form and were breathing very slowly and shallowly. "Come on, you two, wake up, wake up! Guys, you've got to wake up, we still have Sir Thief to take care off."

Stripes then noticed that there was a Dewgong and a female trainer. He had been so focused on trying to keep himself up and trying to faint the enemy Rockets that he hadn't noticed her. So he ran up to her, shouting as loud as he could, "Furret, Fur Fur fur Furrretfurret, et et ret." (Please, you've got to help my friends out now) The lady looked at the Furret right in his eyes. (Furret are 5' 11")

"What is it?" she asked, before looking over to where the Furret was pointing and just nodding. "You want me to use revive on those two, don't you?" The Furret nodded and ran over to the Ninetales, and he started trying to wake them up again as best as he could. The lady pulled out two Revives and handed them to the Furret. "Use these by putting them into their mouths," she explained. Stripes just looked at her, confused. "Hey, I've got places to go, people to see. I just happened to be flying by and saw the battle. I had to help you guys out, as I don't like Team Rocket one bit. They think they can control the world. Well, guess what, Ho-oh does that, she's just waiting for everything to straighten out first," the lady told him. She then got up and climbed onto her Charizard, and they both took off into the midnight sky.

Stripes then used the Revives on Matt and Becky and almost instantly they woke up, jumped to their feet and spun around wildly, looking for the next attack. "Easy there, they're gone, we got some help from some lady passing by and, well, she sent them packing," Stripes explained. 

"That's good, at least now Team Rocket knows that we are not going to be such pushovers…" Matt then cocked his ears to the woods turned his body to the forest, getting this look on his face that any Pokemon could tell was one of "What now?" only to have a Flareon stumble out of the trees, looking lost hungry, and almost fainted. The moment the Flareon got into the open space of the backyard he fainted out of sheer exhaustion.

"Becky, go home and get some blankets. I'll get him inside and we'll see if we can help him out." With those words Matt jumped into action, grabbing a blanket from his own house and then, putting the Flareon on the blanket, started to drag the Pokemon towards the house, thinking, _This is really grating my nerves. I mean, come on, Flareon don't just walk right up to you from the wild. He must have been lost out there, poor thing. I think I know how it feels…I could never survive out there. _By this time Matt had dragged the pokemon through the sliding glass door that lead into the house, only the glass was shattered from a stray Swift attack. _I've got to clean this up now, also. Great, tonight is definitely going to be a long night._

VulpixTrainer: Okay, this was my first major battle scene so I really need input about how it went.

Kyle: Touché, Matt, touché.


	21. Late Night Trouble

**Late Night Trouble**

"Okay, Becky you take care of the Flareon, I'm going to get some plywood from the basement and patch up the hole in the glass sliding door." With that Matt heads down into the basement grabbing onto the handrail being still weak from the defeat he had. _Okay Mat, you just take it slow and easy, no need to rush mom and dad aren't to be home until this evening,_ Matt then lets out a small chuckle, _after all it is one in the morning._

Becky just watches Matt head into the basement, she then shakes her head and turns her full attention to the Flareon who was still out like a light, "Hey Stripes, can you get me some apples to put next to the Flareon?" Becky called to the passing Furret who was carrying in a broom and dustpan. "Uh…. Never mind Stripes, just finish whatever you started." Becky said in a complete baffled voice, she then shakes her head. _That's a first, a Furret carrying a broom and dustpan, well tonight is just full of weird surprises._

Downstairs Matt is looking around for a big piece of wood when suddenly he feels some very painful fangs biting into his ankle. Dropping the hammer he was carrying which landed on his other foot and thus causing an imbalance as he tries to deal with both feet at once, well he falls down onto the hard cement and then the thing that attacked his leg pounces onto his stomach only to stop it's growling as it gets a good whiff of the person's sent.

"Vee eevee, vee Eevee vee, eevee." (I'm so sorry, I thought you where some Ninetales that Team Rocket sent down here.) Eve then climbs off Matt as he pulls up his pant leg only to just stare at the wound; it was already beginning to heal, _Once again my Ninetales side is showing, great what's next I don't get burned that easily? _Matt then just hobbles up, _oh, so if I hurt myself with human things it takes reality time to heal, but if attacked by a Pokemon, I heal at their speed. _He thought as the pain from the hammer that felled on his right foot was still hurting like mad. "Ethan, if you hear me I need wood upstairs to repair the sliding door, I'm going upstairs because Eve attacked me and well I dropped the hammer I was carrying onto my foot, so I need to put ice on it. So please get some wood for me." Matt hears a small grunt like an agreement, and Matt hobbles off upstairs to get some ice on the now burning pain in his foot.

Becky was also having some troubles of her own also at that very moment. "Easy there, Easy, you're not in danger of being eaten or trapped. You're safe and sound at my friend's house." Becky was now talking in a soothing voice with a hint of strain in it as she is trying to calm down a very confused and disoriented Flareon who was yelling in a very scared voice

"Flare Flareon? Flare flare flare flareon eon?" (Who are you? Why am I here?) The Flareon was just trying to get up but it was still very weak from a long time trekking out in the wild.

"My name is Becky and you're here because you collapsed in Matt's Backyard." Becky replied to the Flareon's question. But this just made the Flareon just bolt upright muttering in a very fast voice.

"Flareon! Flare flare eon flareon eon Flareon." (Matthew! I got to get out; he's going to get me now.) This last phrase made Becky just look at him with the weirdest look.

"Matthew wants you? I never recall Matt ever wanting a Flareon, or trying to catch one before." This one statement calmed the Flareon down enough to see his error in thinking and he mutters an apology for thinking that Becky's Matthew was a Team Rocket executive.

Becky was going to say something more when from the doorway another voice sounds into the conversation. "Doesn't surprise me, seeing how there are many Matthew's in Kanto that one of them would have joined up with Team Rocket." Matt says the name with a slight human growl underneath it. He then walks over to a recliner chair and sitting down he just puts his feet up and then puts a pack of ice on the right foot.

"Matt? Where is the wood? And why do you have ice on your foot?" Becky was beginning to sound like Matt when he's in a thousand question's a minute.

"I can answer that with one word, Eve." He then looks at the Flareon who was looking at Matt with a gaze of sadness. "Hey, what's the matter? If it's because you think I'm offended that you thought I was another Matthew, Don't be, it's all just a big misunderstanding. In fact I have no hard feelings… say what's your name Flareon?"

"Flare, eon eon Flareon." (Flare that is my name new master) the Flareon said with a slight bow of the head, the next word out of Matt though completely took Flare off guard. Mainly because of the words but also because he said it in a very forceful voice

"Don't ever call me master again; I never liked being called master." Matt then takes a deep breath and then continues letting his normal happy sounding voice return. "So Flare, why are you in the Mount Moon region? I mean I don't ever recall seeing reports of a wild Flareon or lost pet for that matter." Matt was now leaning back in the recliner as he waited for a response from the Flareon that was lounging out on the couch.

(A/N Okay this is going to be a long story and since both Matt and Becky are still being affected by the battle it will be in English.

"Well, mast… Matt that is a long story and it's a sad one, first off, I call you master because of what was drilled into me as an Eevee right before they forced me to evolve," Flare said the word evolve with some anger behind it.

"I take it you didn't want to evolve at that time, that I can understand, never really liked training just so you could have the next higher evolution. You there to help the Pokemon achieve there dreams… Sorry I got side tracked, please continue."

"No problem," Flare replied, "well when I was still an Eevee my mum died, mind you I was born in Hoenn, well when my mum died I was sold to Team Magma and they put me on all these hard missions, but I never could bring myself to do them, so they set me free right into the middle of the wilderness and if not for a kind caring girl who took me in I would have died their, Unfortunately team Rocket attacked us the first day in this land, I was separated from her and since then I've been running and trying to live off the land. If I ever get my paws or muzzle on that group I've…."

"Easy Flare, I don't want you setting my house on fire." Matt said interrupting Flare's beginning of a rant of rage and anger.

"Matt I got you the wood." Ethan yelled from the door of the basement this was followed by a loud series of loud bangs as wood fell onto tiles of the kitchen.

At all this noise made Flare just pull his ears back and sinks low to the floor totally not enjoying the loud yelling which was directed at Matt. "Flareon, flare eon." (Please, stop yelling) Flare whined as he was trying to look as small as possible.

"Sure, I'll go talk to Ethan, just make yourself as comfortable as you like, and I'll get something from the fridge." Becky said as she gets up and as she heads to the kitchen she picks up the melted bag of ice from Matt's leg as he just now fallen asleep and goes to do what she said she would do.

(Vixen house, Evening time)

"Tim I really am getting a strange feeling that something happened while we where gone, I just can't shake it out of my mind." Mrs. Vixen said as she pulls the car onto the street leading to the road that leads to their house

"Now, now Renard, I sure there fine…." At this Tim stops because their in the middle of the road was a tree, now both knew that the tree was cut down on purpose because of living up in this village so long they both could tell healthy from sick trees and this one was as healthy as a Ponyta. "You know what, I hate it when your right." They then both get out of the car and run the rest of the way home, pulling out the Pokeballs that they took to protect themselves, now regretting that they left nothing of power at home to help out.

"Look at the yard, it's a total mess. Look at the burn mark here, its electricity all right. Ruth must have battled here," Renard Vixen said. "and this scar on the tree, made by a light Flamethrower, made by Drake I hope, but these marks here and here," she said this while pointing to blackened spots that looked like fading shadows, shadows that even now were fading into the night. "This must have been where some dark type moves hit the ground, they must be very powerful for them to last this long." She then turns to the front door and barges right in and just stops and stares at the end of the hallway. There standing in the wood floored hall was a Rattata pushing a dustpan with its nose, and a Furret controlling with difficulty a broom and both where sweeping up glass that was underneath a boarded up window. "Tim, you've got to see this, Matt's Pokemon are doing chores."

"That isn't all, they've boarded up the sliding door also," Tim Vixen said as he walked up behind her, "I must say it looks like the military did drills out there, and someone cut the phone line so we couldn't reach them." Tim said as he walked further into the house only to be stopped by a Flareon who was growling at them from the entry into the Living Room.

"Flare flareon, flare eon eon flareon." (Get back, you're not taking my new trainer) Flare was in a battle stance, but then there where shouts from both Stripes and Sir Thief.

"Fur Furret ret furret furret." "Rattata, rat tata." (Stop the attack) (Family, their part of the pack) this just made Flare stop and then looked sheepish.

Both parents had sweat dropped upon being confronted by this angry Flareon but the moment that both Pokemon had shouted in frantic voices but also keeping their voices down, and when this situation was done both went back to cleaning up the mess. Flare then steps aside allowing the parents to enter the "recovery area" only to be once again amazed. The room looked like it had become all the rooms of the house, well except for the bathroom. There where dishes on the coffee table all clean of food, but did have food on them at sometime during the day. The couch had on it all fire type pokemon. As for Matt and Becky they are asleep on the two recliners that are facing the front window, which had survived the battle without a single crack. Ruth was asleep on Becky's stomach, everything was very peaceful.

Mrs. Vixen then notice under one of the glasses of milk, which was empty except for the ring at the bottom of the glass telling that it had milk at one point in the day, that there was a note stuck underneath it so that she could read it

MOM

1. Ethan has come down with Torchic Pox; he is asleep upstairs in his room.

2. TR attacked us last night, reason for mess, tried cleaning up as best as we could.

3. Flareon collapsed in backyard, took him in to help, and hasn't finished deciding what to do.

_Well all we can do now is just finish what these guys started._ "Tim, I want you to call the Home repair place and order some window replacement."

"Right honey, I'll do that as soon as we get that phone line fixed, in fact I'm heading over to see Frank right now." Tim Vixen said as he walked out with a winter coat on seeing how the sky was that pink color that shows up at night right before a big snow storm.

"Did I hear someone needed help with a video phone?" a Voice sounded from the front of the house.

"Frank!" Timothy yelped and jumping a inch off the ground, "When did you get here?"

"Right after I tried calling your house and all I got was "We're sorry but the number has been disconnected" So I came over to see what was going on… and boy something sure did happen." With that Mr. Sparks pulls out the Vixens ladder and starts to reconnect the Phone cord. All the while listening to the two parents talk about all they could about last nights attack.


	22. A Diffrent Kind of Training

VulpixTrainer: Okay, I'm doing a time jump, mainly because I've spent too much time at Vulpix Village already, and that is why I'm skipping Christmas.

Matt: As always, this story belongs to VulpixTrainer, but the concept of Pokemon belongs to the companies of Nintendo and Game Freak, Inc.

A Different Kind of Training 

Matt was getting nervous. After all, he was soon going to battle in a show that happened at the end of every school year, which was going to be in a few days. Right now, however, he was more worried about something else entirely.

Matt was standing behind a table in a room that looked like a science room in a school except for one thing: on metal selves that were positioned over the counters, each of which had about three sinks and little nozzles that could pipe in some sort of gas, were different types of Pokeballs containing all different types of Pokemon. They were used in classes to study behavior of different Pokemon and how they got along with other types of Pokemon. Matt lay on the table, on his stomach with his muzzle on his paws, looking very bored. Sitting on her haunches nearby was Firestorm, but instead of looking bored she had a smug look on her muzzled face. Roaming the room was Flare, sniffing all the students' hands and areas that interested him, while at the same time accepting small gifts of food from some of the more bold students.

"Class, will you stop feeding Flare your snacks or lunches, he ate right before we came over. Now I came to tell you about some of the things that I have done….Uh….On the other hand, since I really didn't get far, I'll just ask you a question." At this almost the entire class moaned. Well, except for Ethan and Kyle, who were both listening, though for different reasons of interest.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what not to do when battling a Vulpix?" Matt asked as he stood in front of the nine year old class, teaching them about some of the things he had learned over the course of his short time as a trainer from last year.

About ten hands shot up into the air, including Ethan's hand, but Matt ignored him because he knew that Ethan knew what not to do. "Yes… Sara, what should you not do in a battle against a Vulpix?"

The girl known as Sara was wearing a light pink shirt with a picture of Mew on the front. She was also wearing blue jeans along with a bright red bow on each of her pigtails. She was also the one that thought that all pre-evolved Pokemon were cute.

"Well, who would attack such a cute little thing? But is it a Grass Pokemon?" Sara asked with the voice of an innocent child.

"Well… yes, you don't send out a Grass Pokemon to battle a Fire Pokemon, especially a level forty-two one. But I'm looking for another answer… anyone else?" At this about half the hands fell to leave only three students who thought they might know what to do.

"Kyle, what is it that you would never do in a battle against a Fire Pokemon?" Matt was a little intrigued; after all, this was something they had just gone over yesterday, or at least that was what the teacher told him.

Kyle was a kid that always forgot his homework and really never offered anything unless it was some sarcastic remark. But Matt didn't know this so he made the mistake of calling upon Kyle.

"Why should we care, we would just send out a water type to faint the Vulpix in a one hit K.O. anyway. What is you battle plan for next week?" Kyle then just leaned back, looking smug and hoping that Matt would go off on a tangent and lose track of his first question.

"Yes, Kyle, that is something that you would do or send out. But I'm looking for what you should not do, unless you feel that you can handle the outcome. One last hint: you also don't want to do this to a Flareon. As for my strategy, that is not part of the question," Matt answered in a way that did not require any more words from Kyle, thus ending the tangent before it could start. _I should have been warned about him. Oh well, can't be well-versed in all things. _Matt, finally giving up and seeing and that now only Ethan's hand was up, sighs, "Okay, Ethan…What do you not do when battling against a Vulpix, Ninetales, or Flareon?"

"You should never use a fire attack because of their special ability. This allows them to absorb the flame attack and power their own fire sacks up." Ethan said this all with the air of someone reading from a textbook in a monotonous voice that, if it went on for about twenty minutes, could put to sleep some of the more bored students.

"Thank you, Ethan. Now, if all of you don't mind, I would like to show you what happens if a fire attack is used on a Vulpix…Firestorm, will you use a light Flamethrower on Matt?" Matt asked as he pointed at Matt on the table.

"Vulpix, Vul pix ix" (Okay, one moment) She then pointed her muzzle at Matt (the one on the table) and let out a light Flamethrower. All that happened was that Matt, who was beginning to get a little restless, got up and started to run around to table, yelling at Firestorm.

"Vul Vulpix ix pix lix vulix. Vulpix, vulpix lix pix ix"" (Why'd you do that? Now I have to run this reserve off or use an attack)

"Now class, we have a slight problem. You see, Matt now has a built up flames in his firebox. This gives him more energy and a higher damaging capability while using his fire attacks. So right now he is in at a higher level of alertness and so he has a little bit more of a temper.

"VULPIX? Vul Vulpix lix pix ix pulpix." (TEMPER? I'll show you a Temper, you Ninetales) With this comment, Matt sent a very high-powered Flamethrower, made even more powerful by the Flamethrower that Firestorm gave him, at his trainer. Matt, though, ducked underneath the table just in time and avoided being caught up in the fire's path. It did, however, melt through one of the windows in the room and then shoot out for another few feet before dissipating. The Flamethrower lasted for a minute like this before Matt finally got control of himself and stopped the Flamethrower. This attracted the school principle and Mrs. Vixen, who is the school nurse for both humans and Pokemon.

"Well, I think we all just learned a good lesson. Never tick off a Fire Pokemon that is using the Flash Fire ability." Matt then noticed the Principal and his mom. "Uh, sorry about that, Dr. Strickland. You see, I was showing them what happens when you use a fire attack on a Fire Pokemon that has the Flash Fire ability, and, well, I just learned that they can have a slight temper…" Matt then chuckled nervously, the reason being that he didn't want to serve detention.

"Well, if no one was hurt, I think that everything can be fixed," Dr. Strickland said as he turned to go. But then he turned back around. "Also, I want to know why you have your team out of their Pokeballs, after all the school has a very strict policy of no Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs unless you're in the Gym Battle Class or Club. If you want to let your Pokemon out, remember that you have free access after school to the battle field. So, if you will be so kind, please return them to their Pokeballs. Otherwise, your visit will be cut short." He then acted as if he was done but then continued, "Also, I would like to remind you that, for today, you are considered a teacher here, so stick to the lesson plan." He then left, walking with a very purposeful stride, taking with him the tense atmosphere that had started to build up in the room.

"Okay, now that that is done..." But at that moment the bell rang and the clock read three. Within three minutes the entire room was empty except for Matt, Ethan, Mrs. Vixen, Matt, Firestorm, and finally Flare, who at the moment was nosing around a spill that turned out the be some cola, which was soon gone because of her.

"Flare, I don't think that is healthy for you," Matt commented as he put away the notebook he was using to teach the student body about Flash Fire. He then turned to Ethan as he put his hand into the key items pouch of his new sky blue Pokemon backpack, which he got at Christmas, and said, "Ethan, today is your birthday, and I have a present for you." He took out a black box, which was shallow and could hold medium-sized items with ease.

"What is it?" Ethan asked rhetorically as he opened the box and just gaped at its contents. "It's an Everstone! Matt, why did you give me this?" Ethan asked in a fake confused voice.

"Well, I never want you to evolve and I would like you to always stay the same," Matt said with a smile and in his eyes there was laughter. "All joking aside, you said that Eve doesn't want to evolve, and, well, here is an Everstone for her." Ethan and Matt then just laughed at the joke that had gone on for a very long time. You see, every single birthday, they would get the other some sort of Pokemon item that would work only with Pokemon and not humans. This had been an inside joke between these two and only these two. "Also, Ethan, I hope you are going to be in the stands in week as Beck and I battle for, hopefully, one of two times this year." With that all of the Vixen household that was in that classroom left, laughing and joking, looking forward to the battle that would happen in a week's time.

VulpixTrainer: And thus ends Chapter 22. I hope you all had a great time reading this.

Kyle: We all will see you next chapter everyone.


	23. The Beginnings of a New League

VulpixTrainer: Okay, here is the battle that I hinted at earlier. So, hope you enjoy it. Also, I have put in the reason why Ethan has an Eevee. I have also added in an explanation for why there is a Professor other then Professor Oak. One more thing, if you say "good job" and "good story," please tell me what is good about the story, I would like to know details. Also Thanks to **Negrek **for Beta reading this

Matt: VT owns nothing of Pokemon, which belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks. He just writes for fun and owns this plot.

**The Beginnings of a New League**

Matt was panting. "Okay team, I say we had a good race. We raced from home to the school and back…I think that is about half a mile…and it took us only five minutes." Matt was in better shape than before all of the transformation and Rocket attacks, mainly because of all the training he was putting himself through to be ready for the next Rocket attack. _I really think that something is going down. Something isn't right, I mean, they haven't attacked since New Year Eve…I have a bad feeling about this. _Frankly, Matt now trusted his instincts better than ever before. He could even tell when a storm was coming.

"Matt, can you help me for a moment?" Ethan asked from the doorway. He was waiting there the entire time, just waiting for Matt to gain his second wind, something that still happens to him after long runs.

"Sure I can, bro. Just let me feed my troops and I'll be with you shortly." The reason that he called his Pokemon "troops" was that the entire team, except for Flare, who at the moment was just shaking his head, had begun calling Matt "Rouge Leader," as Matt was someone who was on the run from TR.

"You and your inside jokes, Matt, you even have them with your team," Ethan said with laughter in his voice as he followed Matt to the backyard. "If you're not careful, people will think things that are totally opposite of those that you really mean."

Matt was, during the last sentence, pouring Pokechow into eleven bowls of food, one each for Matt, Firestorm, Sir Thief, Flare, Stripes, Eve, Fire Beast, The Queen (Persian,) Flood (Mrs. Vixen's Vaporeon,) Truth (Mr. Vixen's Espeon,) and finally Sonic (Dad's Pidgeot.) "Well, everyone's been feed but us humans…but right now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Matt asked as he straightened up from pouring out the PokeChow into the last Bowl.

"Well, what do you think would be a good Pokemon for me to choose? After all, I am going to be receiving one at the awards ceremony," Ethan asked as they both were heading over to the picnic table that they had their afternoon lunches and even dinners on during warmer nights or days like the one they were having right now.

"Now, Ethan, I have told you many times before, I don't give advice on things like this…what may be a good Pokemon to one person may well be a very poor choice to another…of course, I have no real authority to say that. My starter hijacked me," Matt then laughed at the memories of the event that had spiraled into what was now a normal life for Mr. Matthew Vixen Brown, A.K.A The White Shadow. Matt then chuckled at that nickname, which the paper had given him for supposedly being some sort of phantom.

"Uh…Hello, Matt…anyone home? Don't tell me you're still trying to come up with a way to capture The White Shadow," Ethan suddenly asked, breaking into Matt's thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just remembering how Matt and Firestorm came into my life. Also no, I don't think anyone can catch a Pokemon that doesn't want to be captured," Matt said as his eyes slowly lost the faraway look that they had been showing while he was on memory lane.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny, seeing you walk while favoring that left leg that you got stung on, and right behind you, acting like Pokemon that were tame, came these two Vulpix." Ethan then started laughing at the silly memory of a tall man with short black hair, a smooth face, sparkling green eyes that always seemed to put you at ease, and always had a smile on his face. "Don't forget how Professor Wood surprised everyone and worried you for a few minutes as he gave his starter check-up."

"How could I forget? I thought that maybe Matt or Firestorm had some sort of problem that needed medical attention. Turns out, Matt was a runt and Firestorm is a headstrong female Vulpix who criticizes all my camping decisions."

"Vul pix ix vulpix vixlix vul vulpix." (I resent that. In fact, I haven't criticized you at all for three months.)

"Anyway, Matt, I think that what you are trying to say to me by all this is that I should make my own decisions. In fact, I think I have one already," Ethan said, getting even more excited about tomorrow's ceremony and Matt's battle. "I'm rooting for you, Matt. I know Becky is you girlfriend, but I still want you to win."

Matt chuckled at this before politely correcting his brother. "Ethan, Becky is a friend who happens to be a girl, that is all. As for winning, Becky will be a tough trainer, but I will give it my all. Is that good enough for you?" Matt asked as he got up and helped his mom set the picnic table for an early dinner.

"Yes it is, Matt. Also, I have decided to take Eve with me. After all, mom's Vaporeon and dad's Espeon both competed in the Kanto league, so I want her to see the places her parents saw. Mind you, the places have changed greatly. Besides, I think getting the only Eevee in town away may lower the break-ins that happen here."

"I'm afraid it may just cause some problems, Ethan. If other trainers learn that you have an Eevee, they will always offer to trade for her. I don't think Eve would like that," Mrs. Vixen said as she brought out a big pot of stew for tonight's dinner. "Also, Mr. Sparks and Rebecca are coming over for dinner. Mrs. Sparks has a Town Hall meeting that she has to attend and we invited them over for dinner." This was met with a lot of cheers by everyone, including Flare, all looking forward to Richard's jokes along with Mr. Sparks's jokes as well.

"Rai raichu chu…" (Then the Pidgey said…) Unfortunately, Richard couldn't finish his joke, for at that moment two people came up to the gathering of both humans and Pokemon. The man was dressed as a cameraman and the woman as a news reporter.

"Hello, I'm with the PNN and my companion and I are doing a spot on starting trainers. We heard that an Ethan Vixen was starting his journey tomorrow, and we would like to interview him," the lady asked in a light southern accent.

"Yes, I would like to be interviewed, but I'm finishing up my dinner, so could you wait?" Ethan replied to the news people as soon as he was done chewing his food.

"Yes, we can wait….Frank, get a shot of this, it's a small army of rare Pokemon…Who owns all these?" The lady was now getting very excited as her partner swung the camera to point at the Pokemon. As he was filming the Pokemon, Matt spoke up to the two strangers.

"Well, frankly, I think for one thing, why would the PNN send two people out here to film some obscure little ten-yea- old? Secondly, I must say that you are not with the PNN, but are Garth and Violet of Team Rocket," Matt said as he rose slowly and with deliberate movement.

"I say, boy, that you must have had a bad run-in with Team Rocket to accuse us two of being Rockets. In fact, I hate those crooks for stealing my Ninetales when I was just starting in the news networks," the lady said in a hurt voice that also had a hint of anger in it.

"Oh, uh, sorry madam, it's just that two southern-speaking rockets tried taking my starter and, well, I jumped to a conclusion. So, would you care to sit and eat?" Matt asked, beating his mom to inviting them to dinner.

"We'll be glade to join you for your meal, isn't that right, Frank?" the lady asked the male to her side.

At that Franklyn Sparks looked up and said, "What?" This made everyone sweatdrop. A moment later, Frank just started to chuckle before turning to Matt and saying, "Well, I guess now I know how you feel whenever someone says 'Matt' and they have both you and Matt reply."

At this moment the two reporters, having finished their meals, start laughing in an evil way just before the cameraman points his camera at Matt. A net launched out of it and snared Matt and Firestorm. The next set of things happened so fast that it really took only one minute to finish.

First, Tim Vixen teleported in from repairing the transformer that got knocked out from the lightning storm the last night. He ordered his Alakazam to Teleport the two thugs to the local police station but leave the camera with the net hanging from it.

"TIM! For once I'm glade that you're late for dinner. Anyway, your plate is warming in the kitchen, so grab it and joins us," Mrs. Vixen commented as soon as she caught her breath after the sudden appearance of Tim and the quick disappearance of Team Rocket to the police station.

(Local School Stadium, Battle tutorial)

"Okay, will all starting trainers take the front row of the bleachers so the battle can begin?" Professor Wood said as kids from all over the Mount Moon region had come to receive their starter Pokemon. "Okay, Matt and Becky, you two can begin when ready. Remember, this will be a three-on-three, no time limit. Also, this will be a no-item match, meaning you will not be able to use revives and such. This is because we have the awards ceremony to do after the battle. Trainers, begin." Professor Wood then took the referee's position at the side of the field.

The two trainers just nodded to the professor and then they faced each other, having on their faces looks of determination but, at the same time, respect for each other.

"So, Becky, hope you give it your all. Just because we have been friends since childhood doesn't mean you ought to give me special treatment," Matt said as he pulled from his belt a red and white Pokeball. Matt then threw it, while at the same time calling out a command. "Stripes, I need you now, buddy."

When the Pokeball hit the floor, it opened up, letting out a white light that quickly took the form of a Furret, a creature that looked like a ferret except it stood at five foot eleven inches and also the body merged right into the tail. On the tail was a pattern of dark brown, light brown and white, forming stripes around it, thus his name.

"You're on, Matt, and the same goes for you, too," Becky said. She then took a Pokeball off her belt and threw it into the air, also calling out a command. "Flyer, let's do this." The Pokeball released its occupant in the air. This one was a Pideotto, the evolved form of Pidgey which looks like a larger version of a pigeon, except it looked more like it could take something down with its large talons and sharp beak.

"The battle between Flyer and Stripes will commence now," Professor Wood called out, acting as the referee for the battle while at the same time telling the students to pay attention to the battle techniques and the way the two treated their Pokemon.

"Okay, Stripes, let's do a Swift to start things off, shall we?" Matt asked in a tone that said that all he was there for was to provide help when needed, not to control every move that Stripes would make.

"Furret ret." (Sounds good to me.) So, with those words, the biggest battle that either Matt or Becky had been in began.

In the middle of the stands with Matt's parents next to them sat Becky's parents, all rooting for their child. Also, sitting up towards the top, hidden in the shadows was someone who was watching to see the battling spirit of the young man. _A lot has gone on in this boy's life and already I am hoping that I get a chance to battle him someday._ The shadow person then noticed that in the row in front of him there were a bunch of people whispering about when to strike and get done with this mission. So, he did the only thing he could think of. Taking out handcuffs, he silently cuffed the people's hands together and to the bench.

Across the gym, also sitting in the top row, was the rainbow lady. _It's always fun to watch these tutorial battles. They always gives those younger a good example. If only the other towns did these then maybe we would be a lot happier and there would be so many fewer jerks who treat pokemon as slaves._

"Hey, Holly, how are things these days?" a tall, thin man wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans asked as he sat down next to the lady.

"Not too well, Luke. Just watching Lance finish his trailing of some Rocket grunts so now I can watch the battle and not act as support," Holly muttered just as Matt's first command echoed in the gym, followed by Becky's counter-command.

"Flyer, show him the meaning of your name," Becky shouted out right after Matt said his command. Flyer took to the air but Stripes was expecting this and Flyer flew right into a stream of Swift attacks.

"Flyer, use a Steel Wing. Ha, didn't expect that, did you, Matt?" Becky said as Flyer's wing gained a metallic sheen as he swooped down, only to have Stripes dodge and then hit him from behind with a Quick Attack.

"No I was not, but it looks like Stripes was. Good job, Stripes, now show her your Cut attack." Matt was getting even more involved in the battle but at the same time not getting too involved; _I have to make sure no one tries a sneak attack on me._

"Flyer, use your Fly Attack," Becky shouted. Flyer dodged the attack by Stripes and then dive bombed him from above.

"Well, I must say, you did well using that HM that Stripes found in the forest," Matt said as he was rethinking his strategy.

"Stripes, use your Rest move," Matt shouted in a mild-toned voice.

"What? Stripes knows Rest! Well, no matter. Flyer, use Wing Attack. Try and knock out that Furret before he wakes up." Becky was scared. Flyer was now at a level disadvantage, but she knew he could pull off a few good moves.

Matt just smiled. "Okay, Stripes, let's use Snore," Matt said as he just smiled even more.

"Flyer is unable to battle. Stripes is the winner." Professor Wood's voice rang across the stadium as Becky recalled her Pokemon

"GRRR! Matt, I must say that I'm not done yet. I have two more Pokemon left." And with that, Becky she tossed her second Pokeball. "Okay, Ruth, you're up now, so let's avenge Flyer's defeat." The Pokeball hit the ground and the familiar white light released the yellow electric mouse.

"Pika." (Right.) Ruth then shot off using Agility and then followed it up with a Quick Attack.

"Stripes, use Snore until you wake up, then use your Swift attack." Matt ordered as he hoped Ruth and Becky would not use an electric attack.

"Ruth, finish it off with a Thunder attack, and make this one count. Otherwise, Stripes will be awake and more of a challenge."

Ruth just nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. Soon, black clouds gathered above the two battling Pokemon, and Ruth sent a powerful bolt of lightning into the clouds. Moments later, the bolt came down and hit Stripes.

"Stripes is unable to battle. The match is tied one to one," Professor Wood declared as Matt recalled Stripes into his Pokeball.

"You are doing great, Becky; I must say that Ruth has gotten stronger…But now I choose Matt."

"Vulpix, vul." (Alright, go time.) Matt then shot onto the field from where he was standing by Matt's Right side and took up a battle stance.

"So Luke, Who do you think' going to win this battle?" Holly asked as she watched Stripes take Flyer down and Becky call out Ruth.

"I don't know, but I think that the grunts just found out that they are trapped, Luke replied with a slight chuckle. Sure enough, on the other side of the battlefield the small group of grunts had found themselves cuffed not only to each other but also to the bench.

The two friends then just started to laugh to themselves at the sight of the Rockets in disguise trying to get out of the handcuffs,

"Matt, I choose you." At this Holly and Luke both turned their attention back to the battle, looking even more amused as the score was now one to one.

"Okay, Matt, let's do a Confuse Ray," Matt commanded as he was looking at the Pikachu and trying to size up its strength and stamina.

"Ruth, use Agility to dodge that Confuse Ray, then follow up with a Thunderbolt," Becky ordered, trying her best to keep her voice from showing how worried she had become.

"Matt, Will-O-Wisp now that she's right where we want her," Matt then ordered as the Confuse Ray missed the Pikachu. The Will-O-Wisp hit Ruth and she shuddered from the burn that she received.

"Ruth, Thunder Punch," Becky ordered, smiling at how her dad had given that TM as a training gift. "Use this in that league and you will shake many opposites." Her dad's words rang through her head as she watched Matt try to dodge but get hit.

"Matt, Flame Thrower that Pikachu before that Paralyze takes effect." But Matt's muscles just locked up and he fell to the ground. The moment he did Ruth used a Thunder attack, fainting Matt, but the burn affected her and she, too, fainted. This left Matt and Becky with one Pokemon each.

"Okay, this will be the final round. You may begin," Professor Wood said as he lowered both flags to indicate the beginning of the final match.

"Flare, I choose you. Let's see how she can handle battling with the Flash Fire ability," Matt said, knowing that the last Pokemon that Becky had was Drake, her Growlithe. Becky pulled out her last Pokeball, but Matt saw that there were four Pokeballs attached to her belt. "Flare, she has another Pokemon. Be ready for anything."

"Very observant, Matt, but let's see if you're worried over nothing. Pokeball, go." Becky then tossed it onto the field. It opened to reveal….a fully-grown Arcanine. This caused the entire stands gasp. Her voice then got very excited as she told Matt what happened. "How do you like him? He just evolved last night, I mean, no Fire Stone. It took me seven years to see it happen, but it did. He evolved naturally."

Professor Wood nearly went nuts, but was able to control himself. "Becky, will you bring Drake over after the battle so I can have a look at him?" Becky just nodded, but she then looked right at Matt.

"So, are you ready to see who wins, Matt?" she asked as she raised her hand to issue her first attack to Drake.

"Am I ready? I'm ready for anything. Flare, let's get the show on the road," Matt ordered as he locked eyes with Becky and smiled. _This will be one long and hard battle but I will see it through to the end._

"Flare, let's do a Bite attack," Matt ordered in a kind voice. Flare just nodded and looked at the opposing Pokemon and shuddered slightly. "Flare, I know he can be intimidating, but don't let that stand in your way. You can do it."

"Drake, you've got to dodge the Bite attack using Agility, then use your own Bite attack against Flare," Becky ordered.

"Flare, launch yourself in there with a Quick Attack followed by your Bite attack," Matt countered, hoping against hope that he could win against a speedy Arcanine and pull a victory out of his hat.

"Drake, try and shake him off, and then use your Take Down," Becky called to her Pokemon, who was, in fact, doing just that.

"Flareon, flare flare lare." (Drake, I must say that I think we should pull what we planed at dinner yesterday.)

"Arc." (Yes.)

They then separated and went after each other head on, Arcanine using his toned-down Take Down and Flare using a Quick Attack. They then both hit, and both went down in a real faint.

"This match is over, and it is a tie between Matt and Becky," Professor Wood announced. He then turned to the students in the front row and, smiling, started talking to them. "You, my young trainers, have witnessed a very, very rare event. You see, there is almost always a winner in a battle, but sometimes luck comes and gives a trainer a tie. That means that the challenger and defender are both good trainers and have very good understandings of their teams."

Meanwhile, Matt and Becky walked into the middle of the Pokemon field, shaking their heads as they looked at their Pokedexes.

"Well, Matt, it looks like they underestimated their strength and power. They both fainted, but I think they meant to play pretend." Becky was talking to Matt, but, because of the noise that now had erupted from a dull roar to full-blown conversations and people yelling congratulations to the two trainers, he could barely hear her.

"Yes, Becky, I think we'll have to have a long talk about this so they don't pull this at the Indigo League."

Up in the stands, Lance just got up and slipped away through the crowd as an Officer Jenny who was watching from the stands finally noticed the group trying to break free of the bench. She went over to arrest them, thanks to a tip from a person leaving the stadium.

"Well, Holly, I must say I haven't had this much fun for a long time. These two know what are good battling techniques and what would be bad battle techniques," Luke said as he, too, got up to leave.

"So, where are you going now, Luke?" Holly asked as she, too, got up and followed Luke towards the exit.

"I was thinking of seeing the Orange Islands. I haven't been there for about four years now, and I bet a lot of things have changed. What about you?"

"Oh, I'll be here or there. Maybe I'll look for some poor soul who needs to be brightened up, or maybe I'll keep an eye on anyone who is getting bullied. You know, same-old same-old," Holly responded as they exited into the fresh air.

"Well, catch you sometime later." With that Luke headed west towards the end of the day. Holly, after a moment, smiled and turned to go to the east, where the sun rises at the beginning of the day. The time was noon.

"Okay, now, the last of the new trainers to receive their starter is Ethan Red Vixen. Now, the choices are slim. I seem to have only a Charmander, a Geodude, and a Sandshrew. So, what Pokemon will you choose?" Professor Wood was glad. If there is one thing that he disliked, it would have to be kids who get angry when the Pokemon they want were already picked, but he was smiling because he knew That Ethan was one who, like his older brother, could deal with any situation.

"Professor Wood," Ethan said as he stood before the Professor of the entire Mount Moon Region, "I am going to pick Charmander, because I feel that I can make it to the Elite Four with a Charizard."

Professor Wood nodded and walked over to the Charmander. The Pokemon was a stubborn one; in fact, the original Pokeball that Charmander came in was sealed shut by one of his embers. "Charmander, this boy named Ethan is asking to be your trainer; do you accept this trainer to be your companion?" Professor Wood then waited for an answer with bated breath.

"Char charmander char char mander." (Yes, professor, I will go with him.) The Professor then took out the translator that he had placed in his ear so he could hear the replies of each Pokemon. Sighing, he turned to Ethan and motioned for him to come over and, after giving Ethan an Ursaring hug, he handed Ethan his Pokedex, six Pokeballs, and Charmander hopped off the table he was sitting on and walked over to Ethan's right side and posed, saying, "Charmander." (Don't touch my trainer.)

"So, Ethan, what's going to be your name for Charmander?" Professor Wood asked so he could register the name in his files.

"He reminds me of my Cousin Kyle in Celadon City. He has a personality like this," Ethan said as he smiled at the thought of annoying his Cousin with this Charmander.

"He will be called Kyle. Go out and see the world." With that final statement, Professor Wood got up and left, having already looked Drake over while the stage was being set up to present the starter Pokemon to their new trainers.

"So, Ethan, what does it feel like to be ten years old and have your first starting Pokemon?" Matt asked as they started to walk home. Ethan was in the middle with Eve walking on his left and Kyle walking on his right, having the air of some cocky Pokemon. Becky was on Ethan's left with Ruth perched on her left shoulder, and Matt was on Ethan's Right with Matt walking on his right and Fire Storm on his left. They were walking east, towards home away from the setting sun.

"It feels no different then a week ago, except I can legally battle in gyms and compete in the Indigo League." Ethan then pondered for some time and asked a question right out of the blue. "Hey, since we're all are going to Pewter starting tomorrow, why don't we all go together? Safety in numbers, right?"

Everyone but Ethan just face faulted. A second later they recovered and Matt and Becky try to persuade Ethan to reconsider his plans. Both not wanting Ethan to get mixed up with Team Rocket.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our missing comrades," a voice sounded out from the shadows, "and they're hanging with a human." The way the voice said "human" it was clearly meant to be a slur.

"Who's there?" Matt yelled out into the shadows. "I also don't remember having been a member of anything but the Pokemon League."

"In that case, I'll show you…" And with that, a shadow moved from under a tree, and when the last of the sun hit the figure, Ethan gasped and froze in place along with Matt and Becky. The Pokemon, on the other hand, take up battle positions

VulpixTrainer: And there is another cliffhanger. It seems that Matt can never have a simple beginning of a year, can he?

Kyle: Why did you put me in, any way?

VulpixTrainer: Because you fitted the personality of the Charmander I had in mind for Ethan, that is why.

Kyle: Okay, as long as it is something like that and not something stupid like "I felt like it."


	24. A New Start for Ethan

Vulpixtrainer: Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of The Journey of Matt.

As always, I want to thank **Negrek **for beta reading my chapters.

Matt: VT owns nothing of Pokemon, that belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, Inc.

**A New Start for Ethan**

"What in the world kind of Pokemon are you?" Ethan gasped as he gazed at the figure. Meanwhile, Matt and Becky both regained their senses and just stared in fear at the creature standing before them

The creature was a humanoid female wearing the typical Rocket uniform but with slight differences. For one thing, she had a tail sticking out behind her as well as the muzzle and ears of a Mightyena. She just gave a wolf-like smirk at the reaction of everyone.

"I am Shadow Moon, and that human is my name. Secondly, I'm like your older brother, someone able to take the form of one Pokemon at will. So, Matt I think it's time for you to fill in your paperwork for us." At this she pulled out a clipboard and pen. There was a single piece of paper attached by the clip to the top of the board.

"I must say that you are loonier then any Pokemon I have ever seen," Matt said as he slowly readied himself for whatever this Rocket grunt would do. "As for me being like you, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Me, a Poke….whatever you are, that is impossible." Matt was scoffing at the lady, trying to bluff his way out of the sticky situation.

"Well, if you want to play it that way, I can play just as hard." With this she took out a blow dart and, just as she puffed into it, sending a dart out of the tube, Ethan knocked Matt down, taking the dart in the left arm. He fell and landed on his stomach.

"Matt, that's it, use a Fire Blast attack on her now. Firestorm, you use a Fire Spin, and Flare, you use your Flame Thrower attack," Matt yelled, but he was too slow for Flare.

Flare, upon seeing Ethan take that dart for Matt, just let loose. His eyes glowed red, and he took a deep breath, calling upon a move that Magma had taught him, though he never used it nor like to use it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Flare, what was that?" Matt choked as a very strange stream of fire came from Flare, something that looked like it was not from nature, something that would be taught only by an organization like Magma.

Shadow Moon just staggered back after being hit by a combo of different moves, one of which burned her. She had one choice left, one that she was not happy to make.

"We will meet again, Experiment Six Four Five and Experiment Six Four Four." With those final words she vanished into the shadows, but Matt didn't look for which way the Rocket had gone. His main focus was on Ethan.

"Eve, don't lick the wound. I don't know what was in that dart. I just really hope it isn't what I fear it is." Matt was truly concerned for Ethan. If there was one thing he wanted more then anything, it was that Ethan would never get mixed up with this crazy plan of world conquest.

Flare was, meanwhile, talking to Matt and Firestorm about what that strange attack was, but he was so weak and winded that he was breath heavily during the explanation. "It's called Inferno. It is a move taught to all fire type Pokemon by Team Magma. Unfortunately, it has a very devastating effect on the user: it drains all fire energy, but it is as powerful as a Fire Blast and a guaranteed burn." This just made Matt frown and make a face.

"That Team Magma is always looking for ways to further their power. Sadly, this just doesn't surprise me, and in fact I should have thought that this would have happened sooner." Matt then looked over at Ethan and, being more in tune with change than humans, he just gasped and then shook his head. "I'm afraid we are going to have a third partner. I'm afraid that Ethan is starting to shift, I think into an Eevee, but she was aiming for Matt…how is this possible?"

"I think it's because the serum came in contact with Eevee DNA. If so, then the serum takes the DNA and fuses it with the host's DNA," Flare commented. "I was in the Magma Lab a lot. They were always trying to find ways to make me cooperate, but those never worked out. Why? I just hated all those missions." Flare was explaining what might be occurring in Ethan as Matt and Becky also noticed the changes.

"I think that the dart is a…. NO!" Matt yelled the last part, causing the whole group of Pokemon jump. "This can't be happening, not to Ethan! All he has ever done was hang around me. I knew I should have left as soon as possible. If only I had left right after he got Kyle." Matt was now just staring as Ethan slowly shrank into the form of an Eevee.

"I will not be trained by him unless he uses his own attacks," Kyle said as he looked on with a mixture of shock, horror, and interest. "Only sad thing is, it's going to be really tough on the kid's brain," Kyle said in a tone of sadness.

"Please wake up, Ethan; I don't want to lose you." Eve was crying her eyes out, so she was unable to see what was going on.

"Eve, will you stop crying and look at Ethan," Firestorm snapped, as the crying just made her crazy. "Besides, Ethan is going to be able to know what it's like, being at your size," Firestorm said the last to try to ease up Eve's mood.

Eve stopping for a moment and looked in Ethan's direction, only to see an Eevee. "What happened to Ethan?" She screamed this, waking Ethan up. Jumping to all fours, he looked everywhere, trying to find the person who screamed.

"Who did that? Who screamed right into my ears?" He paused as he looked around even closer at the world around him. "Why is everything so big? I mean, Eve, you're as big as I am. Did something…." His voice trailed off as he looked at his own hands, which where now paws supporting the front part of his body weight. He looked, looked some more, closed his eyes, counted to ten, looked again, and screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED?" What came out of his mouth, however, was actually, "VEE EVEEE?" He then thought for a second and, being a ten-year-old boy, but a smart one, uttered a very dumb statement. "I'm an Eevee, and I speak like one….This is so cool."

Matt just shook his head and goes over, picks Ethan up and carries him, holding him so he would be comfortable. Becky then picked up Eve, and Kyle and the rest of the Pokemon just followed Matt as he goes off into the woods so as to tell Ethan what is going on, and that they will have to be very careful from now on.

"Now, Ethan, will you please concentrate on your human self so we can understand you?" Matt had placed Ethan on a stump in the middle of a clearing, one that was far from the path and the prying eyes of anyone that might be looking for wild Pokemon.

"Eve? Eevee, vee." (Why? Being an Eevee is fun.) Ethan, at that moment, just scratched behind his ear without thinking about what he was doing. A moment later he had stopped, staring wide-eyed at Matt and a suddenly he was in human form with his trainer outfit, a red Charmander T-shirt with the same color vest, blue jeans, brand new Trainer 605's, and a cap with a Charizard against a white background. "On second thought, I think I will be up here for a few days." He then pondered a moment and asks the question Matt and Becky had been dreading. "Is it true what that…Uh…grunt said about you being like her?"

Matt shook his head "no" but continues talking to clear things up. "No, Becky and I are not like her. Well, it's sort of half and half. We can take a Pokemon's form. It's kind of complicated, but in truth I wish I couldn't. It's just trouble, I mean, sure, you get a better understanding of what they feel like, but wild Pokemon just love attacking you, especially when you're in your Pokemon form." Matt then looked at Becky. "Is that all? Did I leave anything out?"

"No, I think you got it all," Becky replied while at the same time brushing Ruth's fur as she sat on the grass.

"So, uh, can you get caught in a Pokeball?" Ethan asked with a little fear in his eyes.

"Yes, you can be caught. In fact, you brought back some bad memories about New Year's Eve Day. Becky and I were out training one last time before the party that night, and four Rockets came out of nowhere and attacked us. Well, they tried using a strange ball called a Dark Ball on Becky and, well, I, without thinking, threw my only Great Ball. It hit Becky in the side and right away she turned red and rushed into the Great Ball. It shook three times and dinged. Let's just say that after that her team battled even harder against the Rockets and took some pot shots at me. In the end the Rockets ran off and tried and sore, and I picked up the Great Ball and opened it. When Becky appeared, she turned into a human, and we at that time learned that the Rockets had a one-chance capture. If they failed, we would become immune to Pokeballs. So, as an agreement, I became a Ninetales and Becky threw her only Great Ball at me, thus ending the chance of us being taken that way." Matt, after this small monologue, sat down on the grass and breathed a sigh as though something burdensome had been lifted off his shoulders.

"So that is why you two wear a minimized Great Ball! It's you safety net. So, do I get my own safety net?" Ethan asked the last part in an excited voice.

"No, Ethan, these don't work anymore. It seems our bodies adapted to them after the first try, so I had mine turned into a locket with a picture of Matt on one side and my team on the other," Becky replied from her spot.

"I also made a locket out of it. Hey, I'm not going to be carrying an empty Great Ball around with me, and it has Becky's picture in it along with my team. As for you having your own safety net, that isn't a bad idea. So, please be calm and don't struggle." Ethan then shifted to his Eevee form and waited for what would come next.

Matt got up from his sitting position and, taking out another Great Ball, one that was given to him by Mr. And Mrs. Vixen as a farewell gift this morning, enlarged and threw it, yelling "GO GREAT BALL!" for a bit of action. The Ball flew across the field, hit Ethan on the head and sucked him up in the usual way. It shook three times, dinged, and became still.

Matt, upon seeing this, sighed in relief and walked over to his brother. "Now we are all protected," Matt said as he picked up the Great Ball and released Ethan. He handed the Ball to him, saying "Now, when we get to Pewter I think we can find someone to make a locket for you, just decide whose picture will go in there, okay?"

"I sure will, it's going to be my team and…..I haven't really thought of who to put in the other side," Ethan said as they began to pack up and head off to see Pewter. He stopped and, turning to Matt, asked one last question, "Matt when are we going to go to Kanto National Park to keep up on that bargain?"

Matt face faulted and, after getting, up he just blurted out, "I can't believe I forgot to do that! So, change of plans, I will get Dad's Alakazam to Teleport us up there. Then Becky can fly us on Pideotto to the Mount Moon Pokecenter, and then we'll walk to Pewter."

VulpixTrainer: I know, short, but not much is happening to make it drag out further. I think chapters are going to be longer if there is a battle or some huge development.


	25. Back to the Beginning

VulpixTrainer: Okay, here is chapter 25; Matt and the group are now visiting the land where this whole thing started, the Kanto National Forest. So, let's move on. Also, thank you to **Negrek **for Beta Reading this chapter.

Matt: VT does not own Pokemon; it belongs to Nintendo, game Freaks Inc. and the man who thought the whole thing up.

Back to the Beginning 

The main cabin for the Kanto National Forest was situated near the front gate of the park, which closes every day at nightfall. Of course, you can get special camping permits to camp overnight. But the building itself was of a simple design, built from wooden logs and with a sign above the doorway that stated "Ranger Station." It was a simple sign, but one that said it was the keeper of peace in the forest.

Matt, Becky, and Ethan Teleported into being in front of the doorway along with Matt, Firestorm, Kyle and Eve. Eve was curled up in Ethan's hands, which where folded to make a type hammock for Eve to sleep in. "Thanks for the ride, Kite," Matt said as the Alakazam teleported away.

This is it, where it all started exactly one year ago. It is amazing. I never thought that I would ever be hunted by Team Rocket, have two Vulpix as starters, and an ex-Magma Pokemon to boot, along with the ability of turning into a Ninetales. Oh, well, let's go see what's changed in a year.

Matt made the first move by going up and knocking on the door, and a moment later the door opened, revealing a man of middle age, medium build and a black mustache. "Well, if it isn't Matt and…well, Matt. How are you doing? Come in, come in," he said in a joyous voice. "Don't just stand there, Becky and Ethan, you come in as well." He then laughed heartily and led them into the main area of the building, sitting down behind a wooden desk with a Video Phone on the wall behind him and a computer on the desk's right side. The left side was clean except for one last report. On the middle of his desk sat a desk plate with his name on it: RANGER RICK

"So, has anything bad happened?" Matt asked as he sat down in one of the three chairs that were on the other side of the desk. Becky and Ethan both took a chair on each side of Matt and the Pokemon all sat by the sides of their respective trainer.

"Well, not since you left. In fact, we have only had the Pokemon troubles. You know, a Bedrill attacking some stupid teen that terrorizes the hive, another teen who decides to throw rocks at Spearow. Basically, the same-old punk teens that think it would be cool to terrorize Pokemon."

"It's kids like those that give Matt and me a bad name," Becky said, making a face while shaking her head in disappointment.

"Yes, I think you should take Matt and Firestorm to see their pack, although I don't know if you should follow them. You could frighten the rest of the pack."

"Okay, how long do we have? That is, when do you think we should leave to go so we won't bug you?" Matt said in his usually joking manner.

"Well, I think that you should at least spend tonight here. But please refrain from battling, it is against the rules. But you can capture the Pokemon on film, of course, so please be safe and have a fun time," Ranger Rick said as he led the group out of the office and, smiling, closed the door. As soon as it was shut, his face lost the smile and, smirking a little bit, he turned to the wall. Taking off the rubber mask that he was wearing, he sat down at the computer and, turning to the Video Phone, started to dial a number.

"Becky, I want you to and Ethan to go cross country. I will go to the camp, but I have a feeling that Ranger Rick wasn't who we pretended who he was," Matt said as they began to hike up the trail.

"I think you are right, Matt. I don't trust that man one bit," Becky replied as she also started to look around, searching for anything that was out of place.

"What! What is going on here?" Ethan asked as he turned his head form one person to another. "Why are you all acting paranoid, anyway?"

"Ethan," Matt said as he tuned his head to look at his younger brother, "there is something you need to understand." Matt took a deep breath before continuing. "Team Rocket is after all of us, and I mean all of us. So, that means that they will be setting up traps and other things to try and get us to join them." Matt then stopped as a group of Jr. Trainers hiked past them towards the gate of the forest and home. The group then smiled at the three people and then just laugh at how Eve was staying way close to Ethan's right leg.

"Hey there, are you here for a hike? Because up there we saw a Ninetales! I mean, that's something you don't see here everyday, so if you're fast and lucky you could see it as well." At this the group passed into the background, still heading to the front gate.

"Vulpix, pix lix ix," (I think that is our leader. He always does that at the beginning of the league,) Matt said as he looked at the crest of the hill, which was still about two minutes away.

"Vul pix vulpix pix ix." (Yes, he says it's to pay tribute to his trainer, a great man who died about one hundred years ago.) Firestorm added as they continued up to the crest of the hill.

"Ninetales, tales nine ninetales nine in ales," (You will understand one day, my kit, but until then, enjoy every day you have with you trainer,) a Ninetales spoke as he walked out of the brush and right in front of the group, preventing them from progressing any farther.

"VULPIX!" (FATHER!) Matt yelled, running over and playfully tackling his dad. This then made the father Ninetales just smile a fox grin before boxing Matt on the ear, and then the two started a small wrestling match that only canines could do.

Matt just couldn't keep it in; he just started to chuckle, which turned into a real heartfelt laugh of joy and enjoyment.

"Nine! Tales ninetales tales ales nine in tales? Tales, ales in nine tales, ninetale nine." (What! You allowed your trainer to see this? Wait, he doesn't smell right, Ninetales scent is present on him.)

"Vulpix vul pix ix lix vulpix," (Father, that is because he is a Ninetales,) Matt replied to his father, their wrestling match forgotten as they both stared at each other, Matt up to the pack leader and Matt's father down towards his kit and ex-pack member. "Vulpix ix pix lix vul." (I brought him here so he could be inducted into the pack. Besides, I have come to announce who I will have for the millennium.)

"Nine! Ninetale ninetales tales ales," (What! That is wonderful, I hope its firestorm,) the pack leader said with a big smile. He then looked at the three children and he called to them.

"Ninetales, nine in tales," (Come, you must watch the ceremony,) the Ninetales said as he started to leave.

"I would like to, but I feel that I would only intrude on things that I would never understand," Matt said as he politely declined the offer. "I hope this does not lessen your respect for humans, but I feel it to be something just between the pack."

"That is a very considerate thing to say, but as leader of this pack I insist that you come. It is rare for someone like yourself to even see me, but I know that you are pure of heart and very understanding."

"If you insist then I have no room to argue," Matt said while thinking, W_hat is it with everyone calling me pure of heart? I mean, I make mistakes just like everyone else, but maybe it is they way you look at life? Oh, well, I will have time to ponder this later. _

Matt and Becky both stared at each other, looked over their shoulders and walked into the bushes that lined to path so that only Pokemon could pass through into the wild beyond. After looking around, they took on their Ninetales form as Ethan took his Eevee form. Then Matt, Matt, Becky, Ruth, Firestorm, Ethan, Eve, Kyle, and Flare all followed Matt's father past trees that are tall even to a human. The rest of the team did not want to intrude upon the ceremony and returned to their Pokeballs instead. As they traveled, the Ninetales began a conversation with Matt.

"So you are my kit's trainer?" the male Ninetales asked Matt, who was walking up next to the leader.

"In a way, yes, and in a way, no. You see, in this form it is your son, I mean kit, who has trained me on using my attacks, although he has said that there are things that he did not know that you would know," Matt replied in a reverent tone because this was the leader of Matt's pack.

"Please, call me Pouncing Flame, as one pack leader to another." Matt was about to protest, but Pouncing Flame cut him off with a small bark before continuing, "You are a pack leader, one of a diverse pack, but a pack leader nonetheless." By this time they had reached a natural wall of briars well off the path and in the heart of the forest. "This is our home. Please follow me." He then disappeared into the briar, followed by Matt and Firestorm, then by Flare, and more slowly by Matt, Becky, and Ethan. But they finally get through the briar patch without a scratch. They just followed Matt and Firestorm's scent.

"WOW!" Ethan gasped as he walked back into sunlight. In fact, where they emerged they could see that the briar patch had kept out the trees, allowing in sunlight to warm the area up. "Look at all the Ninetales."

"Quiet, we are guests of Pouncing Flame, and we can't allow them to know who you are," Matt whispered back, making sure no one heard what he said.

"Right, Matt…" Ethan never finished, for at that moment a small group of young Vulpix of around two tails swarmed in and pounced on both him and Eve. This ended up as the beginning of a big chase game tied into tag, Pokemon style.

Matt and Becky broke out laughing at seeing Ethan playing with these young kits and having a fun time. "So, Matt, what are we going to do? I mean, we are now guest of Matt and his pack and, well, I don't think you have ever had live Pidgey, or Rattata, for that matter," Becky said as she looked at the sky and knew that soon it would be feeding time.

"Becky, I know that. I also know that you have been like this longer. I just can't bring myself to eat real Pokemon. That is why I have always had those veggie burgers instead of Tauros. But I guess I have to, don't I?" Matt was beginning to just get annoyed. _I have never liked this one bit. I am a human being with goals, yet Team Rocket did away with that and now I'm some sort of tool to them. Well, I am not going lie down and be captured. I have a pack to protect…Stop that, Matt, I am not a Pack Leader; I am Matthew Brown Vixen, formally Matthew C. Brown. I am a Pokemon Trainer._

"Matt, easy, you are starting to look upset and angry, things that you should not be around here," Becky said, trying to soothe Matt and calm him down.

"Sorry, Becky, it's just that I was beginning to have thoughts of being a Ninetales and protecting my small pack." Matt, then deciding that he needed to get up and move around, got up from his sitting position and walked to Pouncing Flame to talk about things that had been bugging his mind

(Two Hours Later)

"Now concentrate! There, you got it," Pouncing Flame said as Matt, with Sir Thief's permission, was practicing his ability to control minds and starting to use more advanced and cunning tricks to help him to avoid and even outwit the Rocket grunts.

"Sir Thief, walk forward," Matt commanded, not really liking it, but knowing that he might have to do this to cover his tracks and maybe get out of sticky spots.

Sir Thief walked forward like he was sleepwalking. As soon as he was in front of Matt, Matt blinked and ended the brainwash, and Sir Thief suddenly blinked a few times but regained his composure and asked a question, telling everyone that it had worked. "What happened? Matt, did you practice on me again? Because it's getting a little nerve-wracking to be suddenly one place and then another almost instantly."

"Sir Thief, that is all. I had to do it while you were not expecting it. That was the final test for a beginner. Unfortunately, it is now night time and we need to bunk down for the night." Turning to the leader, he bowed his head. "Thank you for teaching me this. I will return every year to learn more and bring your kit for visits." Matt turned and signaled to everyone that they needed to go, only to have Matt's mother stop the young Vulpix.

"My kit, take this Rawst Berry to help you on your journey. Please be safe. Also, look out for Fiery Tail. He was made an outcaste because of his actions and has sworn revenge on you, as well as you human trainer." Matt's mother was looking as worried as a female Ninetales could look. "Just be careful. He is power-hungry after that evolution. Oh, Matt, he wants Firestorm all to himself."

"Ma'am, I will protect your kit with all the power that I hold," Matt said, stepping up to the mother. "I promise you on my nine tails that he will stay safe." Matt was using one of the most solemn promises that a Ninetales could make.

"Don't worry, Matt, I know you will, in both forms." She whispered the last part so only the two Matts could hear.

"Now, Golden Fur, I think it is time for our visitors to go on their way," said Pouncing Flame. Turning to the retreating group, he shouted one last phrase of advice and blessing. "Good luck, and may Ho-oh protect you all in your journeys," Pouncing Flame said as the small group of Pokemon left the meadow

(Campsite #12, one hour later)

A female trainer was finishing up her supper along with her Pokemon, which were a Slugma, Sneasel, Heracross, Elekid, Salamence, and an Absol. The Absol had gone over to the side of the campsite next to the trees, when suddenly a form ran from the direction of the lightly packed trees instead of the trail that you are constantly reminded to stay on, tripping over her and falling face-first into the dirt. The figure tried to scramble up, but the Absol just pounced onto the person and held him to the ground, snarling.

"Call off your Absol, I really need to get out of here…" The person, who was a male, by the tone of his voice, was cut off by the appearance of two talking people.

"Well, I must say, Katie, that all we had to do was chase him into some trainer's camp and we got him," the man said as he came into the clearing, and then a woman also came into the clearing. Both were wearing ranger uniforms

"Right you are, Gary, right you are." Turning to the trainer, she just smiles and says, "Thank you for stopping this nasty poacher from escaping. Now, tell your Absol to release the kid and we will leave." The lady just smiled as she slowly moved over to the man and started to remove handcuffs from her belt.

"No! They're Team Rocket! They are after my Pokemon. You have to help me," Matt yelled over to the trainer as he tried once again to wiggle out from under the Absol's body weight.

"Mandarb, let go of the kid," Lindsey said as she turned to face the three intruders.

Matt, as soon as he was free, jumped up, but almost immediately was captured in a net fired by the two rangers. "You will not take me, do you hear me? I will not join your organization." Matt was now yelling as he tried the get out of the net

"I don't think so. Go, Vileplume! Put this kid to sleep. I am really getting sick of your load mouth saying how you will escape. Look around you! You are alone with not one Pokemon around you." The ranger then threw the Pokeball that held the Vileplume.

"I don't think so. A Ranger does not act this way. Mandarb, use your Razor Wind." Lindsey had gotten up and taken a battle stance. Mandarb tilted her head back without saying a word and flicked her black scythe forward, sending a white band of energy right at the Vileplume, fainting it in one hit.

"What! How did this happen?" The male ranger said as he turned to face the female trainer. She grinned impudently at him from behind her glasses, toothy smile reminiscent of the attacking Salamence portrayed on her otherwise black sweatshirt. Grunting, the grunt just threw out his next Pokemon, directing it at Lindsey. "Arbok, let's show this girl who she's messing with. Katie, take care of the boy. Arbok, Poison Sting now."

"Zeus, get the kid over here. Mandarb, dodge and use your Hyper Beam attack," Lindsey ordered in a tone of dead seriousness.

Zeus nodded once and, flapping his wings, flew low to the ground, right past Katie and, grabbing the net, hauled it up into the air and then back to Lindsey before turning to face the two grunts.

Mandarb let out a low growl of "Abb" before taking a deep breath. The energy of the yellow Hyper Beam began to form, growing bigger and bigger before launching right at the Arbok, knocking it back into Gary and then into Katie. There was a brief moment of calm before there was an explosion and the two were launched into the air.

"We can't believe we're blasting off like Jessie and James!" both Gary and Katie yelled as they disappeared into the night sky.

"Thank you… uh, what is your name, lady?" Matt asked as Zeus broke the net with his teeth and Matt got out of the net.

"My name is Lindsey DerMorat," she said as she shook Matt's hand, though she was a little shy, looking at her feet

"Mine is Matthew Vixen," Matt said as he returned the handshake. "I really am very grateful for what you did back there. I really thought they had gotten me." Matt then looked to the sky as they all hear another explosion and another star twinkles. "Looks like Becky got her pursuers." Almost before he finished there was a third explosion, followed by a third star twinkling. " That must be my team and hers finishing up their second batch." Matt then snapped back into the present and sweatdropped. "Uh…I guess I better go. Thanks for helping me out back there." He turned to go, only to have Mandarb stand in Matt's path, growling.

"So sorry about that, Matt," Lindsey said as she moved over to Mandarb's side, "but it looks like she wants you to stay for a while longer." She then looked at Mandarb. "Now, now, Mandarb, will you please be nice and let him go?"

The Absol just shooks her head and continued to stare at Matt.

At this time the rest of Lindsey's team came over and started to jabber with Mandarb and Zeus about the battle.

"Well, I guess since you will be staying for a little while, uh…I guess I should introduce my team," she said, still a little nervous. "The Slugma is called Negrek, the Sneasel is called Skezzik, the Heracross sucking the sap from the tree over there is called Stalwart…Salt, will you not get into my pack? You already had your ketchup! Anyway, Salt is the Elekid, and you've already meet Zeus and Mandarb. Zeus is the Salamence, and Mandarb is the Absol." She, during the entire time of introducing her team, was not nervous or shy.

Matt jumped up and waved his hand towards the forest at some shadow before sitting down. "Lindsey, you will now get to meet my team. I hope they're all right." At this moment all of Matt's team walked in while Becky came in, riding her Arcanine. Ethan was out like a light behind Becky, having been hit by a Sleep powder.

"So, let's see…" And Matt and Becky began the introduction of their team and soon found out the Lindsey was heading to battle Misty, the Gym Leader of Cerulean City.

VulpixTrainer: That is the end of Chapter 25, and hopefully in the next chapter we will get to Pewter.


	26. Watch Out for That First Gym

Vulpixtrainer: Okay, now, on with the chapter, but first I have one review to deal with.

**Negrek**: Thanks, I will try and work on my descriptions from now on.

Eve: VulpixTrainer owns nothing of the Pokemon world; it belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, Inc. He does own the characters and plot.

**Watch Out for That First Gym**

(Next Morning)

"I can't thank you enough for letting us use half of your camp. Are you sure it wasn't an inconvenience?" Matt asked as he packed up the blue tent that he carried around for camping.

"None at all," Lindsey said, still keeping an eye on Mandarb. She had tried to provoke Matt into a battle earlier. "I'm also so sorry about Mandarb's behaviour; she usually is so well behaved," Lindsey said.

"That is quite understandable. I think, though, that she is itching for a battle. Unfortunately, I have no level one hundreds. I do have a fifty-five, but that is still not a close match. Maybe after the league?" Matt was trying everything to get Mandarb to stop and not blow his cover. _How would she react? I mean, I have never met her in my life and I don't know nor want to find out her reaction to my "condition." _Matt, during his thinking, had finished packing his tent and had gone over to help Lindsey finish breaking camp on her side.

"Thank you, but I can get it on my own," Lindsey said as Matt came over.

"Okay, but I advise that you leave before us or after. Otherwise, they may go after you, too," Matt said in a warning voice as he looked around at the trees that surrounded the camp, broken only by a small path, manmade, that led over the small ridge that made this camp into a small valley big enough for a campsite and forest covering.

"Actually, I was planning on flying out," Lindsey said. She then turned to Becky. "Can the boys use Flyer while we use Zeus?" Lindsey asked very directly, throwing Matt and Becky for a small loop.

"That sounds fun," Ethan said, still not fully grasping the danger that the suggestion could lead all of them into. But a few minutes later, Matt decided as well; after all, they were looking for one Pidgeotto, not a Salamence and a Pidgeotto.

"I think that is a good plan. We may just send those grunts for a loop," Matt said, sealing the deal and soon everyone was in their respective Pokeballs except for Matt, Firestorm, Ruth (who had gotten this attitude of staying out of her Pokeball from Matt and Firestorm,) and finally Eve.

"Now, Becky, just sit like this and you will be just fine." Lindsey was showing Rebecca and Sparks the proper way of riding "shotgun" on a Salamence. After that was done, she got up in front of Becky and whispered into Zeus's ear, "Okay, let's go to the Pewter City Pokecenter for them, okay?" She smirked at how she was going against what they had asked about being dropped off at the Mount Moon Pokecentre.

"Okay, just follow me." And with those words, Lindsey took off into the wide, barely blue sky of morning.

(Ranger Rick's Office)

"What do you mean, they just vanished?" Giovanni was furious._ This is their tenth attempt at taking out the two, no, three experiments, number six four five, six four four, and finally six five five._ He looked right at the Executive that had posed as Ranger Rick, who is right now under a heavy sleep powder in the back room, and ordered something he hated. "I don't want anyone to attack him, unless it's Violet and Garth. Those two are not to be informed as to why they are tracking the threesome." Giovanni then smirked a very small bit before continuing in his cold, emotionless voice, "Better yet, tell them I want that Flareon. After the failed grab attempt by Shadow Moon, I am really interested in what Magma is doing. And those Vulpix as well; they will make great bargaining chips in time." Giovanni then gave off one of his cruel laughs before ending the transmission.

"You heard the boss! We are to fall back and let the experiments continue on with their badge collection," The Executive ordered, frustration clear in his voice. Minutes later, black jeeps and vans left the park from a concealed location, and soon Ranger Rick awakened, completely unaware of what happened.

Walking into his office and holding his head because of a headache, he saw a note on his desk and, as he sat down, he looked out his window, which framed the peak of Mount Moon. Around the base was a lush green forest which you could see the top up until the peak of Mount Moon, where it becomes jagged and only climbable by experienced hikers. Smiling, he then looked at the note and his smile faded.

Boss,

I quit. The teens are too much to handle, and Matt stopped by.

Grant

_That is the third one this year. I must say that I really need to find a rock-solid second to handle those teens; it is getting out of hand._

(Mid-Flight near Pewter City)

"I still think it is risky to do this, Lindsey," Becky said as she got over the shock of them flying not towards Mount Moon but towards Pewter.

"I just think that I need to show you some sort of an apology for how Mandarb treated you last night," Lindsey said as they approached the Centre. "Anyway, I thought this would be easier on your travels," Lindsey said as Zeus started to make his descent to land in front of the Pokemon Centre. He was followed by Flyer, who was carrying Matt, Matt, Firestorm, Eve, and Ethan.

"Pidge pidgeotto pidgeot, pidgeotto." (Please wait until I come to a complete stop before disembarking, and thank you for flying Flyer Airways.) This broke everyone up into a fit of laughter, including Zeus. Becky, amazingly, kept a straight face.

"What is so funny?" Lindsey said after they had landed in front of the Pokemon Centre, the front being a one-story building with a Pokeball on it.

"Don't mind those two, they are always coming up with strange jokes that very few people understand." Smiling, Becky pulled out Flyer's Pokeball. "Flyer, return," she commanded as Flyer turned into red energy, causing Matt and Ethan to fall to the ground. This made Becky laugh; she was joined by Zeus and soon by Matt, Ethan, and Lindsey.

"Thank you again for the unexpected help to Pewter, Lindsey," Matt said as he shook hands goodbye with Lindsey. "Please remember that the cave system can be a little tricky, so have an escape rope handy. You can find them lying around the entrance from those who have left them behind." With this last bit of advice, he turned to go inside

"Wait," Lindsey said, making Matt stop. Becky and Ethan had gone in to heal their teams already. "Just watch out for the first Gym. It can be tougher then you think." Lindsey then hopped onto her Salamence and flew off into the wild blue yonder.

Matt, looking on until Lindsey and Zeus were no more then a dot in the sky, just smiled and, turning around, entered the Pokemon Centre.

Upon entering the centre he looked around it. The main area in front of the desk had a group of blue couches gathered around a circular table. This was off to his left. On his right was a wall with four video phones, two of which were in use. Straight ahead was the front desk with its always present, always cheerful Nurse Joy.

Matt walked up to the Nurse Joy and handed her his three Pokeballs while he lifted up Matt and then Firestorm onto the counter. Nurse Joy then took them into the back to heal them. Looking around, he saw a kid with a red baseball cap and a Pikachu talking on a video phone. The next two were empty, and the last one had a woman in a large black coat. Matt then saw Becky and Ethan sitting in the dining area. Seeing Matt, they waved at him to come over. Looking back at the counter, he saw Nurse Joy come out with his Pokemon. After gathering them he headed over to eat and plan an attack strategy for the Boulder Badge.

VulpixTrainer: Okay, I am done with Chapter 26 and I hope to see you all for Chapter 27.


	27. Last Minute Training

VulpixTrainer: Now this is Chapter 27, and sorry about the slight dry spell. Life decided to show me that it can jump you like a Persian onto a Rattata. Now that that is done, on to the disclaimer.

Shadow Moon: VT owns nothing of Pokemon, and it belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, Inc. He, however, does own the plot and personalities.

Last Minute Training 

"Now, Ethan, it is around nine o'clock and I still think you need to train both Eve and Kyle," Matt said as he leaned back against the booth chair, having just finished eating breakfast, looking a little smug at having been able to sneak a good amount of Hot Sauce into Ethan's food.

"But Eve is at level ten. Why can't I battle Flint?" Ethan whined, as he had also finished his breakfast. He was looking forward to battling in his first official Gym match. "You're going to battle him. Why can't I?"

"Because his Pokemon are mid-teens in levels. Eve would be wiped out along with Kyle. I am really beginning to wish one of us had caught a water type."

"I could evolve Eve into a Vaporeon," Ethan said in a serious tone.

"NO!" Matt yelled a little too loudly, earning himself a few looks from the others eating their late breakfast or having an early lunch. "What I mean is," Matt began again, lowering his voice back to a whisper, "you can't because Eve is still too young to evolve. Let her do so when she decides." Matt, upon seeing that Sir Thief was about to live up to his name at the table next to them, pulled out a Pokeball and drew Sir Thief back into it. He then sighed before turning to Becky, "So, who gets the supplies and who watches Ethan for training?"

"I think I will get the supplies and you watch Ethan train." She then laughed jokingly, "Besides, I think some one needs to work on their Fire Spin move." She stopped laughing as a lady dressed in black walked by. Matt and Firestorm, along with Matt and Becky, shivered a little, looking at the lady funny.

"Becky, I have a bad feeling about that girl. I think we should move now," Matt said in an even lower whisper.

"I'm with you, Matt. Let's get away from Miss Creepy." Becky then slid out from the booth seat she was sitting on, going out through the spot that Matt had just vacated, and, with Ethan following, along with Kyle, who was still refusing to enter his Pokeball, they left the Center for the streets of Pewter.

"Okay, Matt, I will meet both of you back in front of the Center at three o' clock." She then turned her back to the two and headed over to the Mart, walking with purpose and determination in her steps.

"So, Matt, where are we going?" Ethan asked as he followed Matt towards the edge of town.

"I was thinking about training in the forest, away from all the paths. That way, we can have some privacy while we train." Matt then looked over his shoulder towards the bushes in front of a two-story home.

"Something wrong?" Ethan asked as he, too, looked at the bushes, but he could see nothing.

"No nothing is wrong, my little brother," Matt said with a chuckle, but he thought, _I could have sworn those bushes moved. Got to be alert. Fiery Tail is still at large and will probably stop at nothing to have what he wants._

By this time the forest was coming into view. Smiling, Matt slowly led the small group off the path, acting like all he was doing was going into the meadow for lunch, but he still kept going until the road was behind him. He then turned to face to forest. Here the trees grow closer together than at the main thoroughfare for trainers. It looked overgrown and a lot wilder. Grinning, he stepped forward and pressed onward into the tangle of both live and dead branches. Being a Fire-type, he could tell which was which so that he could watch his fire attacks while out in nature. Ethan followed a little more slowly because he was both not as strong as Matt and also scared of this area. _Thank goodness that it is daytime. I would hate to be here at night, _thought Ethan.

When they had completely entered the forest they traveled on for a ways, ducking branches and carefully getting unstuck from the outreaching twigs of ancient trees that seemed to be trying to hinder their progress. They then came to a natural clearing, about big enough to have once held a house, garden, and maybe a medium-sized shed. Matt then stopped to sniff the air and then changed into a Ninetales. Ethan, taking the cue, follows suit, and became an Eevee. Soon there were only a Ninetales and an Eevee where Matt and Ethan had stood moments before. There, however, was something strange about the meadow. As soon as they were only Pokemon, the place seemed to lose its scary nature.

"Well, now that is done…Wow, I can see a whole lot better, and the sounds…I think a Beedrill is coming this way from the north…Yeah, I have a great sense of direction as well; this is so cool Matthew…" Ethan was going a thousand miles an hour, commenting on all the things he could hear and smell and think before Matt interrupted abruptly.

"Ethan, we are here to train, not comment on the sights of the woods. You're acting like you've never been in a forest before," Matt said in a sage tone of voice, one of experience and knowledge. Ethan heard both but just stopped to gape at Matt.

"Well, I never experienced this feeling; this is, after all, my second time doing this," Ethan said, trying to defend his actions.

"I know that, it's just that I don't want to attract that Beedrill's attention." Matt, too, had heard the beating of the Beedrill's wings, but now it was going in the other direction. _I guess it caught wind of Fire Pokemon here in this meadow. _ Matt then nodded, noticing that a Ninetales had once before, in the past hundred years, made it forever night in this meadow. _I must say that this is one impressive spell; it would take any normal Ninetales at least two hundred years just to master controlling the weather, _Matt's Ninetales side complimented as Matt move more into the middle. He then notice that Eve had dropped her Ever Stone. "Eve, where is your stone?"

"I don't want it. I have decided what form I want. I always enjoyed playing at night and have taken a certain liking to it, and I have decided to evolve into an Umbreon," Eve stated in a tone that said that she had made up here mind.

"Eve, please listen to me. Ethan is just ten years old, meaning that he is too young to train an Umbreon. In fact, mom and dad just last week officially declared you ready to train with Ethan…uh, never mind." Matt had stated to last part as Eve had started to growl at Matt while lowering herself into a pouncing position and began to glow.

"I have always been happy with Ethan. So what if I have been training for only two days? I just needed a few more bits of experience, and then boom! Under the moon I drop my stone and evolve," she said right before the glow intensified and engulfed Eve in its white light. Her body grew bigger as her ears began to grow taller and thinner, her tail became more streamlined and lost a lot of its excess fur and, as the glow lessened, her fur turned into a black that could blend into the shadows. Gold rings of fur had formed around each leg and near the tip of her ears as well as one towards the tip of her tail. She then opened her eyes, which were now had red with black irises, and she smiled a nice Umbreon grin before turning to her trainer.

"How do I look?" she asked, her voice having lost its younger tone of all fun and games and become a more solemn and deeper thinking voice.

"Wow, you look awesome! You're bigger than me, yet I feel safe with you around me," Ethan said, just staring up at his precious Eve, tears of joy shimmering in his big black eyes.

"Okay, now that this unexpected evolution has occurred, let's begin our training. First off…" Matt then trailed on with training plans and other things to help them become stronger before the showdown between Flint and the Threesome.

(Outside the Pewter City PokeMart)

Becky had just finished shopping for supplies, leaning a little heavy towards the Pokemon side. _I just hope I didn't draw too much attention. After all, I did go light on the human side of supplies, but we are part Pokemon so we should be able to survive on Pokemon items now. _She then stopped as two people stepped in front of her. The male wore red pants and a white shirt with a comb and hair spray in his hands. The female had only a clipboard and a pen as well as movie star glasses.

The twosome then smiled before the male began, "I say there, young lady, how would you would like a free hair style at our local hair salon?"

"Yes, we can make you even more pretty then before." They both had a slight Swedish accent, but Becky could sense a slight southern accent mixed in as well.

"Forget it, I won't give you my Pokemon, you two. What, couldn't you find Matt?" Becky asked in a smug tone of voice, knowing that they could never find Matt.

"How did you see right through our disguise?" Violet said in her full southern accent as she pulled off her costume, as well as Garth.

"In that case, prepare for your doom," Garth said as he took up a heroic pose on the left side of the street.

"We'll let you roam," Violet said, taking up the same pose on the right side of the street. They began to draw a small group of onlookers confused by the show.

"When we have all your Pokemon," Garth continued, lowering his hand and pointing at Becky.

"And leave you nothing at all." Violet also lowered her hand from pointing to the upper right to also point at where Becky should be, but all they saw was her walking away.

"Not so fast, we haven't finished our motto," Violet said, shaking her fist in rage.

"The only place you will be saying you motto is to a brick jail wall. You both are under arrest for disturbing the peace and also threatening to steal a trainer's Pokemon." A stern female voice sounded from the crowd. Garth and Violet both turned to see an Officer Jenny along with a Growlithe. They then took off running, leaving a trail of dust before anyone could act, yelling, "Team Rocket is running away for now."

(Pokemon Center, 3:00pm)

"Where are you two?" Becky whispered, looking at her wristwatch, which showed a Pikachu standing in the middle with the Pokemon's tail acting as the hour hand, pointed at three, and the minute hand pointed at the twelve. "Matt, you sure have picked a bad day to be unpredictable." She then looked up for a fourth time, this time seeing Matt walking with Ethan next to him. It was Ethan she stared at in shook. His hair had begun to take on a darker shade of red, only noticeable to a Pokemon's keen senses, as well as what followed behind Ethan. It was an Umbreon, around level sixteen by the looks of things.

"Guess who decided today was the day to evolve?" Matt said in his humorous voice.

"Gee, I could never guess…is it Eve?" Becky asked, playing along until they could talk more quietly.

"You got only half right," Matt said as he looked back at Ethan before shaking his head and then muttered under his breath, "I guess being an Eevee made him so happy he, too, evolved. What are we going to do? The more we try and not look out of place the more we are out of place." Matt then shook his head sadly before going inside the two sliding glass doors, followed by a perplexed Becky, two nervous Vulpix, a still-hyper ten-year-old, a more respectful Charmander, and finally a calm and collected Umbreon. The doors then closed behind this very strange, in Ninetales terms, pack.

Matthew Brown Vixen walked into the Center, that being his real legal name. He had until this year used the name Matthew Vixen Brown because of some mix-up at the school system, and only last year had it finally been cleared up.

"So, Matt, who are you going to use against Flint?" Ethan said as he recalled Eve into her Pokeball and handed it over to Nurse Joy. Kyle just jumped onto a chair nearby and then onto the counter. "Kyle! Don't jump on the furniture…You are my most troublesome Pokemon, you know that?" Ethan scolded as Kyle just ignored him and followed Nurse Joy. Five minutes later she returned with one Pokeball and Kyle following behind her.

"Your Pokemon are fighting fit now, Ethan," She then turned to Matt and Becky and smiled as always. "I will now take your Pokemon for healing." Becky then handed over her three Pokeballs, the fourth one that she had on her belt was a ploy to try and confuse Matt during the mock battle at school.

Another five minutes later she returned and handed over Becky's Pokemon. "Your Pokemon are fighting fit, Becky. Matt, I will now take your Pokemon to heal, as long as you don't give me any empty Pokeballs." Matt handed over his team and just stared at her in bewilderment.

"How did you know I did that? I mean, I told no one," Matt stammered as she turned to go.

"That is because we held our Family Reunion during Christmas week." Then Nurse Joy was gone, heading into the back to heal the Pokemon in her charge as of that moment.

"So who is going to battle Flint first?" Ethan asked, still confused as to the order of challenges.

"Well, you will have to wait till tomorrow. You see, Brock is back visiting his family and the Gym is closed today," Nurse Joy said as she returned with the last batch of Pokemon. "Here you go, Matt, your Pokemon are fighting fit."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Matt turned to face Becky and Ethan. "I think we should do a little bit more training since we have the time." He then turned to face Nurse Joy again and asked, "What time is the Center closing tonight?"

"Curfew is at nine o' clock tonight. However, there will be a night nurse here to watch over the Pokemon in case a problem arises," Nurse Joy replied in her cheerful voice

"Thank you, so let's go get some more training." Matt said as he left along with Becky, Ethan, along with Matt, Firestorm, and Kyle.

The lady dressed in the black trench coat, black pants and black sunglasses watched them go, smiling she just watched and biding her time.

(Half hour later 4:00, Night Meadow)

"This is some impressive meadow. I must say that my Ninetales side is very impressed with this. It is very hard to have something like this stay this way," Becky commented as soon as she had taken her Ninetales form.

"Yes, this is how Ethan and Even evolved right in the middle of the day." Matt said as he looked at the two, who were standing proudly and at home in the dark meadow. The only way to really tell where they were was when their rings glowed a dull yellow.

"Okay, I think Matt should work on his Flamethrower, Stripes on his Swift, and Matt and Firestorm on your Faint Attack moves. Kyle, you work on your Ember, you are still level twelve, so you have a ways to go." Becky said.

Kyle then nodded respecting the Ninetales only because she was at a higher level then he, he then turns to Ethan and said in a growl "What do you say to a battle between you and I?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ethan growled back, already in his fighting stance. Since Kyle only knew Ember and Ethan didn't know any dark moves save for one, Pursuit, the battle was fairly even.

"Matt, I agree. However, I think we should also work on our battles" Firestorm replied. They both looked at each other nod and begin battling as well. So soon four Pokemon were battling, watching, of course where their attacks went so as not to interfere with each other.

"Matt, I think we should have a real battle. What do you say?" Flare asked in his normal eager tone of voice. "After all, it will be a challenge since we both have the Flash Fire ability."

"You're on, Flare, let's move to the bottom right area of the field to do so," Matt said as he walked to the area he picked out. Two minutes after that everyone was doing their own training, paired off with someone except for one group of three.

VulpixTrainer: Okay, now that they have gotten some final last-minute training done. It is now onto Flint next chapter

Kyle: You all know what to do so good day or night.


	28. The RockHard Battle

Vulpixtrainer: Okay, this is it, my very first Gym Battle. Frankly, I am nervous that I will get the characters wrong and mess up canon some, so bear with me as I go into unknown territory for myself. Also, I have only seen the Boulder Badge battle once, so I am going on a faded memory of the episode.

**The Rock-Hard Battle**

It was now about four in the morning the next day and, amazingly, Matt and company were out running laps around the outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Why do we have to get up so dang early Matthew?" Ethan complained, as he was now having trouble not falling back asleep.

"So we can meet the sunrise and be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed…" Matt, at this, just trailed off before groaning at his own bad pun. Everyone else, though, just started laughing out loud, including the Pokemon, at the new inside joke that they had just made up.

"Anyway, it is so we can be ready and be the first ones at the Gym, since we stopped by and saw the time that it will open today is at nine in the morning. We are doing this so we can have breakfast before we head over to the gym," Becky replied to Ethan as she passed him on the final of four laps. They were all in a dead run. The winners of today's race were, in the order that they crossed the finish line, Matt Vixen, Matthew the Vulpix, and Becky. The rest came in at a steady pace and all close together. Sir Thief was last because of a slight detour to a garbage can for a half eaten apple, so he had to do two more than the rest to do his four laps.

"Matt," Ethan gasped, as he was having troubles breathing from the run, "please start off slow, I'm not in the same shape as you. I just evolved yesterday, and frankly I am still suffering from that rush of new energy and so not up to par." Ethan then just stopped so he could breathe through his mouth.

"Don't worry, Ethan, that was how I felt during Gym class after running laps. In fact, I was even worse running the mile." Matt said as he wrapped an arm around him and guided him through the sliding glass doors of the Center and to breakfast.

(Outside the Gym, 9:00 sharp)

"Well, are we all ready for this?" Becky asked as they stood before the double gym doors. They were metal set into a rock wall that looked very thick to the small band of kids outside them. Besides the humans, there were the two Vulpix, a Pikachu, and a Charmander.

"Yes, let's enter and face the Gym leader," Ethan said as he stepped forward and pushed on the doors, and they swung inward on hinges that creaked with age. They then walked forward into the darkness that came of entering a building on a bright, sunny day.

When their eyes had adjusted to the indoor lighting they looked around at the reception area. There was a desk for the assistant to sit at, but at the moment it was empty. However, there was a sign on the desk indicating that you could walk in to face the Gym leader

So, after walking through another set of small metal doors, they found themselves in the battlefield arena, momentarily blinded by the overhead lights that were shining onto the scene before them. It had wooden floors until you got the battle field, where the flooring turned to dirt, sand, and, of course, rocks spread out here and there, providing cover for those smart enough the use it. If a Rock Pokemon tackled one, then it would send rocks and pebbles flying everywhere. In the middle of the field was a man who looked to be getting into his early forties. His once blackish-brown hair had started to turn grey, his eyes fixed a permanent squint. Around him were a bunch of children, all chatting excitedly. Next to the father was also standing a slightly shorter guy, also with slightly dark skin and also squinting, but he was wearing a brownish-orange shirt, a green vest with two pockets near the shoulders, and brown baggy pants. They were all talking together.

Ethan then cleared his throat in a nervous way. This quieted the group. He then spoke, still in a nervous way, "Uh, if you're busy, I'll come back later today." He then turned to go but Flint just smiled before speaking up in the silence that had descended upon the room after Ethan's statement.

"That is quiet all right, young man. I forgot to lock up the doors. No worries, I was about to show them a mock battle anyway." He then turned to the younger man next to him. "Brock, why don't you referee this match?" The man known as Brock nodded and took his spot at the sideline and the kids took their seats in the bleachers where Matt and Becky had taken up a spot to watch the two trainers, who were readying themselves for battle.

"This will be a one-on-one match between Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader, and the challenger Ethan Vixen from Vulpix Village," Brock said as he raised his two flags into the air, on red and one green. "Begin!" He yelled as he brought the two flags down, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Geodude, let's rock and roll," Flint yelled, borrowing a line from his oldest son while throwing a Pokeball into the air. It hit the ground next to a boulder and white light popped out of it as the Pokeball split open, releasing his Pokemon.

The Geodude slowly took form, and when it did, it looked like a round rock with rough edges and covered with valleys and hills. Its front had two eyes looking out from it, with rock eyebrow ledges over them and a crack that looked like it was a mouth.

The mouth opened up and the word "Geodude" (ready) came out of the mouth of the Rock Hard Pokemon

"Eve, let's show that we can fight," Ethan said, throwing his Pokeball and releasing the Umbreon; as soon as she was formed she walked over to Ethan as rubbed her head against his leg. "Not now, Eve, we need to take down that Geodude."

"Umbreon eon umbre," (Whatever you say, kid,) she said, acting like he was just an oversized Eevee to her.

"Hmm, you must think relying on high-level Pokemon will help you. Well, you will learn a lesson when I crush you with the Power of Rock Pokemon," Flint said as he gave Geodude his first attack of the day. "Geodude, Rock Throw."

"Eve, dodge that Rock Throw," Ethan yelled to counter.

"Dude, Geo Geodude," (It's time to see who's a sturdy Pokemon,) the Geodude said as he picked up a rock and threw it at Eve.

"Um Umbreon eon," (I don't think so, I will scare you silly,) Eve called as she seemed to lunge at a boulder, only to melt away into the shadow, reappearing moments later on the other side of the Boulder in the light shining from the hanging lamps.

"Good job, Eve, now use your Pursuit, followed by a Tackle attack," Ethan yelled, thinking as fast as he could and hoping that the attacks could be pulled off.

"Geodude, take the Pursuit but dodge the Tackle and then use your own Tackle," Flint yelled back to counter the other's attack.

"Eon Umbreon," (I'll do my best, kid,) she cried as she sent tentacles of dark matter at the Geodude. They wrapped it up but it did very little damage. While they were still wrapped around the Geodude she shot forward to Tackle the Geodude, only to hit empty air. Before she could jump into any nearby shadows, she was hit by the Geodude.

"EONNN!" (OWWW!) she cried as rock smashed into her side and she was knocked into the small boulder that was next to her.

"Eve, Tackle while he is still there. You're at a higher level than him, so you should be able to win by level." It was a flawed plan, but not bad for a newbie.

(Stands of Pewter Gym)

"Ethan is making a few rookie moves out there," Becky commented as the battle continued.

"If I remember correctly, I know of a little girl who sent a certain fire puppy against a new Squirtle, one that only knew Bubble. The puppy was level ten, but the little girl went home crying if I remember correctly," Matt said in jibe to Becky's comment about his younger brother.

"Okay, so we all make those mistakes. No one is perfect in the beginning of a battle…." Her words were at that moment interrupted by Brock yelling out a verdict.

"The winner of the Boulder Badge is Ethan of Vulpix Village." Brock was now pointing the green flag in Ethan's direction. On the field were two Pokemon, a fainted Geodude and, lying near a shattered boulder, Eve.

"What happened?" Becky asked while looking everywhere, perhaps hoping to see an instant replay.

"Pikachu, Chu pika Chu chu pikachu pi," (Shadow move…she used her natural ability to melt into shadow to lead Geodude to start ramming into boulders, thus hurting himself, and Eve only had to prevent herself from getting tired,) Ruth commented as she hopped from Becky's shoulder and started to race to the stairs so that they could battle next.

(Gym Floor)

"Well done," Flint said as he walked over to where Ethan was standing waiting for whatever came next. "You have earned this badge; have also earned this TM." He then handed over the Boulder Badge, along with a disk about the size of a CD, which was TM 08. Becky then walked up, only to be stopped by Flint, who said he needed to heal his Geodude for the next battle.

"Okay, I'll just wait here until you get back," Becky said as she turned to go back to the stands and wait. A few minutes later Flint returned from the back room, holding the Pokeball in front of him and smiling.

"Are you ready to battle?" Flint asked. The only response Becky was to unclip a Pokeball from her side with a smile. "How is a one-on-one, young lady?" Becky only nodded before tossing the Pokeball, revealing her Arcanine.

"Geodude, let's go with a rock throw," Flint commanded. Becky only tilted her head right, and Drake waited until the last moment before jumping right, then left, and then takes a quick bound forward to dodge the third rock. Then he bounded forward again to use a Take Down.

"Geodude! Geo geodude dude?" (What! How did you dodge?) Geodude didn't get to say another word as the Arcanine bowled him down.

"Rock Throw now, Geodude, while it's still above you," Flint yelled, seeing the perfect time to do a major hit.

"Geo." (Right.) He then grabbed a boulder and launched it into Drake's stomach. This made him skid to a stop and turn around to look briefly to Becky. Seeing a small and quick nod, he opened his mouth and let out a giant Fire Blast, charring the Geodude and fainting it.

"The winner is the lovely Rebecca of Vulpix Village!" Brock shouted out in a slight daydream state. (A/N Hey, Brock hits on every girl that he meets for the first time, so don't yell at me for that.)

She then bowed politely to Flint, smiled, and raised Drake's Pokeball to recall, him only to have Brock swoop down and hold both of her hands in his and start to declare his undying love for her. Drake, seeing this, just stepped up and growled at Brock in a tone that states, "Back off." Brock does so, breaking his sappy attitude and returning to his more respectable self.

Matt was standing on the sidelines with Ethan during the entire match and smiling at the way Becky was communicating with Drake by making small movements of her hands or head, while at the same time changing her body language as well. _That is something I have got to learn sometime. Of course, that may come as naturally and slowly as the Pokemon heal stuff. I mean, last fall I dropped a hammer on my hand and the pain lasted for weeks, but just last week I hit my thumb with a hammer while fixing some of the Pidgey homes and that only lasted an hour, so I guess my body is still adapting to this change._

"Uh, Matt," Ethan said, waving his hand in front of his older brother's face as best he could, "Flint has been ready for about a minute now. So, are you going to battle him?"

"Yes I am, I just fell into thinking about some battle strategies, that is all," Matt said as he walked forward with Matt on his right and Firestorm on his left. Soon he is in the proper place on the right side of the battlefield, waiting for whatever would happen next.

"This will be a one on one," Flint said, looking silently at the stands. N_ormally the kids can't stand this long of a losing streak before I have to remove them. _Then he saw that the kids had fallen asleep, having worn themselves out from the early morning teaching session that he and Brock had done.

"That's fine by me, Gym Leader Flint," Matt said when Flint had turned his attention back to the battlefield.

"Let's see you handle my best Pokemon." With those words, Flint threw his Pokeball into the battlefield. When it opened up the Pokemon that it released began to grow larger and larger, taking on the shape of multiple boulders stacked one upon another; soon, the Rock Snake Pokemon was fully formed and let out a roar of "OOOOOONNNN!" (Freedom!)

"Flare, let's go," Matt yelled, throwing out a still-shiny Pokeball, which gave away that either he was really rich and had only just now begun to travels or he takes really good care of his Pokeballs, the latter of which is the truth.

"Flareon, eon areon." (Matthew, I am ready.) With those words the two totally different Pokemon faced each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Onix, let's start out with a Bind attack," Flint ordered. In response the Rock Snake Pokemon rumbles forward, making a grinding sound as it moved forward at an amazing speed for a Rock-Type.

"Flare, dodge left and then do a Fire Spine to trap Onix," Matt shouted, pointing to his right by accident. Flare, however, knew what he meant and, using his leg muscles, dodged the Onix by jumping onto its tail and then off. As soon as he was away, he turned around faced the Pokemon. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and as soon as his eyes opened it could be seen that they had gone a red color. He then shot out a tornado-shaped funnel of fire from his muzzle. This surrounded the Pokemon and began to hurt it.

"Onix, let's do a Rock throw," Flint shouted at his Pokemon, worry on his face at the medium-level Fire Spin. Onix just nodded in pain, then moved his tail. Digging into the ground, he sent about five rocks flying. Flare dodged the first three right away, but the last two connected, scoring some hefty damage.

"Flare eon!" (That was a good shot!) He then stopped to breathe for a few more seconds, watching as the tornado slowly dissipated. "Eon on flare flareon?" (But can you handle me up close?) With those words he shot forward into the tornado to the shock of both trainers and the Onix. In doing so he powered up his fire sack and let out an ember right at the Onix's weakest part. The Onix let out a low groan before collapsing to the ground as Flare looked smug about his first real trainer battle.

"Looks like your Flareon has a few things to teach you, kid, but first you have earned this, the Boulder Badge," Flint said after he had recalled his Onix into the safety of its Pokeball to be healed later in the back.

"Yes, Flare surprised even me; he must have seen some weakness that I didn't," Matt said as he also recalled Flare into his Pokeball. However, before they could continue any further a few police officers ran into the gym. Motioning Brock to them, they whispered quickly into his ear and he then looked around, nodded, and ran after them. Flint, seeing the concern that had crossed over Brock's face before he left, just left, waking the kids and taking them through the door reserved for Gym leaders and their families.

"What was that all about?" Ethan asked as he walked over to where Matt and Becky were already standing.

"The entrance to the Mount Moon cave system had a cave in. No one was hurt, but they need some rock pokemon to help move stones and clear a path," Becky responded as she looked around. Nodding her head, she also left through the main entrance, followed by Matt and Ethan.

Kyle: Well, that is it for chapter 28.

VulpixTrainer: Also, I would like to say that 93 years ago this week, on the 14th of April, a disaster at sea occurred: the Titanic sank and, in doing so, cemented her grandeur and mythology for all eternity.


	29. Normalcy is never easy

VulpixTrainer: Okay, so now that Matt and company have been able to taste a little of what it's like to be a normal trainer, well, see for yourself what happens…

Shadow Moon: I own this story now… I mean, VT owns the plot and Nintendo owns the real template.

Kyle: That's a good little doggie.

Shadow Moon: You'll pay for that insult.

VT: Will you two stop fighting… starting story now…

**Normalcy is never easy**

The moment the trio stepped out into the sunlight they could tell that something was wrong very, very wrong. Instead of the streets being deserted like they should be if there was a cave-in, they were busy with the everyday routine of the city.

"I think Brock's going to be in trouble," Becky whispered as she looked off to the Mount Moon Pass.

"Well, I think Flint will be taking care of the kids, so let's get moving now," Matt said and, before anyone else could speak another word, took off at a dead run towards Mount Moon.

(Ten minutes later)

"Matt, why did you stop?" Ethan whispered after bumping into him when he stopped suddenly.

"Because I hear voices up ahead that's why," Matt whispered back to Ethan. He then crept forward until a voice rang out from around the bend.

"I know you're there you three. It is so nice to know that such goodhearted Rocket haters can be predictable to a T." The voice sounded a little rough and there was a slight growl to it.

"Yeah, so come out with your tails between you legs or else this innocent person will face our fate as well." A second voice rang, out this one a little high and squeaky, but at the same time it had menace in it.

Matt came around the corner, and the look he wore was one of total bafflement until he saw the two hybrids. Then his face registered horror and shock. There, standing in front of Brock, was a Raichu hybrid, and the well-known Mightyena who just grinned at them.

"Still playing the clueless trainer, eh? Well, it's beginning to get old and soon is going to fall apart," Mightyena said in annoyance.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING US?" Ethan yelled as he saw who the voices belonged too. "Because I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep following us."

"Well, it looks like I've gotten under the fur of one of the threesome." He just laughed evilly after that phrase until he got a muzzle full of fire from three pokemon.

"Good job you three, now Matt and Firestorm, you give those two your Double Spin attack," Matt yelled, finally giving a name to his combo of two Fire Spin attacks

Matt and Firestorm both raised their muzzles, taking in a breath, but, before they could finish, they got hit with a Thunder Shock, paralyzing them on the spot.

"GRRR, you're going to pay for what you did to my brother's Pokemon," Ethan said as he unclipped a Pokeball. "EVE, LET'S GO."

"Kid, you have no need to shout," The Raichu hybrid said as he clapped his paws over his long ears.

During this distraction Matt had pulled out a Paralyze Heal from his pack and sprayed it on the two Pokemon, curing them, and as Ethan battled them with his Umbreon Matt ordered them to do their combo again.

"Oh, you want to play rough, do you, darkie? Well then, let's see how well you handle your…" the Mightyena never finished her words as the now-trademark funnel of fire from the two young fire fox pokemon barrelled first into the her and then into the male Raichu and sent them flying. Where, no one could really tell, but no one really cared as they all ran over to Brock, who at the moment was bound and gagged so he couldn't talk. The moment the gage was removed he yelled a sentence that made the threesome hit the ground, pushing Brock to the ground as well.

"Look out behind you!" Brock yelled. Matt, being the one that undid the gag, knocked Brock to the ground as he, too, hit the deck. Becky, hearing it, also got as low as she could into the dirt, and Ethan, who was behind Brock, untying the knots, was pushed to the ground and was the only one the see what was the cause of the warning. A bright multicolored beam of light shot right over the group and missed every single one, but upon hitting the rock wall it stops and spreads along it, that is, until an explosion was heard and the beam stopped abruptly. Everyone got up and saw the smoldering remains of the strange cannon that was set up on a tripod.

"Morph Cannon prototype series, Mark One," Ethan read, seeing that the nameplate had landed about a foot from his head.

"A morph cannon?" Brock asked as he got up. "But why did they wait until you showed up to activate it?" Brock asked the last question mainly to himself.

"Because my brother's been messing up their plans too much, that's why," Ethan replied.

"Now Ethan, what have I said about such comments?" Matt said in a shocked and also worried tone.

"To not answer every question posed in front of me and to give others a change to answer,." Ethan replied as if he was answering a teacher and in a monotonous voice.

Brock just looked at the three before walking down the hill, and the threesome looked at each other and just ran into the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and then travel through Mount Moon.

(Little Girl's Bedroom, 3 o'clock pm)

"Gramps, this is getting boring. I want to hear about the battles, not how they are able to stay under cover and do a normal Gym Circuit until the eighth," whined an eight-year-old girl as she repositioned herself under the covers of a white quilt with Pink Mews as a pattern on it and looked to her Grandfather.

"Now, now, Fiona, I thought I told you that this is important because of what they learned," the Grandfather said. He was sitting in a white chair next to the bed. Draped around its back was a black suit coat and also a black bowler hat. Removing a pocket watch with a Ho-oh relief on the front out of the left pocket of a black vest, he looked at it and sighed. "Considering the time, I think you are right." He then began to flip through a book that had a brown binding to it until he comes to the place where he wanted. "Now, mind you, this is a beginning of a chapter, but it's the one that really sets it up with some good hints," Gramps said and Fiona's face lit up as she snuggled back into a pillow. Suddenly, a door banged and a male kid's voice yelled out.

"I'm home… Anybody home?"

"Henry, we're in my room and Gramps is about the start in on book two of his story," Fiona yelled back, waking up her Meowth at the foot of her bed. It yawned, stretched, and then climbed onto her stomach before going back to sleep.

"So, Fiona got you to skip again, did she?" Henry asked as he entered the room and sat in the only other white chair in the room. He was around ten and had a Squirtle, which follow close behind him.

"Yes, she did," Gramps said with a chuckle before looking around with a smile in his eyes. "May I continue now?" He was answered by a resounding "YES!" from the two kids.

"Okay, let's begin again," Gramps said, and with that began reading from this book that seemed to be very popular with the two grandkids.


	30. Thunder Surprises

VulpixTrainer: Okay this is chapter 30. Yikes, 30 chapters! I would never have dreamed of being this far within a year. Anyway on to the story, please note that I have not seen the Thunder Badge episode so I am taking creative license.

Firestorm: You all know what I'm going to say, so I'm done.

**Thunder Surprises**

"Okay, now here we go you two," the Grandfather said as he looked at both Fiona and Matt before reading, "Matt, finish off that Raichu…"

"Grandpa," Fiona whined, "you started in the middle of a battle."

"Sis, Gramps told us he was going to the beginning of a chapter; it must have been one of those cliffhanger chapters, after all you wanted him to get back to Team Rocket really following him and not just the same two all the time." Henry said, looking at Fiona like she had interrupted something grand.

"Thank you, Henry, now if I may continue." With those words the Grandfather began again with his story.

"Matt, finish off Raichu before he can shake off its confusion. You won't be able to handle another electric attack from it," Matt shouted, fear ever growing on his human face. Matt had taken two direct Thunderbolts and was cringing from the electrical buildup in his tiny body.

Matt only nodded. Forcing open his mouth, he was able to get out a moderate Flamethrower. This, combined with an earlier Will-O-Wisp, causes the Raichu to collapse onto the battlefield.

"The winner is Matthew Vixen of Vulpix Village," a ref called out, raising a green flag in Matt's direction.

"Return," a man in the uniform of the Kanto Army called, out holding an Army issued Pokeball, painted in camo; the Raichu dissolved into a green light so if in a jungle it would be hidden from enemy troops.

"You have earned the Thunder Badge young sir; in fact, someone like you should be great as a strategist." He then gives the badge and also a military salute.

"Thank you, sir," Matt said, giving his best imitation of the salute. "However, due to health problems I am unable to work for the military, in any of its forms, but thank you for the compliment." Matt then takes the Thunder Badge, smiling at the sun-shaped badge as the overhead fluorescence lights shone onto the metal, making it glimmer.

"Matt, are you ready to go?" Ethan whined, coming up behind him. Matt, however, didn't jump because his hearing had told him someone was coming up behind him. Smiling still he pulled out with his right hand his badge case and placed the Thunder Badge into it, right next to his Boulder Badge. Staring at the spot next to the Cascade Badge, shaped like a drop of water, that being empty, and the next badge, that he needed, he smiles at the thought of the next battle ahead, he snapped it shut and put it back into his right vest pocket.

He then turned around and, just for fun marches, out military style. This only makes Lt. Surge laugh at how off his form was, but also at how he seemed to have stood a little straighter after his rare compliment. _It is a shame that he is unable to join; otherwise we would have a great force ready._

"Stop thief!" where the first words that Matt, Becky and Ethan heard as they exited the Gym. A moment later, a Murkrow flew past with some sort of metal tube in its beak.

"A Murkrow? A Murkrow! I have to catch that bird," Ethan said pulling out Kyle's Pokeball only to remember that he needed to be taken care of at the Pokemon Center.

Then a sailor ran past, only to stop a few feet away and, breathing hard, lean down so his hand rested on his knees. Soon he stood up to his full height, which was taller then Becky, who is at five foot seven inches. He then shook his fist at the retreating bird, that is, until Becky calls out Flyer and a Pidgeotto flies past him to retrieve the stolen whistle.

"Ma'am, is that your Pokemon?" he asked in an accent that none of them could place at the moment. "Because if it is, thank you so much. You see, that cursed bird came swooping out of nowhere and took my ship's whistle. Without it we can't perform necessary duties on board." He then laughed, "of course, no one is sailing since it's Friday, and that bird had made its nest in our crow's nest. Nasty things like these are going to jinx us to a watery grave."

"Murkrow are not bad luck. It is all just a superstition, just like how Lugia is supposed to protect sailors and their vessels during stormy weather, and it's just a bunch of baloney." That comment made not only the Sailor but also Matt get into Ethan's face and begin shouting at him.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT LUGIA? HE IS THE SEA'S GREAT GURDIAN!" This made Ethan sweatdrop as he stared at two people, both red in the face breathing very hard to control their temper. Matt was also trying to keep anything Ninetales related fromg surfacing.

"Ethan, I thought you should have known this from my story about ship lore as well as sailor lore," Matt said in a more calm voice.

"Well, sorry if I tuned it out. I just got sick and tired of hearing about this and that on how ships worked or what days are good to sail on or not."

The sailor looked at Matt with a critical eye. "You're a landlubber. Think you know about ship lore? Well then, why do us sailors keep Meowths on board?"

"Because they first serve a practical use by eating the Rattata on board so they won't get into the food supplies, but also it was believed that they controlled stormy weather due to the crackle you get when petting them. So they were brought on board in hope of favorable weather," Matt said as if reciting form memory some tidbits that he had picked up from places.

"Okay, why is it that we don't bring umbrellas on board?" the sailor asked, again eyeing him like a Gyarados eyeing its prey.

"Because it is said that the person with an umbrella is expecting stormy weather and sailors of old, when using wooden sailing vessels, feared storms because they could sink in a lot more ways than today," Matt countered back, smiling before pointing to the sky. "Also, it looks like Flyer is back from retrieving your whistle." The sailor turned around and, whooping with joy, he reached out his hand and the whistle was dropped into it. A moment later Flyer is attacked with Haze from the Murkrow, who then pecked him.

Flyer, after shaking off the effects of Haze, shot off a Quick Attack. The Murkrow then loses his air and falls to the ground. A second later it disappeared into a beam of red light and then into a Pokeball. It shook once, twice, three times, then it dinged and Ethan jumped up and down for joy. "My second Dark-type has been captured, yippee." He then, after taking the Pokeball, began to jump around, having let Eve out. Eve began to jump on Ethan, trying to get a good sniff at their new partner.

The other three just stared at Ethan's antics and the sailor broke the silence, "So that kid is beginning a Dark-type team?" Matt just nodded his head, still dumbfounded that Ethan had captured that bird and, for one quick second, wondered if he was meant to catch it, but he just as quickly brushed it off.

"Well, just make sure he keeps an eye on that bird, because some of us aren't too prone to treat any Murkrow with respect. I wouldn't like a Murkrow on my ship." the sailor said. He then turned around and walked back to the dock.

"Well, now that you have caught that Murkrow, hand him over, along with all your other Pokemon," Garth said, stepping out from an alleyway near the gym.

"Yeah, and also hand yourselves in. We still have our boss' offer of becoming executives," Violet said, holding a bundle of rope.

"Well, give your boss our answer, Matt, Firestorm, and Flare. Fire Spin attack now!" Matt ordered, throwing Flare's Pokeball out and then all three shot out their own Fire Spin, which combined into one and sent them flying.

"How do they always find us anyway? I mean, we got lost in Mount Moon and still they found us. This is getting on my nerves," Ethan said looking to where they had disappeared into the noonday sky.

(Two Hours later Pokemon Center)

"Your Pokemon are fighting fit. We hope to see you again," the Nurse Joy said as she nodded to Ethan as he picked up three Pokeballs, one being empty because of a Charmander, which was walking around to face Ethan. He gave him a slight salute with his clawed paw, and then walked to his Ethan's right side.

At that moment Matt's PokeNav phone went off. Matt, startled by the sound, quickly recovered and picked it up. "Hello?" Matt asked into his phone.

"Matt, where are you? There has been something bad happening at home, and we need you back." Mr. Vixen's voice sounded frantic, and the background sounded like he was at someplace busy.

"Dad, what's going on? Is everything okay? I'm at the Pokemon Center in Vermillion." Matt was also nervous because dad never sounded this worried or scared.

"Vermillion, but how did you get there? Never mind that for now its mom. She was attacked by Team Rocket, and if Truth hadn't shown up when he did I have no idea what would have happen… I've got to go, the doctor's here. I'll be sending Kite for you." There was a click, and the link was cut, leaving nothing behind.

_Yeah dad, thanks for reminding me never to anger a Team Rocket's Alakazam, sure it saved us from one of Violet's traps but still that just had to land us in another city, this is really getting annoying, come on I'm not suppose to be hopping all over the place. _Matt's silent mood was broken at that moment by Becky, sorrow and concern in her voice

"Matt, I'm sorry, I…" her voice then turns a shade to angry, "Why are they are so adamant about having us join them, anyway? It's just not fair," Becky burst out the last sentence as she slammed her fist against the counter in front of Nurse Joy. Amazingly, Joy didn't jump or flinch, instead just beaming at Becky with a look that said conveyed no worry. "Nothing's wrong, Nurse Joy, nothing but an accident back home. It seems, Matt, that so far we are two years and two times interrupted with our journey."

At this time Kite teleported into the Pokemon Center and, seeing the three, he teleported them out of there.

(Vixen Home, one day later)

"Now, Mom, the soup will be ready in about a minute, so just relax and just let Stripes and Sir Thief sweep today," Matt yelled from the stove into the living room. Then he nearly burst out laughing at the sight those two make as they sweep up the floor, and every once in a while Sir Thief grabbed a piece of food and ate it.

"Now, Mom, here you go. Please stay off your feet. Doctor still says that you can't be on your feet. Now, before you ask, Dad and Becky are shopping and Ethan is training in the meadow." Matt had by now come into the room with two bowls of soup, placing Moms in front of her; she was sitting in a recliner in front of a foldable card table. Matt then sat himself into one of the dinning room chairs that was across from his mom, facing the window, just in case.

"I know, Matt, it's just that I also worry about you out there. I wonder if you are cold, hurt, or in trouble, especially with Rocket crime on the rise… Matt, where are you going?"

Matt, during the conversation, had looked up only to see a figure duck into the bushes that were planted underneath the window. He got up and ran out. Soon Matt and Firestorm followed, running out of the small doggie door that Mr. Vixen had installed while Matt was still holed up during last year's stay.

"Stop right there. I said stop!" Matt yelled after the now-running figure. Suddenly, it stopped and turned around, throwing a strange ball. Matt dodged into the bushes and, as the thing opened up, it looked like some strange solid web. As soon as it wrapped around a branch it sent an electrical pulse through the tree.

"Well, it looks like I scared a stoic Ninetales." The man began to laugh as he slowly advanced towards Matt's position. "You see, we at TR are getting tired of spending our resources trying to capture you. So from now on for every failed attempt we have at capturing you we will randomly strike at someone you know, starting with your mom, but it seems that she already has some wild pokemon as friends. Otherwise, she would have some gorgeous tails." He then just laughed at this own joke, right before he snapped his fingers and a hoard of grunts came out of hiding.

"Now we will give you the count of three, kid," The now-visible Executive said as he began to advance along with the others. "If you don't give in we will attack you and your family. So it's up to you."

(Town Square, Grocery Store, ten minutes ago)

"Becky, did you get the medication for Renard?" Mr. Vixen asked Becky as she came up to him in the checkout lane.

"Yes I did, right in this white bag." She then held up a paper bag with medical and legal info on a separate piece of paper, which was attached by a staple.

"Now, let's get this paid for, shall we?" They both then went through the process of checking out, having their things scanned over.

"Let's head home," Mr. Vixen said as they left the store. They then walked into the Town Square, as anyone needing to go anywhere had to go through the Square.

In the middle was a statue commemorating the two guardians of the town in olden days. It was now just a landmark, having lost its real meaning long ago. The statues were about five hundred years old. The taller one was female and about ten feet tall, stretching out an arm covered in stone fur that ended in a paw gripping a sword. If you looked closely, you could see Ho-oh's face carved into the hilt. She was also draped in the dress of a middleclass maiden. From under the folds of her hem poked nine tails, forever frozen in a lazy bundle behind her. Also, she had no shoes so that you could see her hind paws holding her up. A travel cape billowed behind her, and her head conveyed not only beauty on the outside but also a fighter on the inside, her lips parted in a way that could both mean a growl or a smile, depending on your mood that day.

This was the protector of the village; at her side was a younger person around ten. Standing at five feet, he was a Vulpix hybrid with six tails, dressed in the cloths of an apprentice swordsmith. His attire was complete with an apron with tongs sticking out of a pocket and a dagger. On it was carved a Fire Stone in an outreached paw, and there was a simple hat on his head with a Pidgey feather sticking out from the side.

The writing at the base read thus: "To the lady and son whose foundations we build upon."

_It's scary to think that even back then they had ideas of hybrids… I wonder if… nah, it couldn't be, _Becky thought as she passed the statue on her way to Matt's home. She had a sudden shock, and with it the realization that time might not be so kindly on their side.

VulpixTrainer: Well, this is of interest…my first chapter of 6 pages, without it being all battle.

Kyle: Well whoop-dee-do. You are way too easily amused by things, do I need to keep saying this? But keep reviewing.


	31. Rocket Invasion

Vulpixtrainer: Okay, here is chapter 31 and boy, is it going to be a doozey.

Firestorm: I don't see why I or anyone else has to say this disclaimer. Everyone here knows that VT doesn't own Pokemon. So he writes these stories for others to read.

VT: Because of legal issues, I do not want to get fined or sued. That is why they are there; also, Fanfiction has asked us to write them.

Rocket Invasion 

Matt was staring at ten grunts as well as ten water types, three of which were Vaporeon. There were also two Gyarados, three Seaking, and two Lapras.

"Now, we are feeling generous, so we are going to give you one more chance. So, what is it going to be?" the executive said as he stepped forward, a female Vaporeon by his side. Matt had called out Flare, along with Strips, Sir Thief, Matt and Firestorm, and they were already out and in attack position.

"Strips, let's take out that Vaporeon over there," Matt ordered, pointing to a Vaporeon that was slowly crawling towards them. Strips then rushed forward, rose up on his hind legs and slammed his fist against the Vaporeon. Upon contact, sparks and electricity spread around the Pokemon, hurting it.

"Strips! So that was what you were doing all afternoon yesterday over at the Sparks," Matt yelped in shock. _Frank, I know you mean well, but stop giving my pokemon moves that I haven't even seen. I mean, mom and dad are better at this._

"Fool! You have sealed your fate," the executive said. He then held a walkie-talkie up to his mouth. "It's go time! All units advance on the other two now." He then lowered the walkie-talkie and smiled. "So, let's see if you can handle all of us alone." He then raised his arm to give off his first attack orders.

(Training Meadow)

"Eve, that was good. Now let's try a faint attack," Ethan ordered. He then turned to the Murkrow perched in a tree nearby. "Okay, Dark Wing, let's work on your Haze attack." But before he could get anywhere else in his training, a Dark Ball slammed into a tree next to Ethan. Whipping around, Ethan just gaped at what he saw, a Mightyena standing next to a guy in a red business suit. His face looked young, not even in his thirties. He was, however, smiling as he slowly petted the dark wolf pokemon.

"Well, now that I have your attention, I have a proposal for you. You see, we at Magma have seen what Team Rocket is doing, and, well, we want to protect you. After all, if they succeed with their plans, we can kiss our own goals goodbye. So, what do you say?"

"NO!" Ethan shouted. "I am going to follow my big brother and enter the indigo league. I am not going to throw my life away to any crime organization, no matter what." Ethan had by now pulled out Kyle's Pokeball, but the man did nothing to attack.

"Very well, I will leave you, but remember this: if I had not come here, you would have been swamped by ten grunts. Also, your brother and his friend are being attacked as we speak." At this time a red helicopter flew overhead, a rope ladder descended to the man, and he grabbed it and soon was lifted into the air.

"What?" Ethan said. He then turned to Dark Wing. "Okay, please hold on. I was planning to show you later, but now that's not an option to think about. Eve, get over here. We need to get to Matt right away." With those words, Ethan and Eve, with Dark Wing and Kyle close by, enter the shadowed paths.

(Main path on Ninetales hill)

"Truth, Physic again. Follow up with your calm mind. Sonic, Wing Attack that Lapras," Timothy Vixen ordered as he dodged an attack from an angry Jolteon.

"Ruth, Thunder attack, then Quick Attack. Go after anyone you want. Drake, let's use a Fire Blast at anyone as well. Everyone else just use your best attack, NOW!" Becky was getting more and more unable to issue orders, as she was having to concentrate on avoiding being hit by attacks.

(Matt's Battle)

"Flare, easy, you're getting too hot. You need to cool down now. Matt, look out. Firestorm, behind you! Strips…" Matt screamed as he was hit by an Ice Beam attack, crashing onto his side. Being already being weakened from some other water attacks, he was being overwhelmed. He then slowly rose to his four paws, shaking with fatigue.

"Everyone fend for yourself. We need to watch each others' backs but conserve our energy, so let's stop yelling," Firestorm growled after dodging another Water Gun attack. However, she was hit by a Quick Attack, and she stumbled left and right before fainting.

That was it. Flare had had enough. Even after only less then a year or so, he had grown protective of this group. Suddenly, he stopped right in the middle of the field, growling, right before he opened his jaws. Soon a ball of energy similar to a Hyper Beam was forming, but instead it was of pure fire.

_Well, it looks like we get to see Magma's top weapon in action. However, he has no clue that we have a machine hidden to draw this fire into its system and then shot it back as water. _ The executive smirked as he pushed a button. Soon the whirling of motors and gears could be heard, and a moment later a strange machine rolled into the field. At that same moment the beam launched forward, right at the Vaporeon, but suddenly it veered to the machine and hit it. At first it just seemed to do nothing, then it began to glow white, a strange noise coming from the machine.

"Everyone move out. That thing is going to blow up. That beam is too powerful." But it was too late. It blew, sending black smoke into the air and blasting off about eight grunts. The executive was sent forward, right onto Matt. A second before Matt had fallen to the ground, but suddenly there was pain, pain in a place that made the Ninetales a feared creature, one place that levelheaded trainers avoided at all cost: his tails. Growling, Matt was suddenly very different, angry eyes flashing a bright red. The other two Rockets try to run but are only tripped up on tree roots and fall down.

FOOL! You have done something unpardonable. You have disturbed my flow, and for this you will pay. You have treated me as if I have been nothing but a weak shiny Eevee, so that is what you will be. You will be in that form until you can realize for real that no one can have their will broken only by one's consent.

The Executive was fearful. He was trying his best to back away and not look at the face of the creature standing in front of him, but his hand slipped into a hole from one of the previous attacks. Face faltering, he locked eyes with Matt. He then saw a color shade of red that no one has seen and walked away from intact. He expected the worst but soon, however, he became drowsy and soon afterward fell asleep. When he awakened, the entire world seemed bigger. He tried to get up but only fell back onto four legs. He then looked himself over. He nearly fainted again, He could see a big fluffy pale white tail. His paws where the same coloration, but his mane, barely visible, was pure white.

_Oh, no. Now what? I can't return to the boss. I'll be treated horrible… what now?_ The executive, now shiny Eevee, just began to cry and curled into a tight ball, trembling with instinctive fear, that is, until he heard a soothing voice, feminine in nature.

"Hush, small one. Do not fear, mother is here." With this, the Executive's former Vaporeon came out from under the bushes she was hiding under. "Do not worry, I will help you break this curse. You are lucky he gave that escape hatch, otherwise you, too, would have lived for a thousand years. Come, I know where we can bunk down for the night." With that, the Vaporeon picked up the Eevee in her mouth by the flap of skin on the back of his neck and walked off to find a secluded place, away from any wandering trainers.

(Becky's Battle Ground)

"Fire Beast, Fire Blast that Raichu now!" Tim shouted out to one of the last remaining pokemon. Becky was out like a light, having been slammed against a tree by a Rocket Alakazam right before Drake took it out. Now only Tim and Fire Beast were left, the rest having been fainted.

Fire Beast opened his jaw and launched a star-shaped flame right into the Raichu. Having been weakened, it collapses. At that moment, though, a black form slammed into one of the last two weakened Rocket Pokemon, making it stumble. A moment later, Ethan came running from the woods, issuing orders. "Kyle, use Scratch now. Show them that they cannot treat Becky the way they have, NOW!" Ethan was furious; he had seen Becky knocked out, leaning against a tree in a way that said that some other force had put her there than her own.

Kyle, nodding, also angry at being left out from this battle, went against the last Lapras, attacking with a series of moves that turned into a couple of slashes. The Lapras tried to knock the Charmander's sharp claws away. Suddenly, Kyle jumped back, breathing hard but smiling. Outstretching both stubby arms, he just smiled. A moment later he began to glow in a white light that surrounded him completely. He began to grow taller, a horn grew on the back of his head, and as soon as he was finished he let out a yell and rushed back in, using the new adrenaline to his advantage. He knew if he didn't do anything now it would be all over, and he was not about to let that happen. He gave one last scratch attack and the Lapras leaned back in pain. Fire Beast then ran up to give her a bite, and she fainted. The grunt recalled her, but before he could run he was trapped in a net, along with his three partners. Behind them Renard Vixen held a rope attached to the net.

(Forest, During Battle and a Little After)

"Hold on, Flare. Can you run that by me again? After the part about you being taught some move that combined a Flame Thrower with a Hyper Beam," Matt asked, having taken his human form so that he would not attract any more attention. Of course, if a psychologist was watching then he would say that Matt was not all there, for he was having a full-blown conversation with a Flareon that could only speak Pokemon.

"Flareon flare flareon eon flare flare eon eon." (Well, that's it. I don't get it either. Last time I used it, I depleted my fire sack completely and it took a month until I fully recovered.)

"Hmm, maybe it has to do with that machine. Did anything funny happen when you attacked it?" Matt was completely baffled by the new info he had gotten.

Flare was quiet for a few minuets, thinking. Then he spoke again, "Flareon eon eon, flare flare flareon eon flare eon." (Now that I think about it, it felt like a current flowed back to me moments before it blew. Maybe it restored me to before I got into a rage mood.)

"Flare, I lost it back there too. We now have a shiny in the forest that, unfortunately, people will find and chase, all thanks to me, and I just feel sick," Matt said, his voice getting a little weak. He even looked ill

(Becky's Battle Field, After the Net)

Kyle turned to face Fire Beast, fire in his eyes. "What was that for? She was mine, you hear me, all mine."

"Yeah, right," Fire Beast snorted. "You had it as well as a ditto could hold a twig in its natural form, that's how much you had her. If I had not stepped in you would be frozen in a block of ice." Fire Beast then lay down, facing the grunts and two executives, making sure that none of them could try and escape.

"Why I ought to…" Kyle didn't finish because at that moment he disappeared into a red beam of light.

"There, now stay in there. I don't want any more fighting, you hear?" Ethan scolded the Pokeball before placing it back onto his belt.

"So, did I miss anything?" Mrs. Vixen asked. She then looked around at the messy road and then she turned her attention to the Rockets. "You, my friends, are going to help clean up this mess that you caused. I am sick and tired of you going after my son in such devastating ways. You have already destroyed three trees, a glass sliding door…"

"Now honey, I say we need to take them to the police and let them handle them. I don't think they care about the damage they did to us," Tim said as he stepped up next to his wife.

However, the grunts just began to laugh, a laugh that was unnerving, almost as if they had planned on this. "Well, it doesn't matter. Your precious son will soon be wearing black, and he will enjoy it, along with his girlfriend and brother." He then went quiet as Matt came into his sight. "What? But how did you… You should be in a dark ball now!"

"THAT'S EASY! IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A POKEMON, THAT'S WHY!" Matt yelled at him, still angry from moments before. He then stopped and took a few deep breaths before continuing, focusing on his parents. "Please, just get them to the police before one of my team members pop out and do something rash," Matt pleaded as he shakily went over to Becky to sit down. However, when Matt got there he stopped, got down on his hands and knees and checked Becky's pulse, fear in his eyes and, for a moment, rage, but as soon as he got a pulse, he just collapsed, exhausted from the final drain of the adrenaline. A moment later he was being woken up by someone shaking one of his shoulders. His eyes snapping open, he saw Becky in front of him with Flare sitting next to her, worry and fear on her face.

"I take it Flare told you what happened?" Matt replied to her silent question in a hoarse voice. "How long was I out?"

"First, yes he did tell me. It just scares me that someone could even think up something like that, the power of both flames and a Hyper Beam combined. As to how long, I think about two hours. You slept through the police getting here, the Rockets breaking away, the police roundup, and about two people tripping over you." She then stopped to take a breath, for she, too, looked like she needed rest.

Matt's eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered one more thing, and slowly he said it, not wanting to say it but knowing that Becky would understand. "Becky, I… I turned someone into a shiny Eevee. It was the boss of the attack that came after me. I doomed him to a thousand years because I know he will not change, even though he will try. He will try and do it by cheating. He will never understand what he needs to understand so he could break it…" he then put his head into his hands, shaking his head. "Oh, what am I to do?"

"Nothing, there is nothing you can do. Do not worry, it was something you could not control," Becky reassured him. She then put up her hand to stop Matt from making any more interruptions. "I know because I, too, have done so. You see, Mom and Dad never knew that, when I was younger, I would sometimes be unable to sleep so I would guard the house in my Ninetales form. One night, someone broke in, not only planning to steal some of our things, but to kidnap our Pokemon. My human mind froze up, but then I found myself hiding in a corner that he would look in, placing my tails so he would have to step on them. That he did and, well, I turned him into a Spearow. He later roosted on our roof to try and have his revenge, so that is something you have to live with. It is something that Ninetales do naturally." She then slumped down also against the same tree. She then looked over at Matt and smiled. "I think we will have to move soon. A pretty nasty storm is coming."

Matt just nodded his head and they both helped each other make their way to the Vixen's home, that being to closest building to them.

VulpixTrainer: Chapter 31 is done and soon chapter 32 will be coming up, so hurray for us.

Kyle: You all know what to do, so I'm done.


	32. Aftermath

**VulpixTraine**r: First off, sorry about the slight gap between chapters, but let's just say that my summer has been a busy one and I've had massive writers block. So now that that is done, on with the disclaimer.

**Shadow Moon**: VT owns the plot, as well as character development. The template of Pokemon, however, belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, INC.

Aftermath

Matt was standing in the front entry, tapping his left foot as he looked at his watch again. _Where is Kite? Dad said that he would pay for the disruption by sending me to Celadon City directly, and when dad gets an idea he won't take no for an answer. _Matt just smiled at the memory of his Dad's failed attempt at helping the Sparks get rid of the silly spearow that makes his nest in their attic.

"Okay, Matt, I am ready to go," a voice rang out from the upstairs. Matt, hearing this, just froze and closed his eyes as his mother came down the stairs wearing a Flower dress with a straw hat on her head, but when she came in front of him she said something that put him somewhat at ease. "So you don't mind if I hitch a ride to go shopping in Celadon?" Matt only shook his head no. She smiled and looked around for Tim. "Now where did he go? Also, before you go I want to check your temperature, just to see that it's gone down. After all, you are up and about now as well and not complaining about chills, so…"

At that moment a puff of smoke appeared in the front entry hallway, followed by laughter that turned to coughing. Both mother and son, getting over the shock, just began to laugh, and they laughed even harder as the smoke cleared to reveal Timothy Vixen dressed as a magician and standing next to his Alakazam.

"Tim, you are not going out and doing magic tricks in front of the Department store… Wait, it's the tenth, so you are doing your show for the children's hospital, aren't you? How soon I forget." She then laughed at how foolish she had been

"Dad, where are Becky and Ethan?" Matt asked, looking around the room for them. In the sudden moment he had forgotten that Dad was to pick them up from some last minute shopping, seeing as Matt was not allowed out of his mom's sight after she found out he had a one hundred and three temperature. In Ninetales terms this was a little low, but still it was high for a normal human.

"They should be around here somewhere… now…" At this, Alakazam lifted both spoons, which glowed blue, and they phased into being, first looking like ghost and then becoming more and more solid. Both were grinning as they came into focus.

"BOO!" they both shouted when the teleport was complete and they had fully appeared in front of the group. Eve was standing next to Ethan and the expression on her face was one of boredom as Ethan yelled out his greeting. Ruth was perched on Becky's head, sparking her checks in an ominous way.

Matt only rolled his eyes, but Matt and Firestorm were both laughing their heads off at the antics that the threesome had pulled off.

Suddenly, Matt felt a jolt, and then the room around him disappeared. To him it looked as if it became multicolored clay and then began to melt around him.

As Matt watched the mix of colors and changes, he laughed at how a friend had said that to him it had felt like a thousand small needles poking him and that he had traveled through darkness. Everyone was different when teleported; some could handle it, while others avoided it at all costs because it upset their stomachs. By this time the landscape had begun to change again, becoming more solid, and soon he could see a building take shape. Soon it had the telltale pokeball on the roof and sliding doors that lead into the interior of the center. Matt, as soon as he could, looked around him and sighed in relief at not seeing anything to jump him. Smiling, he then walked into the center, cool as a Seel.

Mr. and Mrs. Vixen looked at each other and the sudden movement of their son, and then his cool walk into the center as if the first part never happened. They could tell that something else was a little wrong, for Becky and Ethan seemed to walk in his shadow and every once in a while look this way or that, almost looking like they were scouting out the area. The parents had some type of instinct that let them know that something was wrong with the kids' actions.

Ethan was the first to the counter, and he handed over his Pokemon, suddenly remembering a question that he wanted to ask the nurse. "Uh, Nurse Joy, how late is the Gym open today?" Ethan asked as he received his team back, Kyle staying in his pokeball, but only in cities. Eve was also in her pokeball, so as to not draw attention to her trainer and companions.

"I'm sorry, but the Gym is closed today due to a perfume testing that is being held inside. It will be open to normal battles around noon tomorrow, however." The nurse then turned to attend to Matt and Becky's Pokemon. Smiling to himself, Ethan turned to the booths to scout out a spot for them to eat an early lunch before Mom went out for her shopping trip. Suddenly he stopped, blinking a few times to make sure he was not seeing things. When he looked again he saw nothing to be worried about. _Just my imagination. For a second I swore I saw someone in a red bandana._ He then glanced at the clock. The time was quarter to ten. _Great, so a perfume convention is being held at the Gym. At least we will have a day to train longer than before, but with all the T.R. attacks I think I can take on the Elite Four._

He picked a booth that overlooked a nice little park for Pokemon to relax in along with their trainers. After all, Pokemon battles were only a small part of the duties of a Pokemon Trainer. They were also responsible for their team's well-being, so it would not be uncommon to see trainers setting up games for them to play.

"So," Matthew asked the small group, "what are we going to do today? After all, there is a perfume testing going on in the Gym today." Everyone had finished a light lunch, Ethan having finished off a fifth glass of milk due to a mix-up between two meals. Mr. Vixen was chuckling at the scene.

"Next time we make sure we order something different, okay? That way we don't get each other's meals," Mr. Vixen said as he patted his mouth with a paper napkin. He was a lover of spicy food, along with hot sauce.

"Well," Mrs. Vixen said as she started into the conversation, "I would like to see what is happening at this perfume testing. What do you say?"

"No thank you, I have that magic show to do, remember?" Mr. Vixen said in a causal tone of voice.

"I think I will go with dad. After all, we may find some lost book that needs a home," Matt said, thinking of the prospect of looking for a secondhand bookstore.

"I think I will go with dad. I am not a perfume person," Ethan replied in a hasty voice, conveying his feelings clearly in his voice.

"I'll go with you, Mrs. Vixen. I won't mind being around perfume," Becky said, a look of wonder in her eyes. She had never been to a perfume testing.

"Okay, so I guess we have this all planed. How about we meet back at that park over there?" Matt said, pointing to the park outside the window. "Say around five? After we meet up the three of us will do some training in the training area of town. Well, let's get moving."

As they got up and left they failed to notice that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation. The person then got up and followed after them after a small moment, careful to finish stuffing a red bandana into their side backpack pocket.

(Cerulean Children's Hospital)

"Now, Matthew, I hope it's all right if I take you away from watching your father perform for the children?" Doctor Green asked as he walked away from Matt, who was lying down on a bed. Matt then got up and put his shirt back on. He had been asked to have his eco done today. An eco was where they did an ultrasound of the heart to look at it and see how it was functioning and if it needed work on it. They had decided to do one since Doctor Green and Matt was in the same area today. Besides, Matt was due for one anyway.

Doctor Green had now turned back to Matt after washing his hands in a sink that was in the examination room. He looked first at the chart and then at Matt. The look he gave Matt stopped the teen from getting off the bed. Matthew and Firestorm were on the floor near the bed, looking at the doctor as well.

"Matt," Doctor Green began as he faced Matthew Vixen on the table, "I have some grave news." He paused to take a breath. "You are… healthy as a Ponyta." He then broke his serious look with a smile and a grin, making Matt groan at the way he had been egging him on.

"Doctor," Matt whined as he slid off the table to stand in front of him, "you know how much I dislike you doing this false and over-the-top suspense, and you know why I fall for it every time. I can't afford not to."

"Anyway, off you go, and try and catch some more Pokemon, will you? One year already and still only five," Doctor Green yelled after the retreating teen before taking the file back to his office, Withers having already left for a lunch break. He just leaned back in his chair and soon became lost in his thoughts of maybe taking a Saturday off to battle with some old friends of his.

Ethan was waiting outside in the corridor for Matt to finish with his checkup and heart check. "So, how did it go?" he asked as he fell into step beside his older brother.

"He still doesn't expect a thing. To him I am still a kid who has a boring heart and nothing to worry about but the next gym match, which I can say will be the easiest one since we all have at least one fire type each." Matt then, after his little speech, just smirked as they continued down the hall to a row of elevators.

(Outside Celadon Children's Hospital)

"So, Matt, I take it your checkup was okay and nothing was wrong?" Mr. Vixen said as they left the front doors and began to walk down the street in the direction of the main shopping district.

"Yep, everything went a-okay; in fact, I am feeling hungry. Do you think we can stop somewhere to eat?" Matt responded to his dad's question.

"Sure. If I recall correctly, there is a diner somewhere south of the Pokemon Center," Mr. Vixen responded to his son's question about lunch. Soon Matt was in front of everyone due to the fast walk he had developed during his trips to and from the training meadow and around town.

(Mt. Moon Diner)

Matt and Ethan had taken their seats at a table. Timothy had left the two so that he could attend to Renard, seeing as how she wanted him to see which perfume would do the best with her. So Matt and Ethan were at the diner alone and enjoying their meal when, suddenly, someone walked up to the table and sat down without being asked to.

"Well now, how are you doing, Experiments five six six and six one three? I hope you have your strength after all; I don't like seeing my babies as weaklings."

Matt and Ethan just stared wide-eyed at the man sitting across from them, a man wearing a lab coat. He was skinny and a little pale, but his eyes showed something sinister as well as something wrong.

Matt and Firestorm, however, jumped up to an attack position; ready to engage the human if he dared to even try something.

"Please, before you ask any questions, call off your pack members," the scientist commanded in a calm tone, almost bored but with an undercurrent of real power.

Matt looked at him, not trusting him at all, but at the same time had a feeling that he should at least hear the man out. "Very well. Matt, Firestorm, stand down, but if he or anyone else pulls something you are free to your own thoughts." Matt then turned to the man. "Well, speak, or I will get up and leave." Ethan, however, was just holding his hands under the table, but in his hands were two Pokeballs containing Pokemon.

"I am here to tell you that I plan to take you with me. If you don't come, your mom and dad will take your place as hybrids, Ninetales, to be truthful. After all, the Boss only needs two Ninetales Hybrids to complete his goal," the man responded as he leaned back in his chair.

Matt only laughed as he leaned forward, lowering his voice. "You are lying. You want me because of who I became." He then paused before letting out something he had thought about. "I think if I was something like an Umbreon or a Charizard you would not care, but I am a Ninetales, and I take it that Becky and I are your only two, so I can tell you this: touch my family and you will feel a thousand-year curse within a year at most, so leave me alone." Matt then acted like he would get up.

"Oh, I am so sorry that you think that way. You see, I, too, have a surprise." With that the scientist, with lighting-quick speed, threw a Dark Ball right at Ethan and, to Matt's horror, his brother was sucked right into it. The Pokeball that Ethan had been holding dropping to the floor and released Eve. "That Dark Ball myth that you were safe since you had yourself in Ultra Balls was false, something to make…" He never finished, for the ball began to spark and shudder. "What? But this is impossible! I made…" The ball blew up and an angry Umbreon was standing a few paces away, growling with rage and anger. The Umbreon opened his jaws and soon a ball of dark matter began to grow within them.

"Ethan, stop this now," Matt whispered harshly to his brother, but he wouldn't listen to him. Eve stepped up and rubbed her head against Ethan's own, making soothing sounds, but Ethan just shook his head. By this time the ball had reached critical mass and shot forward, only to destroy the chair that the scientist was in. The scientist then appeared on the other side of the diner. A moment later the Scientist got hit over the head by a metal pizza pan. He then went rigid and then slumped forward. Behind the Scientist was someone that Matt had dreaded running into concerning his problem, his mother.

Ethan, on the other hand, had begun to stagger left and right before falling onto his side, breathing shallowly, and Eve began to cry out of fear.

"Mom, keep him occupied while I take this Umbreon to the Center… Where is Dad, anyway?"

"Taking care of Doctor M's henchmen that are standing outside, you'd better get Ethan to the Center now. Kite will take you." At this the Alakazam appeared and took a befuddled Matt, who was staring wide-eyed at his mother and how she knew about it seemed everything.

When he was gone, his mom took a walkie-talkie off her belt and spoke into it. "The secret is safe and sound. Also, we got Daddy sleeping like a baby."

A male voice, not Tim, came back to her. "Roger that, Gold Tail. I'll see you at the den."

"Roger that, Alpha. I hope that Ho-oh looks after all of us now more then ever." She then put the walkie-talkie back on her belt before pulling up the now transformed Dr. M, which gave Mrs. Vixen a start. _He even turned himself into a hybrid. This is just great._ She then began dragging the Alakazam Hybrid away; making sure that he was still out like a light. Also on her way out she picked up Ethan's Pokebelt, with two Pokeballs still attached to their clips.

**VT**: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard time trying to decide what to do with it.

**Kyle**: Sheesh, do I have to keep doing this? I mean, I think they get the point now.


	33. A Parent’s Secret

VulpixTrainer: Okay, I am sincerely sorry about the small drought of updates, and it seems that you are very happy at my return. And now, to the disclaimer.

Firestorm: VT owns nothing of Pokemon. Do you get it yet? Only Nintendo and Game Freaks Inc. own Pokemon. Also, please do not ask VT when the next one is. It will be done when it's done. Got it?

VT: Firestorm, easy. In fact, let's start now.

A Parent's Secret

"So, how is he?" Renard Vixen asked her son as she sat down beside him on one of the blue couches in the Pokemon Center. While she sat down she also handed over Ethan's Pokebelt to Matthew.

"Not too well," Matt said as he sighed and leaned back into the blue couch, looking like he had aged a few years. "I feel like a father that nearly had his son taken from him…" Matt just stopped, realizing what he had just said.

There was a small pause before he continued, "What I am trying to say is that I saw Dark Wind's life flash by my eyes in the seconds that he was in that dark ball, how he was scared of Doctor Evil P, Evil Mastermind of Pokemon kind, how excited he was at starting school," Matt then laughs before continuing

"The time he sneaked into my classroom to wish me happy birthday, and then when he evolved into an Umbreon. It was a beautiful night, in the middle of a forest meadow in Viridian Forest, a full moon above us, and then boom! a pure white glow around his small body and then soon it seemed as if the shadows became him, the only hint he was there were two red, glowing eyes, as well as those gold rings. I couldn't have been prouder of him that at that time. I was a little surprised at first, but that went away very fast. I must have changed training plans five times since, still looking for a suitable plan for him." Matthew, after saying all this, only slumped further into the couch, tears now near to running down his face.

"But now look, he's in the ER and I don't know if he will pull through. Oh, if only I could take his place in there. I have had experience with what happens behind those twin doors more often that I would like to think about."

At that moment the sign that had been lit up in red turned off, indicating that the procedure was finished. The only thing left was to tell those outside how it went. The seconds that were between the sign turning off and the Nurse Joy coming out felt almost like the lifetime of a Ninetales.

Nurse Joy came out, her face revealing neither good nor bad news, a perfect mask that only elevated the mounting tension.

The nurse smiled at the two sitting on the couch and then spoke her words to them, "I'm please to say that Dark Wind is to make a full recovery. In fact, he is being moved to recovery room number three, if you would kindly follow me." She then turned around and, with Matthew Vixen with his two Vulpix following him along, his mother in tow, led them all to the third door in one of the hallways leading off the main foyer of the Pokemon Center.

(Six Minutes later)

"So," Matthew said as he sat down on a chair that he dragged to the side of the hospital bed, "care to explain how you knew about our little secret? Just please don't say you saw that man suck Ethan into a dark ball. You acted much too calm for that story to hold water." _So this is what it feels like being the one in the chair, _Matthew thought as he awaited an answer from his mother.

But before she could answer, the window overlooking the back of the Pokemon Center, which showed a courtyard of sorts, blew in, showering the people in the room with broken glass and debris along with smoke. Coughing on the smoke, they both barely heard the command but soon they could feel a breeze sending the smoke back out the broken window. Soon the two could see that standing on the cold floor in front of the open window was a lady Matthew had grown to dread and not like very well, Shadow Moon.

"Stop right there, you fiend. I will not let you finish the evil deed that you seem to have started." Then Becky Samantha White Sparks walked into the room, her Pidgeotto walking in behind her, Ruth sparking electricity from her checks and looking at the lady menacingly.

All of a sudden and in fluid motion, Mrs. Renard Vixen stood up and, while turning to face the Mightyena, threw a Pokeball, revealing Flood, who immediately took up a battle position.

"Please, women, I am not here to battle inferior beings like yourselves, I am here to claim my three lost pack members, so if you…." She suddenly jumped right, melting into the shadows, eluding the blast of electricity that had come from Ruth, who had jumped to the ground and sent off a bolt of lighting during the conversation.

She suddenly appeared again right above the still form of Ethan, looking like she was about the grab him, when she got a muzzle full of a dark matter ball from Eve, who had during the entire time stayed still next to Ethan.

"UMBREON!" (TAKE THAT, YOU WITCH!) Eve yelled as the Mightynea fell back into the shadows. Eve then leaped into the shadows as well, following the creature that had plagued them from the start of the journey.

Ethan, after about two tense minutes in which no sound or sign of wakefulness was heard or seen, woke up groggily and, after a few large blinks of his eyes spoke in Umbreon, "Umbreon, um eon breon umbreon?" (Matthew, where is Eve?) Ethan's voice sounded weak and confused. At this time Eve came out of the shadows on the other side of the room and staggered forward before collapsing into a heap. Along with Eve a voice seemed to sound from the shadows themselves. "You have not seen the last of Shadow Moon. You will meet me again, and I will win."

Eve, with the last of her strength, gave out a snarl of defiance before total blackout. Sir Thief, who during the battle had somehow or another gotten out, responded to Ethan's question, "Rattata atta." (There she is, kid.) Ethan only rolled his blood red eyes before he, too, fell asleep.

Mrs. Vixen, seeing that the threat was over, went over to Eve and picked her up and placed her on the other bed in the room. At that moment Nurse Joy came rushing in with Officer Jenny, along with Mr. Timothy Vixen. Right away Officer Jenny began to take photos while Nurse Joy questioned the humans in the room on what had happened. The Pokemon only settled down and stayed out of the way.

(Evening time, Recovery Room #5)

"Now Matt, I believe that before you ask us again what is going on, you deserve some of the truth…" Mr. Vixen was seated in one of the chairs near the window, this one being one of those new ones claiming to be Pokemon proof.

"Dad, before you begin, can I try and guess your real job?" Matthew asked as he leaned forward in his chair. They were both facing each other. The rest of the group of people had all fallen asleep. A half crescent moon was shining through the window of the recovery room, casting long shadows that streamed from the furniture. Matthew, Matt, Firestorm, and Timothy Vixen were the only ones awake at that moment. Mrs. Vixen and Becky had gone to sleep a while ago when their shift on lookout duty was over. "I think you and Mom are members of some elite police force. I mean, the way mom handled that attack in the diner, and the way she was about to handle the attack that Shadow Moon was launching, well, she did not just do it impromptu. She was trained for that type of work, right?"

Mr. Vixen just leaned back a little more while chuckling to himself. "I can see why Team Rocket wants you back so badly. Barely anything gets by you. In fact, even we have had a hard time keeping track of you three in the wild, and we are the G-men force. In fact, our leader himself has told me that as soon as you figured this out, I was to give you this badge…" He then began to reach into an inside coat pocket for something for Matthew when a hand fell on his own. He looked up into his son's moist eyes.

"No, Dad. Thank you, but no. I want to be as normal a trainer as I can with this condition. I don't think now is the time for me in the G-men force. Sorry, Dad. Pease convey my thanks to your boss, but the answer is no" Matthew said in a tone that said he was touched by the offer but also had a firmness to the answer he gave.

Timothy only smiled, tears in his eyes as well. "Yes, Son, I understand your wishes, but still I must admit it would have been nice to have you working with us, along with Ethan and Becky. We all could have given Team Rocket a run for their money and maybe even been able to finish the entire organization off. Be it by your own mind or a cross of human and Ninetales brain I can see that you can see your own pitfalls, but be careful; that mind may become its own pitfall. Always trust your gut feeling, even when your mind says everything is fine. But be careful out there. We can't watch over you forever, Son."

"Yes, I know, Dad," Matthew said, his voice almost breaking. After a few times of clearing it, he continued, "Now, what do you say to us keeping watch instead of just acting like two old men who are reminiscing about bygone years?" He was met with a soft but pure chuckle form his dad, who was being as quiet as he could with people resting.

Neither of them noticed a pink glow that seemed for a second to come from within Matthew's backpack before fading just as fast as it had appeared.

(Celadon Gym)

Ethan was looking a little weak, but other than that, like the nurse had said, he was ready to travel, but no battling for another day. Of course he was not going to battle, he was going to lead one. Already he has been filled in on what had happened so far to everyone, including that mom and dad where part of the G-men force.

"So, are you all ready for our easiest gym match?" he crowed in a cocky tone of voice, irritating everyone in the group, but they all knew that due to them having fire-types, yes, this would be a pushover. However, Matthew and Becky both had a feeling that they would be facing even harder events in the future, maybe even the battle they dreaded, a full-blown Team Rocket attack that they could not hold back. But for now, Ethan's mood just bolstered and even lifted Matthew's and Becky's moods back to a sunny outlook.

_I may end up battling for my life, that much may be true, but for now I will enjoy the wonderful weather as well as the good times on this journey, _Matthew said in his head right before following Ethan through the sliding glass door into the main gym foyer and the registration desk for battles. Through windows along the back inside wall they could see a lush greenhouse garden. The pack was now entering their fourth gym match for the Rainbow Badge.


	34. A Rainbow Event

VulpixTrainer: Well here I am again, and with another chapter, number thirty-four. I hope you all like it.

Sir Thief: VT does not own Pokemon; you already know who owns it, so on with my story.

VT: Sir Thief, this is our entire story. You should really stop when you are ahead.

A Rainbow event

Matt, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the indoor light, saw that there was someone sitting behind the counter of the reception desk, something he had never really seen before. Already Ethan was in front of the desk signing in. Matt, at Matthew's heels, followed his alpha to stand behind Ethan. Soon he could sense that Becky had taken up the space behind him, and mom and dad seemed to have discreetly slipped away for the moment. Before Matthew could muse over this, Ethan put down the pen in a way that told Matt, Firestorm, and Matthew that he was upset. Ethan then walked to some of the couches that were behind the small group and plopped down a little bit more roughly than normal for Ethan.

"Next," the young lady called out, looking a little bored and more interested in filing her nails. She then looked at the clock on the desk and muttered, "Just two more minutes and I can get out of this stupid internship for the day. College, who needs it?" She then paused before continuing, "I do."

Matthew just waited patiently for her to stop her whining, and when she didn't look up Matthew then tapped lightly the small desk bell next to a sign that read, Please Ring if no one is at the desk. The lady jumped at the noise and only groaned, "Not another one… two trainers."

"Uh," Matthew grunted in a confused tone, "can you please repeat that?" Matthew said that in a polite voice so as to not sound overbearing or scare the lady.

"I said, Welcome to the Rainbow Badge, Challenger," she replied, putting fake enthusiasm into her voice. "Now please read the note at the top, fill out your name and the pokemon you will use and you will be set to battle Erika." She then thrust the same pen at Matt with a look that said, Be fast about it.

"Vulpix Vul vul pix ix?" (Where did they find this lady, anyway?) Firestorm complained, her ears laid back in annoyance at the woman's attitude.

"That's nice, Firestorm," Matthew said as if the Pokemon had said something nice instead of complaining about someone again. Matthew then turned to read the note and then had to reread it just so that he could understand that he read it correctly.

"We inform our challengers that due to the drought this season I must inform all that no fire-types will be allowed to battle for fear of causing a fire within the greenhouse. We apologize for any inconvenience this has put you in. Enjoy the battle, Erika"

Matthew only grimaced before putting down his two Pokemon, Sir Thief and Stripes, as the others were fire-types.

He then put down his pen in regret, having hoped to use Flare in this gym, it being the safest area to have a good battle, but now he guessed he could always get involved in some sort of street battle.

He then sat down next to Ethan and looked at him, neither one of them saying a thing as they both gazed down at their feet, downtrodden that they could not use their most feisty teammates for a nice, easy battle. Basically, everyone felt that they needed a break and a time to just unwind a little bit, but so far every time they tried that, Team Rocket or some other disaster would strike them then and there. So now they had another hard battle ahead due to a stupid drought.

Soon Becky joined the two stewing kids, her face also showing the shock of this small roadblock, but when she spoke she sounded a little bit more encouraging. "So, who are you going to use? I am going to use Ruth and Flyer. I find it a challenge to have to use Pokemon that would not have the same advantage as fire against grass. Just see it as another challenge to overcome." Her voice sounded happy but also hollow. After last night an air of depression had hung over their heads and this had only made it worse.

"Becky," Matthew said with pain in his voice, "do you think we want to face another hard challenge? I feel burned out, almost ready to throw in the towel and crawl to the briar patch in the National Forest." Matt and Firestorm were both shocked at what their trainer, their alpha, had just said, his voice showing no jokes, no lighthearted way of getting off the pressure. They had hit it: a place that could lead two ways, neither one known, but one was good and one was bad.

Becky only smiled faintly before continuing, "I thought so, I hope you're glad with this, but I have signed up for later times so as to give us time to just gather our thoughts and maybe just relax." Her voice at this sounded almost strained at trying to keep up the cheery mood, but due to them being part Pokemon they could tell when something was faked, even with each other.

"Thanks, Becky, but we may not be ready to battle today. You may want to change our time to tomorrow." He then leaned backwards, his mood still grumpy and just worn out. Soon all three were asleep, snoozing a little. The female at the desk only shook her head and quietly took the sheet with the three's names and threw it away, disgusted at how people were still battling. She then, seeing that she was one minute over, got up and walked out even though no one else had come to relieve her.

Matthew looked around himself. He felt disordered and slightly woozy. His eyesight was blurry for a moment, but when it cleared he was even more shocked. It seemed that he was in the back of some sort of lecture hall looking down rows of desks sloping down to a floor space that had a dry-erase board and someone dressed in his Sunday best: black pants, a white shirt with a black vest over the white shirt and a gold chain that shimmered in the light produced from the overhead lights.

"So, how are you feeling today?" a female voice whispered in his right ear, completely scaring him out of his skin. Whipping around, he stared at what he hoped to be some kind of dream. There, leaning against the wall, was the Rainbow Lady, smiling coyly. "So what do you think about this setting?"

"This is a dream; I am asleep in the Celadon Gym waiting for Erika. This cannot be real," Matthew muttered to himself, hoping that when he opened his eyes he would be in the Celadon Gym Lobby. He opened his eyes and he was in the same spot and place.

"Now may I continue?" She didn't wait for him to say anything before rushing into what she wanted to say, "Yes, this is kind of a dream. You see, you are at a crossroad and what you decide today will shape the future. So far as you can see later you are on the right track, but I fear that without this lesson all will be lost. I don't like doing this, but Clarence tells me it is imperative for me to show you this scene."

At that moment people began to walk into the room. There had been no bell or any other sound to mark a class to begin. It was soon after that Matthew realized that this was a college classroom. What shocked him even more was the fifth person to walk into the room. It was a male, but he had Pikachu ears sticking up with his face covered in a fuzzy yellow fur, his checks were red-colored pouches for storing the electricity, and finally he had a yellow zigzag tail coming from jeans that seemed to be made for him. Soon even more people came pouring into the room. It soon became apparent to Matthew that the Pikachu hybrid was not a rare case; there were many others, including a young female Vulpix hybrid with glasses making her look brainy, a Raichu hybrid, a Flareon hybrid, and then the last one to walk into the room and even take a seat right in front of him was a Mightynea hybrid. Matthew instinctively bristled for an attack but nothing happened.

A hand fell on Matthew's shoulder and, turning, he saw the Rainbow Lady, as he calls her, look over the audience, a look in her eyes that he noticed had that piercing gaze of a bird of prey, but they had a kind of emotion almost like pride on seeing the sight. Soon the room quieted down and Wolfie, as Matthew nicknamed him, put his head down and fell asleep. Matthew was right then and there tempted to tweak the dark-type's ear to wake him up but restrained himself.

"Go ahead, wake him up. I think this lesson he should listen to as well as you." The rainbow lady removed her hand from his shoulder and Matthew, smiling like a fox about to pull a great prank on his hunters, went up and gently tweaked the Mightyena's ear. He darted up and looked around, but he was the only one at that section of table, so he was about to put his head down when the professor at the bottom of the lecture hall called out to the newly awakened Pokemon hybrid.

"So good of you to join us today, Spike. Now, can you tell me what today's lesson is on?" He had now turned around, having finished writing whatever he was writing on the board, but Matthew couldn't make out what it said.

Spike just made a snort before calling out to the professor, "Some dead famous human, of course." His voice had a growl in it. "I mean, why we would be all together?"

"Well, you are correct that he is famous, but no, he is not human. In fact, he helped show that you can be here as well, and not be kept as status symbols." This caused some of the Pokemon to bristle at his comment, but nothing else happened. "Care to try again, Spike?" The professor was showing no signs of letting Spike off now that he had gotten an answer out of him.

"Bah, why should I care? He's long dead. I don't see why we must learn of dead people. We should learn more on our attacks and bloodlines." He was smirking now at what he was saying.

Matthew was now really bristling at how this young adult was tossing around history like it was some chew toy. Matthew was so mad that he didn't even correct himself on his comparisons between canine things and human things.

"No, believe it or not, the one we are to talk about in this two-hour class is still alive." His voice had a hidden twinkle to it that only the Pokemon could read. Even the Mightyena perked up at the tone shift.

"What?" Spike called out. "Then why is he in history? Especially during the Human era?" He would have gone on, by the looks of things, but the professor only shushed him before talking again.

"You had your chance, Spike, but I will let someone else have a crack at the question now. But I think you will find it interesting to hear of who he is. Anyone else care to answer who we are talking about?"

About five hands went up, all of them either a paw or a wing. The professor called on the wing of a Fearow hybrid who had a flowing dress so as to have the sleeve space for her wing feathers.

"Today we are talking of the sly and downright trickster of a disgrace to hybrids who denied who he was for almost half of his human career to try his best to fit into a world that he could have conquered." Her voice was hard and cold, almost seething like a breath of Articuno.

"Now, as I hope you have read from last week, he had no intention to do such things. All he wanted to do was keep low, and for good reason." The professor then walked to face away from the class and to the board "You see, unlike today, the only documented hybrids were in the service of Team Rocket." At this the class, or at least the hybrid part, stiffened as if he had said a dirty word. The professor only smiled. "I can see that those words still have a sting to them, as they should always have, but time dulls the sting of such names. But no matter, he had good reason to keep hidden. Of course even then there was a movement to shut down Team Rocket, but of course it wouldn't happen till the war…" during his speech Matthew found it harder and harder to hear, and now the room seemed to blur and fade away, all but the Rainbow Lady.

"It is enough; I feel there are enough clues in there for you to understand what you need to do, but be careful. It is what happens these next few weeks that decides what happens, if it will be this future or another one that not even Clarence can tell." At this she, too, began to fade, and before Matthew could even say anything he felt himself being shaken awake.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes and had to squint in the light of the setting sun. Soon he could tell that a shadow was standing over him and then the shadow took shape. It was Erika in jeans and a old shirt, mud on both articles of clothing, a garden spade in one hand and the other one had withdrawn from a shaking Matthew, her eyes showing concern.

"Are you here for a battle, kid?" She asked in a concerned voice, as Matthew looked around and saw Becky and Ethan already up and stretching. Eve had finished stretching and had hopped up next to Ethan and was butting her head in an attempt to get him to stand up.

"Yes, yes I was, but it looks like I missed my chance," Matthew said, looking at his feet before pulling himself up, only to have two angry cries as Matt and Firestorm tumbled to the floor in a heap. They both got up and looked at Matthew with bleary, angry eyes. Matthew looked down at the two Vulpix. "Sorry, I forgot that you were on my lap, so sorry about that."

"Vulpix," (That's okay,) they both said at the same time. They then looked at each other before laughing and rolling on their backs.

"No, not at all. It seems that my receptionist found a crumpled sheet with your times on it, so I will stay extra late so as to accommodate you, but remember, no fire-types," she said with a laugh and exited through two sliding glass doors leading into the garden area of the gym.

Matthew then turned around to face his other two friends with his old fire in his eyes his voice sounding younger than earlier that day. His actions quickly spread through the other two like wildfire and they, too, were raring to go and compete for their fourth gym badge. Matthew, as he walked towards the glass doors, tried to remember what he dreamt about but he drew a blank. He just shook it off, thinking that he just needed that long nap to recharge, not knowing that he was making history as he stepped through the doors, whether good or bad, only time would tell. Time would tell.


	35. A Rainbow Badge

**VT: **Okay, I do not own Pokemon; this belongs to Nintendo and Game Freaks, Inc. All I own is the plot and characters' personalities. Also, I am changing how the Pokemon talk to an easier way of talking.

A Rainbow Badge

Matthew was leaning against a tree; Becky was next to him, leaning against another tree, a pleased smirk on her face. She had gone first and now she was the proud owner of a Rainbow Badge, and Ethan was up now. Already he had taken out two of Erika's Pokemon. However, he had lost Dark Wing, and now he was using Eve to battle the Gloom that Erika had sent out.

"Eve, Quick Attack, and then let's do a Confuse Ray, okay girl?" Ethan commanded, well, more like asked her to do the attack.

"Gloom, Poison Powder now," Erika commanded as well, smiling as Eve raced right into the cloud of purple powder; she immediately shuddered but still connected against the Gloom. The Gloom was knocked back into a tree and fell to the ground. She jumped back up almost right away, only to get hit by a Confuse Ray. She stumbled, trying to send out an Acid attack, but only succeeded in dropping a little bit of Acid onto her own foot, hurting herself but not snapping out of the Confuse Ray.

"Eve, let's try another Quick Attack right now, girl," Ethan called out again, but still his voice was kind and respectful. Eve only nodded her head and rushed forward with a white stream of energy behind her as she slammed into the Gloom, sending her back into the same tree; she got up again but was staggering as if the ground she was walking on was moving as badly as a Wailord-watching ship in rough seas. The Gloom finally seemed to get her bearings and sent out an Acid Attack. Eve's health and stamina dropped badly from the poison that was in her system, along with the Acid that now hit her, burning her fur in patches. Ethan's face contorted with pain and a small drop of rage at seeing his best Pokemon friend get hurt. When he spoke next his voice had an icy tone in it.

"Eve, another Quick Attack. Let's make sure we end this." Eve only weakly bobbed her head and set off again right at the Gloom, her gold rings glowing a bright yellow color. She slammed into the Gloom, who was launched into another tree. When she got up she tried to use an Acid, but she only succeeded in having it drop onto her foot again. This time the Gloom felt the burn and her normally closed-looking eyes opened wide with pain and fear. She broke the Confuse Ray, but then she fell onto her back, having fainted from the attacks.

Eve just let out a small victory cry, swayed left, then right, and then fainted, having finally succumbed to the Poison Powder. Ethan pulled out Eve's Pokeball and returned her before leaving the Gym at a dead run.

"I have never seen such commitment between a Trainer and their Pokemon. I could have sworn those two had some sort of secret code, and his respect for her… I am impressed," Erika commented as she walked over to Becky. "If you don't mind, can you give Ethan his badge when you see him next? He earned it." She then turned to face Matthew. "In five minutes' time, we shall have our battle, understood?" All Matthew did was nod his head in agreement, and when she left another set of sliding glass doors slid down to the ground.

"So, Strips, ready for a battle?" Matthew asked his trusty Furret.

"_Matthew, I'm ready as I ever would be_," Strips said as he stretched out both his main body and his tail, and he then began to breath in and out, prepping his mind for the upcoming battle. Matthew nodded, also getting ready for his attacks. It would be a two-on-two, since he had only two non-fire-types. Ethan had opted for a three-on-three, but this battle, Matthew could tell, had taught him to be less cocky. Matthew had seen it on his face as he ran out of the gym, a fear that would work for his betterment in his future training.

(Four minutes later)

"Watch it, Matt. I want you to be on your toes. This can be a tough battle," Ethan yelled from the sidelines. He was there because Nurse Joy had told him that he should go, Eve would be fine and to please stop pacing so much, it was making some of the people nervous and they were beginning to complain.

"Thanks, Ethan, I'll keep my eyes peeled," Matthew called out, and thankfully Matt had not perked up from his watching spot next the Becky. He was looking bored and uninterested but he was only disappointed at being unable to battle. Firestorm, however, was sitting on her haunches and all of her five tails were wagging at the prospect of even watching a battle.

"Okay, Matt." Matt perked up at the sound of his name, only to put his muzzle down on his paws, seeing that it was Matthew that Erika was talking to. "You ready for the battle?" Matthew only nodded his head before sending out Strips, who immediately took up a battle stance.

"Okay, Oddish let's do this," Erika called out; her command sounded like the tinkling of a bell chiming in the distance.

"Strips, let's do a Quick Attack now," Matthew ordered, his voice echoing around the greenhouse as Strips launched forward with a white streak of energy behind him.

"Okay, Oddish, lets do a Sleep Powder…." Erika never got a chance to finish her sentence, for Strips had already connected. However, the Oddish knew what her Trainer wanted, so she let out a blue powder that glistened in the light of a full moon, which soon settled over the Furret. Strips tried to keep awake, but he could not and soon he fell over in a slump, though Matthew smiled at how Erika had fallen into his trap. At that exact moment Strips began to snore loudly, disrupting some of the sleeping plants around them as well as beginning to hurt the Oddish.

"Okay Oddish, Tackle now," Erika ordered in a whisper of a voice, but Matthew had heard her and knew nothing could stop the assault, but he also knew that Strips had good stamina for battle. This kept up for about two minutes before Strips woke up and gave another Quick Attack, hitting Oddish into a near tree and fainting her, her stamina already weak from all of Strips' Snore Attacks.

"Very good, Matthew, but are you ready for your next opponent?" Erika asked rhetorically, her voice still soft and soothing. She then threw out her last Pokemon for the match, revealing to no one's surprise the Gloom that she had battled with for three matches in a row.

"_Is she always going to use that Pokemon?" _ Firestorm muttered at seeing the same Gloom. _"Doesn't she have any others?" _She was clearly annoyed at seeing the same Gloom and not being able to attack the Pokemon, so all she did was a Growl that fell on deaf ears to all but those around her.

"_Relax, Firestorm. I find it kind of nice to not have to be on the lookout and always worrying about what will come at me next. I never had that even in the pack; I was always worried that someone like Fiery Tail would come after me to bully me," _Matt whined, enjoying the sounds of the greenhouse at night.

Firestorm only growled at that name. _"Yeah, but if he had laid just one paw on you I would be on him and give his ego a bruising."_

"Strips do a Swift Attack now," Matthew commanded from his spot, having already seen a poison Powder float down and cover Strips all over. Strips was now showing signs that it was getting worse.

"Gloom, let's do a Tackle attack to dodge those stars," Erika commanded, still using her soft and soothing voice; however, there was an edge to it that the Pokemon could pick up on, one of frustration and despair at seeing another loss.

Strips closed his eyes and soon yellow stars appeared in the air over his head. Then the group of stars shot forward at the Gloom, a fair amount hitting her as she ran at Strips, who at the last moment jumped to the left and used his own Tackle attack, knocking her over.

"Now!" Matthew shouted at Strips, who right away began to use a Fury Swipes, scratching the Gloom about four times before she could get away from him.

"Gloom, keep in there, you just need to hold out till that Furret faints." At her words Strips suddenly stiffened and let out a cry of pain before flopping over in a faint.

"Strips, return," Matthew stated in a cool voice as he pointed Strips' Pokeball at the Pokemon. A red beam shot from the red and white orb and hit the ferret Pokemon before turning him all red and sucking him back into the ball.

Matthew then reached back and unclipped another of the orbs before launching it into the air. In mid-arch it opened up to reveal a purple rat that immediately looked around before sighting the Gloom and then bared its two large teeth.

"Sir Thief, Quick Attack now," Matthew commanded in a firm voice. Sir Thief then took off with yet another white streak of energy coming from his path behind him.

"Sir Thief?" Erika asked in bafflement before taking on a more serious look. "Gloom, Poison Powder now at that Rattata, same tactics as before." Her voice never once rose in volume, nor did it loss its soothing tone.

Sir Thief, though, hit the Gloom right as she unleashed the deadly spores. Unfortunately for the Gloom the attack did some major damage.

"Now use Hyper Fang, Sir Thief." Matthew then turned to face Erika directly. "His name is that because no apple is safe if he is in the area."

The Gloom fainted after being hit again, and Erika returned it and stared at Matthew Vixen. "You either have some good strategies or you have higher than normal Pokemon. I pick the latter. Care to explain? Especially as to why they obey you so well?" Her voice had now taken a serious tone, as well as a sharpness that made Matt and Firestorm stare at her.

"Simple. Two words: Team Rocket. They have made my team grow up fast as well as gain a mutual respect. I assure you that is the truth," Matthew stated bluntly and with a tone of no nonsense, showing nothing in his face, actions, or voice that would otherwise it.

Erika's face took on a look one of pity for a moment at the mention of them being attacked over and over by Rockets.

"Please, I assure you that we need no pity from anyone, okay?" Matthew said in a flat tone of voice, completely startled in his that a Gym Leader would have pity on him.

"_Hey, can we go now?_" Firestorm asked as she stretched and trotted over to Matthew. Matt only pointed his noise at the sliding doors leading outside into the cool summer night.

Matthew just nodded and, after returning Sir Thief, walked out and headed back in the general direction of the Pokemon Center, not knowing that a small band of people were watching from the shadows of an alleyway.


	36. Midnight Surprises

**VT:** Okay, nothing new to say here but this: Chapter 36 is on the way.

**Matt: **VT owns nothing of Pokemon; it belongs to Game Freaks, Inc, and Nintendo. This disclaimer applies to all chapters following this.

Midnight Surprises

Matthew looked over his shoulder as he walked past an alleyway that was jutting away from the road that they were walking on. He didn't see anything, but still something didn't seem right, almost like he was being watched all of a sudden. A flash of light came from the alleyway that Matthew was just looking at, and a net ensnared the group of humans. Amazingly, the Pokemon weren't ensnared. However, this seemed to be what the people behind the net wanted. Five people walked out of the shadows and surrounded the humans, ignoring the growling of Ruth, Firestorm, and Matt, all of which were getting ready to launch attacks

"So, how does it feel to be caught off guard and entrapped against your will?" the man in the middle of the five asked, staying in the shadows, thus hiding his face, his voice giving away that he was a male. "Alas, you are with your family, but what if we take only one of you while we let the others go? Think on that, human, because this is what a Pokemon goes through when someone captures it. Of course, we didn't battle you. Consider this net a Master Ball." The man spat the word Master Ball as if he was speaking some nasty word.

"Let me go or my pals will attack, and I will not be held accountable for their actions," Matthew stated, clear, concise, and not raising his voice. He knew who he was dealing with. "I assure you that I can tell you that your thoughts are not right. I know that my Pokemon desire to be better, to be stronger than when I first meet them. I also know that they will protect me. Already my two Vulpix are preparing some Embers for a warning, and I trust that you do know they don't distinguish the difference between you and Team Rocket." Matthew seemed to have hit a nerve with his last statement as well as his cool-as-a-cucumber talking.

"Quiet, you. I asked not of your opinion, and how are you so sure that you know what your slaves feel? You can't tell what they say, and neither can that poor excuse for a Pokemon Translator given to the Professors. All they can hear is yes, no, and hungry, so in essence, basic words. So maybe I am right and you are wrong." The man had clenched his fist in rage at how he was not scaring Matthew or getting out pleas or whining.

Matthew only smiled, unseen due to the fact that he was in the shadows. "I assure you that you are nothing more then a bully who wants the world to see what you think is a breakthrough, and I can tell you that even if you break my Pokeballs and try and separate my team and tell them some made-up story that they will find me. We have gone through too much for our bonds of friendship mean nothing."

"You mean how you use them to further your own goals? We saw you leave that cursed building; we know that all of you have earned that coveted piece of metal, that symbol of man being dominant over Pokemon. You are a hypocrite."

"DON"T YOU EVER INSULT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS!" Ethan roared in a loud voice, his umbreon side showing a little bit in his roar. However, the group leader had turned on Ethan, having gotten a response he wanted. He began laughing as he spoke.

"Yes, yes, yell all you want. You see, no one will hear you. After all, a psychic can block sound if they want, and we have a good psychic with us in our ranks. One that is sympatric to our cause, in fact." He chuckled again as he turned the face the three Pokemon, now really smiling. "Ah, yes, the infidels that are tainted by the confines and chains of a Pokeball. You I will deal with now, and then you are free of this slave driver forever.

"_Touch just one piece of my fur or Firestorm's or Matt's and you will be given a shock that will leave you on the ground shaking from the electricity",_ Ruth growled out, sparks coming from her checks as she readied herself to unleash a bolt of electricity.

Matt only stepped in front of Firestorm, growling as well, "_If you come after Firestorm you will have to come through me."_ Firestorm only shook her head and stepped up beside Matt and growled to him in a low voice.

"_Don't worry about me, my personal prince. It is I who has and always will protect you. Besides, someone needs to watch out for you"_ She then gave a small yelp-like laugh as she used an old pet name for Matt.

"How very touching. I see you have tainted them with human ideas of honor and protection, how to watch out for one another. That is what man is doing, corrupting their societies. Besides, a good mind wipe and all will be forgotten." He then laughed, his back turned towards the humans in the net. "Oh, before I forget," he called over his shoulder, "I have blocked your Pokeballs. They will not work now. So you get to see yourself lose your team, but remember it will be for the better." He then focused on one Pokemon, Ruth, who had closed her eyes and tried to send a bolt of electricity, but it stopped midway in its path and only went off and hit a streetlamp, overloading it and exploding the light in a shower of sparks and glass. He then used his powers to slowly open Ruth's eyes, for then he would get a clear shot into her mind, having already used what looked like hypnosis on the other two fire fox pokemon.

"That's it, you are go_ing down,"_ Ethan growled softly, his voice finally snapping and turning Umbreon, and amazingly the man didn't hear. He was too wrapped up in his concentration. Suddenly the four others disappear; all were phantoms of the man in front of them. Ethan phased out of the net, and next thing anyone could tell, the strange man was knocked over and on the ground, an angry and infuriated Umbreon on top of his chest, growling down at him.

"You think a simple Umbreon will stop me? All right, then, I will show you what I have in my wings," With that he nodded his head, and from the shadows came Pokemon and humans, all having a zombie-like look to them. "Behold my army that will conquer all of Kanto, and you will be a part of it! You see, I have found a way to get past and through the dark's ability to withstand psychic attacks. They can't resist a fellow dark-type… I believe you know whom I mean." He then laughed as a few Pokemon dragged forward another Umbreon bound and tied, still looking tired. Ethan's Umbreon eyes narrow so only red slits can be seen in the dark besides his rings.

"_What did you do to her?"_ Ethan's chest swelled with horror and rage at the way he was treating Eve, his friend since five, along with an outright urge to just end him where he stands.

"Now touch me, and she will go with my ghost to the after realm, but join my ranks and I will spare all here." He smirked, knowing that he had won. He would be victorious in a war that these children know nothing about, with a child of Ho-oh in his ranks. Soon he would be willing to follow orders and all would bow to his might, and soon even the legendaries themselves would be his to control.

**I must say you are really not very smart, **a Ninetales growled from the shredded net, a second one already having its tails fanned out, ready to do battle. **I assure you that I am fully trained and educated in the ways of administrating curses and blessing as a Ninetales of two hundred years can. So leave now, or I will give you something to muse over.**

He only laughed an evil laugh as he suddenly and with a strange strength threw Ethan off him and into a side building, knocking him out right away. "You think that I am scared of a Ninetales? You are mistaken, for I, too, know the way of shape-taking, except I have found a power that is stronger than your own magic. You are also bluffing. You are a new one, not even knowing his own powers, and your mate as well." With that, he began to change, taking on a new shape, and the black seemed to flow to him, and soon he became a pure black form with only the red of its eyes showing.

Suddenly Matthew was jolted, almost like something had gone wrong with his nervous system, but it only lasted for a second. Then, when he spoke again, his voice was stronger, deeper, more menacing, **When the boy said that he had two hundred years of training, he was calling upon my memories. However, I am over five hundred years, Dark Tail. **the Ninetales that had somehow taken over Matthew's body spat out those words with rage. **I thought my elder's elder took care of you, the one who dipped his own tails, not one, but all nine, into the stream of evil before our kind could seal it away. Because of you, you Ho-oh had to flee her perch in the Tin Tower. Care you not for the balance of life?**

**Fool! You are trapping yourself in the ways of foolish teaching of our Alpha's. You see, I can control my old magic, but this as well, and this is stronger than the old. I will show you. **Dark tails then flicked all Nine of his tails, and a dark energy with purple tentacles began to swarm around him only to stop. He jerked his head to the left and only growled, **We will meet again, White Tail, we will meet, but be warned I will either destroy you, or have you as a general of my army to bring to this world a power that should never have been taken. **He then took off, and as he does so, the Pokemon and humans seemed to melt into the shadows. Eve, being awake began to struggle and try and fight what was going on, and at the last minute was able to break out and roll out of the muscle-bound brute that she was in the arms of, a karate master by the look of him. She landed hard on the sidewalk and slipped into sleep as well. Matthew and Becky, along with the three Pokemon, were counting themselves lucky that Dark Tail had been distracted, but they all were looking at the direction that Dark Tail had looked, and they could see two shadows coming their way. All that were out and still conscious were getting ready for a battle if they were enemies.


	37. Early Morning Surprises

**VulpixTrainer: **Okay, I am having a slight homework overload, so this will be slower on being updated. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Also, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freaks Inc. I am only a writer that wants to get better in writing.

Early Morning Surprises

The shadows came closer to them, seeming to grow larger. Matt then caught a scent that he had grown to hate. _**"**Shadow Moon**,"**_ Matt growled out in disgust, but his mind was a little confused. Why would he run when she was coming this way?

However, she seemed to be followed by someone else, a human by the scent, and a male, too. They both seemed to be walking with purpose and resolve, almost like they planned on doing something and knew they would be successful.

"_Get ready for whatever comes next," _Matt whispered. Already he was standing over Ethan, and Firestorm was over by Eve. Ruth was over by Matthew and Becky, who had released the rest of their teammates. Now they were ready for the Rockets that were coming their way. _"Get ready for anything,"_ Matthew commanded to the bunch that was near him, echoing the warning that Matt had growled to those in the left and right flank. The shadows then have reached the corner of the street and for a second it seemed as if time had stopped, just to rub in the face of the group that they didn't know what was to come next. Of course the Pokemon knew that the only way for the shadows to continue was to come this way and right into a semi-trap, with Pokemon on the left side and right side and some in the middle of the street. Well, they would soon be holed in. Flare was next to Matt, along with Strips and Sir Thief. Flyer and Ruth were with Firestorm, and finally Drake was in between Matthew and Becky, all of them watching the shadows approach the corner. Closer and closer still they came, till one came around the corner.

"Well," Shadow Moon yelped in a happy tone of voice, "looks like we just came in after a nice battle." She turned her head sideways and called out, "Boss, it's them. Its project Clear Bell, all the subjects are here." She then turned around and stepped forward, smirking and hiding her paws behind her back. For some reason, however, her fur seemed to be more groomed than normal. The black stripes that are on a Mightyena were more pronounced on her face and muzzle, and her ears were more set on top of her head, looking more wolf than human. Her hair had also become the grayish color of a Mightyena. All this significance was lost on the group she faced.

"Excellent work, Dark Moon, excellent work indeed," a cold voice that held no emotion in it responded as the second and last shadow appeared. It turned out to be man who had a taste for black. A black trench coat was upon his shoulders, with black pants showing where the trench coat stopped. He was also wearing black loafers, expensive looking too. He smirked at seeing the Pokemon gather around. "Well now, looks like these Pokemon want to join us. What do you say, Shadow Moon?"

"My thoughts exactly, Boss," she said as she sneered at the Pokemon in front of her. Just then, she sent a ball of dark energy right at the three fire-types standing in the middle of the street. The ball of dark energy however hits a break wall of a ware house. The three fire-types had jumped out of the way, however the brick wall was demolished and a gaping hole now stood where their once was brick.

"My, my, fast, aren't we?" The man spoke again, "But I must say, why run from your father? I mean, all I want to give you is a warm roof to live under. Of course you will be helping daddy with his work." He said this with a cold and empty tone of voice that he showed in his face, something that unnerved the group around them.

Flare, however, being angry at that potshot against his trainer, and the way he was acting like Matthew was just a cog in a wheel for a plan decides to try and use his own justice and so he sends off a Flamethrower directed at the man that was called boss by Shadow Moon, only to have it stop in midair before being moved to the left and into the side of a brick wall.

"_No one touches Master while I'm on duty," _a Xatu called out as it walked out from a darker part of the street. Sira only laughed at this before talking again to the two Ninetales at the end of the street.

"Give it up, children. I will have you with me. After all, with you at my side I can show Team Rocket that they have created an ultimate weapon." He then muttered to himself, but due to Pokemon hearing they all heard it. "Oh, they will feel my wrath they mocked me and told me that I was crazy even for a Rocket. Thought they could get away with that humiliation, did they think I'll let it go? No! I will not."

"Uh, Boss, you're doing that again," Shadow Moon called back, keeping an eye on the Pokemon. They were all growling and threatening to attack. She seemed concerned about her boss's mumbling.

"Does it matter? I will have my family complete soon, and then we concentrate more on locating those traitors of the Morph division." Sira said as he snapped his fingers. A Gengar fades into existence next to him, and he pointed his hand at Matt the Vulpix. The Gengar only smiled and went forward, and without any flare of show or fancy work he sticks one of his ghost hands through Matt's head. Matt's eyes just rolled upward and he shivers a short time. His brain having been disrupted by the ghost's low trick Matt buckles, and then collapses into the void of the fainted. The Gengar only laughs at the effect he had caused Matt, as well as Firestorm tried to attack, only to have the Gengar disappear; the fire attack hits Flare, who right away started looking for the troublesome Gengar, only to suddenly go rigid having looked into the Gengar's eyes, was now, it seemed to be fighting off a bunch of unseen foes. Soon the Gengar appears again grinning evilly and then put his right hand through the head of Flare.

Flare was confused and he couldn't afford to be. Magma had found him and it seemed that the Rocket's had fled. But they had already taken out his new master. Matthew was laying in a heap, looking limp and lifeless, the fire in his Ninetales eyes gone. Suddenly a blast of cold water hit him and he snapped at the Pokemon, only to find no one there. He would avenge what they did to Matthew, he knew Magma was out their in the shadows; he could feel them, sense them, but he could not see them. He tried to use Inferno, but before he could, he felt something cold and icy go right through his mind, and then everything went black.

"Don't you love Nightmares?" The man asked as he saw the remaining Pokemon glare at him, but he only laughed, which sounded even more unnerving then his emotionless voice, "No? That's too bad, for you all will have one tonight." He then laughed again as he snapped his fingers. The Gengar had taken to float behind the man in black during this question, but once again he disappears into the night.

The Xatu smiles with malice in his eyes. He held Strips in place, though the Furret was able to get off a Swift attack before the Gengar did the same thing to him. This time, however, he seemed to cower and whine and stutter uncontrollably, which was completely and utterly different then what Flare had done. The Gengar it seemed was enjoying this nightmare more because he toyed longer with Strips than with Flare. However, in the end he also sent him to a faint the same way. A slowly becoming more and more dramatic thrust of his wispy hand into the mind of the unprepared.

Strips' mind was completely and resolutely confused. He seemed to be in a forest, and he didn't understand how he had gotten their, it was night so it must still be the same evening but when he looked around he couldn't see any of Matthew's Pokemon or Matthew himself. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared, and Strips let out a cry of fear and anger, _"What did you do to Matthew?"_ But the figure only laughed evilly.

"So, you thought you could get away and not fulfill the plan? I thought I told you, Worthless, to lure that Wartordile away so I could catch it. Now you are truly worthless." The shadow then gave Strips a swift and painful kick. "Not only because you let the Wortordile get away, but to add insult to injury, you end up with a pair of Vulpix. Why didn't you help me out? Do you realize how much a Vulpix would fetch on the market these days?" He then sent out a Pokemon. "Take care of Worthless for me, would you?" With that, he faded away. The Pokemon was a Gengar who only smiled before flying through all of Strips. The last thought was, _but I thought I got away from him?_

The Xatu had already chosen the next victim, Sir Thief., Firestorm at seeing the Rattata being slowly picked up into the air tries to attack the Xatu, only to be knocked away by some invisible thing.

"_Careful, I think he has a Kecleon, so watch out for you back." _Matthew called out as a warning, the first words that he had uttered; he had been trying to think up a way to defeat this group of Pokemon, and still help his own pack.

Sir Thief saw the Gengar look at him, and suddenly he was in a room, a room full of people and Pokemon, all eating apples. He began to run around, trying to get one, but he seemed to never get one, or when he did, some mean Pikachu would take it from him. The Gengar was completely taken aback. This was not only the stupidest Nightmare he had ever tasted, But their was no way he could manipulate it, so he ends the Nightmare faster then he had wanted with a swift jab into the head of the Rattata, so now there were three Pokemon out like a light thanks to the Haunter and the others just as vulnerable.

"Good, Kecleon, protect Shadow Moon. I want those three loaded up and ready for transport." He was actually smiling, as if he found it a pleasure in seeing Pokemon fall under the move Nightmare. Suddenly, he stopped chuckling and nearly yelled into thin air, "WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?" A smirk now grew on his face, which made him look even darker and more frightening then before. He was also holding his ear in a way that told those watching that he had an ear piece for communication.

"What, what is it, Boss?" Shadow Moon stopped as she was about to pick up Flare. Firestorm was being kept busy by the Kecleon and she was getting now where fast, the two had not stopped their fight. However, both the Xatu and Gengar stopped and looked at their trainer, a semi-knowing look on their faces.

"They found that traitor, he is in between Regions, but no matter, soon we shall be starting Plan Alpha, but right now..." He smiled which still looked very frightening on him. He then directs his next words to the Xatu, "Teleport us back to Jhoto, then I'll tell you where to go, now!" He then turned to Shadow Moon. "As of this moment, you are in charge of the Kanto Branch. Expect instructions soon on how to continue." But the way he said this, Matthew and Becky felt that he was not referring to Team Rocket. Gengar and then Kecleon fell back to him and he smiled. "I hope to see you children at home when I check in next time. Adios." With those words and a big giant smirk, he disappeared in the light of teleporting Pokemon.

Shadow Moon turned back, a grin on her muzzle, "You are lucky, you see I have some plans that I need to execute now, and I hope to see you soon as well." With that she steps back and melts into the Shadows, a second later, four separate Flame Throwers hit the spot in the wall, scorching it black, but she was gone, to where none of them knew. But now that was done they needed to get going. Already sounds, faint but getting closer, were that of sirens of all sorts of emergency vehicles.

Matthew and Becky both looked at each other, nodded their Ninetales faces, and went human. Unfortunately, Becky's hair had changed during the battle. She had used a few attacks to help Firestorm, and anyway her hair was now a slight cream color of tan-like gold.

"Uh, Becky, I think the stress got to you," Matthew commented, a sly smile on his face at seeing Becky's hair. Not knowing that his own hair was now a little longer than before, down to his shoulders.

"Well, looks like you let yours grow a little as well," Becky called back as she returned her Pokemon. Matthew was also returning his but stopped and looked at Becky. Though they were joking, they both realized that maybe their DNA was not as stable as it was before. This could in the future present some problems, but right now, they had bigger problems at the moment, mainly getting to a Pokmeon Center.

_Oh, well, _thought Becky, _I could always say that I either dyed it, or that it's due to stress like Matthew said._ However, they both were worried and concerned over what had just transpired. It seemed as if the doctor that was captured was not the real head of the Pokemorph division, but that man who had left in a hurry was the real boss, of course this could have been a ruse to lead them off the right track, but somehow, they knew something bigger would transpire before the night was done.

They were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they failed to notice two large, glowing eyes from another alley. However, this pair of eyes showed concern and worry for the two human/pokemon that the eyes saw as they began their trek back to the Pokemon Center, Ruth on Becky's head and Firestorm walking behind Matthew, looking a little dazed that Matt, her future mate, was not next to her. Both Matthew and Becky were carrying an Umbreon each.

"I sure hope we don't spend the night in a jail cell. After all, we are holding an Umbreon that was supposed to be healed at the Center." Matthew said worried about what may come next to them.


	38. What Now?

VT: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freaks, Inc.

What Now?

(Unknown location, Hybrid facility)

Shadow Moon smiled as she padded down the corridors of some complex. _Five seconds. I am getting more used to the shadow land._ She smiled at this thought as she passed three other morphs working in a room off to the left of the hallway she was in. The morphs of a Syther, Farfetch'd, and Murkrow were installing some equipment into a computer bank. The Murkrow snapped a feathered-covered arm in a salute. The other two finished the work and exited via another doorway.

"Ma'am, we are close to finishing the last of the items. I think it is time to implement the next phase," The Murkrow cawed out in a raspy voice.

"Excellent, excellent, are the charges placed in the old complex?" All she got was a nod of the Murkrow's head, his red eyes glaring above his small beak, which he clicked in a way that birds do, as if he was laughing.

"Very well, give the message. Let's get underway. Giovanni had his chance to use the new tools that he had created, and he let it go. We will now show just what we can do." Shadow Moon then left and reentered the hallway she had exited to check up on the three other morphs. She passed a mixture of many hybrids, along with regular humans that had joined this little organization for whatever reason.

_Soon, Matthew, _Shadow Moon thought, _soon you will see the power I hold, and you and I will rule the pitiful humans instead of how they rule us now._ She smiled as she headed deeper into the complex to begin carrying out the plan, barking orders to those here and there.

Matthew and Becky both had no idea of what was going on besides what they could see at that moment. They needed to get to a Pokemon Center before anyone else decided to show up and give them grief. Besides, they were going to have enough problems trying to explain things to the Nurse that would be on duty. As they ran to the Center, Matt looked back at Becky. He now realized that her hair had since he could truly remember things been the same golden yellow of a Ninetales' fur. This made him think about how he now had shoulder-length hair; he only shook it and picked up a little speed. Soon they got to the Pokemon Center, and to their bewilderment they found every light on in the Center, and the main lobby when they entered was filled with Pokemon Trainers that were up, even though it was around nine in the evening and it was when people were turning in for the night.

(Celadon City battle zone)

Matthew and Becky both reached the desk, and the Nurse took all the Pokemon with a shocked look on her face, something that seemed very un-Nurse Joy like. Suddenly the hushed and whispered conversations stopped with someone crying out, "It's back, we got a signal." This caused everyone to crowd around the T.V. that had been hastily placed on a table in the lounge area; Matthew and Becky filtered over to see what was going on.

"We are coming to you live from Vermilion City, on the dock where the Cruise Ship S.S. Libya Two is usually docked. It is, as we all know, the second ship to carry the name, and it was en route from the Orre Region with not only passengers but also Pokemon and supplies as well, when it was hijacked by members of Team Rocket. They have stated that…." Suddenly the T.V. went on fritz again, but Becky and Matthew both looked at each other. Something didn't seem right; this felt very un-Team Rocket.

Suddenly, a hand fell on Matthew's shoulder and he jumped as he turned around on to relax at who he saw. The Nurse smiling a ghost of a smile, and she was holding one tray while a Chansey was holding another. "Sorry about the wait, but your Umbreon are going to take a little longer to heal. They should be feeling much better tomorrow." She then turned to go with two empty trays in her hands. Matthew and Becky jumped again as the T.V. worked again.

"Sorry about the transmission, folks, it seems that our satellite transmitter is being ravaged by some Electric Pokemon here at the docks. Anyway, to recap the last twenty minutes, Team Rocket has issued demands that Dragon Master Lance step down from his seat as Pokemon Champion by tonight's end. If this demand is not met, then they will unleash a Pokmon virus upon those that are on the ship. They have already used the virus on one person who had tried to escape and have shown us the results."

With that, a picture was shown on the screen. A female trainer was shown, but right away they could tell something was wrong with her. For one thing, she had Pikachu ears and the tip of a tail could be seen poking from her damp clothing. Her skin had also turned a yellowish tint and her checks had turned a little red. Small bolts of electricity could be seen sparking from her checks. However, something that Team Rocket had not counted on was the expression on her face: one with a determined and defiant look to it, one that said to all that she was not going to be bullied around.

"Apparently, Team Rocket forgot to look at the picture before sending it off," the Reporter said as her face reappeared, "but it seems that Team Rocket is having a hard time holding the Trainers still. Already they have threatened to…" Suddenly shouts could be heard off camera, shouts from the guards that were keeping the dock free of bystanders and that were full of fear and confusion.

"Hey, this is off limits, you can't come through unless with proper…. WHAT THE? Call in for backup. Attack, we must hold our ground. Don't let them to the generator. Someone get a camera over here now! Attack! We can't..." That was when the screen died, but this time they knew that it was not caused by technical difficulties. Murmurs began to rise in volume in the Center when suddenly a boy about eleven hopped up onto the table next to the T.V.

"Well, what are we standing here for? I say we go down there and take them down," the boy shouted, his fist clenched, and he was doing a poor time holding in his anger. "I want to get on that dock and take them down." This made a few others around him look at him, and soon others were shouting and calling out what they had in their teams.

"I have some ground types, so I can handle Electric Pokemon," a teen said as he walked up to the kid that had shouted to first cry for attack. He looked to be about fourteen and a little eager for a battle.

"I got Electric for the Water-types they may use," a girl said, giggling as she stepped forward. She was around twelve and she seemed to act like this was something not totally serious.

"But what levels are they all?" a sour-looking young adult asked. He had his feet, which had heavy-duty boots on them, propped up on a side table that he had dragged to be in front of the seat he was sitting in, the end of one of the many blue couches. "I think they would easily use in the fifties, so you may not get hurt by an Electric attack but you will surly lose if they used any other attacks." He then got up and smiled. "In fact, let me show you just what I mean." With that, he let out a Totodile, who smiled evilly before shooting the Trainer that was beginning to mount a rescue mission with an attack that looked to be a heavy-duty Water Gun, throwing the boy back and off the table. He landed pretty hard and tumbled a few times to finally come to a stop in front of the full-length window. He didn't move after that.

Everyone just froze at seeing this move. "Now see what I mean?" the man said with a laugh as he slowly stepped over to the boy. "I had a feeling she was your sister by the look of rage on your face." He was talking to the boy who was lying unmoving on the ground, the Totodile waddling next to the young adult. "I think a Water-type will suit you very nicely." He was about to put his hand into a pocket when the Totodile let out a cry of pain. The man turned around to see the Totodile fainted and out like a light, a Furret standing nearby, breathing normally as if it hadn't run or done anything fast at all.

"What in Mew's name?" The man shouted with disgust at seeing the Totodile finally faint. He only recalled the Pokemon and shook his head. "Well then, it seems we have some highly skilled trainers here, so care to prove yourself?" With that he sent out another Pokemon, a Gengar. "Well now, use Shadow Ball." The Gengar only smiled as he sent out a ball of black energy it hits the Furret, throwing him back against a blue chair, depleting his health to a bare minimum. The Furret then looked at the Pokemon with a strange look, one of complete and utter anger, and… recognition? He then let off one of his strongest Thunder Punches at the Gengar. _"You will pay for your abuse." _He yelled, hitting the Gengar before fainting from the last bit of adrenaline and strength that it took to attack the Ghost Pokemon. Before the Gengar could react in any way a red beam shot out and enveloped the Furret.

"Good job, Strips, good job indeed. You deserve a nice long rest," a male voice called out from the crowd of people before the owner of the voice showed itself. It was a male with light brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had on an orange T-Shirt, tucked in with an old-looking belt around the waist of his blue jeans. Semi new-looking trainers were on his feet. Over the shirt was a blue vest with one pocket on each side of the zipper. On his head was the official Kanto League Hat. "You have terrorized enough people. Please stand down, or I will have to show you some more force." The Gengar laughed at this, only to stop at seeing not one, but two Vulpix trot out and stand in front of the trainer.

The man only grinned, "Well now, Admin Matthew, I thought you were tied up at the gym, but now you are here. We can start our next phase of the operation." Just like he had expected, the trainers around the teen took a few big steps back, giving the teen more room than he had before and revealing a female standing in the wings. Her face was hard as stone, but her light golden hair was being teased by an A.C. duct above her. The kids and young teens all gasped as well as looked at the teen like they would attack him right then and there. After all, an Admin was rare to be in an attack and would be much better to take down then a low lackey.

"Now, now, don't try and weasel your way out of this one. You broke your cover, and now you will pay," the teen said with an edge to it, one that showed by voice that he meant business. He slowly moved his hand to his Pokeball belt. "After all, we can't let the boss think that I am the failure. You revealed me for who I am." He then snapped his head over to the female. "The Meowth's out of the bag. I guess we need to teach those of other divisions to respect us." At this the female only smiled as well and stepped forward. This time the crowd seemed ready to burst upon the two. After all, two leaders of Team Rocket would be too good of a catch to let it go.

"I think it is time we tell him the truth as well," the female said, ice also in her voice. Something that chilling from her made the male teen shiver a little, but it was no time to stop now.

"Very well." The teen then turned to face the Rocket. "I am not Admin Matthew. I am not even a part of Team Rocket. I don't know how many times I have said this, but you have given enough away that you cannot backpedal. You are part of the Team Rocket branch that attacked that ship, so either hand yourself in or I will battle your team." There were gasps of confusion and mutterings in the crowd as those around them tried to figure this all out. "Also, I must say that if you know who I truly am, you would know I would do this. I only said yes and played along, just long enough to get the truth from you." With those words the two Vulpix sent out well tuned and on-the-mark Flamethrowers, fainting the Gengar in a combined first attack.

"You fool, why are you fighting? This will only make us both weak to capture." He sounded mad but scared as well. He had now lost two of his Pokemon to this rogue. He then let out all the rest of his team. A Kecleon appeared, and next to it was a Vaporeon.

"I take it you like Vaporeons, don't you?" the young adult growled in annoyance. "I assure you that I have been training my team against your water attacks. You are doomed," the teen commented. Unfortunately for the Rocket's plan, the kid in front of him had caused a pause and the group of children were only watching them, not getting involved.

"Boss," a second voice called from the back of the Center, and everyone looked over to see a group of three coming out from the back, two of them taking up spots on either side of the doors. The third stayed in the shadows and was the one speaking. The other two had caps that cast shadows on their faces.

"We have secured the outer wings, and we found out that the experiments are…" Suddenly the speaker went to attention. "Admin Matthew, you are here? But you aren't meant to be here, you're meant to be at the Gym, taking care of Erika." The female teen smiled as she stepped up and forward to the Rocket that had spoken.

"Sorry, but we are not an Admin of your organization. We are part of our own life, not yours." Becky then snapped her fingers and a Pikachu ran out from the crowd and looked at the person, and without even waiting for an order let out a Thundershock, only to have it absorbed into the person. Everyone in the area only gasped and a few shouts of "What the--?" "How is that even possible?" could be heard.

"Well, looks like I, too, am revealed, so let's settle this Pokemon to Pokemon." The person who had been hiding in the shadows until this moment stepped forward, first with one yellow paw, followed by another. These two yellow paws supported a humanoid person, then the light revealed the rest of him. His hair was a spiky mess of yellow fur and his eyes had a yellow glint to them, his hands were a little more like paws but he could still use them as hands, and his face had a yellow tint to it. A Jolteon morph stood before her. The reaction he saw made him only to laugh with a more bark like voice then normal.

"You are so delusional, thinking that I am something like you. How many times do we have to tell you and your underling that we are not part of your group?" She then let out Drake; the Arcanine only snorted loudly and pawed to ground, looking a little more than angry at the Rocket morph in front of him.

"Now, now, Becky, I am disappointed at you, trying to run and hide from your heritage. You are from a nice long line of Ninetales, chosen because of their great brain power," the Jolteon Morph cackled with laughter.

The young adult grunt only grinned as Matthew turned back to face him, "You are not going to finish me off, my wonderful Ninetales. I have to tell you that these Pokemon are level eighty, so Matthew, as you want to be called, you will not beat me." He then laughed as he ordered the Kecleon to stay there and wait for an attack to hit him and the Vaporeon to use a Water Gun.

"Matt, Firestorm, you know what to do," Matthew commented to the two Vulpix. They only nodded their heads, and one rolled to one side and the other to the other side, leaving a hole in the middle as the teen stepped aside as well and the Water gun hit the other wall, leaving a water spot behind. The wallpaper where the water had hit became very sodden and wet.

"Missed us, you insane fool, and now…. Matt, Firestorm, Flamethrower the Kecleon," Matthew shouted, pointing to the Kecleon. The two Vulpix only nodded their heads and shot off the fire attack. Amazingly, the Kecleon, when the fire dissipated, was still standing, but now it has a red tint to the green on its body. Matt and Firestorm both looked on with disbelief, for the Kecleon had stayed standing from the fire attack, and even though it had taken damage from two high-powered attacks, was still functioning.

Meanwhile, Becky was having a hard time herself to try and keep from being hit, for the Jolteon morph was of all things directing small balls of electricity at her. He would form them in each paw and then throw them at her. Drake had taken a few hits for her, but he couldn't bring himself to fire an attack at the morph.

"Drake, don't keep taking hits, faint this monster. He is trying to hurt us and probably capture us," Becky called out, her voice sounding more like a plea than her original tone with the Rocket, that of being an ice lady.

"_Right, Rebecca, I will do my best. But I don't want to hurt any bystanders" _ Drake suddenly stopped and turned, knocking over a table and a lamp, which smashed against the ground, the light going out because the cord got pulled from the wall, and the bulb shattered against the ground. Drake ignoring this small bit of destruction, for above them, lights were flickering from the overload of voltage that the Jolteon was sending into the power system. He opened his mouth and launched a powerful stream of fire. Amazingly enough, the clothing didn't catch fire, but the rest of the morph became charred and he toppled, fainted on the spot. She then turned to go help Matthew when she was hit by a stray Water Gun from the Vaporeon that tried once again. She felt pain, pain that she had not felt before, and in fact she could barely support her own weight. Drake, seeing this, rushed forward and used his own body to support Becky. Everyone else had gotten out of the Arcanine's way before he blasted the Morph, but now they were beginning to look around and at certain people.

"_Easy, my mistress, take it easy. You aren't use to being hit by water attacks." _Drake then slowly lowered his own body so she could slip to the floor more softly and safely.

"Oh, and what makes you say that? Have you been hit by water attacks?" She asked, her mind a little woozy and the sides of her eyesight blurring.

"_In fact, yes, The Flood's Totodile loves to spray water guns at anyone that visits, including, myself when I was a young Growlithe." _Drake said this with humor and an undertone of joking.

"That's good, Drake, that's good," Becky whispered before fainting into the black void that defeated Pokemon go into until healed.

Matthew had twirled around to miss another Water Gun. For some reason his mind kept yelling at him to not be hit with the Water Gun, and after seeing this he knew why; they seemed to have lost their immunity against water attacks. Turning around to face the Executive, he only looked at him, and then ordered his two Pokemon to attack. "Matt, Firestorm, Flamethrower full force NOW!" Matthew shouted the last part as the two Pokemon, after playing a charade of being at a lower level, finally let their fire sac heat up to the temperature that they had gotten them to. The Kecleon got hit by the double blast and fainted from the attack, burns on the outer skin of its body. The color was a deeper red than before. The Vaporeon only looked at the two with a glare of anger. He then charged forward with a Body Slam. Matt and Firestorm easily dodged, but he wasn't aiming at Firestorm or Matt, he was charging at Matthew. By the time Matthew registered who was the target, he was looking up at the ceiling with the Vaporeon over him, mouth closed. However, he knew that it would open and a stream of water would issue, and at this close range…. Matthew only looked defiantly into the Vaporeon's eyes, not flinching in his fate, when suddenly the Vaporeon was knocked to the side, launching his attack at the wall behind the desk that the Nurses stood behind and making another water mark upon the wallpaper. This battle had probably destroyed more things in a center than any attack before it, excluding the explosion of the Viridian Pokemon Center four to five years ago.

As Matthew tried to sit up, the young boy that was the same one who tried to start a movement to reach the docks grabbed his left hand and helped him to his feet. The other two grunts that had stood by the door were now tied up by an escape rope that some trainer or another had in their pack, and the Jolteon morph was surrounded by ground Pokemon. "What? What happened?" Matthew asked in shock as Matt and Firestorm came trotting to Matthew's side.

"We decided to attack the grunts. After the Water Gun took out the lady we knew that she and you were not part of them. After all, would they truly knock out one of their own?" Matthew, upon hearing this, went white with fear and rushed forward to Becky's side. Right away he could tell that she was not doing too well. "Quick, get warm blankets. She needs to be warmed up now," Matthew ordered, trying to get people into action as fast as they could. Amazingly, the group of people hurried away, looking for the said items, all except for the young boy who was barely on his Pokmeon journey.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked, fear in his tone of voice. However, he was holding an arm a little tenderly.

"Are you all right?" Matthew asked the kid. He could tell that the boy didn't sound all right, as if he was fighting some internal battle. Matthew smiled warmly as he began to put warm blankets that were beginning to come in upon Becky in hopes of warming her up.

The eleven-year-old smiled faintly and just gave off a small chuckle before talking again, "My sis was in that picture. I can't believe that they would do something like that, I mean, where can she go? She can't walk around the land…. And I was going to show her Kanto." He laughed again. "I escaped Orre so we could settle back away from Team Cipher and their insane Shadow Pokemon plots, but now…. Well, we seem to always lose something to the current team."

Matthew gave a sad look and gave off a weak smile. "Well, I know a town that loves dressing up as hybrids for a festival; I think you can move there," Matthew said, his tone of voice one of sincerity and kindness. "And before you even ask how I know, well, it's my hometown. So, when do we leave to get to the cruise ship?" Matthew's voice showed that he was not humoring him, but in fact showed he was willing to follow him and help him out.

But before the kid could answer, the T.V. that was just going on the fritz with snow and static suddenly came back on, this time showing a studio with two people sitting behind an oval desk. Behind them were a wall, and a T.V. monitor behind them read "Celadon 5".

"Hello, I am Randle Gomez," the male announcer said. The look on his face is grave and serious.

"And I am Heather Heart. We are coming to you live with a serious announcement. Just moments ago, an explosion ripped through Viridian Forest as well as the Viridian Gym, leveling the Gym completely. Right now officials have no clue as to what happened, but we do have a man on the Viridian Forest crisis. Bob, are you there?"

"Yes, Heather, I am," a man dressed in a raincoat and an umbrella called out. Behind him could be seen a red glow, dying down due to the rain that was falling at that moment. "Just minutes ago, the residents of Pewter City were awakened to the sound of about five explosions that ripped through the heart of the forest. As of yet, officials have not arrived on the scene of the epicenter, but there are speculations from the locals that Team Rocket may be involved." The shot then went back to the two anchors that were sitting behind the desk. "Thank you, Bob," Randle said with a grim look. "We will get you covered as we gain more information. Now, about twenty minutes ago there was reported from the Gym district an unconfirmed battle of some type..." At that moment the T.V. was turned off by a burly looking police officer, who had entered just at that moment and went straight to the T.V. to turn it off. He then turned around.

"Okay, first off, no one, and I mean no one," he began, his voice showing that he was a no-nonsense kind of person, "saw anything unusually besides a botched heist at a Pokemon Center." The officer then walked forward to the desk of the Nurse.

"But who was that, just a phantom?" someone shouted, pointing to the spot that was now empty except for a physic Pokemon, who was standing silently, the hybrid having been moved already. "That was some type of creature that could control electricity. It looked…. Human." The speaker said human with emphasis on the word, as if to get across the notion.

"Please, it was just a rocket using a costume to hide some machine or another that controlled the electricity." It seemed that the officer didn't want to even continue, but others began to take up the cause.

"No, he stood funny, it was not some costume, and the picture on the T.V., what about that?" Another voice, female, cried out. Of course, with all the trainers milling around, it was pretty hard to pick out who had spoken.

"I assure you that the picture is just an edited and altered photograph." He then pulled up from what he was doing behind the desk and smiled. "Now, I hope you all have a good night, and we will be sending a replacement Nurse, seeing how the regular Nurse is being given the night off to cope with the situation. Also, I thank you for apprehending all the grunts in the center." He smiled, about to leave, when the eleven-year-old next to Matthew spoke up, his fists once again clenched in rage.

"That is my sister as the Pikachu, and she is no part of Team Rocket, or any other organization. She is relocating here to live. Orre is no place for her or me." The next thing that happened was the Psychic pokemon didn't move a muscle, but the boy disappeared in a teleport grasp.

"Yes, but she was out of your sight for a month or so, right? How do you know she didn't join while you were gone?" Matthew then realized why they never spoke up after the officer spoke, but then he couldn't remember why that thought came to being. After all, no one spoke up to oppose the officer, and in fact Matthew smiled, realizing…. Suddenly, Matthew's mind seemed to burn a little, and soon the events of the evening came back to him full force with a smile felt behind all the restoring memories, as if…. Yep, Light Tail was helping.

Matthew looked around with sadness; no wonder the people didn't seem concerned about hybrids or even think them possible. They were covered up. But by whom? And why even cover them up? Matthew, however, didn't realize it, but his thoughts were now hiding behind a façade that his Ninetales side put up, keeping him hidden from the probing of the Psychic Pokemon, but Becky, well, she was still there, so the Psychic probably left her alone, but who else had been affected?

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in the Pokemon Center and remember, Team Rocket is still out there. So be careful." With that, the man disappeared in a psychic teleport. The Xatu left as well, being the one that used Teleport. The people soon began to walk to their rooms and ignored Becky, who was now leaning against the wall, having been put in that position. Soon only Matthew and Becky, along with Matt and Firestorm were out in the open. Drake had been returned to his Pokeball so that he didn't take up so much room and get in the way of all the trainers trying to piece together what happened. Soon the evening replacement Nurse came on duty and looked straight ahead, smiling, not knowing that moments earlier Matthew had released Drake and with his help taken Becky to a room as near to the recovery wing as possible. Matthew knew that Becky would be better in the morning; she just needed a good, long night's sleep.


	39. Clear Sky for now

VT: okay, this disclaimer will apply to the rest of the story, I own not Pokemon, and Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. I do however own the plot.

Clear Sky for now

Matthew and Becky both awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and reenergized for the day, they were smiling, however, when they walked out of their room, they were swarmed by younger trainers, fear in their eyes and looking around. Matthew right away began to ask a question about what was going on.

"We can't find Robert anywhere, we looked everywhere for him, we were going to go with him to the dock and pick up his sister. But we all have agreed that he must have been taken, you see last night we were attacked by these two crazy people and one of them looked like Kirk's Sci-fi comics of hybrids, and then this Police officer came and seemed to be fishy we all left to spy on him and it seems he turned the minds of the people to forget the events, we all are scared that he took Robert because his sister was on the T.V." The spokesperson, a twelve year old lady told Matthew hope in her eyes.

Matthew looked around quickly and then ushered them all into their room. "Come in, come in, and I am betting you came to us, because we were attacking them right?"

The girl nods, "Yep and we were the one's who attacked with Robert and tied up the Grunts for you." She sounded proud of herself with this piece of information. By now they all were in the room provided to trainers to stay the night at the Center.

"Ah, thank you for your help, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come in at the moment that you did. Thank you again." Matt said bowing and thanking the group of five youngsters in front of him.

"No problem… but… err…" The lady seemed nervous as if afraid to ask the next question. "Can you help us find Robert along with that ship?" The lady had said this all in one breath and very fast, however Matthew and Becky nod their heads.

"I think we can, he helped me last night with the Vaporeon." Matthew then turns around and looks at the group, sizing them up, "Just how many badges do you have?" Matt paused and then asked a question that was bugging him, "Uh, just how did you keep from being wiped from his Psychic Pokemon?"

The Lady stated first, "I have all Jhoto and five Kanto Badges, so does everyone else, we all have been traveling together since the Jhoto Region. Also we were checking in on the beds when he did that, so we were out of range. It was only five minutes ago that we deduced that he was taken." The rest of the kids nod their heads in the affirmative, agreeing with the trainer that was talking. Matthew was impressed they would do well in the up coming matches, along with helping spread the word if needed.

"I advise this, take your Jhoto teams and use them; Team Rocket won't go easy just because you have weak Pokemon on you." Matthew told the small group of people, knowing full well that without their stronger Pokemon, they would be wiped out faster then a Caterpie against a Growlithe.

The group of children, five in total looked at each other, eyes full of wonderment and curiosity as to how he knew this fact. Finally a boy asks the question that was sparked by this comment. "Just how do you know that? Were you attacked or something?" This made Matthew look at the boy sadness in his eyes, for he was about ten and probably the youngest of the group here, probably a brother of one of the kids standing in front of him, and this made him think of Ethan and how he got into the mess as well. He then realized just the danger the others would be in if he helped them.

"Yes, many times, even attacked me during the winter at my folks home, and that is why... why I must retract my help, I know I could help, but your safety and health is more important to my mind..." Matthew was interrupted by a Kid that had a Space cadet Patch on his vest.

"You mean you fear that you could see us the same as that Jolteon or Pikachu? Well, if that means the safety of Robert and his sister, I for one will accept it." He was smiling for some strange reason.

"Kirk, you would probably willingly jump into that vat if given a choice, you are always thinking about what ifs more then battles." The same girl said back to the kid,

"Ah, but Sarah, I am your Pokedex after all, I also have created our beacons so we wouldn't get lost, along with some other odds and ends, so what if I want to experience something new? That would be awesome, besides, maybe that will help me with being a better trainer." Matthew could see that the mechanics of this group was already set. But he was wondering one thing.

"Uh, why do you need me when you seem to have a good system already?" However the look he received seemed to be frightening, they looked at him like a piece of something that could help them.

"You will be our ticket to saving our leader that is what we need you. You see, they said you were part of Team Rocket, and..." Sarah was interrupted by Kirk.

"What we need is a mole, a way to sneak in and use my skill to break out Robert and probably the other two that were captured. You will distract them as we break them out, and then, then I'll have good old Jumper get you out." He was smiling it seemed he was the planner, but Matthew didn't like one thing.

"Just how is this going to happen?" Matthew asked and with that, the kids took out their Pokeballs grinning like they were enjoying a strange joke. Matthew saw what was happening and whispered an "Oh No."

The group of kids, who were calling themselves, Junior Police, out to capture Rockets walked into a building that on the outside looked like an office building, but on the inside it looked like a regular receptionist lobby, but the person behind the desk was an officer. Kirk goes up to the officer as the kids came in dragging two teens behind them, their hands behind their backs and looked like they were cuffed. They also looked a little bewildered as if they were still in the past or something.

"Kirk, the sleep powder is wearing off. What should we do?" A girl, not Sarah whined fearfully as the two teens indeed were waking up slowly and groggily.

"Don't worry; we have the police to handle the two grunts." Kirk then turns around and adjusts his oversized glasses and straitened his training vest that had Space Cadet sown on the left side of the vest, it was open revealing a gold colored T-Shirt. "Yes, you see we surprised and captured these two trying to steal one of our friends Pokemon, do you have anywhere we could lock them up?"

"What do you think this is, a Prison for Rockets? This is a banking firm for your information." The guard said with a growl sounding annoyed and irritated at being interrupted by some kids.

"But," A boy this time interrupted from the behind the two teens, he poked his head around, revealing straight black hair. "They were Flareon's when they attacked me; they try and take Eve as well." An Umbreon mewed at this poking her head as well from out behind the Female teen. This made the guard sit straight up.

"What? Are you sure? You're not pulling my leg now are you?" the Guard then pauses thinking…. "Wait how did you know this address?"

"Easy, I found this address in their pockets and a note about some break in or another, along with freedom… and from all the Sci-fi, and Detective shows I have seen, I deduced that this must be where they were holding other buddies of theirs." Kirk by this statement conveyed to the Guard that he was a snoop and a conclusion jumper, but at the same time, an uncanny mind of connecting the dots.

"Well, it seems that you made a correct deduction Sherlock, Welcome to Hybrid Patrol Head Quarters. Now, please document this form and we will take care of those two troublesome teens." He smiles as he pushes a button, unfortunately, for him that made another part of the plan go into action, Eve acted like an unruly Pokemon and blasted a Camera at that moment, making Ethan jump.

"Eve, what is the matter? Why did you do that?" Ethan yelped in surprise and looked straight at the guard, "I don't know what is going on, she never acted like that before, she is always well behaved and well mannered, please, and I am willing to pay for…. Eve cut that OUT." Ethan yelled as she blasted the cuffs, which were well disguised plastic toys.

The male teen only smiled and snapped his fingers, at this Eve padded right up next to him, "Well, now you know, don't befriend evolved forms right away, they may in turn betray you in the end, isn't that right Dark Shadow?" he then scratched the Umbreon behind one of her long ears, Ethan was now fuming at this, but then confusion reigned supreme as other guards came into the lobby only to be attack personally by Eve, and soon, other Pokemon were joining the fight, a Rattata, one Vulpix, a Pikachu, A Murkrow, and a Arcanine. All were attacking the guards and security cameras, meanwhile the kids slipped away, and they were not even missed in the confusion, most of the guards thinking that they fled for fear of their reactions, but most if not all of them were happy, they had been sitting around for almost a week now, and this was a welcomed distraction.

Kirk was looking at a Pokenav and seemed to be following something on the screen, which Ethan was baffled, but the rest of the group didn't seem to mind or find it strange, they must be use to it or something, Ethan thought to himself as they went deeper into the complex, amazingly their were no cameras in this part of the building, probably thought it was secure enough or something. But still Ethan was unnerved for some reason, almost like he was walking into a trap or something, suddenly they rounded a corner and dove back around into the hallway, they then poked their head around the corner and saw a check point of some sort or another, only problem was that it was manned completely by Growlithe, a Pokemon that could not be easily fooled or deceived, however a whistle blew and they took off down a corridor that was near them, Kirk was looking at his map and then smiled. "Looks like my sensor bugs are working they just tripped them, they are heading to the battle, now let's get going."

They soon are at the cheek point and seemed confused, because Sarah stepped through and right away it beeped, and in a computer voice stated, "Unconfirmed DNA, checking…. Checking….. Checking…… All clear, clean DNA detected, please take pass." Ethan right away looked ill, however Kirk looked around solemnly.

"Okay, we need someone to stay here and man the post, who wants to man it?" He didn't even finish asking before Ethan raised his hand and stepped over to a chair near to the equipment and sat down smiling. Kirk only nods, "I was in fact thinking you actually, I like working with these guys anyway, I know how everyone thinks." He seemed relieved in fact that Ethan had taken the job. "Now, release your Pokemon and keep guard." At that the five kids took off down the hallway. Ethan then takes out a few Pokeballs and release Matt, Strips, and Dark Wing. They had split up their teams so as to confuse them if they ever looked at their party teams or something. Hopefully no one would be suspecting or something that it was them that attacked the complex.

Meanwhile higher up in the building, people are rushing around packing boxes and other odds and ends, making as if they were planning on leaving, which they were.

"Is everything ready yet?" A portly officer asked as he looked out the window of the top floor. He looked to be worried behind his back was a clean desk that didn't even have a lamp on it.

"Yes sir, we are ready for detonation, the POW's are right now being readied for transport along with us, the only problem is that battle still going on in the lobby, and I just hope no Spineless G-force members decided to pay a visit. They still have no idea of what we are trying to do for the betterment of mankind." Another officer, his second in command by the sound of his voice and poster around the man in front of him, the officer turns around and smiles, sunlight hitting his small rectangular glasses hiding his eyes. He is smiling as he walked from behind the desk. But then the building shook a little, he turns around and blinks, for an instant he thought he had seen a Pink Blur against the blue sky, he now sees nothing and so shakes his head and begins to walk away.

"Halt you twerps, I said halt, do you even hear me?" A guard yelled after the Junior Police, having done so for the past minute, not daring to send another attack after the last one had hit and shaken the building, they were in the basement levels now, but then… then the kids entered into a big room, empty except for a few empty and open boxes. Then a Dragon Breath came from behind the group revealing that the Guard and Dragonair had now entered the building. He was smiling and he advanced, "Now, either hand yourself in or I will be forced to Paralyze you, then take you in for Trespassing on government restricted area. So what will it…? You want a battle? You are more foolish then I originally thought. So be it." The Man was laughing now, for Kirk had now stepped up and released a Poliwag.

"Okay dizzy, let's do a Water Gun," Kirk commanded as the Pokemon sent a stream of water at the Dragon type Pokemon, the water didn't do a thing, then the Dragon used a Take Down attack, and Poliwag fainted in a one hit. Kirk looks at the Guard with a scowl and then sends out his last Pokemon, he had only showed two Pokemon on his belt. Revealing a Seel.

"Quick Attack, NOW!" the Guard shouted and the Dragonair shot forward and the Seel fainted. The Guard only laughed smiling, "Is that all you got? Pathetic, just pathetic, by the chase I would have expected more from this group of dunderheads." He then makes another step forward, only to have five more Pokemon appear out of Pokeballs, showing a Raichu, Jolteon, Espeon, Goldduck, and a Togepi. The trainers behind them all smiled before all of them opened their mouth to give their first battle order.

Matthew and Becky both looked around themselves, they had in fact taken out most of the Guards around the area, and in fact found a healing machine in the room that most of the Guards had stormed out of, of Course Eve was wreaking havoc with the security Cameras, mainly because now the first floor was completely in the dark with security.

"Okay… so what do we do now?" Matthew asked as they dragged the last knocked out Guard into the supply closet next to the lounge that they had used to heal their Pokemon.

"I think we should move upwards in the building, this is a wonderful way of getting stronger, swapping our Pokemon not only confuses the guards, but they are showing how much they trust others in our group of friends." Becky replied as they walk back into the lounge, making sure that the closet was closed up tight. At that moment real Police officer storm into the room, Matthew and Becky look at each other and point to the closet, it was them who called them and now… now they need to meet back up with their younger team mate, Ethan. So they take off jogging down the hallway, not knowing that elsewhere other events were coming to a climax.

"Kirk, why do you always insist on acting like the pawn in a chess set?" Sarah asked in a baffled tone of voice as the Dragonair fainted from their Jhoto team.

"Because, the pawn is usually the one the leads the opponent into a false lull of superiority, but in this chess set, you don't know I am a pawn, you think me as a Queen or Knight. But really I am just a lowly Pawn." Kirk then smiled as they took off again; somewhere in their mind they felt an urgency that was growing stronger. Suddenly they barged through the double doors that were at the other end of the room and found themselves facing three Guards and a row of cells, each Guard had one human in their grasp and were about to carry them off.

"What? Who let you through? No matter, I'll take care of you five," he then turns and pushes Robert into the arms of the Guard to his left, "Hurry, I'll take care of them and then we can take them, we don't have much time left before the detonation, now go!" He then turns around as the other two push the trainers out, however at that moment Matthew and Becky came through the door that they were heading, holding three belts in their hands.

"Anyone around here misplaced their Pokemon belt's? If so, we have them right here for you." Matthew said as stopped and stood in the way of the Guards.

"Fool, get out of the way, this building is set to explode in less then twenty minutes, do you understand me?" The Guard on the left of Matthew yelled.

Matthew took one look around and paled, he then swallowed and then smiled, "Well then, just give us the kids and we all can get out of here. Or…. Or we will battle till the building comes down." The way Matthew said this made the Guards pale and all ran out leaving the kids behind, the last one, the leader of the threesome only smiled, "Oh, but your Jolteon friend is already been shipped out, see you later, if you can make it out." With that doors began to slam down, and Ethan jumps into the cell room just as the last door slammed down.

"Someone tripped the lockdown, but good thing is… this count down on the computer screen stopped. What did that mean?" Ethan unknowingly gave them all a sigh of relief at the problem of the bombs in the building, but now… now was the problem of getting out.

Five minutes latter they all were sitting around the guard table that always seemed to be placed in front of cells for some reason. "So, teleportation doesn't work, nor can your Umbreon jump into the shadows…. Looks like we are stuck in here until they find us and capture all of us, I doubt they would come in just one at a time." Richard said head in his arms, however Robert was walking around the room tapping them and sometimes kicking it. Most everyone had tried at one time or the other to try and look for a secret passage out. They had all seem those movies and yet, today it looks like those films were just that, fantasy, no passages out. Suddenly a faint glow was seen in one of the cells, but then… then it grew and grew before everyone was surrounded by the glow, then a white flash and everyone was standing in front of the Pokemon Center, that is everyone excluding Matthew, Becky, and Ethan. Robert however had a note in his hands.

You will meet the three again, but train, you nor they are ready to save your sister and those trapped with her, train and start with the gym here.

HH

Robert looks at the note before stuffing it into his vest pocket. "Okay guys, lets get healed and then to Erika and the Rainbow Badge." Everyone around them nods their heads and entered the Center.

(Halfway between Celadon and Saffron City)

Matthew and the rest of the group looked perplexed, for they were outside of the city and yet none of the kids that they were with were with them. "Where are we, and where did those nice young children go?" Matthew asked confusion on his face, he then sticks his hand into his vest Pocket and pulls out a note that was folded in half, hiding whatever was written. Matthew perplexed begins unfolding the piece of paper.

VT: another Cliff Hanger I know, but bare with me, if I didn't end here…. Well, I would have a lot longer chapter I want to save stuff for later as well.


	40. Multiple Surprises

VT: Well, nothing much to say except for this, Chapter 40 is on its way.

Multiple Surprises

Matthew unfolded the note and all it said was this.

Trust in your own strength today, it is strong enough for the tasks at hand.

Nothing else was on it, neither name, nor anything else upon the sheet of paper, Matthew then stuffs the piece of paper into his pocket and turns to face Becky and Ethan, "Well, let's get started. We might get to the next town before night fall."

Becky looked at her watch as well, and then looks again. "Uh… Matt… either my watch reset itself, or we are about two hours in the past." Matt looked at her shock in his eyes as he comprehended this.

Ethan and Eve both looked perplexed as well, "What are we going to do? Where did those kids go? I mean should we go back or go forward?" Ethan would have gone on with his little rant but at the moment he stopped and looked up the path they were on. "Uh… I think we have some trouble." Indeed for coming up the path arguing along with looking over their shoulders frequently are Garth and Violet, however when the two saw the threesome they stop their bickering and right away charged forward as if going in for a fight. Instead of attacking them they run and jump behind them. Violet was whimpering to Matt not caring that she was talking to a Vulpix in a tone of a voice that was threatened to break down at any moment, "Please, please, save us, a black Ninetales attacked us and tried to do something to us. I think it is after us or something." Matthew looked behind him eyes wide with a look, but then a smile spread across his face.

"If I do help you…. Will you let my Vulpix go permanently and forget about the hair?" Violet looked pale but then nods her head in agreement.

"Fine, whatever, the Boss has taken us off you anyway, so it doesn't matter….. Wait, you won't tell anyone that we were behind you?" She really looked scared now. Garth was staying quiet staying behind Ethan, however Eve was sniffing him and he was also really scared of the dark type Pokmeon.

"Deal, now…. If you don't mind, can you let go of my leg?" Matthew asked the Rocket, she was indeed clutching his leg, but it was in a way as if letting go would spell her demise. But she did as she was asked and screamed again as a Ninetales walked from the bushes, instead of the silky gold fur color, the pelt of this Ninetales was a black as a midnight sky as well as a little oily bringing with it dark clouds that soon blocked out the sunlight.

**Give back what I claim as mine, they are Rockets and as such they belong to me, so hand them over, all rockets belong to me, so unless you wish to stand in my way, and risk yourselves, hand over the two cowards, they will do nicely in my ranks to show that anyone can be changed by me.**

The voice of the Ninetales was slick and smooth, but behind it were a growl and a feeling of fear and dread. Matthew looks at the two grunts and then to Becky and Ethan who all nod at one another.

**Please, I enjoyed their failed attempts at the beginning of my journey. **Matthew replied in the same language as the Ninetales, **But Dark Tail, you really must know that I will not let you have anymore power then you do, so please leave, or I will show my full force, and light always conquers the night. **Matthew is given as a reply a howl and then, from the growing shadows, soon Pokemon and men appear from the shadow, some of them wearing black clothing with red R's and Garth and Violet gasp, seeming to recognize the faces of most of the Rocket people. Matthew could tell that there were more people in the wings then the night before, it seemed either Dark Tail was busy, or he didn't show his full strength last night.

Garth and Violet are staring at Matthew with fear as well, at hearing from his lips the same language, but at the same time a feeling from his words gave them strength to begin turning their head.

"NO!" Matthew barked out in English, snapping the two heads back to look at Matthew. "Don't look at him, look at me or my two Vulpix, but if you look upon Dark Tail you will be lost." This made the two Rocket grunts rivet their eyes upon the two Pokemon at his side. In fact they began counting the number of hairs on the tails of the Pokmeon.

A light broke out of one of the Pokeballs and a Flareon appeared growling at the Ninetales, anger and no fear in his eyes as he stared down the Ninetales.

**Well, well, well, looks like you are indeed weak, you hid behind your own little army…**The Ninetales smiled a fox-like grin. He then snaps his head and the group he had called stopped from their advancing and then began to step back, looking but not truly seeing. With a laugh and growl, Dark Tail begins to speak again. **I challenge you to a Battle, only you, and me. No one else, not even your mate may help out. **Matthew turned red and growled back and in a way taking the bait.

**She is not my mate; she is a friend who happens to be a female. But I take your challenge, I will show you my power; you will not succeed in your plans. **Matthew's own mind became foggy before he felt himself become a Ninetales causing the two Grunts to gasp and really go white before fainting away, they still were breathing but other then that, they were dead to the world.

When the Ninetales spoke in front of Becky, she could tell that in fact it was not Matthew, but someone else speaking, the poster and verbal structure of words were different, the voice sounded old, as if seeing more then it's fair share of life, yet it still had a trace of Matt's voice behind it, or was it really the trace of the one speaking in Matt's voice? Becky could go crazy really if she thought too much about it. But Ethan on the other hand was fuming at this along with Flare, they both didn't like it and in fact both were planning out just in case the Black Ninetales did something tricky and tried to do a cheap shot.

The Ninetales circled each other slowly looking at each other, waiting for an opportunity to attack and lunge. However, the two jump back at the same time and launched two attacks of fire. However the one coming from Dark Tail was pitch black and looked quiet powerful, but then it hit the flames of Light Tail that seemed to have turned white instead of the normal color of flames. Almost as if Light Tail was calling upon something inside him causing the color change, the two attacks hit and even though the black flame pushed against the white flames, it was no use, the flames were split and the white flame hit Dark Tail causing damage that was visible against his dark fur. Dark Tail howls in pain and rage but snarls at some of his army that was advancing, it seemed his pride was at stake, but then at the last moment as if waiting for dramatic effect shot out a thick fog of blackness, which evaporated very fast taking the dark clouds along with Dark Tail and his hordes.

Ethan however was fighting against something, it seemed the darkness was gathered around him and Eve who were struggling against some unseen hand trying to either strangle or push them in a certain way, that is until a flame of light pierces the cloud and it releases it hold upon the two dark types, however Ethan seemed to be a little darker in hair color and his hair had lost the curls that he had with his red hair. Also his eyes had taken on a blood shot look to them. The Ninetales only shakes his head.

**Ethan, my brother, my little spell has been broken, you are showing your Umbreon side a little, and there is nothing I can do to reverse it, he has a slight hold on you as a Dark Type, but you fought him, so he may control your element, but not your mind, but keep on your guard. **Ethan looked at himself and freaked a little, fear in his eyes and he realized that he was indeed a little more Pokemon then before the battle had started. He could feel a little more of an urge to get out of the sunlight and into the shadows of the trees but he pushed it down and stood a little taller, Matthew then goes back to normal, and the human Matthew looks around and blinks a little, "Uh…. What happened? I feel like I got all fogged up for a moment." The others around him just look at him completely shocked at how he doesn't remember the events that happened just moments ago.

However he does sees the two fainted Rocket's, he takes only one look at them before turning to Becky. "You take Violet and I'll take Garth, let's take them with us, maybe we can find a Video Phone and call home so we can protect these two's. Maybe we can set them straight and hope that they leave their live of crime." Becky only nods her head and walks over to Violet and bends down and wrap Violet's arms around her neck and Matt does the same thing to Garth, however they being taller then the two teens they end up dragging their feet behind them causing two strange marks like a pair of unsteady bicycles that are going down the path.

(Saffron City)

A female dressed in a red female business suit sat in a chair that over looked a flame lit Battle field, empty at the moment, not battles nor anything else, but the way she was moving her eyes you would think that their was indeed some unseen battle going on, her mouth twitched once in awhile in ghost movement of words, and sometimes smirks at some unseen remark or comment, she was foreseeing one of her next opponents and indeed it seemed that she was enjoying the battle, but then confusion streaked her face and then her eyes snapped open and in her cool and unemotional voice says out loud to no one in particular. "They are approaching, two minds that I can read, the third protected by the energy of the night, so looks like I must succeed where the others have failed." A smile spreads before she sits up and leaves the room, the moment she does, the flames go out as if something extinguished them that was unseen.


	41. A Musician is born

VT: well here is the next chapter of TJOM, and well…. Not much else to say

A Musician is born

Matthew and Becky had stopped with Garth and Violet standing off to the side, it being about ten minutes since they woke up and had nearly freaked out until they realized that they were with the teens that they wanted help from. Of course they didn't like their plan at the moment.

"I still think you are not thinking this through, why send us to a place that probably throws people like us into their jail cells the moment they get their hands on us?" Violet whined as Matthew put in some coins in a pay Video Phone that was next to the road. He then stops before dialing the number and turn to face the two. "No, I assure you that with my Parents help you will be treated just fine, just follow the rules their and help out, also don't lose your temper and humor our Persian. She is probably worse at noise making then Stuff up Snorlax that is sleeping; she also will probably annoy you out of your minds. One more thing…."

"Enough already, I'll just find out when I get their okay?" Garth yelled out as Matt seemed to be laying down too much information at once for them to handle.

"Just one last thing, Brief the authorities on what you know about Team Rocket, that will get you accepted much faster." Matthew said before turning back and dials the home phone number.

"I'd tell anything just to get away from that black Ninetales, anything." Whispered Violet before the noise in the back ground turned to a click and a "Hello, you've reached the Vixen residence, we aren't here right now, please leave a message." With that a yellow ball opened with confetti and a box reading beep in the middle, it was then followed by a black box with white letters reading Audio Only.

"Hi, Mom, Dad…. I need to talk, I got….." Once again like in the Pokemon Center two years ago the phone was picked up and his mother was sitting in front of the screen, but this time she was wearing no Ninetales costume.

"Matthew? Where are you calling from? We got word that the Pokemon Center in Celadon was attacked, sorry we left we had an emergency back here, a something jammed the letter shorter and your father had to short everything out with the Machine, the mechanic was on vacation also…. Oh my, I'm rambling, how have you been? Anything hurt?" Matthew however holds up his hand and his Mother stopped.

"Everything is fine, we just had a run in with Garth and Violet and they are actually asking for asylum from us, it seems a black Ninetales is hunting down Team Rocket member and they value their lives more then their jobs it seems, or they are lucky to survive their first attack. Also, we were attacked but something odd happened, I wrote a letter explaining it all, just send Kite to the pay phone that is outside the west gatehouse of Saffron City and you'll get it along with the two I mentioned before, can't have them traveling with me now can I? Look strange and I could get in trouble more so then I am already."

His mother is now only shaking her head a look on her face that seemed to be asking what was he thinking, "Are you nuts? They are Team Rocket, do you think that….."

"Our boss was treating to fire us or send us to section H, ma'am." Garth interrupted, coming to the camera view, "We had one last chance to catch a wild semi rare Pokemon before we got the pink card, Violet has so far scared away most of our catches before they became catches. I am telling you this so that you hopefully truest us." Garth said the last part at the confused look on Matthew's mother. She then smiled and nodded her head, "Fine, I'll send Kite over to take them in," She then turned and faced Garth directly, "Mind you, if you try just one shred of funny business, you will be spinning with what comes at you." She then shuts the line and before they could say anything they disappeared in a teleport, then Kite appeared and smiled. _I teleported them home already, now the lady of the house said their also was a letter as well? _ Matthew smiles and then hands the letter over to the Alakazam who disappeared again in a teleport.

"Well that's that." Matthew said, and then smiled as he tapped Ethan's head. Ethan was standing behind the Video Phone not wanting to show his face to Renard, she would probably freak out or something and he didn't want to do that, he also was trying to hide that his eyes had gotten even more blood shot and were getting a little worse now then at first. This was getting Matthew a little worried, especial since Matthew couldn't fix his little spell at all upon Ethan, so at the next Pokemon Center, they would need to update his I.D.

Soon they reach the Gate house for Saffron City and entered the cooled temperature controlled room that had a guard standing behind a desk. The moment the threesome entered the gatehouse they felt as if the eyes of the guard were following them and even somewhat boring into their heads. The moment however they stepped in front of the guard he right away spoke sounding gruff and ill civilized. "Sorry, but the likes of you are not aloud in the city limits, please enter through the "trainer" Gate. It seemed that they had entered the gate house that entered the more civilian section of the town. So smiling they left and soon were following the fence that surrounded the town trying and hoping that they would find the trainer entrance, a lot had changed it seemed, for one thing the City seemed to be building a fence and gatehouses as if trying to keep out some unseen foe, but of course what could a simple fence keep out? Good trainers that don't even think about breaking the law, and those who are easily discouraged, of course in some places they had heard reports that they were really building a wall. This news was something of a novelty and strange, a city hasn't been surrounded by a wall since the days of swords and bows and arrows, and in a way, a part of Matthew was excited because of a love of history.

But they were stopped by a strange noise coming from a patch of trees off to the side of the wall, it seemed that a forest separates the two paths and since they had bush whacked their way to a phone, and in doing so they had gotten confused and mixed up, the forest had in a way, hindered their situation a little, and now… now it was giving them a mystery as well.

"Wonder who's playing that music? It sounds hauntingly beautiful but sad at the same time." Becky poised the question in a whisper as they slowly crept towards the sound… suddenly the song hit it's crescendo before slowly fading and then… then a silence hang in the air, but it was one of peace and tranquility, a feeling that the three travelers haven't felt in a very, very long time, since being chased by Rocket's, getting from town to town, helping a group of kids find their friend, then the confrontation with Dark Tail, Ethan losing his disguise now, and then them helping Garth and Violet, indeed they had been running rugged. But all those feeling had melted away and replaced with a feeling of peace and calm.

"That…. That was… amazing." Ethan said with awe and wonderment as his mind reflected the song that had just been played, by his hearing, it was a wind instrument, like a flute or clarinet… yet… the sound was hard to describe.

The group all wrapped up in their own thoughts didn't realize just where they were going until they were shaken out of their thoughts by the sound of a male's voice. Sounding deep, yet soothing, a feeling of safety and protection was now present, just by the sound of the person's voice.

"Ah… may I help you?" This brought everyone out of their own thoughts and back into reality. Ethan was the first to speak, voicing the most prominent question in his head.

"What was that playing?" The man only smiled and pulled out of the brown leather looking pouch that is hanging by a strap over his blue shirt and right shoulder, in his hands an interesting looking Ocarina. The main feature of the instrument was that it had a tuning wheel on the left side of the instrument with a mouth piece that was in fact part of the instrument, shaped like a stretched piece of clay almost next to the wheel. On the right part of the Ocarina where about six holes for someone to control the pitch and different notes of the interesting instrument, making it look like a strange type of Harmonica, but made out of clay... or other materials around.

The man was leaning against the tree that was behind him and Matt had come to the conclusion that he had a liking to blue… he had on blue jeans, faded almost to a bluish white, the same went for his shirt and he had on glasses, except that for a moment Matt had the funny thought that the rims looked like they belonged more framing a Lugia instead of the trainer in front of him, but he shook it away. He also noticed that he was lankly and tall.

"You mean this?" The man asked and he put his mouth to the mouth piece and blew into it, creating about the same noise as before, the man's eyes smile before he launched into another song, a simple one that sounded like it was one taught to all beginners. The way Ethan was looking at the instrument though, Matt realized was one of longing and wanting to play it… _Never… never have I seen Ethan so fascinated with musical instruments… he had fads at the Guitar but that didn't last, but never have I seen that look on him, unless talking about being a Pokemon Gym Leader that is… I wonder…_

Ethan indeed seemed totally fixed at that instrument in the man's hands and he looked ready to pounce on it. But he restrained himself. "Where did you get that? I would like to play a few notes on it if you want."

The Man was at this time was putting the Ocarina away but then smiled, "You know what… that look tells me that you indeed want to try this… I have traveled far and wide, and have seen many people look upon this instrument, most are with wild interest, other's with a look that say that they want to try it, but usually they fall out of it after a month, but I have trained myself to look for a look that says that they feel connected, and you boy are, I always keep a few extra if I ever meet someone like you… you see these things are only made in the Orange Island's so it is pretty expensive to get one. Here you go." He had reached in and brought out another one, except it was a different color, black this time with yellow painted bars that wrapped around certain areas, like the mouth piece along with the area near the wheel, Matt almost thought of an Umbreon when looking at it.

"Wait… this seems a little… a little, sudden and too good to be true along with…" Becky began voicing a feeling that she had, almost as if this man was here just to give Ethan an Ocarina.

"As if I am reading your friends thoughts and so making it very easy to help them achieve this goal? Notice that I haven't even offered you two one… I am select in my choosing of who plays these things… just as the Great Ho-oh picks who sees her. Except my picking are more numerous then her pickings… so in reality maybe like seeing a Chansey." He then smiled and this had shut Becky up. "Now… I think… I think I know the perfect song for you… you all seem to be under stress, so why not a song that lifts up your spirits? Go ahead pick one." He was smiling and was ready by the look of it, nay, more like eager to teach the young boy a song.

"That one that you were playing only a few minutes ago, that is the one I want to learn." Ethan stated his mind still remembering the soothing song that had filled the air around the meadow…. It felt as if this was a hold out from the encroaching city, a city that seemed to fear something, and thus the rumors they had heard about a wall being built.

The man's face twitched for a second but then regained its composure, "You are sure you want to learn that song? Because it isn't one to take lightly, not only can it calm people…. But…. But if you are in deep trouble, trouble that you can't see any way out, it can be played to allow you escape, but mind you… use it only to calm yourself and those around you…. Or in the most desperate of circumstance, misusing the song, just once will bring about things that could lead to things that you could never think about…. Are you sure you want to learn this song?" The man then took a deep breath and waited…. Waited for the answer that was inedible to come from the boy in front of him, the answer that would seal the fates of all in that meadow that day.

Ethan stood still a look of deep thinking on his face, he looked as if he was weighing the issues and the threat that had been given about using the song lightly… after what felt like an eiterinity, but only two minutes passed, Ethan stood straighter and taller, he looked the man in the eyes and spoke. "I wish to learn the song, I am willing to take as well the knowledge that I must use in dire straights or in dire need of peace. I am Ready." Ethan said each word with thought and with conviction as well as a determination.

The man of all things smiled, "I doubt not that you will keep your word," his smile grew a little as he spoke more, "I will also tell you the title, after all, what is a tune without a name, but this too must be under the hat so to speak… you have asked for a song that was created to try and mirror the song of a great Pokemon…. A Pokemon that has a voice like the sea itself, a Pokemon that…." He never finished the sentence as of all People Ethan finished the sentence of the man.

"Lugia…. It's Lugia's song. I…. is it too late to change songs?" Ethan had asked the last question out of a little fear, wondering if indeed it was wise to learn such a song with their… well… their past track record of staying away for Team Rocket.

The man laughed, "I see a healthy fear of the legendaries in your eyes, you are awed by their power over the elements and their wisdom and ablity to hide from man kind, but I tell you…. You can learn that song… you are most capabule, and don't worry, with that song, you will never be alone, never." With those words the man played the first few notes… and Ethan followed…. Amazingly the song was simple to learn…. Only two hours later they left the meadow and on their way. The man that taught the song only smiled and looked to the sky, and as he did so a multi colored feather floated in front of him, he smiled and caught it in his hand before pocketing it into a pack and left the meadow, heading towards the plains and ocean off the south coast of Kanto.


	42. Saffron Misgivings

VT: Well, not much to say, but this has turned into a tribute chapter of sorts, for the lady dealing with Pocky belongs to Digital Skitty as the girl named Pocky. So she is owned by DS. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Saffron Misgivings**

The group of our trainers and friends has finally gotten to the right gate house that was reserved for the trainers and after them being verified that they were indeed trainers they were let into the trainer area of the town; already a wall was separating the trainer part of the two sections of the city, along with Sliph Co, which was located in the trainer section of Saffron City. From the other part of the town, in effect splitting the town in half now, to the north they knew that a magnate train was now operating taking people to Goldenrod City all the way in the Johto region. But due to all big towns they soon were lost but not as much as those that may have been before the wall constructions, at least they were only lost in the trainer section of the town

But like anyone else in a new town you can most likely guess what was the first thing that occurred to them in this new town, they got good and buried deep lost. That was about an hour ago and it seemed that they were always following a road that would end right at a wall, indicating that once the road had gone on further, but with a wall in front of them… they couldn't go any father, as such they would turn around and go down another street trying always to find the main street and then the Pokemon Center, but the roads were a maze were some even ended at the side of a building that didn't even have a door, and the shops that did have doors were closed at the moment, which meant that like the sun, it was approaching night time already.

"We have been walking for hours now… when will we find the main road?" Ethan whined, they had come close but they were blocked due to road construction, of course the site was empty for the evening, but their was an Arcanine that was guarding the grounds and it wouldn't let them pass, nor give them any direction as well, he actually had the nerve to insult them as dumb humans that should have stayed home where they wouldn't get so lost for so long, and to stop exaggerating.

Matthew was about to answer when they all saw it, the neon sign rising above a one story home that was attached to what appeared to be another specialty shop, just for grass types, but still between two, two story buildings was a one story building and over the room of this building could be seen the neon Pokeball. They looked at each other and began to walk down the road until they could get to either a path or street that went in the direction of the center. Finally they got on the main road, which happened to be the next road anyway, but still they crossed the street and were on the side with the Pokemon Center, they then walked for about three more minutes and got to the center just as the sun finished rising and a full moon rose above the building, Ethan looked around longingly but still he entered the Center with plans on changing his photo to match his new look…. Well… his human look that is.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked as she stood behind the counter of the Center as she saw the three trainers entered the Center, however, she wasn't the only one that saw them enter and take an interest in them, two others looked at them, a male and a female, both of which didn't realize that their was another watching their entrance.

"Err… May I have my picture retaken? I have changed my clothing and well…." He stopped when the Nurse looked at his picture that he gave on his Pokedex and the boy in front of her. She then smiled.

"There is no need to worry, I can tell that you are the same in your picture but why is your hair straight and black and not red and curly?" The nurse seemed curious at this.

"I did it." Matthew responded, "I prank him by dying his hair and straightening his hair, and now he is afraid that people will not let him through or such since he is different then his picture.

"Oh my, there is no need to fear, you are just fine, everyone either dyes their hair by either accident or on purpose, either way, even due to a prank to hair color will one day return to normal." She then smiled and returned the Pokedex with a smile and then offered to heal their Pokemon at the moment and for them to take a seat and wait till she was done.

The female that had seen them enter the Center got up from her seat and walked over to where the three trainers had just sat down, she smiled and held out a box, "Pocky?" She asked and all three turned to look at her surprise on their face.

"What?" Matthew asked in confusion as he looked at the box of Yogurt flavored Pocky in front of him.

"Pocky, do you want some Pocky?" She asked him again, ignoring the looks from Becky and Ethan. Matthew looked at the box that was in her hand and nodded his head not speaking.

The girl smiled and set the box down, "Take the whole box… I have plenty more where it came from. She smiled a disarming smile at the three.

Matt was sitting at the feet of Matthew and looked at the girl with the strange clothing, she had a black satin choker with a dark red heart in the middle of her throat, he also was curious as to why her bangs were dark Purple while the rest of her hair is a silver color, along with the strangest shirt he has seen to date, a light pink tank top that had the words LOVE with a darker shade of pink that made the shape of a heart above the word. She also is wearing a light blue skirt that had a tilted black belt as well as some black boots, then his eyes noticed something on her right arm, it looked to be like a brown sleeve thing, but he couldn't see it attached to anything thing else… she was indeed a strange girl in Matt's eyes.

"_Pocky? What's Pocky?" _Matt asked with a baffled look on his muzzle as he sniffed the air trying to get a scent of the Pocky.

The lady smiled and said, "It's a biscuit stick dipped in Chocolate, of course there are other flavors as well." She smiled and then looked perplexed at the look she received, "What?"

Ethan being the one that usually asks the questions that were a tad intrusive spoke up, "How did you know they were asking about Pocky? I mean they could be asking anything else."

"How did you know if I was talking to them or you?" She asked back with an elusive smile on her face.

"Because none of us asked what it was… in fact, I know what it is as well." Ethan shot back looking angry that she would be accusing him of understanding Pokemon speech.

"Oh…. This." She pointed to her chocker with the heart on it, "I made this, allows me to understand Pokemon speech." She smiled once again.

"Ma'am…. What's your name?" Matthew asked mainly so he could thank her by name.

"Do you want some Pocky?" She asked Becky ignoring Matthew's Question. Becky only blinks in bewilderment and surprise.

"What?" She asked in shock, "Do I want some Pocky?" her face took a look of seriousness, "My friend asked you a question, didn't you hear that?" She asked her.

She only turned to Ethan and asked him, "Do you want any Pocky?" She once again seemed not to hear the question.

Ethan not paying much attention now only blinked in confusion before shrugging, "Sure… got any Chocolate Pocky?" He seemed a little hopeful, "I don't get to the Hoenn market that often to get Pocky, but I like them." He smiled when she gave him a whole box, but he then asked another question, "Err… is this alright? Giving away a full box?"

"Of course," She said with a smile, "I've got plenty more still." She then moved off smiling before any of them could ask her another question.

"That was…. Weird." Matthew said with a look of wonderment and curiosity, "She avoided our question point blank…. I guess she keeps her name hidden or something." The other two only nod their head in agreement.

Alas, they were not able to have a minute more of peace before the second person walked forward and introduced himself to the group.

"Hi, I am Riku Silvermoon, and I hereby challenge you to a Pokemon Battle, in the battle park if you don't mind, you look like a worthy person to try my best at." He was talking to Matthew and for the moment ignoring the other two.

Matthew looked at the new comer with a look of bewilderment and he felt trapped, first of all he noticed that he stands at six foot even, and in this weather, a tad chilly now, still wears red shorts, and a red T-shirt with a red plain Baseball cap. He also could tell, being part Pokemon, that even though he looked a tad skinny, most of it was muscle and not skin or fat. "Me? But I just got here…. Don't you think you should challenge someone else?" He didn't want a battle, not now nor anytime soon… he wanted to get to the gym…. But when he looked at his clock… he noticed that the gym was now must likely lock and closed for the night… so he nodded his head. "Let me guess, I will have no success of convincing you to not battle me?" He asked his voice telling plainly he didn't want a battle at the moment.

"I thought Pokemon rules state that you must except a battle from a trainer, besides the only other one that I have challenged had a press card, and politely refused, something about waiting for a story to break here… said he had a hunch that with the wall being built that a story will come sooner or later." He then smiled, "I am not one to battle all the time, know what I mean? But I want to train my team mates against something that isn't going to be predictable, something that would keep both I and my friends on our toes. So, what do you say? A friendly battle, oh say, in half an hour?" He smiled and waited.

Matthew only smirked, "Okay… half an hour in the battle park… outside the Poke center, at the Gazebo." He smiles and with that Riku leaves a look of happiness on his face.

"We seem to always get busy whenever we sit down, eh?" Becky asked with a look of mirth and a little touch of glee. Along with a humor in her voice, showing that she was getting just a tad tired of not having a change on sitting down and just…. Well…. Sitting and relaxing.

Meanwhile in another part of the town, well two different parts of the town two totally different phone calls are taking place between two different bosses that had two totally different goals in mind.

"Report agent, what is the situation of the subjects." A man that had shadows covering his face asked the girl who had given the Pocky to the threesome.

She smiled and held a box of chocolate covered Pocky up, "Operation Pocky drop is a success." She then winked before a Wooper jumped onto her shoulder, "Phase two should be beginning soon, and I hope to intercept them before they reach the gym."

"Good, that should be excellent, the days of Project Dark Mirror's absence will be over and we can get back our other hybrids…. I still don't understand why she rebelled; we lost fifty percent of Hybrid division in that defect… but no fears…. However, I must tell you that your mission once over here will proceed directly to your other objective, hopefully with fully obedient Ninetales." Giovanni only laughed before the hand held video link went dead and silent, the girl only smiled, this being almost the only life she has left.

Riku Silvermoon looked around himself before opening a link that is on his wrist that feed directly to a secure location.

"Hey boss, I've challenged the subjects to a battle, just want to make sure they are strong enough to take on Sabrina… I have my hunches…."

'Enough with your hunches Riku," The man on the other side of the link interrupted with a sigh, "I know what you think, but our agents haven't been able to find anything concrete. I assure you, that the G-Force team is very reliable with information gathering, so just do your job and challenge then and make sure you go easy on them…. I want them in ship shape when they challenge Sabrina." The man dressed in a cape with a uniform that seemed tad different then normal police officers.

"Yes Lance… I'll make the G-Force proud, you can count on me." With those words he closes the signal and drifted into the park that would hold the battle in a short time, failing to notice the other trainer with a Wooper training as well.

A half hour passed with Riku training and waiting for the person he challenged to come to the park to fulfill a promise, for a Pokemon Trainer's word on a future battle is usually a bound that is very hard to break, of course with Team Rocket attacks on the up beat, their have been a few forfeits due to Rockets stealing the trainers Pokemon, and at times, not only do the Pokemon disappear, but the Trainers as well. That was what worried Riku but his outward appearance didn't show that, he was worried for those that he was told to watch, if they were successfully captured by Team Rocket, they would have a powerful weapon that would allow them to probably capture even more trainers or even do away with all the serums and DNA splicing that they used at the moment to create their monstrosities of science.

Soon the time that was appointed for the battle arrived and with a strange punctual sense, the moment Riku's watch hit the time… around a tree walked Matthew Vixen, Becky Sparks, and Ethan Vixen. Our group of three adventurers had a look of those that were expecting an ambush or to be jumped at any moment, Becky and Ethan both fanned out to flank the area and were looking like body guards for Matthew. Matt and Firestorm both eyed the trainer with some suspension, but not as much as when they got a good look at the lady from before, something hadn't jibbed with them and now they felt even more threatened, but they didn't tell their trainer, he had enough to worry about at this moment in time. Like, who was he going to use in this battle of trainer against trainer.

"Okay… if you don't mind… I will pick first, since I challenged you, I think it would be the fair thing to do. Come on out Tyron." He shouted as a Growlithe trotted out from behind him and took a battle position. "Now… your turn Mr.?" He stopped and blinked.

"Call me Matthew, but I warn you never call me Matt, you will be very sorry if you did." Matthew Vixen said with a smirk as he fingered a Pokeball, knowing what the next words would be from this trainer.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle the consequences if I call you Matt, Matt." Riku said in a voice that said that he truly believed this sentence. But he didn't see the look he was getting from the male Vulpix.

"Okay, Matt… show what Matt means, let's just show why we insist on the full name, and is that okay for you Matt?" Becky said with a grin as she was able to finally show someone just what she had to live with the entire time and the horror of shortening Matthew's name.

"Why do you refer to the trainer in front of… wait… what's your Vulpix doing? He is coming this way…. Is this the Pokmeon you wish to choose to battle me Matt?" Riku asked with a look that showed he was a tad over the level of mild confusion.

"You wish to battle against the opponent called Matt… so you are going to battle against Matt, or are you going to stay with your challenge of Matthew." Ethan asked merriment on his darkening skin and face, eyes now hidden from a pair of sunglasses he had found in the street, after someone threw them away, he had tried to give them back to him, but he had ignored them completely, so…. Ethan had put them on and looked a tad intimidating in them, like some government agent.

"What… you mean…. You called your Vulpix after yourself? You don't look to be that vain in yourself." Riku asked in a tone that made it more of statement that would destroy what he had just learned.

Matthew only laughed, "Please… why should I call a Pokemon after myself? I mean it would cause confusion all the way to Rayquaza's roost. I'm sorry to burst your detective work, but Matt took the name himself and treated it like it was his given name the entire time, so don't lecture me about my ego… I assure you, with my life… I can't afford the cost of maintaining such an inflated ego." Matthew Vixen looked flustered and ready to walk off.

"My apologies Matthew, you see, I was only testing to see what would happen if I called you Matt, I thought that you would be all angry at such a shortening of a name…. But I see that it is for everyone's safety of mind, so I now formally challenge you, Matthew Vixen to a Pokemon Battle, I already picked my battle partner, now pick yours unless you wish to use Matt." Riku had then taken a few steps back and awaited, in the dimming light of the sky, the park would be soon eliminated by the moon along with street lamps and the occasional battle lantern.

"I do not chose Matt, I choose Flame, Come on out and make us proud." With those words Matthew Vixen sent out his fifth and so far last Pokemon to team up with him, a previous member of Team Magma, along with having a tad problem with a temper that Matthew had worked with him on, along with a playful mood when it came to food.

"A Flareon is going to battle for you? How interesting that you have three fire types in your team… a tad unbalanced if you ask me, but whatever floats your boat…. Let's begin shall we?" with those words and not waiting for an answer back Riku Silvermoon ordered his male Growlithe to charge forward in a Bite attack.

Matthew didn't say a word and suddenly the Flareon dodged to the left and avoided the Growlithe's Attack. Flare then charged forward with a Quick Attack that connected with the Growlithe but Tyron didn't even flinch, only turn right around and used Bite, this time it connected.

Both trainers only smiled at each other and nodded as complimenting each other's attack; even though no words were exchanged both of them knew that they were complementing each other's battle strategies.

However at that moment a wave of water hits the two Pokemon along with both Riku and Matthew Vixen. The rest of his friends along with Matt and Firestorm were both thankfully out of the way of the water.

Matthew visible winches from the sudden burst of water upon him even though his Ninetales side was at a high level… so was this move as well, meaning he was smarting badly.

As for the two Pokemon that were fighting, they both snarl and turn to face the person that had did this attack at them, their standing behind a Wooper was the same lady that had given them each a box of Pocky.

"What was that for?" Matthew snapped, his voice sounding more like a growl that was approaching the tone that was unable to be reproduced by a human. Matthew was not, however, concerned about that at the moment he was very upset, so much so that his eyes were turning reddish in color.

The lady only smirked, and in a calm and laughing tone of voice spoke, she was focused on Matthew Vixen. "Come now, don't you like my prank? I mean, how else would I get your attention for a battle? I mean, I could wait but that would be boring. Like it?" The way she said "like it?" was referring to her prank.

Riku stepped forward and in a controlled tone of voice water dripping off his clothing indicating that it was waterproof, but his hat was soaked. "I don't think that was a very nice prank, I don't like it at all, you see we were battling using fire Pokemon, and as such… water is very hurtful for them. Now…"

She laughed and only shook her finger at the interrupting man, "Now, now, didn't your mother tell you that it is impolite to interrupt a conversation being held by adults?" she then turned back and waited for Matthew to respond totally ignoring Riku's protests.

Matthew saw that she was not going to do a thing until he had given her a response and so he gave her one. "I will show you what I thought of that… Stripes let's get going." Matthew Vixen shouted out as he tossed the Pokeball containing one of his valued team mates, he then turned to talk to Flare, "Flare, fall back, we'll need to conserve our strength, let's regroup." Matt had at this moment forgotten about Riku.

Riku however had other plans, "Drako, let's help them out, come on out." He had tossed his own Pokeball as well, and out appeared a Dragonite, who roared in a semi soft mummer, like a muffled fog horn.

The lady only smiled and laughed, "Please… you think two puny Pokemon could protect you? I don't think so." She snapped her fingers together and a shiny Wooper walks into view and a Venomoth flies into the field both are as battle ready as the normal colored Wooper that sent the first attack. She then nods as if giving off either a well rehearsed battle plan or telling something to them physically.

Matthew Vixen only shook his head, "Please…. You have no idea on what you are doing… what are you doing anyway? I mean, we are having a friendly Pokemon fight, unless you are with those anti-trainer clubs, which I must say can be hypocrites on their teaching, using Pokemon to terrorize trainers into their way of thinking." Matthew would have said more but a Hyper Beam from the Dragonite launched forward and slammed into the Venomoth.

"So, Riku, I see my reports about you are correct, you will rush into the battle without thinking." She then smirked as she directed her head in Matthew's direction by this time more people and Pokemon had joined Matthew's side. Mainly the teammates that reside with both Becky as well as those that reside with Ethan, A Murkrow, Charmeleon, Pikachu, Umbreon, Pidgeotto, and finally a fully grown Arcinine.

The two Wooper's sent off a blast of water which resulted in a two pronged surf attack, however, Riku had his Dragonite take the blast of water along with his second Pokemon that he released, a Vaporeon. The Vaporeon right away sent out a Hydro Pump at the Venomoth.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected any less from the trainer in the top ten of the Hoann league championship that was just held." The lady, who no one had yet to figure out a name as such, and frankly Matthew was just trying to make it easier on himself, he didn't want to call the lady… lady, so finally he called out in something that fitted her so well, after all she did boast of having a bunch more back home.

"Look here Miss. Pocky, I don't know what you have against me… but you must stop… I suffer from PPW, I don't know how, but I fear it was passing on by a blood donation. The trigger is a water attack from a Pokemon so watch where those attacks hit, okay?" Matthew was hoping to bank on something that most trainers nor scientist don't dare talk about, it's the PPW, or Pokemon Passable Weakness. As far as anyone can tell, it is transmitted by blood and from blood of a Pokemon at that, but it has to be in a high quantity, in the old days before proper screening, a Pokemon Center having to do emergency blood transfusion would make mistakes and use Pokemon blood instead of Human, only their was one side effect, the PPW, and so far, if you have it, by golly you avoided those attacks at all costs, someone who isn't crazy and try and work against it would be as susceptible as a new born against a fully evolved member that is part of that Weakness.

The Lady only shook her head, "Oh, Please Dark Mirror zero, zero one, you have nothing like that, you are the real McCoy, you are a Pokemon in human form… now please hand yourself over and I will make sure you don't suffer, refuse and I will be forced to bring you in fainted, now what will it be?" she still was ignoring any attempt to have a name placed on her, but her voice showed herself to be calm and collected, as if talking in a class room and she was tad board.

During all this Riku had been using hand signals to communicate what to do and how to execute it, but at the moment, he seemed to be having a small problem, it seemed that the Venomoth and the two Woopers were easily evading it, and one had continually using a altered Ice Punch, instead of using arms, which a Wooper doesn't have, it was kicking the Dragonite with the move, and Matt, the Vulpix laughed and mentally called it an Ice Kick.

Matthew Vixen only shook his head, "So be it, I will fight you… Come on everyone; let's take this up a notch." Flare on hearing this used a Quick Attack on the shiny Wooper, while Matt and Firestorm both used a Fire Spin to trap the Venomoth… what was making Matthew wonder now was how the lady he dubbed Pocky hadn't said a single word to her Pokemon… he had seen once a over confident Physic trainer that had went a single battle without issuing a single word of command and this was looking a lot like it, only it was female and not a male that wasn't talking.

Matthew smirked as his own Pokemon had done what he had hoped that they would do, it had come to a point where they could tell what Matthew was thinking a few moments after he had cemented it in his head.

However the two Fire Spin attacks were stopped by a Water gun from the Wooper that had taken a break from kicking the Dragonite who had just fainted, Riku was not looking like was like this… for the Venomoth had now taken a liking to his Vaporeon who was fending off both the moth Pokemon along with two other Woopers, she fell soon after but not before dealing some hefty blows to her three.

Suddenly a strange lull had come upon the battle field for the three Pokemon had stopped attacking the Growlithe, even a powerful on at that, but ganged up on… it was not a fair fight, they had been beaten here and their from the Dark Mirror group as that was what the lady had called them, but now she was looking at the east entrance of the park and then she melted back into the shadows and Riku looking made dashes off after her having still three more Pokeball spaces filled with fresh teammates, waiting for a good time to introduce them… he was as Matthew saw, luring the other opponent into a false sense of winning… where he had shown his full force right from the beginning, he was reserving his strong members… besides the Growlithe by looks of thing, for last. But right now, all eyes, both human and Pokemon were fixated on the east entrance. Soon a figure is seen taking shape from the darkness now that has fallen upon the city, and the shadows cast from the lamp posts make what would have been normal everyday items look menacing and ready to strike at any moment, so that was why they were tense when the shape was taking form of a person. Then the person stepped into the light and they saw a person dressed in a smart red business suit designed for women, for that was who she was, a women, straight black hair shoulder length as well as looking like a uniformed design, plain but a sense of order to it, her eyes showed a sharp look of cold commanding authority, but at the moment a look of distain and disgust.

All eyes were now upon the new arrival, one that looked to be in command of the situation even though she had not said a word nor a command, yet she held an air that one needed to respect her as well and not cross her. The same exact question was on everyone's mind but one, _who is she?_ However, the one, a certain purple Rattata was thinking how she reminded him of a bright red apple and that he wanted one at that moment.


	43. Psychic Misgivings

VT: well… here goes the next chapter. Also, the exterior of the Gym is based off one glance of watching a Saffron City match.

**Psychic Misgivings**

The lady newly arrived looked over on the battle that had transpired… seeing a few down trees, a bench destroyed… along with destroyed sidewalks and ruined paths. It was a mess now. She only shook her head as she looked over the three trainers and their weak Pokemon. "I seem to have come at a good time, come… I will take you to the Gym Leader; I think she would be very happy to battle you there." She smiled in a way that no one could see it, but the smile was their none the less, and that smile was one of as if a fox had just cornered a rabbit and the rabbit had no idea that it was being cornered.

Ethan was looking at the lady in a funny way as if trying to figure out who she is… suddenly he gasped and exclaimed in a startled yet honored voice, "Your Sabrina… you're the Saffron City Gym Leader." He then blinked for she had turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Her face was one of a fury of being revealed and at his volume of voice… suddenly her face took on a look of confusion as she stared at Ethan.

"You are different then the other trainers I have met before." As she says this, the look on her face and voice returning to normal, which was a look of stoic calm and regard, "You seem apt at stating things that may or may not be good to be revealed, remember that." She then falls silent and then looks straight ahead not regarding the three trainers that she was leading to her Gym.

Soon they stand in front of the Gym which was bathed in a white light from hidden spots on the ground. Shadows were underneath the many eaves that are formed from the multiple arches on the roof, along with the entry way, the place looked to be all made from arches.

Sabrina leads the three into the building and nods down one hallway, "Ethan, if you wouldn't mind doing something for me, you see I have an unreasonable Trainer that thinks he is getting powerful enough to beat a Dark Type Pokemon, he never battled one and so I would like you teaching him a lesson, if you do that under a five minute time limit, I will present you a badge, that way, I can focus more on battling against your brother and companion." She wasn't smiling at all, her face was dead pan and completely and totally serious. Ethan looks at her once and sees just how cold she seemed in emotion but still he got the shivers and right away nodded his head.

"Okay, I guess I can do it." He then shook his head in bafflement, something wasn't right, but he wasn't Psychic, but at the same time he realized that she couldn't read his mind because he was showing more traits of being a Dark Type Pokemon, something that was going to present a problem if anyone decided to try and read his mind, but he also knew that he would have to work fast if he wanted to get a gym match. That gave a few alarms to him, why wouldn't she want to battle him? Why would she save her team only for Matthew and Becky? Before he could finish his thinking, they were in front of two gold looking double doors, solid and sound by the look of it. The ceiling had Florissant lighting shining onto the hallway making the place still feel creepy with all the curves and arches that were in the hallway.

"In here please, my student has reported here, please remember a five minute limit; I will be timing this with precision and accuracy. So do this with the best possible speed." Sabrina then looks at the doors, her eyes glow for a moment and the doors open to show a battle field with torches burning on the walls. The gravel colored battle field had one student, dressed in a white school uniform type dress, he has an Alakazam standing in front of him, smiling all snidely and with the air the reeked to Ethan of over confidence and arrogance, and he smiled, he for some reason felt like he was going to enjoy this little game, too bad it wasn't going to be no-time limit match, otherwise he would be toying around with him.

"Sabrina? What are you doing? You know I am almost ready to challenge you for the Gym Spot and take over the Gym, so what is this that you are doing? Bringing me a rookie trainer? That's ridiculous." The trainer said in a laughing tone of voice that showed that he was mocking Ethan by calling him a rookie trainer, but a trainer that has gotten this far should be at least by now, a decent trainer, or a very lucky one.

"I assure you Fredrick that this will be a battle that will be worth you time and skill." Sabrina said this with the same tone as before, indifferent and completely emotionless.

"Please." Fredrick said with a voice that showed that he wasn't even listening and was in fact blowing off her advice. "I'll beat this in no time at all," he then focused straight at Ethan and then blinked, for next to him was Eve, gold rings glowing in the fire light, her black pelt reflecting the light. "So… that is a dark type… can't read her mind nor can Alakazam… so… let's see what she's got, you will not last long." He then smirked before he closed his eyes and seemed to just think.

The Alakazam only looked at the Umbreon and seemed to concentrate, before looking shocked. He then looked at his trainer who looked just as shocked.

"WHAT? But… that's impossible; nobody can dodge a Psychic Attack, let alone not be affected by them…" His face then took on a look of determination. "No matter, that was probably a fluke. I will crush you." He then fell silent and a look of determination crossed his face.

Ethan only smirked and only nodded his head, Eve taking this unspoken cue has her gold rings glowed brighter and disappeared into a shadow fading out of existence, both trainer and Pokemon looked around wonder what happened.

The trainer only smirked evilly, "You forfeit, your Pokemon has left the arena, you don't even have a Pokemon, so…" he didn't finish his speech for suddenly Alakazam acted as if he was just hit by something and then Eve appeared a little away from the Alakazam smirking an Umbreon smile, not even panting from the effort.

"What? But Teacher, that has to be illegal, he can't do it, can he?" He was now looking at Sabrina with a look as if hoping that he was right and he could win on a default.

Sabrina only shook her head, "Did I teach you nothing about attacks? That is indeed a legal move; it is called a faint attack." She then spoke before he could interrupt again, "No, he isn't breaking anything for not speaking, you don't talk at all either and you speak with your mind to your Alakazam that is the same as what you do."

Ethan had during this seemed to have communicated to her to come back to where he was and then he makes a chomp noise with his teeth. Eve at the sound Ethan made shot forward using a bite attack upon Alakazam, who was still trying to get use to fighting an opponent that he, could attack with his psychic powers at all.

"Quick use a Thunder Punch upon that unnatural creature, try and hurt her and make her faint before she hurts you further." He looked worried, those two hits looked like they did more damage then he was use to seeing.

Eve was smacking her muzzle in a mocking way at the Alakazam. Ethan only looked at Eve and nodded the same way as before, Eve then disappeared but reappeared even faster and attacked, doing a critical hit that took the Alakazam down, but he was able to by searching for the hole that was her mind, hit her with his thunder punch that really hurt Eve. Leaving her slightly stiff in the joints from the electricity that had hit her.

"Two minutes remain in this battle; please remember that this is a time limit battle." Sabrina's voice rings out suddenly, in her calm and slightly unnerving voice that denote complete void of emotion. The tense moment seemed much longer as both Pokemon panted while staring at each other in a way that showed that they were not ready to give up the fight just yet.

Both Pokemon looked at their trainers, who each gave them a silent command, and both Pokemon went at it, one loathing the other for not being able to be controlled under his mind, the other wanting to prove to her trainer that she was worthy of an Alpha position in the team, along with a trust that runs deep, very, very deep.

One moved forward fire encasing his fist as he levitated over the ground at a fast clip towards the other. The other at the last moment splits into multiple copies of herself to circle around the opponent. They all moved around the Alakazam. This caused him to become confused, as well as hitting a fake copy that promptly disappeared. Before he can recover, he is hit from behind, Eve's small fangs digging into the Alakazam's hide. The Alakazam tried to shake off the Dark Type, but his strength failed him, and he fell over onto his face. Fredrick returns the Alakazam with a red beam of light that engulfs the Alakazam as he is sucked back into his Pokeball and then is placed onto the trainer's belt.

"This battle is over; the winner is Ethan Vixen of Vulpix Village, who has defeated the other opponent with a minute and three seconds left before the time expires." Sabrina said in the same cold and emotionless voice, she was now looking at Matthew and Becky as the other trainer leaves the field in a huff. "You two will fight my team in a two on one match, you win and receive the Soul Badge, loss," Her voice turns cold and commanding, "Loss, and you must and will join our ranks of where you belong, I assure you that we have missed our commanders for a long time." Sabrina then smiled, her smile was one that would have probably freaked out most anybody, and that included all three trainers, they all took an involuntary step back, Ethan however had a badge appear in his hand which promptly emitted a pink colored smoke that escaped around his fingers, right away Ethan let go of the badge only to have it stick to his hand.

"Ethan," Matthew shouted as he suddenly grabbed his stomach and went to his knees, Becky did that same thing, when he spoke next it was with pain and his voice showed that his vocal chords were changing into that of his Ninetales side, "Run, get away before you fall. You must, get, help." He then slumps to the ground, feeling the pain for the first time ever of changing, his body shifting slowly to his Ninetales side.

Ethan had already sent the badge to the shadow paths where he was pleased to note that it lost all ability to do what it was doing, he was getting a tad light headed, but his head was now beginning to clear up. He knew suddenly that Sabrina knew who he was and he wasn't going to fool her, so with Eve and him, now an Umbreon, and on their own will they both fazed out of the Gym Room.

Sabrina only stepped forward and stopped in front of the two Ninetales as they picked themselves up to sit in a position that would normally elect an excitement from a kid but the look they gave Sabrina was one of loathing and a look that said they were going to curse her right on the spot. It was look that wouldn't give the best of feeling to anyone watching them. Then both eyes shot open with shock and horror.

"Yes, you see I am a strong Psychic, and as such I was able to block your ability to tap into those Special Forces that make you control matter and the DNA strands. So now, I am offering you a change, you see I will let you go if you fight me, alone that is, and you can go." She then smirked darkly as she said the next set of words, "Fail and faint, not only you, but your teams, will be brainwashed and will serve the needs of Team Rocket, I assure you that when you wake up, you will not be remembering this battle at all, but another memory pattern instead, you see, this town will become a base of operations for Team Rocket, from here we will gain back our lost experiments that agent Shadow Moon has taken from us."

Matthew and Becky stared at each other, for both of them knew that the only reason that she was telling them this information was because she knew that she would not loss this fight, they only hoped that Ethan would be back in time to save some of them.

Ethan appears once again, but this time he is human and he is in an ally way near the Pokemon Center. After making sure no one had seen his entrance he hurries forward, across the street and into the Pokemon Center, looking both left and then right, his eyes scanning the lobby he couldn't see a trainer at all. The nurse that is on duty, another Nurse Joy, jumps at his sudden barge into the Center, an Umbreon next to him, both looking right and left.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked making both Pokemon and Trainer jump and turn to face her. The look on their face right away makes her brace herself for a worst case report, a trainer being attacked by a wild city Pokemon, A death outside of town, a worker getting crushed by a pile of bricks, but she was not ready for the next sentence.

"You can call the police and report that we have an Admin of Team Rocket at the Psychic Gym, her name is Sabrina, my brother and his friend is in danger, call them now." Before she could answer him he had dashed into the attached cafeteria, she would have dismissed it as a hoax but the look, the look in his eyes was one of pure fear, something that her Chansey had picked up on and was now fretting to go and try and calm down the trainer and Pokemon, but the Nurse Joy only stops the Chansey

"Go to Code R Chansey, contact the other Chansey in the center, I will contact the Police and other Joy's, we must hurry, remember our anti Psychic invasion training, now go." She whispered this to her Chansey, for some reason the mood of the trainer had brushed off onto her.

In the cafeteria Ethan was glad, their was an older looking trainer that was looking out the window and into a small side park that only had a bench and a lawn of grass beneath the bench, lost in thoughts of his own. While the other part of the cafeteria was occupied by people he didn't think he would see so soon again, he was happy them again, however, he first went to the older gentleman, and well he looked like a Gentleman.

"SIR," Ethan shouted causing not only him but the others to look at him, but his back was turned to him and Eve was hidden from view, he had both of his hands on the table and was leaning over it slightly not realizing till he spoke that he was panting a small bit and his voice was rising in volume, but he then lowered it, "Sir, you have to help me, my friends are in trouble, they are under attack by Team Rocket, they are at the Gym, Please you," he didn't get to finish his sentence, he was also talking a mile an hour, voice still strong and high.

"Whoa, slow down kid, don't rush so fast…" His face paled as he digested the information, it seemed he was halfway through a motion of removing something from his shirt pocket, he then stops, however, he removed it still, revealing that he was with the Kanto National Times, a huge Newspaper that his parents read, but that was the extent of his knowledge for this paper. "I am with the paper, now what do you need?" He looked like he was asking this in a tone that a Pokemon could pick up as a ploy, Even though he picked it up he was still flustered, "I don't an interview, I need able trainers, and I need all the help that I can get." He was completely and totally beside himself, he felt that he was losing time, time that they didn't have anymore.

The trainer put his press card away, back into the shirt Pocket that he had pulled it from. He then stood and then adjusted a faded blue trainer's jacket, while putting on an old red baseball cap. He looked like he was clinging to a past the way he held the cap.

"The name's Rich, that's all you need to know, now let's get moving." He looked like he was ready to move.

"Not yet, I need to," He stopped as a few shadows fell atop him. Turning around he smiles, for the other kids at the other two tables were standing their.

"What's this about a Rocket attack?" Robert asked and he smiled. "I think I also heard that your brother and friend are in trouble," he then looks around him, "I pledge the Junior Police Force to your aid, I assure you that even though we look to be middle aged as trainers go, we are still strong and getting better."

Ethan only looks shocked but then nods his head, "Come I will explain what I can while we get to the Gym, let's hurry." Ethan and Eve left in a hurried pace not noticing that the Nurse had disappeared to who knows where.

The battle back at the Gym was going badly, both Becky and Matthew were panting heavily while fighting an Alakazam, this one much stronger then the one that Ethan had battled, they had also learned that Ethan's battle was only a ploy, for the Gym was in fact a training ground for Psychic users that joined Team Rocket, this made Becky and Matthew wonder just how many gyms that they controlled along with what else were fronts for a Rocket scheme.

The Alakazam suddenly raises both spoons and Becky is lifted off the ground she tries to fire off an attack but her muzzle is kept shut by the power of the Psychic, both were beginning to think that this one was not gym approved Pokemon, it was too powerful for trainers that fought for the fifth badge. Becky was then after a few moment in the air thrown into a side wall, that was out of bounds. She gets up and with her last of her strength fires off a Fire Blast, a move that the Ninetales side of her knew. She after using up this last of her strength, falls over fainted, still breathing but out cold.

Matthew Vixen along with his Ninetales side named Light Tail takes a deep breath and fires off a Fire Spin, there have been a few of these during the battle trying to keep the Alakazam in one spot, it worked but it always failed in the end, but he knew that he was making a risky move. Both Becky and he had used fire attacks that so happened to crossed the other's path, rising the other's fire power, both were doing a tone of damage but the Alakazam was using Recover as well, along with potions from Sabrina. After the Fire Spin surrounded him he realized that his power had indeed increased but also that he wasn't feeling any better. He got stronger, not healthier. So with his added boost he located the Alakazam by a burn scent of his fur, Sabrina it seemed was not healing his burn, of course it was a burn that would only go away after he fainted, he was able to use what magic he had to inflicted a burn during the battle, but now he knew the burn would be at it's peak but he was also about ready to meet the darkness called being fainted. Still he was faring horribly, when suddenly he felt a presence that lifted his spirits even though he knew that what he was going to do wouldn't win the battle, it would show just who he was allied with, with that the Fire Spin seemed to soak into him and for a moment it seemed as if fire itself was coursing around his fur, suddenly he snapped his muzzle at the Alakazam who was looking shocked wondering what he was doing, and from his muzzle came fire in the shape of a bird that turned into a move not many mortals have every seen, but every Pokemon knew about, a move that comes from a Pokemon that some says watches the world for when to return, while others say that she is really preparing herself and others for a final showdown with the forces of man that represent the same forces the forced her and her brother from Ecruteak City, the move was Scared Flame. Matthew after using that move sways left, then to the right and as his vision blurs, he could see the shocked face of the Alakazam, even though he was still standing the Alakazam knew that Ho-oh was nearby. Why Matthew didn't know nor cared. For sleep felt so good and so he succumbed to it, allowing Sabrina to move on with her plan. Sabrina only smiled; she knew what the attack was. _So_ she thought to herself _that was the move Sacred Fire, maybe if I play my cards right, I will bring Giovanni not only two troublesome rouges, but the great phoenix herself. _She laughed in her mind, the laughter however rang through out the Gym/base in every person's mind, most of them knew what it meant, that she had succeeded in capturing two Ninetales.

Ethan and his group minutes after both Matthew and Becky succumb to being fainted, and both Matt and Firestorm, along with Sparks are fainted in almost one hit moves by Sabrina's Pokemon, they arrive at the Gym's front court yard only to find about twenty trainers, all wearing the same uniform of the Saffron City Gym, only they looked like they were going to attack the new group that was arriving, and attack they did.

Ethan slows and stops as he sees the group of people; right away he releases his three Pokemon: Dark Wing and Kyle. Eve was already out of her Pokeball, she was panting a small bit from the run. He smiles and nodes his head in a sharp jerk. With that all three Pokemon engaged the nearest Pokemon an Abra.

The Junior Police Force soon draw ranks around the outside of the green park like area in front of the gym, all of them having Pokeballs out, all looking at each other, they had right before they left had once again called and asked for their Jhoto teams, the Professor of their town, Goldenrod had joked that he should just set them aside as this was their second time to call for them. They had only laughed and brushed it off. Now they are standing all serious and set jaw. All of them were not talking, except for one girl who was whining a small bit. "Well, looks like we are going into another hopeless situation… do we ever get to battle easy Robert?" She was however saying this to be funny because of what Robert said next.

"Yep, you better believe it, we are out to make your life hard." With that joke he sends out his entire team, consisting of a Typhlosion, Sneasel, Stantler, Furret, Arados, and finally a Ditto. "Ditto, transform into that Umbreon." Robert shouted as the rest of the team mates released their own Pokemon, revealing the fully evolved forms of the other Starters from the Jhoto Region, along with other Jhoto and some Kanto Pokemon. They all faced the Psychic Pokmeon.

The old man only had two Pokemon, a Gyarados, and a Walrein, both of which commenced to do a Powder snow from the Walrein and from the Gyarados came a Hyper Beam which went wide due to all the Psychics teleporting out of the way. The Hyper Beam hits the top of the Gym and clips off all the peaks in the arches of the gym, however it was still holding together meaning the arches were just for show.

The other Pokmeon consisting of about over forty two Pokemon about half of them are Dark Types. It soon became a sea of chaos within moments, explosions and attacks meeting in the middle, Pokemon getting hit on both sides and finally the Dark Types advantages against the Psychic Pokemon. This all was devastation against the Gym Defenders.

Suddenly a Wooper hits Ethan in the side and Wooper with his foot covered in ice had frozen part of the side of Ethan and from behind a tree steps out the lady from earlier the afternoon. "Good job Woop, good job indeed." She smiled before looking around. "Venomoth, Woopette, use attack beta five." She smiled as Woopette used the attack Surf upon the rear flank, and then the Venomoth was about to blow a Sleep Powder to the still stands forty or there about Pokemon when a Fire Blast hits the moth, the Venomoth flutters trying to stay in the air before fainting from that one hit.

The Lady turns around and faces the intruder; it was Riku from the battle before the Gym Match. "So, trying to help out Team Rocket still? I must say Nicole, you can be better then that, you have potential…" 

"Never call me that name you hear me?" The lady now known as Nicole shouted, anger in her voice. "How dare you, from the G-force no less. I will not be called that name anymore." She charges Riku who side steps away from the charge and into the shadows.

Ethan gets distracted as the double door fall down with an almighty thud and stepping out from the dust caused a lull in the battle, that is until the Pokemon next to the two that were standing in the door way as more grunts, this time wearing Rocket uniforms rush out and joined the battle.

Ethan stood dumbstruck, the battle still going on, but not a sound he heard nor did he really listen or hear the Pokemon cries or the shouts of the trainers, their standing wearing Rocket fatigues and ranking of an executive where two People Ethan never expected to see. Matthew and Becky, both in their Ninetales hybrid selves, both shouted out commands leading two flanks of Rockets and Pokemon, their own in the ranks all looking like they were not really seeing.

Matthew smirked, making it look like a snarl on his slight muzzle, red eyes viewing the battle, fur covering his face, between the grey formless Rocket cap were two Ninetales ears. He was also standing on the hind paws of a Ninetales, along with nine cream colored tails with darker brown red tips. Becky was also the same but looked more feminine. But both of them had the same expression on their faces, one of a thirst of a fight. The confusion that hit the attackers was enough for the Rockets to push forward their attack.

Suddenly Ethan remembered words spoken to him from this very morning and so removing from a side pocket of his pack, the Umbreon colored Ocarina and when he put his moth to the moth piece it seemed as if both sides surged forward, one to attack him, the other to defend him, amazingly, even though his side was still incased with ice he played the only song that he could play. A song that he was told to play only when one needed hope and the other was in a dire situation that wouldn't be any more hope in. as he played it sounded mournful almost like a strange weeping, but then a not sounded, almost like it wasn't from the Ocarina itself and the song turned majestic and strong denoting a sense of peace and a time of happier times without battles. It almost felt as if another had joined in with the music, this time sounding like the wails of a real Pokemon but most people were looking at Ethan and the Ocarina completely forgetting the battle going on, however only the Pokemon noticed a dark huge shadow pass over the field and destroyed gym at this moment the song ended on a note of sorrow that seemed as if the singer was exhausted from the singing. Indeed Ethan slumped to the ground and sat numbly.

However something had changed. The look in the red eyes of Matthew and Becky were more intelligence and much brighter. Along with the other Pokemon of theirs, with this renewed hope, for that was what it was, the Attackers all pushed forward and in a sweeping victory while the Rockets were still stunned they won, unfortunately they missed Sabrina, she seemed to have escaped at the last moment, within moments later Police sirens could be heard, but by the time the Police got to the Gym, they only saw was a destroyed Gym, a lengthy letter explaining what happed and knocked out Rockets and student from the Gym.

The Junior Police and the rest were meeting in a deserted shed holding bricks for the wall. They had just finished a meeting of them all promising not to tell what happened, but also not revealing who Becky and Matthew were really. Nor that Ethan was an Umbreon morph. They also inducted the three and the older gentleman who was looking at Ethan with a look of respect into the Junior Police.

As they left all promising to travel together, except for the older gentleman, who said he needed to stay for his partner to come into town tomorrow and cover this news development. But as they departed, the man named Rich stopped Ethan and smiled at him. "The legendaries have trusted you, and one has accepted you." He said point blank.

"What? What did you say?" Ethan said with a gasp. Surprised at what he was being told.

"I said that one legendary approves of how you used their song, their feather hangs from your Ocarina. See." He points to he instrument that is still in Ethan's hand, for from the middle of the moth piece, right before it moves into the rest of the body hands a white thread, from it, looking more like a smooth scale of a fish then a feather of a pale bluish white color, it moves as if in it's own breeze. Ethan only stares at it, and then jerks his head up expecting the man to have disappeared, but he hadn't. His face was one of seriousness and a look that said that his next words were too listened to. "Don't go off showing that to anyone but those tonight and those that prove themselves to you worthy to see it, legendaries will be very picky on who sees the proof that proves their existence. Remember that." With that the photographer turns around and leaves, however he leaves one thing behind, it is a picture, the back is written to Ethan, just his name. He turns around the photo and sees a picture of all three of them, in their hybrid form and having their Pokemon out, meadow was the location but he could remember where it was. He looks up to yell at the person leaving, but he was gone already, so he puts the photo into the pocket that contains the Ocarina. He also turns around and runs after the ground not knowing just what they were heading into, only that they now know the location of the Ship, hidden in a cove near Fuchsia City and of all things the Soul badge. However they soon encounter Riku again. Looking agitated.

Ethan's hearing picks up the last part of the conversation, "It seems that Miss Nicole has escaped our grasp, however," At this moment, as Ethan picked up speed and raced to where the group had gathered. "As you have all helped in defeated a major Rocket installation, as well as revealing that one of Team Rocket's leaders was in fact the Saffron Gym Leader Sabrina, and your heroic efforts of trying and stopping her, I am herby authorized to present you all with the Marsh Badge, symbol that you have beaten the Saffron Gym Leader, but this time, it seems to be quite literally that you beat her, right out of town." He laughs which soon had most everyone laughing for a second; he then gave each one of them the badge.

Suddenly Kyle who had been complaining of feeling hot for most of the evening since the huge attack happened, suddenly burst into a bright white light and grew. Meaning that within a few moments a western style looking dragon, standing on hind legs with a muzzle full of sharp teeth and two blunt like horns atop his head, as well as two leathery wings which were a brownish color, the rest a red tone. Kyle had evolved into a Charizard. A lot of experience had occurred during the battle so it was not surprising for it to happen, especially since they swapped a few Pokemon to battle during the Attack to get Robert out of that strange business building, that was what seemed to be the old Head Quarters for some type of Anti-Hybrid Rocket organization, so from that battle, along with this one, he had evolved.

After Kyle had evolved outside near the wall, that would most likely be abandoned now, the group of about ten trainers head off and soon reach along with entering the Pokemon Center, right away upon entering the Center they were seized verbally upon by police officers who questioned all of them about the fight against Sabrina, sometimes repeating questions or rewording a question, trying to make sure that they were not really Rockets, and were indeed regular trainers that got caught in the cross fires of this explosive battle. Of course all of them left out the parts of who the rocket hybrid leaders were and whether they escaped or were captured, much to the disappointment of the police force, after all, a Ninetales was a creature that was very much feared still in some areas of the world as a bringer of mishap and troubles. After about an hour of this kind of questioning from the officers, the ten Pokemon Trainers were released and finally they were able to finally get to bed and some well deserved sleep. All of them having had a most eventful evening, and so all of them were looking forward to some peace now as they traveled on the road later that morning.

VT: Well, their you go, chapter 43, I would like to point out that Sabrina being part of Team Rocket was in fact not my idea, it was gleaned from a website that talked of a Special Manga that had her along with a few other Gym Leaders at high ranking Team Rocket members, so I deicide to include that in for the excitement that it would bring. After all, who would expect a Gym Leader working for Team Rocket?


	44. Flashes of the Past

OOC// Okay… I have been swamped with so much that some of the characters in the story have been sadly neglected… Also, due to some confusion, I would like to say that indeed that is Lugia's feather. Now… on with the show.

**Flashes of the Past**

The sun has risen and was poking through the curtains in front of the window shining in beams onto the bed of where Matthew Vixen was sleeping; around the floor and on the chairs of the room, all of his team mates were sleeping soundly, Matt, Firestorm, Flare, Stripes, and Sir Thief. All of them then were slowly waking up and soon had gathered around a circle and looking out the window, that Stripes had opened the curtains and now was looking outside with happy Furret like smile. While both Matt and Firestorm were basking in the sunlight feeling their inner fires grow in the warmth of the sunlight. Sir Thief was poking around in the corners looking for something left that could be eaten. However Flare was sitting on a chair looking out the window a far away look in his eyes.

Suddenly Stripes gave a bark like laugh as he got an idea, Matthew was still sleeping soundly, as a sleep powder accident had made sure of that, a slightly upset Oddish that got into their room and set off a sleep powder before being recaptured, he would be out until later this morning. Stripes after finishing his laughing begin speaking, _"Hey, since we all are out here, maybe we could all tell a little about each other, you know, to make us closer? A better team even?" _The other Pokemon stare at him strangely, he was so far the only one it seemed to have normal training life, the other three were once wild, and the forth had once been part of Team Magma. So it was natural that all of them stare at one another wondering what the other thought.

"_Well,"_ Sir Thief stated seeming to be the first to speak, _"I love apples, but the reason being is that they are so tasty, and they can in certain times, like in a human's camp, or underneath the noise of a canine, a wonderful show of skill and fearlessness in my family." _Sir Thief then went back to looking for something then a squeak of happiness sounded and soon the nibbling of Sir Thief was heard signaling that he had found something edible.

Stripes smiled but before he could open his mouth Flare cleared his own throat and spoke a look of pain first as he tried to say a word a few times, but then the steely look of determination crossed his face and he spoke speaking of his past, which besides a few strange attacks and that he was from Hoenn, and once served under Team Magma was all that they knew really about him so they all stopped what they were doing and listened to what he would have to say.

"_I was a young Eevee Cub born into captivity to a kind Jolteon, but alas my happy times would soon end, my mother who was aging, sadly died in a fight to protect us from a Scarmary that got into the grounds looking for an easy meal, she drove off the bird but her wounds were too severe, or so they told me later, a few days later, a man dressed in a strange suit, the jacket was red, but that was the only thing strange came to the compound and soon was looking at all of us, he then saw me still moping about for the loss of my mother, I was still looking for her when the man picked me up and carted me away." _Flare stopped and seemed to be unable to continue because of the anger.

"_I think I would like to go, that way you could have more time to collect your thoughts Flare." _Firestorm said with a smile, Flare grateful for the time to collect and gel his thoughts allowed her to continue. _"I will speak of things that not even my little prince knows about, it is time to tell even he as to why I showed up in the national forest only when I was three tails old that was two tails ago to be honest." _Firestorm then sat down, Matt curious as to what his little princess as he call her was talking about, so he trotted up to sit next to her and he looked at her with a look that said he would listen to every word she would speak.

"_I was only three tails and hating the place that I lived, every time I tried to explore or poke my little noise into something, big hands and a female voice would fret about me, worrying about my poor little frame and that I would hurt myself. She annoyed me to no end, I was forced to wear things that made sure I couldn't explore and every once in a while I would take a trip in a long black car and end up sitting in front of all of these people as three looked over me and others." _Firestorm looked like this memory was something sour and not too happy in her mouth. But she still continued. _"I learned from the others at those shows that it was a beauty contest, they were mean and I think the word is stuck up, I learned more from Matt and Matthew then from all the time threr." _

Firestorm then smiled as if she was pulling a great trick to make any Ninetales or Vulpix proud. _"Then came the proposal mess ups, but alas they only made me look cuter, or more feared, I heard of other contest that appealed to me, like strength, or fierceness, but I only got to do the same thing, beauty contests. Then came my change, my prison keeper had decide to take a trip into the mountains. We went to the forest and I heard some fighting, I went to investigate and saw Matt being bullied by a bigger Vulpix, and without thinking I stepped forward to challenge the Vulpix. The male seeing me, got scared and run off, as soon as he was gone I went over to Matt and helped him to his feet, but at that moment both of us heard the human, I was torn, but for a moment, Matt nudged me to follow him and so I did, leaving my past behind," _Firestorm only smiled, _"I haven't regretted it since, I have enjoyed every moment in the wild, the new smells, the mistakes that happened, along with Matt having a partner in defending himself or in his exploring nature, however I soon learned to be more of the sound voice of reason, while Matt was the one to rush off to see every new sound and smell."_

Matt at this bowed his head and put one paw over his muzzle, a sign of embarrassment. _"SO, Matt, how did you meet up with you trainer?" _ Flare asked, having listened intently and wondered how someone who was fearful of humans would have joined up with Matthew Vixen, even before the change.

Matt looked up and smiled, _"It was my love of seeing new things, I saw something that caught my eye and noise, I thought it was a berry, which I was right, it was in the middle of a clearing and looking left and right, I knew their were humans about, but I could smell their meal, so they were eating, so I went forward, reached the berry and next thing I knew, the berry is in my mouth and I was in the air falling, falling and hit the bottom of a pit, the jolt made me bit down on the berry, it was a Rawest berry, my favorite. Still I looked around and got to my paws when a hand reached down and picked me up, they spoke strong words that I could feel were demeaning of someone of my class, I was the cub of the leaders of my pack. But still the words most likely would have been degrading to any Vulpix. So I use an Ember upon the person holding me. She dropped me and while the other let out a Beedrill and had it poison sting me, I could feel the poison flowing now in my veins and I rushed out of the clearing and into the side leg of another trainer, who after picking himself up saw who and what I was, but then he did something that surprised me. He checked me out, he saw that I was poisoned and right away wrapped me up in on of the humans fur layers trying in vain to keep his scent off me, then got up, and with pain started towards a place that my mother had told me was a safe human place. In the end he is knocked down and pushes me away making me jerk, but he didn't fall on me, he stood up and started swinging a branch around, but he got hurt even more, even poisoned. Then I could smell her, my mother was nearby, the boy falls from the influences of the poison and my mother right away jumps into the fry and sends them flying. With her help, we saved his life until the humans could do better. I followed and soon, after listening to the human tongue I kept hearing them say their version of my name, confusing me until I realized that the boy was responding as well. As I sat their all night beneath that window, I realized that I wanted to see what he lived like, to learn from him, he seemed more wise then others, along with a hidden feeling as if something was asleep in him. Now I know it was also why I felt so safe, he had a Ninetales mind in his head, but that is hindsight, my mother and I had a fight, but not before he saw Firestorm and I battle a little. Then we did something that none of us will let others forget, we attacked his own pack and took those balls that Firestorm said would allow us to travel with him, but then she surprised me, she was going to come with me, however during the fighting we had, he had picked up all the Pokeballs except for the one in the middle of us and we both looked at each other, Firestorm said she got a plan, knocked out of his arms all the Pokeballs and we caught ourselves, we later learned how to release ourselves which caused a headache for the trainer, and that I how I and Firestorm came to be his starters."_

Stripes looked pleased at hearing this. But then Flare spoke again, finally getting up the courage. _"After I was taken by the man I was right away put into a small cage and then they tossed in a Firestone at me, I knew what it was, but I didn't want to evolve at that time, however, one in thick gloves held me down as another picked up the stone that missed me and pressed it into my side, evolving me into a Flareon, then came the tests, the experiments and everything else, they forced me to fight others so they would become part of Team Magma as well, this I hated, hated with a passion, then, then a kinder member of Team Magma was assigned to my case, he taught me technique after technique for me to use, then came the plasma months. THEY nearly killed me, the Plasma Beam tests drained me of all my energy, leaving me helpless. I once destroyed the test lab due to the Plasma Beam's unbearable heat energy, it was after that, that they determined me unstable so they released me into the wild and with no survival training I was left to die but, if it wasn't for a kind female trainer I would have died out their in the wild, she took me into her care and then we left to here, Kanto, but the ship ride was amazing I was exploring places that sometimes got me shooed out of, but still it was fun. Then came the first night in Kanto, we were walking down a path and then we were ambushed by Team Rocket members, I got separated from her, and I would have gone back, but she cried for me to run, and so I ran, I after a month or so ended up at Masters… Err… I mean Matthew's home and the rest as you know is history." _Flare then returned to watching out the window and looked calm and at peace.

Stripes then sighed and stood up taller then he had been, _"I have a confession to make, you see, my trainer before me was not a very good one, I was once accomplish in crime, stealing mainly rare Pokemon for my trainer to train and collect." _The others gasp and look at Stripes with a look of shook and horror. _"Before you start making conclusions, I want to tell you that I was able to escape him in a flight and double track to the trainer that we stole from, he tried to take the trainers Wartortle. But he saw me as a worthless Pokemon, and he treated me as such, pitting me up against tough opponents, just so that I would weaken them first. But then he saw the two Vulpix and I sense the same greed as before, I was so glade that we haven't meet him again, it would be very bad for him, because I have finally meet a team and trainer that I can truly call home and friends."_ Everyone stared at Stripes, he had until this morning seemed the most normal and most average Pokemon that you could find, but they are realized something, besides Sir Thief, most of them have been in one way or another declared the underdog or were unable to truly exercises the freedom of what they wanted, yet here, they seemed to have that freedom, they could even walk out if they wanted, but as they looked around at each other they felt that they had been all given second chances to show the world that they were not to be underdogs, but had the potential to be even more.

Outside, leaning against one of the lamp posts stands the man that had given the Ocarina to Ethan a look of being content on his face, he smiled and nodded to a few five year olds as they raced towards a playground to play on what looked to be a promising day, he subconsciously rubs a spot on his arm as if it was stinging a small bit. However he was looking at his own instrument, feathers hanging from the mouth piece, all of them the same kind, a scaly blue that was in the shape of a wing. It was the feather of Lugia and they looked like the same feather that was now hanging from Ethan's. He looked up as another joined him at his side. "Luke, did you?" The female asked, she being dressed in the colors of the rainbow.

"Yes, he proved himself worthy, I believe we have found the song bearer, he has the head and mind for it, but he is still very young. I am worried Holly." Luke responded.

"Oh?" Holly said with mock distain, "So, having an eleven year old is something totally different?" The look on Luke's face was something that was close to being one of a kid being shown his mistakes, "Touché Holly, touché. I see your point, but still, he is having dark elements in him."

"But he has two wise minds around him, in fact if he wasn't their last night, we might have lost before the fight had began." Holly said with a smile. But she looked back, "He's here, in the shadows, I still can't believe that he broke out of our seals."

"I know, But he is out and hunting for those that would be able to help us defeat him again, but we will succeed again, we always have and always will." Luke said and with that the two began to walk away and as they thought would happen the shadow of a Ninetales began to follow them as well, most likely trying to find the best time to attack them while they were weak.


	45. The Day After

VT: Well, this is nice, here is chapter 45. Hope you all enjoy it.

**The Day After**

The sun is high in the sky and is shinning on a small café in the Trainer section of Saffron City, a few tables are filled with four trainers to a table but they all seemed to be together for they would be shouting back to one another with quips and jokes.

"Hey Kirk, how is all that sci-fi reading coming?" A boy with short straight black hair said with a grin, sun glaring off a pair of sunglasses that would make most people is careful around, but Kirk who was the person that the kid in sunglasses asked seemed not to care that the kid looked intimidating.

"Why Ethan," Kirk said in a mock tone of surprise, "It's coming along nicely, why right now I am reading of a machine that could transport people and pokemon to other dimensions, very fascinating, in fact an accident occurs and the scientists along with a few others end up in a place devoid of Pokemon, only lesser versions of them, slaves really, and they have to work out a way to get back." Kirk then returns to reading, being dressed in a white T-Shirt that on the left pocket is sewn on a space cadet patch, and tan shorts that had a lot of pockets in them. The patch was something that Kirk is very pleased about.

"So, do they make it back?" Ethan had stopped eating for this story had intrigued him greatly. So much so that he had forgotten his meal of burgers and fries. Not only did he look on with interest but so did the others at Kirk and Ethan's table, Matthew Vixen, Becky Sparks, and Robert, who is the head of the Junior Police, a group of trainers that formed to protect one another back in Jhoto from Rocket and thieves, and when possible they would foul up a crime and turn the crock into the police.

Kirk only laughed at this, "Sorry, but I can't tell, it'll ruin the entire story, but you're welcome to read it when I'm done reading it." Kirk smiled and returned to reading, his plate empty of food, which were fries and a burger as well.

The others only groaned at his blunt rebuttal of their question, and the rest of the lunch meal was eaten in silence, all of them having a burger and fries, seeing how it was the trainer meal of the day, so it was free for trainers, and since money is very precious to a trainer, they are usually the ones at free give-a-ways, so they can stretch their money.

But they were distracted by a gasp that came from Becky, who right away tried to hide the paper from Matt who was reaching for it to read. She only shakes her head, "You don't want to read the paper right now…. why don't you go form some new battle strategy for Koga?" She was smiling but Matthew Vixen only smirked and shakes his own head.

"What is it? What more could be worse then what I have gone through? I mean, I was brainwashed, Attacked, and right now hunted for who I am by Rockets so I don't think anything else would be worse." With those words he snatches the Paper from Becky's hands and began reading. Ethan who was watching him noticed the first signs of something wrong, his hands were trembling, and then the paper began to tremble with intensity before Matthew folds it rather angrily and slamming it onto the table. On the headline it read, **Morph's blamed for destruction of gym.** He was glaring at it with a look of anger and spite, "Not one mention of Team Rocket being in control of the gym, not one mention of all the Grunts that were stolen, it angers me to no end. I could just walk up to that writer and give a few choice words." Matthew really did look like he would really attack something, but at the next moment he just spins around and walks away hands balled up into fists, behind him following out of concern were his team mates. He left an air of tension and an awkward moment of silence, before Robert cleared his throat and began to pick up his stuff, while Becky left to talk to Robert about plans, Ethan only looked at the corner that Matthew had disappeared around, and after a few seconds of hesitation he follows.

Matthew was sitting in a tree, looking out over the half built wall and just thinking mainly to himself he was looking at the horizon and knew that over it hide many more secretes and more danger that he could care about thinking, he was having a rough time, it seemed that when he had everything set and in order something would come up and destroy that, he was really thinking if running around would be such a safe idea? After all he was still a high target over here, he had heard of other targets in other lands, but of course, all of Kanto would someday be after him, so would it be better for him to just hide away in some cave and shun humanity? He would need to calm down, already his eyes had taken a reddish tint to them and his hair had become more like a Ninetales. He would have to calm himself down before walking around otherwise he could blow his cover.

Ethan soon walks over to the tree, having spent ten minutes trying to find his brother in the crowded streets of Saffron City, he notices right away that while Matthew is looking out over the wall, Matt, Firestorm, and Flare are feigning sleeping in the sunlight, while Stripes is leaning against the tree looking around at the sights and sounds. "Hey Matthew, What's the big idea? You seemed fine last night after all the attacks on us, yet the news story has gotten your hackles all rose to a dangerous level. Care to explain this?" Ethan was not in the mood to joke around nor to make light the situation, he knew it was serious, and with a Ninetales mind and instincts, it could be a disaster if he snaps.

Matthew only looks down from his perch in the tree and smiles a ghost of a smile, "Because, they are not even mentioning that Team Rocket was behind it, almost like they are trying to force feeling upon the rest of the town, as if the Morph's are the problem, not those that created the problem, so what do you thing? Do you thing that you would be angry as well if you know that you were the one behind such an attack and they mention not a word about those that forced you into it?" Matthew then returned to watching the scenery from his spot in the tree.

"Well," Ethan said with a sour note to it, he wasn't really happy with the question fired at him, because he knew that he would most likely be in the same boat. "Are you going to sit up their till that attack again? Or better yet, until another story comes out that makes you loss control? Or are you going to cause Team Rocket to exert more energy trying to catch you, along with exposing Team Rocket to the press? That would be energy well used on our part, right? Now wouldn't that be a wiser choice to do? To try and get the press to admit that there is more to the news then they had reported before?" Ethan by the end of this seemed a little ticked at how Matthew was in a self pity mood, "I have never seen you like this, you were always happy go lucky, always willing to take one for the team, even when you heard you couldn't go off at ten years of age, you didn't moan and complain, you just took it like a man, something that I find impressive even today, Now, even if it's just for me, can you try and continue onward?"

Matthew Vixen wasn't moving now, he was just staring out over the wall, yet in a way that said that he wasn't really seeing anything, he was in his own world, Matthew then sighed and smiling looks down at Ethan, "You know what, I needed that, I needed to be chewed out, I guess you are learning how to be a good brother, now watch it, I'm coming down." With that Matthew jumped down from the tree with only the grace that a Ninetales could perform, he landed next to his brother and smiling he ruffles the black hair that Ethan now sported instead of his red curly hair that he had before his battle with Dark Tail. Matthew's team also got up and glade that Matthew was out of his strange mood, and the two brothers walked back to the Pokemon Center falling into jabbing jokes at one another at how the other looked more Pokemon then the other. They were soon laughing full force as they turned a corner and into the main street of Saffron City. From the shadows of where Matthew and Ethan spoke a small child dressed in green walked out of the shadows and smiling a smile to himself run the opposite direction towards the city gates.

Soon the entire group of trainers were all standing in front of the Pokemon Center, they all having checked their supplies and packs and were trying to get organized, since they were nine people all together, it was a little chaotic a few minutes ago, but now the group of nine were split up into two groups to decide on what would be happening now. Robert was talking to his own group, who consisted of six personal. They all having different colored packs but all seemingly to know what was what, the other three, our Morphs were already ready in their walking order. Soon the other six were ready and the two messed together, Ethan taking up a spot near Kirk, and Matthew and Becky, taking up a spot near Robert. Ethan had Eve out, and Matthew had Matt and Firestorm out, and the Becky had sparks out, the Pikachu walking next to her.

They soon exited the west gate for the trainers and then they headed south towards Fuchsia City and another adventure, but of course a route is between the two cities and a lot can happen in a small route no matter what one does to try and keep things cool and collected. This of course held true even to our adventurers who were still trying to only reach the next city and the Gym Badge that would await them.

The group of kids is now off the beaten path and bush whacking through the tall grass hoping to see or maybe catch some new Pokemon, especially for Ethan, since he has only three Pokemon, even though one of which is a Charizard, the other two are a Murkrow, and an Umbreon, who at the moment was out and walking next to Ethan staying in his shadow, both of them were beginning to look ill at ease in the sunlight.

Matthew looks around and sighs "I hate to mention this, but Dark Types do not do too well in the sunlight, maybe we should walk beneath some tress for shade, that way they could maybe travel more at ease?"

His question was met with an excited voice of Sarah. "Yes, let's do that, then we can have a small break, I am getting a little tired from all this walking." Sarah it seemed was one who had joined up late in the Jhoto tournament, she was mainly traveling so she could see the world and practice at becoming a new reporter, but their was one thing that she was in need of work, her endurance, she would get tired after a half hour of walking, but Matthew didn't mind, he was looking forward to a break, he was pushing himself a little bit as is, so they began looking for a groove of trees in hopes of a break, soon they spot one, and it was in fact still south, but a little to the east of them at the moment.

However the progress of the group was being closely watched by from the same cluster of trees that they were approaching. Soon the first part enters, those being Sarah and Richard, Richard was complaining of all the grass and rocks that he was tripping over and that they hadn't seen a single wild Pokemon since they left the path. Sarah came back telling him that of course they hadn't seen any Pokemon, he was scaring them off.

Then Matthew, Becky and Robert entered the groove of trees and the branches seem to explode with feathers as Spearow dive upon the new comers, however they are mainly focusing their attacks upon Matthew and Becky, they were screeching things that no human could even begin to understand. This caused the others that were still in the back of the group to rush forward and into the grove of trees. This caused some of the Spearow to tear away from Matthew and Becky and began to attack Ethan showing that they seemed to be attacking only three people. The Spearow were even ignoring Matt, Firestorm, Sparks, along with Eve, they would only attack the four Pokemon or any others if they were attacked by the other six, or their Pokemon, and at the moment, the air seemed filled with Spearow and they seemed to be fight themselves as well at the three, as if they were enjoying the beating that they were dealing out to the three.

"Go, get going, they are after us, not you. We can hold our own, just get going, you sister's freedom is riding on at least some of us getting to Fuchsia City." Matthew ordered before he dived into the underbrush as his only two Pokemon were also fighting them off.

Robert was torn but the moment that they stepped back the Spearow ignored them and were focusing totally on the threesome. But when he tired to step forward with Pokmeon reinforcements the flock it seemed, to grow and then split and while one half stayed to deliver continuing attacks upon the three, and now their Pokemon since they had gotten out to combat the Spearow, the other half began to drive not only Robert and his Pokemon back, but the others as well, so while he was still being forced "We'll send help back as soon as we can, but Do you require…." He didn't finish his sentence, for the Spearow seemingly knowing what he was planning attacked with even more force then what they had been giving them before and suddenly they were out of the trees and back on the grass lands between Fuchsia City and Saffron. Robert and the gang were mystified at the actions of the Spearow, only those that provoke a flock of Spearow would get such wrath, and yet here were three people being attacked and all they did was to enter the grove of trees.

The group however only stayed stunned for about a second before they look at one another and took off running glancing backs every once in a while hoping that they might reach help soon, or that Matthew, Becky and Ethan would get out safely.

Back in the grove the three Morph's were not having the greatest time, already their Pokemon were driven into a small area and being watched, they were too weak to attack, Flare was in his Pokeball never even getting a change to fight. But still the other four Pokemon, Matt, Firestorm, Sparks, and Eve were all staring angrily at the flock of Spearow that were attacking their trainers and they had been trying to get sand out of their eyes for so long that they were watering, they knew that their accuracy was so low that it would be lucky to hit their target and not hit their trainers, they were really angry at them at the moment.

Then the Spearow stopped their attack as Ethan losing his temper so much that he spun around and amazingly sent a Shadow ball from his hands, only a moment later he was on all fours and growling at the Spearow, those that had been hitting Ethan suddenly stopped and went after Matthew and Becky. Matthew not seeing Ethan change also got feed up and spinning around using hearing that had gotten more attune to the Spearow's wing beat suddenly lunged and hit the Spearow into a tree who seconds later had a Ninetales on his chest, but he was grinning.

Becky seeing that the Spearow were now focusing their entire focus on her went into her Ninetales form as well, the moment she did the Spearow sent up a cawing of excitement and victory, almost as if they were hopping to do just what they did.

"_You are no longer human… why do you go human when Pokemon way is better?" _A Spearow asked as he landed in front of the three Pokemon as they began to reorient themselves as their Pokemon began to slowly creep to their sides. _"Stay Pokemon, see as we see, live a little like us; tell me where were you going?" _ The Spearow was asking in a way that made it feel more like an order then a question.

Matthew Vixen a Ninetales now only growled at the offending bird that had seemed happy that he was causing annoyance with the group of three. _"I was human so I could get through the route without being seen or thought as a wild Pokemon, as to where I am going… I am going to battle Koga and get the Soul Badge so I can be one more step to becoming closer to my goal, totally conquest of the world." _The way Matthew said the last part it was more because he was irritated at the Spearow then a truth or fact.

"_You really want control of the world? You wish to shape land in own image? We support idea, we like, and we help." _ The Spearow said this with a glint in his eye; his voice also showed that he saw the sarcasm in Matthew's tone of voice.

"_Look here,_" Ethan Growled seeing that the situation could escalate into a full fledge feud that would leave everyone bloodied. _"We have had a hard time here, we are trying to save human lives from the fate that we are now living, so let us go." _Ethan was sounding irritated and mad at all that is happening to him at the moment, along with the attacks that he has gone through just minutes ago.

"_No." _The Spearow cawed out in a smug look. _"You will trek this route and into the next town as you are, you must really learn how to be more Pokemon, we do control the world after all, without our willingness to help humans, the humans would have been killed long ago." _The Spearow was very, very, annoying to Ethan and Eve, but Matthew only sighed.

_There is nothing that will change your mind? Like us never returning to this grove? Or that we will not attack another Spearow on this route? Anything at all that would help change your mind to let us get to the next town as humans? We would be finding it kind of hard to go into Fuchsia City and try and exit it as humans." _Matthew was looking to make any type of deal with the Spearow, any sound and non crazy deal that is.

"_No, you will stay Pokemon till next town, Pokemon only town so you will fit in." _The Spearow then flapped his wings and with that the others took flight as well, they then began to push the group of Pokemon forward and towards another event in their lives.

Meanwhile the group of six were still searching for help, they didn't know what would be happening, but still even though the squawking and caws had finished and the grassland was once again silent, they felt an uneasy calm over it, as if something was coming, something that wasn't good. So they still pressed forward hoping to come across anything that might help them with the small Spearow problem.

"Hey Robert, how many of those birds did you count?" Kirk asked, he seemed perplexed about something, and that something was jibbing with his knowledge.

"I don't know, about fifty or more? Why the suddenly interest about the number of Spearow? You know as well as I do that even a flock of twenty good ones can give even an experienced Trainer grief, especially if they target a human." Robert yelled back he was in the lead and Kirk was lagging behind trying to wrap his head around the problem, a problem that Robert was thinking he invented just the keep his head from going crazy with worry.

"Oh no real reason, except if I recall their was no high Spearow warnings in the Saffron City Pokemon Center, either meaning that the authorities don't know about them, or it was an ambush set up for those three, and since we were with them, it messed with the plan and they goofed, allowing us time to think this through…. Now who wants those three in their control?" Kirk with those words had stopped the progress of the group for the second and his words gelled and they all digested the new information.

Ethan growled and ducked his head and growled annoyingly at the guard of Spearow that were over his head, a few of them would do a fake dive raid at him and he would try and attack them back, he was getting angry and he was also beginning to envision some ways of cooking and eating a Spearow. But then they all started to caw and chatter to themselves so fast that even a Pokemon that knew the language all their life, unless another Spearow or bird would be having difficulty understand, but then they all peeled away from the group leaving them exposed and in the open, the land grew quiet and a strange calmness settled over the land, suddenly the Spearow returned and with gestures of the wing and a few choice caws they forced the three and their Pokemon friends forward. They soon reached a ridge in the land and when they got to the top of it, all seven of them took an intake of breath, There set into the small cliff, about as tall as a two story building, is what looks to be a entrance to an underground bunker, milling around it were what looked to be humans at first but as the seven focused in, they were really Hybrids, not Morphs, for a Morph could hid his or her appearance while a Hybrid could not, he or she would a permanent mixture of both human and Pokemon.

The lead Spearow takes off and makes a graceful landing in which process he becomes a humanoid Spearow, he was walking on the hind legs still which were more bird like feet, the legs disappear into shorts a tan in color, which had a hole in the rear to allow his tail feathers room to move about, his chest was also cover by a short sleeved tan shirt, the shirt was ripped at the arm pits as to allow the wing feathers room to fit through the shirt, his neck and head were both bird like and his face was more Spearow then of a human shape. Right away the flock around Matthew, Becky, and Ethan erupted into squawks of praise and joy. However, the seven Pokemon were not too pleased they were beginning to edge away slowly, all trying to look for a way to escape when a silky voice sounded behind them. _"I wouldn't want to leave now would I? It would be bad taste to scoot before saying hello to the hostess of this little party, so I insist stay for a while." _The voice even though it contained a smooth and soft feel to its presence, it also held an undertone of danger and a touch of power as well to it.

Matthew Vixen turned around and only growled, for standing in front of them was a person that he wasn't even wanting to see ever again, someone that he had hoped to have fallen off the face of the earth, but there she was in the black fur, Dark Moon, looking even more Mightyena then ever before. _"You again, I had hoped that I saw the last of you in the last failed attack in my home town." _she only wrinkled her noise bridge the way only a canine could do to show a sign of disgust, a small growl escaping her muzzle.

"_Please you think I would have been defeated so easily back then? All you did was to send me back to my den to lick my wounds." _Dark Moon looked at the three and only smiled, _"This is amazing, it shows that we are superior to our creators, we have overthrown them and started anew and already we have achieved the one thing in Kanto they could not achieve, the capture of the great Matthew Vixen and pack." _She gave a bark like laugh which only achieved to make the Pokemon standing around a little more afraid then they had been before. Dark Moon scared many people. She then moved a little closer to Matthew and smiling as she moved her tail twitching in a certain way. _"Now then… tell me, why is it that you hang around such small fries when I am as powerful as a queen?" _She then as she moved morphed into a Mightyena and began to move to Matthew's side and as she walked by him, tapped his noise with her tail.

Becky snapped, along with Matthew who both growled, Matthew stepped back and looked very angry, where as Becky took a forward step and looked like she could rip something apart.

Becky right away lunged as well as Dark Moon and they met in the middle of the lunged and they right away separated. They began to circle around each other growling and waiting for a moment of opportunity to attack, Becky made a faint move to the left and then lunged to the right and soon the two were tussling and really getting into the fight.

Matthew began to slink away and muttered a question to Firestorm. _"Is it normal for two ladies to fight one another for the male?"_ Matthew seemed a little perplexed at this, he never had anyone fight over himself before ever.

Firestorm only shook her Vulpix head. _"Well, usually I think so, but you see I had a stalker of a male, even though I had chosen Matt as my mate, he wouldn't let it go, and so he would attack every once in a while at Matt to try and prove that he was better then Matt, but he never learned just what I like about him." _Firestorm then returned to growling encouragements at Becky as well as a few insults at Dark Moon.

Ethan and Eve during this entire escapade only slinked away and soon found a shadow and jumped into it, since most of Dark Moon's guards were standing around and watching their leader fight off another female, and they having been getting board from only doing routine work and not having much escape time to unwind, as such they all were enjoying themselves as they yelled encouragements at their leader, thus allowing Ethan and Eve to escape.

The Six trainers lead by Robert were now resting, they had tried to talk three different trainers into helping them, but they all had refused, they were getting frustrated, when suddenly Kirk yelped from his spot in the tree that they were sitting beneath. "I see two more trainers, male and a female, maybe they can help, and they are coming our way." Kirk as soon as he said this began to climb down from the tree and by the time he had reached the ground the others could see the two trainers that Kirk had spotted.

Robert directs his group of friends and allies to fall back behind another natural rise they had found… you find a lot of interesting things if you go off the beaten path, and this time it was a little depression that they were in, meaning that a rise was around the lone tree that Kirk had just vacated. Robert goes up to the two and launches into a speech that he was becoming quite good at telling. "You've got to help us," he began his voice calm, but urgent in voice, showing that he was trying to tell the facts in a clear and precise manner. However he was noticing that these two were dressed semi strange compared to some of the other trainers he had meet so far. The female was dressed in blue pants, jean like material, a white shirt, purple gloves, and a bandana with all the colors of the rainbow, her fanny pack was also rainbow in color. The male was on the other hand dressed in faded blue, almost white clothing, he also had on faded jeans, and a T-shirt, but his glasses, they were the one thing that set him apart, he had horns at the two edges that curved a little up, and reminded Robert for a second of the masks around a Lugia's eyes. He however shocks his head and belittled himself for staring along with losing his focus mid sentence, so he restarted his sentence. "You see, three of my friends were attacked by a flock of Spearow, and considering that they had been attacked in the past by people, I fear that the flock of Spearow were not really wild, but part of some person's will to conquer my friends can you help us? I can show you the direction that they forced them in." Robert was of course leaving out that his friends could take the form of Pokemon; he would most likely loss any support that he might gain if he said that, he would be called loco or loony or something.

The two teenagers look at one another a strange look passing between them, the female only sighed and spoke for what seemed to be the two of them, "Which way… it seems we just can't have a quiet day can we Luke?" The female smiled almost like she was telling an old joke.

The male called Luke only rolled his eyes but smirked, "No Holly, we can not have a normal day, we never have a normal day," Luke then focused on Robert's face, "Which way did they go? We can handle it so you can stay here… keep the area clear, just in case any of the bad guys try and slip past us okay?" Luke was trying not to have more people follow them; however Holly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Luke, they are the ones following the three, do you think they can handle themselves? Besides, they want help in Fuchsia City so be nice." Holly then smiled and turned to face Robert, "Sorry bout my brother, he only likes certain people around…. Well so do I, but you are the type, anyway, show us the way, and call your friends from their hidings spots, I don't like it when I am spied upon." Holly then laughs as she steps back and looked around as Robert took his hat off and waved it in the air, his signal that he had gotten help, Kirk jumped back out of the tree that he was hiding from. Sarah and Dirk get up from the part of the ridge that was behind Robert, Dirk right away runs up to stand beside him, Robert smiles and rubs the eleven year olds hair.

"Are they going to help us big brother?" Dirk, who was Robert's youngest sibling asked in an excited voice. Robert only nodded and Dirk laughed, "Good, Matt still owes me some explaining about why his has two Vulpix." He laughs again as Robert only rolls his eyes.

Richard and Della come from the left and right of the Robert, hiding on opposite sides of each other, in fact when they fell in the two keep Robert between them, almost like the only reason why they were even in the same area was a common goal they want to achieve. What it is, well, it wasn't apparent at the moment.

Holly smiled and nodded to Luke, "Well, we are wasting daylight, so let's get going, we don't want to let down these kids now do we?" Holly wasn't at all condescending with her words or tone of voice only stating a fact that she saw needed to be addressed.

At that moment however an Umbreon fades into existences from the shadow of a tree and Ethan stumbles over the ridge having gotten out a little ways away and taken back his human form. Ethan stumbles into the small depression and right away tells Robert and those around Robert just what was going on, too tired and worn out to care if Holly or Luke overheard, but since Robert didn't know what to say, and since Ethan was the one talking, he let it slide thinking that Ethan had already met the two before, which he had, Luke had given him the Ocarina before the Saffron incident.

Luke and Holly only look at one another and shake their heads they both knew that Dark Moon was going to give those troubles and they knew that it wasn't going to be an easy thing to go into the front yard of her front base, but they felt that they could handle it, one way or another.

The group of nine humans and one Pokemon that was out at the moment crept forward in the direction that Matthew and Becky were taken, Ethan guiding them through the area, of course they were forced through some bushes that was blocking their path now, so they were taking more of a round about way through the grassy fields of the route.

Back at the entrance of Dark Moon's base the two Pokemon had separated and were once again panting, both had scratches and a few tears in their fur from the fight and both were still looking upset and angry that the other was still trying to catch glances at Matthew. Of course Matthew was only looking at Becky, he was a little embarrassed at all the fighting that had happened was due to him, of course, when it came right down to the point, he was more worried of Becky was hurting herself and that she would need more time to recover, he was about eighteen now, and he was more concerned about the Team Rocket threat right now then girls.

Dark Moon growls and lunges only to miss her target of Becky and hit the dirt instead, right away Becky pounces and in on top of Dark Moon she is growling in her ear and was not letting up on her stance. _"Thought you could win against a two hundred year old Ninetales? Well, think again, I know more moves about canine combat then you could imagine, and don't think that you are superior because you have human thought patterns because I have them too." _ Becky then smirk a fox like grin on her muzzle and sits down atop Dark Moons back making sure her body weight was positioned in a way that would keep Dark Moon from moving.

Dark Moon being part canine and Pokemon could feel the menace coming from Becky and being one to save her own pelt before anyone else, she sighs and puts her head to the ground, _"You can go, you win, I will not follow you any more nor will I try to hurt you."_ Dark Moon was of course keeping to herself that she was forgetting to mention any names, but she was also not knowing that another presence was watching, one that was seeing just how much of a trickster she really was.

The group of two Morphs and their Pokemon after making sure they had the Mighyena's words that she would not follow them left the clearing and as they reached the crest of the hill that they were forced down earlier that day they found themselves face to face with the rescue team that had regrouped. As Pokemon, Matthew and Becky looked at Holly and Luke and blinked for they thought they were seeing things, or at least their minds in overdrive so much that they were not thinking straight, so they shake their heads and look again.


	46. More of the Puzzle Completed

VT: Chapter 46 is now underway, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**More of the Puzzle Completed**

Matthew Vixen blinked and looked for the third time at the two teens that were with the Junior Police… he at first thought his eyes were playing tricks but now… now he was sure that what he was seeing was real. Matthew looked over at Becky and realized that they both were in their Ninetales form, something that made Matthew a little nervous about, in this form they were a lot weaker against water then if they were humans, but he could see that Becky was most likely seeing the same thing he was, he was wondering just why Ethan or Eve were not seeing the same glow around the two teens, of course the glow wasn't the same… for the female, she had a fiery glow around her, while the male had a glow reminiscing of the deep sea… Matthew blinked and he suddenly felt scared for the more he looked at the two the more power he could feel, he looked at the female and had the urge to bow his head to her… but the look in her eyes stopped him almost as if their were telling him to not even think about it.

Ethan was smiling, not knowing who was standing in front of him at that exact moment, he was more focused on the Hybrids down in the valley gaping at the group atop the hill, he was naively thinking that the force of humans had scared the Hybrids, thinking that all of them had six Pokemon each, he was unaware that they too were seeing the aura surrounding the two older teens.

"Well," Kirk said with a smile as he looked at a hand held device in his hands, "I am glade to announce that I now know where we are and were Fuchsia City is relative to us… uh…. There seems to be a slight problem… it seems that someone thought that Fuchsia City is due south to Saffron City… however, we are heading back to Vermillion City… so, we must now head back to Saffron, head west to Celadon City, go right through the city, use our bikes and go down the bike route, and we'll end up in Fuchsia City in no time, if we hurry we can reach Fuchsia by night fall." Kirk was looking at the group as if saying, 'why didn't anyone tell me the route of their plans, I have the map and could have planned a faster way.'

Luke only smiles and nods his head to Holly who only smiles. "Well, since it seems that you are relying so heavily on one person to help guide the way, I think it is safe to say that us two will accompany you on your way to Fuchsia City... But first let us find a place away from this base to have lunch, after which, we will head off to Fuchsia City." The way Luke said this was to make it clear that he was going to enjoy following the group of trainers for the moment.

Robert only looked at the two Ninetales who both nod discreetly indicating that they were fine with them accompanying them to the next city, which happened to be their next destination anyway, due to it being the Sixth Pokemon Gym for them to visit.

Ethan looked a little bit unsettled with the two new comers, he looked at Eve who only shook her head in a way as if to say, just deal with it, and it's out of our paws now. Ethan got the message right away and only sighed to himself before falling to the back of the group as they moved away from the depression.

Meanwhile inside the depression Dark Moon was glaring at the two teens angry at being foiled by not only Becky, but at her chance at double crossing her and stealing Matthew back, but she dared not try anything with those two watching, who knows what they could bring down upon her. Dark Moon only growled and snapped bitterly at the nearest Poke morph, which happened to be a Psychic, she wasn't pleased but she was part Pokemon and she wasn't ready to take on those two, not yet anyway, but soon, not even they could stand up against her.

The group then one by one slowly leaves the depression, and leaving Dark Moon glaring at the group anger rising quickly to the surface. She turns around and tail lashing in anger growls at some of her subordinates. _"We leave the base now… you know what to do, take our POW's to one of the other bases and blow this one all the way to the Phoenix's domain." _ Dark Moon then morphed back to her humanoid appearance and entered the base to help clear it out before any of the authorities come.

Meanwhile the group was walking through some of the taller grass area of the wilds, they knew that it would be roughing it, and since they were off the beaten path, been moving around, it would take some time to reach Saffron again, and from their head to Celadon City, and then they would use bikes to bike down the path to Fuchsia City. Very annoying to most of the group having wasted an entire half a day, most likely they would have to stay at the Pokemon Center in Saffron for the night, then they would go through half the town, reach the east gatehouse, and then through a small route, upon finishing that route, they would then have to travel through Celadon City, stopping for a meal, then they would bike to Fuchsia City, upon reaching their destination, they would most likely stay the night, and then they would challenge to Gym the next day, already two days of travel from one simple mistake of trying to reach Fuchsia City a faster way.

But for the moment they have stopped in a Meadow to partake of Lunch before moving on to other places. The Meadow upon which they are eating in is about the size of an average house, clear of any sticks or leaves, showing that some people have already used it in the past as a camp ground recently. They were still careful incase people were watching and planning an attack, the Police Force had learned fast while traveling with Matthew and Becky on how to watch their backs.

Ethan was staying towards the edge of the meadow, mainly to keep Matthew and Becky company, they still being in their Ninetales forms, they both were a little worried, they couldn't just disappear, nor could they bring their Pokemon out to rest as well, it would raise many more questions as well, question that couldn't be answered at this time if every. Ethan was also keeping an eye on the two teens, he had a strange feeling now, a feeling that has stayed with him every since he really took a good look at them, almost as if they were hiding something, yet not, as if something more was up with them, but at the same time, what you saw was what they were. It was confusing Ethan no considerable small amount. Ethan finally sighed and after climbing into a tree his back to the forest, but he didn't have to worry, for Eve was sitting at the base of the tree watching the forest while Ethan watched the camp. After he got all comfortable, he took out his Ocarina with the blue scale like feather hanging from the place were the mouth part meets the main body of the Ocarina. Ethan then began to play a few random notes before suddenly stopping and then began to play a song, the song felt like it seeped from the shadows themselves, it gave the feeling to all that heard of a creature that was mysterious and sometimes deadly but then as you listened more intently the feeling changed, it felt like the creature was nothing more then a playful Pokemon, it had power true, but it also had a heart of gold. Ethan was shocked as he slowly lowered the Ocarina from his lips, but then he noticed something that horrified himself, he had fur on his hands and his hands were almost paw like, without thinking he began to feel other things different, his hearing was better, he could feel that his ears had grown as well, he felt a tail, and he knew that his face was also covered in fur.

"That was a wonderful song young one; you have a good talent with the Ocarina." A female voice sounded behind him, Ethan startled turned around only to fall forward, but with quick almost instinctual reflexes he lands on his feet, the female that spoke was the Rainbow Lady, Ethan then noticed that Matthew and Becky were giving a small bow to her.

The Rainbow Ladies eyes flickered briefly on the feather before a smile crossed her face, "Well, I see you have been blessed by one personal song of the Legendaries… tell me, do you feel up to learning another one?" She seemed to smile more as she pulled from her hip pouch her own Ocarina, but instead of the pale blue one that the young man had that Ethan learned his first song, this one seemed to glow with an inner light, a light that had a little bit of the Rainbow in it, Ethan's mind having spent time around some of the older generation in Vulpix Village realized just what the Ocarina represented. Holly only smiled when she saw the look of recognition, "I see you know which song I shall play for you right? Well, as you know Ho-oh looks for the pure in heart, she knows true identities, as such her song grants the player the ability to see the true form of a creature, and sometimes if strong enough of one emotion, the general content of a heart, now…. Listen and follow slowly you will learn it, but it will take time.

Ethan slowly raised his Ocarina to his lips and soon a duet of music flowed through the meadow, music that to the group in the meadow sounded like the wind through many wind chimes, and somewhere in the background they thought they could hear bells ringing, but only for a second, the music grew and grew in majesty and the end came with a final blow of the Ocarina. Ethan had closed his eye during his playing, allowing his hearing to follow the music, but as he stood stillness filled the air, stillness of shock and a little bit of horror. Ethan snaps his eyes open to try and see what was causing everyone to be so still and then he saw as well the reason why, in the meadow, where Holly and Luke had once been stood two Avian, two Pokemon spoken of in legends and myths, on the right side of the meadow according to Ethan was the legendary bird, the same bird that he was learning the song from, Ho-oh, and on Ho-oh's right and to Ethan's left was Lugia, both Pokemon stood their staring at the group with sharp eyes, but the eyes were not angry nor threatening, and as the group realized it they began to move, Ethan looked at his Ocarina and say a second feather this one was rainbow in color and he knew that it was a feather from the Legendary Ho-oh.

Matthew and Becky both had become human and they looked at the two Legendaries with wonder and a little bit of worry. Matthew spoke up first, "Why have you visited us? Why is it that you have called upon our group? Is their something that is required of us?"

Ho-oh only shook her feathered head, _"We only came to visit one of you, that is Ethan, you see, the time shortly comes that requires all Legendaries to gather to one spot, but we cannot gather at that place until called, as such we have been searching for the time that we knew that we could find the bearer of our songs. Now… we must depart, our presence will draw others attentions, and you are not ready to face those threats as of yet. But remember this, the goal you seek is indeed in the next city, but there also lies a great darkness their as well, watch each other's back and keep your eyes and ears peeled, the time soon comes that war will break out and all will be tested, then it will be decided weather it is safe for the counsel to return to men or to await another hundred years." _Ho-oh then looks to the sky as well as Lugia and with that the Avian Pokemon disappeared in a respective flash, Ho-oh in a flash of multi-colored light, and Lugia in a burst of water.

The Group only stared at the sight were the two Legendaries had once been, they slowly crept towards the center and when they reached the spot they all look at each other not saying a word, they now knew that even though a great challenge will be present in Fuchsia City, they knew that their goal would be completed, but what about that mention of a war? Could it be that Team Rocket and Dark Moon would be attacking each other? What about those men that were trying to cover up the idea that Hybrids existed? While at the same time trying to capture them for Mew knows what? As the group stood silently and still another presence watched, hidden in the shadows and staring at Ethan, a plan or two forming in his mind about how to capture him, for if he could capture and turn Ethan, then he could in essence control the legendaries, call them into a trap… or never call them at all, either way, he would be able to some degree control the legendaries, with that, he slinked away nine black tails trailing behind him, but leaving no trace that he had been their, soon, soon, he would attack and this time, this time he would win the war at showing which side was stronger. Suddenly the wind picked up and to the shadows horror, almost as if taunting him, the group also disappears in a flash of light, the shadow sensing that he would loss his quarry so fast darts into the meadow and into the sights of all present before they were whisked away by another enemy to the shadow.

The group saw the wind picking up and they were wondering what was happening, but then they saw movement and when they turned to look they all stared, for growling and then giving out a strange howl like moan was a Ninetales, but their were stark differences about this one, for one thing it was pitch black, completely and totally, the only difference in color were the tips which were a deep red and the eyes, the eyes had a strange fierceness, almost as if hate itself was in the eyes, and it was looking right at the group as if furious that they were invading his land, and then they were whisked away, Ethan just moments before taking his more human appearance, only his hair was a bit darker then before.

When the disorientation left them they were blinking, the sun was setting slowly into the west, but they were no longer in the route between Vermillion City and Saffron, but upon the Confirmation by Kirk, they were only an hour away from Celadon, realizing that they had been given a small bit of help, most likely being kept from being Attacked from the strange Ninetales, they headed off to Celadon City, planning to check into the Pokemon Center and spend the night their, but they were worried it felt as if that Ninetales was more keen to being a Dark Type then a fire type, and it was unnerving mainly only two members of the group, Ethan and Eve.


	47. Final Moments of Calm

**Final Moments of Calm**

The nine trainers were now entering Celadon City just as the sun was giving off its final rays of light, but the trainers were not afraid of the dark, they were confident and bold in their walk, but on the inside they were unsure as to who might be watching them from the shadows. But to their luck, they reach the Pokemon Center, the bright red and white ball with a pink P in the middle white button on a Pokeball.

Robert enters with their group behind him, Ethan having taken his human form… only his hair was Umbreon black, and he was wearing sunglasses to hide his red eyes. He still is wearing his Charizard shirt that his started out with, but the outside color was now black. His skin color had tanned a little bit, but not enough to draw attention, but they knew that his time was running out before he would have to stay hidden from society, a prospect that Matthew wasn't looking forward to.

Robert goes up to the Nurse and politely interrupts the Nurses typing. "Sorry Miss, but we are asking for a room for the night, I am wondering, do you have any rooms available?"

Nurse Joy looks up and smiles and nods her head, "Of course, I do have some rooms… I assume that you are all together? I have three rooms next to each other; I'll let you all decide who gets what." She smiles and nods to her Chansey who waddles up and happily chimes "Chansey Chan." She however stops upon seeing Matthew, Becky and Ethan, but she puts on another smile and leads them to the three rooms.

Ethan, Becky, Matthew, along with Ruth, Eve, Matt, and Firestorm who where out of their Pokeball walked past the Chansey and picked the furthest Room from the lobby, and the Nurse station. As Matthew walks past the Chansey, Matthew speaks only a few words. "Thanks for not throwing a fit." The Chansey only nervously nods her head, unsure of how to take such a sentence.

The Junior Police had split up as well, into what looked like a well grouped and rehearsed break of who sleep where. A perk that was surprising to Matthew, Becky and Ethan, was that the window that was over a plain wooden desk meant mainly to hold items, like a back pack or breakable items… or to write letters or in one's journal. But it was outside the window that was the surprise, they were looking into what looked to be a Pokemon Garden, that is, an outdoor resting place for grass types during the day, but the night had fallen and the garden was empty, but the flowers and plant life was beautiful.

Ethan, looking out the window, smiles but then he stops, puts his bag down and with Eve still walking next to her trainer, Ethan then bends down, starches Eve behind the ear and then pulls out a lined notebook, he goes to the desk, opens it up to a marked page by a sticky slip and begins to write.

Matthew looks up from his own writing and smiles, "I see that we all had the same idea, we should write down what is happening and our thoughts, these are strange days…. Days that will bring strange things to the light of day, and some people will not like having them in sight." Matthew then falls silent and everyone is left to their nightly ritual of writing in a notebook, a hard bound blank paged book, or a small lined hard cover spiral pad. All of them writing their personal thoughts and feeling about just what was going on around them.

The day was dawning, the sun had only an hour before fully emerged from its sleeping bed and risen above the eastern horizon giving its light freely to the inhabitants of the world. The group of nine trainers was now eating breakfast in the main dinning room of the Center; they had just now gotten their food and were digging in to eat. All of them were eating eggs and a stack of four Pancakes. The Pokemon, well those that could fit in the center, were eating the Pokechow. Well, Matthew's, Becky's, and Ethan's, they having gotten up latter then the rest, so they had missed what Pokemon the Junior had in their teams.

Nurse Joy came up to the group just as they were finishing their meals and had a serious look on her face, "I have an important note for a Robert L. Lead. It's rather important… I don't know what it is, but it just arrived by Physic Mail." She didn't go on, for Robert had snatched the sealed letter from the Nurse's hand and gave her and one hundred Pokeyen note in her hand, enough to pay for the expense of the mail.

Everyone was holding their breath, Physic mail was the fastest mode of mailing something, but it was reserved for very serious information, information that couldn't be risked by normal transport. Robert looks at the letter and stares at it, then, he slowly folds it back into its original shape, a rectangle that folded out to make three sections and handed it to Kirk, a barely seeable nod to Kirk tells some type of unspoken word.

As Kirk slowly unfolds the piece of paper Robert takes a deep breath, but then slams his fist down upon the table, causing the table to shake and caused the plates and glasses to rattle a little.

Kirk looked over at his leader with a sad look before looking around the table and realizing that they were alone, a good chance to perform what Kirk knew what he had to do. He cleared his throat and began reading the letter.

"To the Junior Police, I am offering you a position among us, you see kids as resourceful as yourself could be very powerful in my organization, I wish us to not be enemies but friends, I would love you to command my elite, but I am more them willing to delegate you to my special forces, however, remember this, I doubt you would like fur as a uniform along with any tail, claws or scales that go along with the job. Oh, and please tell those every watchful Hybrid Patrol group that I will have my new Recruits back, that is once they clear customs and disembark from their cruise, sincerely signed, Giovanni." Kirk as soon as he read the name stopped cold in his reading and looked around; they all realized that they had finally gotten a name upon the mysterious leader of Team Rocket. However Matthew and Becky were not fazed at all.

Matthew Vixen only smiled, "It fits, you see two Team Rocket grunts or former Execs tried to capture me on Halloween two years back, they called their boss Giovanni, but as you know there are many Giovanni's, including three business tycoons. So we are not even close to really narrowing down the real Giovanni."

Robert then smiled as well, "Well, we might as well pay his recruits a visit, but as for his offer… I rather have the checks of a Pikachu before I every willingly work for TR." Robert then gets up and with that, the small impromptu meeting was adjourned and they all set out upon the road again.

After returning their keys back to the Nurse who once again typing at her computer, once in a while looking over at a boy who was having a Pidgy with a bandaged wing upon his shoulder. The group didn't pay any mind to this and they exited the Center and headed west, walking past the huge shopping center along with a few people already out for an early morning shopping or a walk around the city.

They soon reached the city outskirts and soon they were once again out in the wild again, all nine of them were happy and soon they reached Cycling Road, which an entrepreneur had set up a rental shop at the top and bottom of the hill to rent bike to either desperate trainers who want down the hill or those that can't afford to buy one. At five hundred Pokeyen notes a bike.

However, from the bushes a lone figure watched the nine trainers, it was round, pink, had big blue eyes and a Microphone in its left paw. It giggled to itself and waddled out from the bush and smiled at the audience in front of her. "Jigglypuff," She giggled and without further ado, she closed her eyes and put the microphone to her mouth and began to sing a certain song.

All Nine trainers looked shocked at seeing a Jigglypuff… but then when it began to sing, they all freaked out, and they turned around but only began to fall to the ground and soon all nine were asleep, the Jigglypuff halfway through her song opened her eyes and stopped singing, at seeing all nine trainers sleeping soundly. She puffed herself up twice her size, and twisted off the top of her microphone and revealed a black marker, she then with fast reflexes and knowing what to draw went to work.

Just as she finished her work a worried voice rings out. "Jigglypuff…. Oh no, not again…. How many times have I told you, you can't go around singing expecting people to stay awake through your song… now look what you did, you messed up all these people's faces," The trainer, a young girl by the sound of her voice, then sighs. "What am I going to do with you, you really are a handful." The owner of the voice appears and she is dressed in a long skirt in the color of pink, along with a pink T-shirt, as well as a pink bow in her brown hair.

However at seeing the drawing, she couldn't help but giggle. "You are so funny sometimes, you know that Jiggle?" she then giggled again and picked up the happy Jigglypuff and left the road, not bothering to leave any note or explanation, she was just too happy to find her Jigglypuff again. "Promise me you won't run away again?"

The Jigglypuff only nods her own head and smiled happily, wondering when she would meet an audience that wouldn't fall asleep during her beautiful song.

A few hours pass and soon, Ethan is the first to wake up, he looks over and blinks, he couldn't believe his eyes, their were marking on everyone's faces, Matthew and Becky had fangs and angry eye brows, as well as a goatee on Matthew, Becky was wearing a monocle, or a glass circle that fits over a persons eye. Robert had whiskers and what looked to be black electric check sacs of a Pikachu. The others had only wavy lines or hearts, along with dots dashes, and other shapes and lines that didn't catch Ethan's attention that much.

Soon the group of nine trainers all were up and about, as well as using a towel to wash off the permanent marker on their faces.

"I never did encounter a Jigglypuff before…. But why did it do this?" Robert asked it was the same question that Ethan and Matthew were wondering as well.

Becky only looked up, "Maybe it is an artsy type of a Pokemon?" She smiled at her comment, only to have Kirk to clear his throat and respond to Becky's claim.

"That is not true." Kirk stated in a voice that the other three had never heard used before, but did remind them of a professor about to launce into a lecture about something. However the other six trainers only groaned as if having heard this one tone of voice so many times that it was very old. "You see… most Jigglypuff do not carry around a microphone… but those that do…. Watch out, because you will listen to their singing which is almost always a lullaby, and when the person falls asleep, the Jigglypuff will then unscrew the top of the marker and usually have a permanent marker underneath the top and then draw on the faces of those that fall asleep."

"Thank you so much laptop, we didn't need that much information. We were asking rhetorical questions." Sarah was the one that said that and she wasn't too happy about hearing Kirk's voice like that again.

"Now, don't fight among us, if we do, Team Rocket most likely will capture us, and then… then we won't be able to rescue anyone at all. Not even us." Robert's voice showed that he was giving a warning to everyone standing around.

Matthew only blinked his eyes, "Err…. Then shouldn't we get to the Bike Rental store and get through Cycling Road then?" This was met with blank stares as if he was speaking in a foreign tongue.

"Well of course we are going to go their, just hold your tails in a bundle till then." Sarah said with an irritated tone of voice. "Now we go at Roberts command."

Robert was the only one not giving Matthew a strange look. "Well, let's get going then, time is a-wasting, so let's go." Robert then takes a step forward and the others follow behind him.

Matthew, Becky and Ethan only look at each other and return their Pokemon that are out all the time, seeing how they couldn't easily transport them on a bike. Eve looked a little dejected but she did look at Matthew and s spark of some plan was in her eyes just as she disappeared into a red beam of light.

The nine trainers soon were crowded into the rental bike shop and all were waiting for the two elected buyers to hurry up so they could all get to Fuchsia City.

"Now let me get this straight," The man behind the counter said. "You want six bikes because three of you already own a collapsible bike, yet you want a discount for a group…. Sorry, but either you rent nine bikes and use them…. Or no discount at all." The man then folded his arms across his chest and stared at the two as if daring him to change his mind.

Matthew looked back staring right into his eyes and just held the glare. It soon became apparent that the two were in a staring contest and neither one was willing to blink and loss to the impromptu contest that seemed to be thick with concentration from those around as they silently urged on Matthew to try and win.

A full thirty seconds pass before Matthew blinked, the bike renter only smiled and laughed, "I win, I win… now…. Where is the money to rent the bikes?" He grinned and looked at each of the six trainers that didn't have a bike. All six trainers then slowly walked forward and paid for the bikes at full price, as well as a one hundred Pokeyen fee for being troublemakers in the beginning. But finally they all had a bike and they wheeled them out of the shop one at a time, and in single file they exited the shop and turned north and soon arrived at the entrance to Cycling Road and as each one passed through they soon were ready for their trip down the hill and towards Fuchsia City.

"Okay, so who wants to get on the road and reach Fuchsia City and our goal that resides in that city?" Robert asked, he got as a response was something unexpected to him… the rest of the group pushed forward on their bikes and took off allowing gravity to take hold of them and they went down the hill picking up speed.

"YE-HAW, Full speed ahead." Ethan shouted out in a yell as he zoomed ahead and was soon in the front of the pack of nine bikers. They were enjoying themselves greatly and were excited to be on a fast down hill run. During the run down the hill, the group of nine bicyclists were not interrupted for a battle, they did see a few bikers but they were already busy with other trainers in a battle, soon the gatehouse was in sight and amazingly their were no other bikers, something that all nine trainers were glade about.

Soon they were through the gatehouse and at the bottom of the hill; they then walked their bikes to the rental house and entered the air conditioned front room.

"I see you had a fun time on my brother's bicycles, let us see now… nine bikes checked out, so nine bikes that need to be returned, along with a two thousand Pokeyen fee for cleaning and readjustment." The man smiled as he held out the piece of paper.

"Wait a minute." Robert shouted as he took the paper and scanned it line by line. "I can testify that only Kirk, my younger brother Dirk, and myself had bikes already, where as Matthew, Becky, Ethan, Sarah, Freda, and Richard rented bikes from you, I have the sheet of paper to prove that, we paid full price instead of your advertised group rate." Robert then pulled out his copy of the receipt and showed it to the man, while at the same time keeping a firm grip of the receipt.

The man, looking like an identical twin to the man at the other end of the route leaned forward and peered at the piece of paper in Robert's hand. "Hmm… I see, so I guess there is only one explanation for this…. This is a forgery." With that the man leaned back and smiled. "Do you know what we do with those that try to forge receipts?" the man now had a serious tone to him and he looked like he wasn't kidding at all.

"Now see here, my parent's paid…" Robert growled back, sounding like he wasn't having a good day know.

"Hold on, let me finish." The man said back. "The punishment is…. Smile, you've just been caught on hidden film." He smiled and pointed behind the teens at a picture of a generic male riding a bike down Cycling Road, they all assumed that behind the picture was the camera.

"We'll I'll be a Mankey's Uncle." Richard muttered at seeing the joke that had been pulled on them.

Ethan only choked at hearing that catch phrase, "You've got to be kidding me." He looked around him as the others only stared slacked jaw at the person in front of them.

"So, care to be on television? After all, you don't want to miss out your five minutes of fame now do you?" The man smiled once again, this time instead of a creepy and insane one, it was one of joy and happiness at bringing to those around him laughter as well as a few people's moment's of fame.

The group only huddled together and began to have a whispered conversation to try and figure out rather to do this, or not.

"I say let's go for it, when else will be get to show something like this to our parents?" Richard said in a hushed voice, but still one could hear his excitement a mile away.

"Why should we? We would only be forgotten when the next person shows up." Sarah moaned in her typical way of saying that it was going to fail horribly. She was almost always snapping at someone or complaining about something. But to Matthew, Becky, and Ethan, this was really the first time they heard something like this from her.

Kirk was the next one to speak, "I really don't see the harm of this… but if we succeed at our plans, we may not be world famous, but those that we help will forever remember us, good or bad I honestly don't know.

Dirk was next to spoken after Kirk, "Can we please say yes big brother, and I mean dad and mom are always watching the show, wouldn't they be so surprised if we were on the T.V.?" Dirk was showing what energy a ten year old would show at realizing that they might be on the Television, there is not ifs ands or buts, and they were going to be T.V. stars in their young minds.

"How about you three, what do you think we should do?" Robert asked the so far three silent ones, he wanted to know their opinions before saying what they all wanted to do.

Ethan was first to answer Robert's question. He too was showing wonder and excitement at being able to have his face on T.V. "I agree with Richard and Dirk… we should say yes and be able to show our parents what we have gotten into this year besides the usual gym badges." Ethan was shaking with excitement and pent up energy.

Becky was next one to be speaking; her voice was cool and collected, as well as calm, showing no emotion either way. "I would have to say that to me it wouldn't matter one way or the other, Giovanni will find us sooner or later, seeing how he knew we were at Celadon, he knew that we would have to pass through Cycling Road… and if he had any traps lay out over the hill, and we got through them…. I say by all means let's put our faces on the T.V."

Finally all faces turned to Matthew. "First off, don't stare at me, it makes me nervous." Matthew said before speaking his mind, "Frankly, I don't want to, I fear it will give those that are after us a jumping off point, however, this is random, and not even rigged to follow people so… frankly my mind says no, but my gut says go for it, after all, this may be the last bit of fun we have for a while to come."

Neither Matthew Vixen nor any of the other knew just how true those words were going to be. So they all turned around and agreed to the terms of the contract, they would allow the use of their reactions and comments during the filming, but wouldn't show the discussion of rather to say yes or no. Once all the legal issues were taken care of, the nine trainers exited the bicycle shop and noticed that the sun had moved a little more to the west. They realized that they had spent an hour in the shop longer then they wanted. But still they were making excellent time and so they moved forward into the beginning of the late afternoon, early dusk.

When the group had gone a fair amount of distance, Matthew, Becky, and Ethan all pulled out certain Pokeballs and soon standing next to their respective trainers were, Matt, Firestorm, Ruth, and Eve. With the standard guardians of the group once again out and ready to assist them, they moved out once more, still heading east, towards Fuchsia City.

They reach the outskirts of Fuchsia City by nightfall and soon they saw the Pokemon Center lights in the distance and with that, they picked up their pace to arrive at the Center sooner. But when they finally reached the Center, a small sign was tapped to the inside of the sliding glass doors.

"We are terrible sorry, but due to a Poison Type Convention going on all this week, all of our rooms are booked, however, Koga has kindly opened up part of his gym for sleeping quarters, don't worry the Gym will still be open during this Week." The sign was then signed personally by Nurse Joy.

"Well," Dirk said with a sigh, "I guess I won't be able to enjoy Center Food anytime soon… I wonder what Ninjas eat." Dirk's stomach then rumbled indicating that he was hungry. The others only laugh lightly because they too are hungry. But they don't stand around for long; for once again they are on their way to the Fuchsia City Gym. They soon arrive at the building itself, the doors to the three story building were wide open, the feeling was of an old traditional Japanese semi-mansion, but still it help an eerie feeling to it, even though all the windows were lit.

"This is bogus… an old Ninja temple…. Baa… just a bunch of over the top dramatics if you ask me." Richard was the one that spoke those words upon receiving a piece of paper warning about traps and other oddities that might lurk around the building.

"I wouldn't discount a thing just because you cannot see it at first, just like a season, you don't see it, yet you know it is on its way." A smooth and silky voice that seemed to be reprimanding Richard, a voice that sounded as if it was coming from behind them, the grouped turned around and just stared at the man now standing where their wasn't a man before.

The man that was standing behind, now in front of them since they had turned around to find the source of the voice was wearing a black shirt, black pants and cloth shoes, he also had jet black spiky hair as well as a black cape to round off the appearance, only one person wears that kind of clothing daily. It was Koga, leader of the Fuchsia City Gym.

Koga only smiled at the group of nine Trainers, "Tell me, are you looking for a match? You see, I was hoping to get in some late night training, so come, let us go to the gym and meet each other on the field of battle, my Pokemon against each one of yours individually, the winners may sleep the losers… well, and they must fight me again. But first, we will eat in the Gym, to be a great trainer, one must always either have the battle field in his or her mind… or be near it as much as possible" Koga then turned and vanished from sight.

Dirk stared wide eyed, "Wow a real live Ninja…. This is going to be so cool. I will be fighting a real Ninja as well, how cool is that going to be?" He looked happy and excited.

Indeed this match between Koga the Fuchsia City Gym Leader against the Junior Police Force along with Matthew, Becky, and Ethan will be one that none of them would forget for the rest of their lives.


	48. Fight of the Ninja

**Fight of the Ninja**

Dirk was squirming as he sat upon a very fluffy green pillow as he looked around, noticing that the walls seemed to be made of faux paper dressing that had paper white windows with black lines to denote panes. The rest of the walls were a yellowish tan color. "I wonder what Ninja's eat? I mean do they eat exotic foods? Or normal foods like us?"

Robert only laughed as he also sat on a fluffy red pillow he then ruffled his younger brother, "You've asked that question five times now, you'll have to be patient and wait and see for what comes next." He then waited as well.

The silence that followed… one could hid within it and not be notice. Indeed that was what happened, as if from no where Koga dropped from the ceiling and landing right beside Matthew Vixen who visible jumped but stayed right on his Cream Colored pillow.

Koga had forgone his cape from before and instead a long black scarf wrapped itself around his neck. "Well now, I hoped you liked that little display, but come, the hour grows late and you must be famished, so eat, and drink up." Koga had directed the first part to Dirk who was looking awed at Koga's skills, what more was amazing was that during the moment that the trainers were riveted upon Koga, the table had been set with food and plates. The food was steaming hot so it meant that it was fresh and ready to eat.

Dirk was wide Eyed, "It looks so normal… so they eat like us, no special diet it seems." Dirk then dished himself a good portion of food, and soon the others were dishing up food and, as some people might say, tucking it in. 

"Come… Come, no need to be shy, allow your Pokemon to be out and let them eat as well." With that he clapped his hands and a few people dressed in simple black clothing brought out another table and a pile of pillows for the Pokemon to sit at and eat.

A few minutes later all the Pokemon amounting to literal fifty five Pokemon, for not only were the Pokemon of all the trainers at the now two tables, but Koga's Pokemon were their as well. They all were eating and in between bites they were exchanging comments and stories, as well as some jokes by the sound of things.

Matthew Vixen was mainly eating while studying Koga and his Pokemon team when a question from him caught him off guard. "Uh, wait? Could you repeat that?"

Koga smiled and repeated the question. "You seem to be quiet, is something wrong? But my original question was this. Would you mind being the first to challenge me, you seem weak on the outside, but the way your eyes move about you…. You know what you want and what you are looking for, it would be an honor on my part to battle a trainer who has his wits about him for once."

Matthew Vixen was taken aback by Koga's frank and critical view of observation. He was glad he hadn't tried to listen in on the Pokemon's conversation. Now that could have been bad for him, he smiled and began to think about it, he knew that he was trying to get him off keel and a little over confident by that comment, but he knew that his past had been full of troubling attacks from Team Rocket. He had however had never gone up against a poison type in those attacks, they wanted him in one piece and alive, but here…. He smiled a smile that was almost told his answer. "I accept you challenge, but first, let us finish our meals."

"Koga smiled brightly as he leaned back a little, "Of course, you are patient, some would have taken the challenge now, but you, you wait for the time that is best suited for both of us, I commend you for your tack and respect." With that Koga returned to his plate of food and began to eat again.

Soon all everyone had eaten and were leaning back as the conversation moved to topics usually left until after dinner.

Becky and Ethan had gotten into a whispered argument about rather there had been any dates between Matthew and herself, Ethan thought so, but Becky was saying no.

Robert and Dirk were talking about what they might say to Della their sister when they saw her again.

While Richard and Sarah seemed to be in a whispered conversation about something or another, rather important by the sounds of how they were deliberately keeping their voices low and trying their best to not be overheard by the others.

Matthew was unable to hear the conversation because he was walking around the tables of Pokemon looking for his teammates and tapping them on the base of their heads, and signaling them that he wanted to talk with them in private.

Soon he had gathered together his teammates and were in a side room, and by the looks of it, it was the room trainers sit in while waiting for the Gym Leader to let them into his Lair.

"Okay, listen up, I know now that we might have eaten a little too much, or maybe not." Matthew added the second part upon seeing Flare licking some sauce from his paw and then whined as if still hungry. Matthew only shook his head, "We are going to face against our third to last Gym Leader, and frankly I am a little worried, he has trained as a Ninja, and that in itself is something to keep an eye on, we are also facing Poison Types as well, this could turn out to be a hard battle to fight, but we must not loss our courage or spirit of fight. So tell me, who wants to go first?"

Their were low muttering among the group, and then finally after a minute of back and forth talking, Flare stepped forward proudly and smirked. _"I believe it is my turn, and I will hold my temper Mast… I mean Matthew." _The way he corrected himself was by his tone of voice indicated that he only did it for fun and as a joke.

"Very funny Flare, you're very funny indeed." Matthew responded in a deadpan tone of voice showing that he was tired of the old joke that had been tossed at him. "Now shall we go?" Matthew waved his hand and indicated the door, which upon Flare's approach opened smoothly and silently as if they were made of feathers.

The room had been cleared of tables and a section of the wall had been slide away to allow for the other eight trainers to watch the battle. Koga was on the other end of the painted gym floor standing relaxed as if not really caring for the battle at hand.

But Matthew could tell that he was only acting, his eyes were watching him as was he watching him. When Matthew reached the floor, Koga snapped his finger and a Venomoth fluttered from the eves of the Gym Room and Flare stepped forward.

"Okay Flare, Let's start things off with a Flame Thrower." Matthew snapped in a voice cool, collected, and emotionless. Flare only nodded his head and let out a small bark of agreement before letting loss a stream of Fire at the duel Bug and Poison Type.

Venomoth only began to stare at the oncoming stream of fire, suddenly it stopped and then shot back at Flare, though the fire sack grew hotter, he was pushed back by the Confusion Attack. But the next moment Flare had jumped out and seemingly without Matthew's Command issued Bite Attack upon the Venomoth by running and then using his hind legs to jump at the low flying Venomoth.

"Well done, I barely noticed your hand twitched you have trained your team well I can see." With that he fell silent but then the Venomoth suddenly stopped fluttering and sent out a Psybeam. Flare was hit but he shook off the effects before firing off another Flame Thrower. Matthew had been saddened that because of Team Magma's experiments, it seemed that he had forgotten over time the TM's that he had either learned their or that he had tried to teach him, Matthew however had a gut feeling that something like this would happen.

"Keep up the good work Flare we got that bug where we want it." Matthew smiled as the Venomoth weak against fire, and just a level below Flare fainted in the hit.

Koga only smiled and laughed as he took a Pokeball, painted black so as to blend in with his uniform and returned his Venomoth. He then clapped his hands in a way that made it sound more like two branches of a tree hitting each other, next moment a Koffing descended from above and floated above the ground.

"Did I mention that this is will be only the beginning?" Koga said with a mysterious laugh. Matthew thought that he was only referring to his adventure and goal for the Elite Four. Then Koga gave his first order to Koffing. "Let's use a smog attack, cover the field, and hid us from our foe." Koffing only said his name both to human, and Pokemon ears before belching out thick black smog that caused both Matthew and Flare to begin to choke. Flare chocked so hard that he belched out a little bit of Ember that right away set the smog alight, it then spread so fast that before anyone could react the Koffing used explosion on itself, the blast due to the thickness of the smog didn't really hurt Flare that much, but it did clear away the smog and what was revealed shocked Matthew Vixen into a silent stare before he stepped back as he teammates stepped forward.

The group sitting in the side room also got up only to have the doors slide shut on them and then a speaker lowered, before any of the could react and pull off a pokeball, or direct them to attack the speaker or wall, for Ruth and Eve were indeed out once again. The speakers began to pipe in the song of a Jigglypuff and soon, the group was snoring quietly and dreaming of pleasant things while beyond the wall a battle was about to be waged that wouldn't do well for one side.

Koga had taken his scarf off revealing a little red R on his collar indicating just who he represented, as well as most likely who stood behind him. Matthew Vixen was not one to swear and indeed the only words the escape his mouth were, "Oh-oh." Upon which he backed up and his teammates charged forward. Flare whose head was still ringing decided to stay near Matthew and try to protect him while the other rushed forward.

However, four well placed gas beads had Matt, Firestorm, Sir Thief, and Stripes asleep like babies. Flare began growling as the group of Ninja's advanced forward, all of the carrying a small black clay ball, most likely ready to send both trainer/Hybrid along with the last awake Pokemon to slumber land.

But Koga waved his hand and smiled. "Come now, I must say that it is good seeing my apprentice again," He then smiled at the surprise in Matthew's eyes. "Come now, I have been a Ninja for many a years and one of my assignments were to train you and your girlfriend in the arts of martial arts, you got to the first achievement before running, but come now, I know that Ninetales mind of yours remember, I'll go easy on you, but I want you to do your best." Koga then rushed forward with what seemed to be a Karate Chop.

Matthew Vixen's mind went blank, but Light Tail's didn't he took control of the human body careful not to let his mind create it to his liking and dodge to the left while throwing his legs up into the air to block the attack.

Koga saw the move coming and mid-step he shifted his weight to avoid the kick and then grabbed Matthew's leg, and flipped him.

Light Tail felt himself leave the ground and right away using his own instinct he landed semi safely, the jolt was still painful but still, he was in the fighting.

Koga rushed in before Matthew could get onto his feet and what seemed to be only a brush across from one shoulder to another and he was past Matthew.

Light Tail was confused and when his tried to stand a pain shot from nerves in his back and shoulders and he blacked slowly sinking to the floor of the Gym unaware that he had been hit by a Ninja move to disable one's opponent.

Flare just stared wide eyed, but then upon seeing what he felt was a low down and dirty trick done to Matthew forgoes what Matthew had told him, his eyes turned a bright green and as his eyes turned green, his muzzle opened and green ball of energy soon took form. The rest of the Ninjas saw this and threw their balls of sleeping gas, but when a Pokemon get into a rage it usually forgets nor desires to sleep and soon the ball grew bigger and bigger. He was aiming right at Koga, however his own energy had been drained during the battle and before he could finish the attack, he blinked, stumbled and then fainted, the energy dispersing into a harmless mist from his jaws.

Koga smiled as he looked about the Gym, he had done something that others had not been able to do, and he has in his grasp the renegade Dark Mirror project. As well as more likely subjects for their hybrid experiments, with these thoughts he signaled for his team to open up the doors to the side room, which after being piped in the Jigglypuff music, had then been gassed with sleeping powder, to insure that the humans and Pokemon were to stay asleep.

Koga then allowed himself a small smile, something that he never does even when in the throws of victory. But this time, this one time he allowed himself the pleasure of a smile, he had done something that had taken Team Rocket many hours of work and money.

When the sliding doors opened, two figures with gas masks were standing amongst the sleeping trainers. Koga turned and only smiled.

"So, how is the Jhoto Branch doing Richard, and ah, Sarah, I must say, you have done well hiding yourself amongst this Junior Police, it was lucky that you stumbled across Dark Mirror, Giovanni will be pleased."

Richard and Sarah looked at each other and didn't remove their gas masks. But Richard spoke first. "We have a slight problem, you see… it seems they have been able to locate the location of the Cruise Ship and our lost division, as you can see…. This is a dilemma."

Koga only laughed, "Nonsense, when we put them through out machines we will glean the information needed from their brains." He then signaled for his men to come up to the two spies. In one swift movement the two lied still on the ground permanently.

Koga only smiled, "So sorry but we can't have anyone else try to claim the credit, especially teenaged mercenaries." Koga then laughed before suddenly the long wall in the rectangle that was facing the opposite of where the sleeping forms of seven trainers blow up, thick black smoke billowed inside and outside as flames began to lick the sides of the hole. Through the hole stepped into the fry where two people, both of which were instantly recognized. One was Riku, wearing red shorts, and a red T-shirt with a red plain Baseball cap and now was Six foot two,

The other person was only recognizable if you kept following the new in Hoenn, for the man standing next to Riku was wearing a red business suite along with some black pants with shiny shoes. His name was beginning to be connected to a more police activities against Team Rocket, Maxie leader of Team Magma.

Maxie spoke first his tone was one of sophistication and high class, as well as a little sore. "Hand over those trainers; you are under arrest for kidnapping and unethical experimentation."

Koga only laughed, "You think I will bow to two of you? Think again, you are facing a Ninja Master, and so you are in for a beating."

"I don't think so," Riku shouted back, "You underestimate us, greatly." With those words people flooded in through the hole, some wearing red, others a black and gold uniform, while others…. Were wearing blue with a black artsy A.

A third figure stands now amongst the two. "I will support their claim and order. You have no idea what your plans can cause. You will anger the legendaries and all will go down the drains." Archie was the third figure and a neat and well kept short beard was on his chin, he was wearing the same thing as an Executive of Team Aqua, looking somewhat like a modern Pirate.

Koga knew that the fight had been lost before it had even began, and knowing that it would be fool hearty to escape with dead weight of sleeping bodies, he signed before suddenly throwing smoke bombs onto the ground, others around them throw smoke bombs down and when the purple smoke cleared…. No one was left except for those that were sleeping.

Maxie and Archie both looked at the empty gym frustrated at being unable to capture Koga. "That is the second Exec that we have failed to capture." Archie growled in frustration.

"Easy Archie," Maxie said without much emotion, "At least we have the teens still alive and well."

At this a grunt from Aqua came up to them, "Sir, two of the kids… they…. Well…. They won't see another day." He seemed nervous as well, "That's not all, they had some Team Rocket gear with them, I think they were spies, and well, I think they tried something too big for them."

Maxie only looked around, "That is a Ninja code, we can't be bothered by missed opportunities, and we were in fact still here because of one. Now, let's move these kids out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Maxie then had his grunts, and Archie had his grunts, while Riku had his men work together to quickly remove the trainers from the now deserted Ninja home.

Meanwhile Koga was hiding in the basement of his own Gym while holding vials of some kind or another. "It doesn't matter anymore if you live or not Dark Mirror, for we have what is most important, you're DNA." Koga then like the shadow that all Ninjas moves, he slipped down hidden corridors and passages and soon was away from the Patrols looking for him.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon Center was filled with not a Poison Convention anymore, it seemed that this was a ruse to gather a small Team Rocket force under disguise to try and capture the city. But now the Center was filled with another kind of convention, one of beating Team Rocket.

Robert was shaking his head, "I can't believe it, Sarah and Richard members of Team Rocket? Why I never would have accepted there company if I knew the truth."

Dirk only smiled, and seemed to speak wise words for his age, "Hey they fooled us all, and Team Rocket is good at doing that, at least they got some type of payment." Dirk shuddered he couldn't believe that those two were dead.

Freda, a person that is of few words and liked to stay in the back ground spoke, "They were always too perfect for my taste I should have seen this coming for a while."

Matthew Vixen only stared at Freda, having never heard her speak. "Look you can second guess yourselves all night long, it is over and done with, we were compromised on security but now… now we are safe. However, we now have a new problem. How do we get back on track to finding your sister and that ship?"

Matthew Vixen's words brought the loud din of many conversations to a dead stop. Archie came up to them and slowly and making sure they heard the question asked them once. "What did you just say?"

Matthew Vixen, one that had no fear for any Teams or Organizations turned around to face him right in the eyes and responded, "I said we are looking for a Ship with my friends Sister and others trapped, most likely by those Hybrid Patrol people who sure love it when they try to disprove the existence of Hybrids."

The looks that he got back were ones that made him surprised. Riku who was standing nearby walks over with a smile. "Well then I believe we can help one another."

**VT: **Well, there you have it folks…. We finally get to the ship; stay tuned because this will be getting most interesting.


	49. The Break Out

**The Break Out**

The looks that he got back were ones that made him surprised. Riku who was standing nearby walks over with a smile. "Well then I believe we can help one another."

"Just what may this be?" Robert asked as he looked between Dirk, Kirk, and Freda, while at the same time making double sure not to look over at Matthew, Ethan, or Becky's direction, "After all, we may be after completely different objectives."

Riku leaned back and only smiled, "Of course, after all the dealing you have been with I am not surprised that you mistrust us, especially after Koga double crossed you, we didn't even expect that until one of our own spies were able to give us a good list of high ranking executives in Team Rocket… only problem we still haven't been able to get a good photo of Giovanni."

Matthew looked up and faced Riku, "Have you tried the Gym Leader of Viridian yet?" He looked like he had a sudden insight. But then the light was gone and he looked around confused. "Did I just say something?"

Maxie only looked at Matthew with a look of a statue, but he only shook himself from his state and blink while clearing his throat. "It seems that our friend has two minds…. I say we follow up on that."

Riku only shakes his head, "Sorry but we are still searching for a permanent Gym Leader their, and the old one… he has vanished from off the face of the map. I wish we had that before his Gym was destroyed…. But with this help… we can finally connect a name with a face." Riku then went off to find a computer terminal.

Meanwhile while they sat in silence and waited for Riku to return and complete his little talk about helping one another Maxie got up and sat right next to Matthew Vixen.

"Forget it, I work for no organization even if you claim to be reformed, I say no." Matthew Vixen muttered before Maxie could even speak a single word.

Maxie only shakes his head in the negative, "You are quick to judge, yet when it comes to Pokemon you seem to let them show themselves first before you make judgment, tell me, do you know about that Flareon you have with you?"

Matthew turned his head and looked him right in the eyes. "What about Flare? Are you jealous that I have him now? That he didn't die out in the wilderness? Well you can't have him, he is happy for once and I will not destroy that."

Maxie was still unfazed, "Easy their boy, I was only going to warn you that you must keep your eye on yourself, if you care for him, care for yourself. Flare doesn't fight for everyone, he fights only for those that he trusts and will protect them at all costs, including using techniques that I myself am ashamed I even tried to make perfect…. But a lot can happen when you face the destruction at the hands of Groundon and Kyogre." Maxie laughed at this before continuing onward, "All I wish to give you is advice on making Flare long lived and not be his own killer protecting you." Maxie then got up and looked tired. He however turned around and smiled, "Just remember that passion you showed me just now, we might need that… things I fear could get worse much, much worse.

Meanwhile in another part of the Kanto Region a fateful meeting was about to be made.

Dark Moon looked at the sky, the moon was being clouded over giving poor light, but she didn't care, she knew where another underground Team Rocket base was, and she was planning a raid upon it, she wanted more recruits for her army, she would show this land just who was the superior species, she would show them, and then, she would claim Matthew as her own.

"My, my, what passion at your work… you are strong, yet you seek more power, tell me do you want to really tap into your power over the night?" A silky voice spoke from out of the shadow and a black Ninetales Hybrid seemingly melted from the shadows. Right away Dark Moon could tell who this creature was.

"So the legends are true, you do exist, but why talk to me? Why not just try to take control of my black heart?" Dark Moon growled out as she signaled her Hybrids to continue past toward the Rocket base.

"Because we both want the same thing, power and the fall of human kind, the legendaries made a mistake to take even a remote interest in these weaklings, but we will show that we are the stronger and we are the rightful heirs to this land. But tell me do you really want Matthew? He is more concerned about his human family then the Pokemon Family."

Dark Moon blinked, she knew that he was lost but she had a crush on him…. She suddenly shook her head, it was his power she was wanting, and with that she extended her paw. "I say we make a pack, your forces and mine will make this world fear a Hybrid for what they are meant to be, rulers of these weakling humans.

Dark Tail flicked four of his tails and took Dark Moons paw. "It's a deal partner." With that they walked side by side to the capturing of yet another underground Team Rocket facility and make plans for an outright assault against Mankind.

Riku returned to sit with the seven remaining teens from the Junior Police Force. His face revealed what he found before he could even speak. But speak he did. "Gone, all gone, no trace of any pictures of him… they must have some pretty good hackers, we haven't got a trace of a single picture of Giovanni. This looks bad." He then looked at Robert and then his face brightened and he snapped his finger.

"Oh right, I remember what I was going to originally going to tell you." With those words he scooted forward a little and lowered his voice. "We seem to have located the missing cruise liner only problem…"

"Only Problem," Archie said interrupting Riku and sitting down with the group, right next to Maxie, who seemed to have sat down without a sound, "Only Problem is that a rouge section of the G-Force has taken it upon them to be the sole police capable of dealing with Team Rocket's Hybrids while at the same time, doing their best to cover up that a Hybrid even exists in the first place… and yet, they like guarding a cruise ship with some of the tightest security I have seen, I can't get a Aqua sub within a nautical mile of the bay."

Maxie then picked up where Archie left off. "Nor can I get one of my Choppers within a mile radius of that bay, as well as my men, we tried two small strike forces, but both were returned all bound up and with notes of not trying it again."

Riku then spoke most likely finishing whatever it was that he was going to say in the first place. "They also still have inside links to us… they know every single operative, most likely through the computer…. But as you can see, this is where your group can help us."

Kirk cleared his throat and then began to use his vocal cords. "What your saying it that we can do it because we are not part of any of you guys, yet you most likely would like the ship and passengers back in your custody, correct? Well, what is it to let us in and not you guys?"

Riku answered Kirk's questions first. "I think I can speak for all of us when we say that we have no need for Hybrids, I will leave it up to you to decide where they go. But we do need detailed descriptions of the base and some pictures."

"As well as the cruise liner itself, Hoann has been trying to get her back now for a while and if we can get her back, we might be able to get Hoann to help us if the need arises." Maxie spoke explaining just what it was that they needed.

"I think we can do that, right gang?" Robert asked around the group and all of them nodded in the affirmative. Robert turned to face the three heads of three different organizations. The first organization much is known about in the first place the Pokemon G-Men and the second and third was once out to control a legendary each, but now it seems is out to protect them. "It is agreed, we will help you retrieve the Ship."

Riku smiled, "Okay, here is what you need to do." With those words the group of trainers and the leaders of three separate organizations began talking unaware that a small boy dressed in green was listening in on their conversation right outside the window next to them.

The seven member of our group were now gathered outside the Pokemon Center adjusting the straps of their packs when they thought they heard a shrill note of an Ocarina, but when they looked around they couldn't find the source of it. However, Matthew did see that Ethan had on his face a self satisfied look, as well as Eve. Matthew shook his head and reminded himself that he would need to ask Ethan about it later.

Ethan Vixen looked around; it felt weird reliving the last two minutes… But still it was how it should be; he silently tightened his grip on his Ocarina with a new addition, a clump of green fur, tied by a fine leather strip that seemed ageless.

"Are you okay bro? You seem distracted a little." Matthew asked it seemed that it was becoming more and easier for him to notice things; even now subtle changes were becoming glaringly apparent to him.

Ethan just smiled a fox like smile that reminded Matthew more of an Umbreon, "Nothing, just thinking about the task ahead really, we are going to have to use our wits about us if we want to get inside the ship."

Matthew smiled, "As well as a little legendary help." He then ruffled Ethan's jet black hair in a friendly brotherly way.

Robert had waited till they had finished this exchange before saying anything, "I think that we have stood around long enough, I say we hit the road and begin this trek to save my new half race." Robert it seemed was fine having a Hybrid as a sister as well as calling Hybrids part of the family.

Freda only nodded her head in the affirmative and after readjusting the pack straps on her own pack began walking forward.

The group then set out while behind them they were watched by those staying at the Pokemon Center, all hoping that they would achieve their victory, as they get their ship back… along with any information that might be left by the Hybrid Patrol. Of course the second part of the three organizations hopes were not understood by the trainers.

The time past very slowly it seemed as they marched, they were told that the bay was off the beaten path and they would have to go over some rocky terrain along the beach… supposedly this was the least defended against intruders, after all, Pokemon Trainers travel the beach all the time to find a good training location or a good fishing location, as such, they would keep it lightly guarded so not to draw the curiosity of Pokemon Trainers, but also they were keeping a very weathered eye out for non trainers, so it would have to be a fine, a very fine balancing act between normal Trainer activities, and searching for the bay.

Suddenly Matthew stopped and smiled, he unclipped a pokeball from his belt and after a whispered conversation with Flare, and he takes off at a run smiled and sometimes turning around and bowing down a little bark and wags his tail as if daring them to follow them.

The rest of the group smiled and laughed at the cunning of Matthew's plot. Matthew looked hurt, "What you laughing at? It is getting late and Flare is getting away…. Come back here will you? I have no time to play." This only excited Flare even more and he took off down the beach.

Matthew sighed and when he saw those around him smirking he snapped at them, "Oh… so you think this is so funny? Then you can help me find him…. And I will make sure you search real hard understand? Use your cell phones to update each other; Flare is getting too long of a head start." The faces around him fell as they realized that they would be out most likely all night… but inside their heads they smiled… what perfect way of getting into a none fence base then if they were searching for a run away Pokmeon. So they took off after Flare all yelling at him to come back.

Ethan was playing his part well, he was being the lazy brother at the moment, though he ran, he just wasn't paying attention… just like he was told to do. They soon reached a more barren part of the beach, as such; it had more weeds and brushwood about… perfect places to hide cameras or listening devices.

Flare had taken a far lead on them and soon he stopped at seeing in his canine vision a strange metal object sitting out in the water, he thought that it most likely would be the ship that they would be searching for. He smiled and wagged his tail before bolting down the sand, hoping to get a free handout from any of the dockhands… after all he was suppose to be the lost Pokemon after all… maybe sneak onto the ship… cause a little mayhem just so that they had to let Matthew up… he just smiled at his fox like trick before bolting down the sand dune he was standing upon. Barking like made, but in a friendly and joyous tone.

Matt, the Vulpix that is, heard the barking due to his acute hearing and right away let out a small bark himself, Firestorm right away trotted back to his side and had a smirk on her muzzle. Matthew hearing the small bark and Matt pawing and throwing his head towards Flare right away began to dial on his Cell Phone a smile on his face. Only to have a figure step in front of him holding what looked to be a gun.

"Okay, please lower the phone, you are trespassing…." He was interrupted by heavy breathing and a shouted communication.

"Matthew, I couldn't find Flare in the meadow back their… I looked under every bush and shrub… I think he came this… oh, hello, something wrong?" Freda asked all in one breathe.

"What? Err… no, no nothing is wrong… just… just a misunderstanding… I don't like people poking around my land that is all." The guard had hastily put his gun away and was looking around hastily.

Matthew only smiled and finished dialing and after a relayed communication between callers he hung up. "they'll be over here shortly… it seems I was out front of all you… strange because I started behind you… but I guess I was looking for Flare too hard."

"Flare?" The Guard asked in confusion, though after a pause he seemed to get it, "Oh… you lost a Pokemon, and you are looking for it… I think I can help…." He stopped as he Walkie Talkie came to life. It was garbled to those around him but he seemed to know what was being said, because he picked it up and responded. "Oh? Really, it that so, in that case, I believe I found the owner… they are just below that ridge… yes? Yes? Right, I'll escort them their right away." With that the man put down his Walkie Talkie and smiled, not noticing that Matthew had been studying the badge on his left pocket for the entire time, almost as if memorizing it, also unknown for the moment, Ethan had helped in the process, by playing a song which only a few notes were every heard. But still when all was said and done, and the group was walking up the sand dune ridge, Matthew Vixen had enough knowledge to hide himself as a Guard most likely.

They soon reached the ridge and the seven trainers just gapped at what they saw. Anchored off the cost was the cruise ship, the S.S. Libya Two, it was easy to distinguish because of the unique design of her. She had one red funnel in the middle of the ship, with what looked to be casing for side wheel paddles, but this was false, they mainly had the name of the ship on the side, the hull was painted white and the bridge was facing away from them, the stern of the ship help the pendant for the line that owned the Libya Two, a blue back ground with a Pokeball in the middle. Ethan just blinked before squinting at the ship as they got nearer, it seemed that gathered on the makeshift dock running out to the ship that a lot of people were gathering, and then Ethan gasped before yanking the binoculars that the Guard had around his neck to him, effectively dragging him to his level of height and peered through them.

Before the guard could react to such treatment Ethan let go of the Binoculars and just stood rooted to the ground, "I think I know where Flare is… There." Ethan then pointed to a black spot in the hull of the ship, a gangway leading up to it.

The guard only blinked, "What? You mean a Pokemon is on board the ship? But the security their…."

"Flare can get out of a locked room if he wanted to, why makes you think a Pokemon of that resources could get past a dozen or so guards without being spotted." Matthew commented dryly. He then sighed, "He thinks it's a game really, won't come to anyone else, and I swear he can be as slippery as a Totodile after a bath." Matthew then began to pick up his pace only to have a heavy hand fall upon his shoulder the guard looked grim.

"Sorry but that ship is off limits, infected by some strange disease, can't let anyone in or out." The guard looked like he was regurgitating a spiel that was given to him a while ago to memorize.

Freda only looked around, a look of mischief in her eyes, "Oh really? Tell me, why is the door wide open to the interior of the ship? Or better yet, why are some of the windows open? Well where are the protective suites that you should be wearing?" Freda having lost Sarah realized that maybe she was just as smart as her, along with being quiet all the time she had read and watched most likely more movies and read more books then anyone in the group. "I must say if you were trying to contain a pathogen, it would have escaped long ago."

The guard looked suddenly trapped but sighed when from the group down below another Guard, higher up by the more decorations on his uniform walked up to them. "What seems to be the matter Greg? Why did you bring outsiders here? Do you want more people to become infected?"

Before the Guard could answer Becky spoke up, "I'm sorry but I cannot help but point out that the Flareon that seems to be giving you some trouble is my friends Pokemon? I believe we can help." Becky had made sure that they were in control of the conversation.

The officer turned left to face Becky looking her right in the face, not flinching when she returned his gaze, "I am sorry but this area is restricted, as such, I cannot allow you further access, in fact, I must have you sign papers now swearing to not tell what you saw here… otherwise…" He looked like he wasn't going to like this part, "You will be conscripted into our service, and I assure you, that any Identifications before will have one more item added, a death date. So, you wish to sign those papers? Or work for the rest of your lives in our group."

It was Kirk who spoke first, "I am assuming that you will make sure that any leaks will be traced to us and we will… disappear permanently if we do sign those papers and then news got out right? Well, if we are to sign those papers, wouldn't you like to show off your work? As well as allow us to pick up my friends Flareon?"

The officer only looked between the groups and then at Matthew, "Well, it seems that you are mentioned twice yet you haven't spoken once, tell me, and is that you're Flareon? Or just a plot to go as far as you can on this beach?"

Matthew Vixen only smiled, "Well sir, you didn't ask me a question, but now that you did, yes, Flare is my Flareon, he likes to run off at odd times, but I assure you he is…" At this moment a splash is heard, they all turn their head to see some type of commotion on the wooden dock. The Officer barks into his Walkie Talkie and soon looks over to the group, his face a look of suppressed anger.

"It seems that one of my men just feel of the gangway trying to catch your Pokemon, it seems that he is agile and very playful, the way he acts he thinks this is all some type of a game." The Officer then sighs. "Very well, you may go aboard but I will give as escort a duty of five of my men, be nice, don't get separated or you will be a permanent guest of the ship and all should be happy." He then barked into his Walkie Talkie again and after some moments of his talking a distance away, because during his first communication he had walked out of hearing distance. He soon returns with what looks to be some type of visitor badges. "Here, wear them at all times and no harm will befall you, but lose them and you will not see your families again. With those words four more men, and the one guard that had escorted them this far surrounded them and they were escorted at a semi fast march down the hill and onto the wooden dock where it seemed barrels of some type or another were stored, Poke chow wooden boxes were also sitting on the dock along with unmarked boxes… something already felt fishy but the seven trainers kept their mouths shut not wanting their chance ruined.

Ethan smiled, this was his sixth time through and so far he felt that Celibi was right, this was the right way to go about it, clock and dagger, not rushing in and trying to get to the ship to seal it up like they tried in the first try. Ethan was beginning to wonder if the other legendaries felt as confused as he was when talking to Celibi… after all he seemed to talk in riddles and care free tone, even though he knows all things.

The guards then began to escort them up the ramp and their at the top was Flare waging his tail and barked once before tearing off into the bowls of the ship. Matthew tried darting forward but was stopped, "Easy, you can't go off on your own, it is dangerous in their… wait, and I think we are getting two more… Okay, pair off, one guard for one trainer, now move out." During his speech two more guards had darted up and then they were in the reception area, it was plain the walls were white and the floor was carpeted in some green floral argument.

Matthew looked around, "Okay, Ethan you take the bow section lower decks. Becky, you take lower decks stern, I'll take the bow cabins. Robert you take the stern cabins. Kirk you take the bow boat deck and above. Freda…"

"I know I know, let me guess, take Stern above boat deck." She then blinked… "Uh… which is bow and which is stern?" She read it was true, but she wasn't too knowledgeable about ships.

Matthew smiled, "Bow is front and Stern is the rear or back of the ship, now let's move out so we can find Flare… okay?" The others only nodded, amazingly the guards also nodded, caring only to do their job which at the moment was to watch the new trainers. They were most likely the typical Guards that only did as they were told.

Matthew then turned to face the one that would be following him, "Could we close the door? I do not want Flare to get away and off the ship… I assure you, he may cause some damage down their, if he feels threatened, I assume that some of those items down there are expensive…" He didn't finish his thought as the guard muttered something into his Walkie Talkie… soon the unintelligible crackle of the machine came back… the Guard looked around and nodded his head. He turned around and sticks his head out the door and waved to the men down below. Two strong looking Guards walked up the gangway and closed the door, leaving them in the hallway, which was brightly light showing no shadows big enough to hide in.

"Okay, Let's move out and try to be quick about it… we don't want to overstay our welcome." With those words from Matthew the seven trainers moved out into their respective areas.

Ethan was down the lowest part of the ship, bow part, that had open doors, or at least doors that were unlocked… down here the lighting was still good but still under cat walks or behind machinery one could hide with ease. Ethan and Eve knew that they were on a wild goose chase, they couldn't smell Flare at all, but there was another smell entirely, one that worried Eve a little. Suddenly from the shadows a wrench is thrown and barely misses Ethan and Eve… but the guard behind them was hit in the head, he clutched his head where he was hit, but he then teetered before falling forward, out like a light, he was still breathing but his head would be in such pain when he awoke.

Ethan had gone into a crouch behind some piping while Eve began to circle around the spot where the wrench came from. "Who are you? Why are you with the captors? Are you here to capture me?" The voice sounded with a growl behind it, a non human growl. Ethan only shouted out from his protected spot, looking into the darkness trying to see the opponent.

"Look, I came down here looking for a run away Flareon… So have you seen him?" He looked like he was frightened and fearful.

Before he could get an answer, there was an angry snarl and returned snarling before Eve pulled out their attacker, a Smeargle Morph dressed in greasy overhauls and a stripped engineer's cap. Eve then let go and barked something that both could understand. _"Easy their, we are friends, we came to rescue you, and free your from you water transport prison." _The Smeargle looked shocked before grinning. Bringing his red tipped tail in a kind of salute to him, "Chief Engineer Jones at your service, I have a few of my crew left hidden, I'll spread the word, I think we may have a chance… if you have friends in other places… it will be hard to take a section and not hold other places."

Ethan smiled before pointed at the knocked out guard. "What about him?"

"Don't worry," Jones said with a smile, "I have some rope around that we can use to tie him up, and some clean cloths to gag him." Jones then hurried off back into the shadows… Ethan smiled, happy that the guards had vacated the ship so Flare wouldn't be running all over the ship, Matt was a geniuses, his plan seemed to be the only one working, the others… the others had failed, even his, so now, it was Matthew's time to shine and he was doing wonderfully.

Meanwhile in the front section of the ship… lower level stern area. Becky had also disposed of her Guard… but this one was the most unique and strangest way of the group. She grinned at the Zubat clinging to some pips a strange look in her eyes, as if enjoying the situation. "I hope you are happy clinging upside down… remember, never, ever anger a Ninetales again." She then grinned before Ruth rushed forward, with what looked to be a stowaway Rattata behind her… but a second later it was revealed to be a little boy in jeans with an oversized Guard shirt, but with Rattata ears, noise, whiskers and tail, as well as paws, both for and hind. He however stopped at seeing Becky, and the nine tails behind her.

"Another one… yet… you're an outsider… TEAM ROCKET…." He shouted he looked like he would turn and run but Becky held him still with her gaze.

"I am not Team Rocket… I want to say that Zubat was a Guard that snapped my nerve… he talked real bad about Pokmeon Trainers as well as a friend of mine… as well as ranting about how everyone around him were idiots for believing still in the legendaries. But the straw that broke my tails were his blatant disregard for the power of a Ninetales, calling them wives tales and not a shred of prove… we'll…" At this she turned to face the Zubat, "You have prove, too bad you won't speak about it for another thousand years." She then turned back seeing that the Rattata was staring at her due to her ranting. She cleared her thought and pulled her tails back, revealing no rips tears or holes.

The Rattata just looked scared and frightened, especially since he was a young boy barely five years old. Rebecca only smiled and sat down on the ground patting the ground beside her, "Don't worry, I don't bite, nor curse you… let me tell you something, first off I am not Team Rocket, I despise them greatly as well as fight them with all my energy… now I must ask you some questions." The Rattata boy's curiosity finally won over his own flight instinct and crawled forward. Suddenly he stopped, stood up and walked on two legs to sit with Becky to listen to what she had to say.

Now, not all the people's searches were turning up as fruitful. Freda's for example was taking the rear top of the ship and having gone over the boat deck and three of the five upper deck and she had seen hide nor hair of either Flare… or any Hybrids… of course Freda thought that this would be the correct situation… But she wasn't banking on one thing, the allergic reaction of the Guard to her Growlithe.

"ACHOO!" the guard sneezed loudly while throwing his head forward by the sneeze; he sniffed and blinked watery eyes… "I didn't know you had a Growlithe… if I did I would have asked for another person to watch… come on… this deck is clear, let's get this over with fast." He then sneezed again as Freda's Growlithe walked past the Guard and sniffing the ground… however he was soon scratching at a door and whimpering. Freda looking concerned called back to the Guard who had started climbing the stairs to the next level.

"Wait… Tina found something… What's behind that door?" Freda looked concerned but when she put her hand to the door she back away. "The doors hot… what should we do?"

The Guard worried and concerned rushes forward to feel the door, but with his back turned, sinuses running and brain in a fuzz he never heard the Karate Chop nor felt it, he just slipped easily into a non congested sense. Freda then pulled an Escape rope out of her back and tied up the Guard thanking her lucky stars that she got one with an allergy against Growlithe… she soon found an unlocked room, looked to be like a storage room and placed the Guard inside it, making careful sure that she wasn't seen, she went up the stairs to continue the masquerade of searching for the Growlithe.

Kirk was the one that was the most successful on his part… he was in the bridge of the ship and was looking underneath counsels and chairs, accidentally blowing the ships whistle once, but right away jumping away frightened by his mistake. The Guard only gave him a nasty look. "Watch what you touch will you? Come on, He isn't in here… let's move on." He seemed eager to leave and finish this task, he was going to be off duty in about three minutes and he didn't like being on duty any longer then his requested shift.

Kirk looked around, "Well let me gather up my stuff, it was pretty bulky to search with them." Kirk then walked over and while picking up his pack once again pushed another button, this time it was an alarm of some short, the guard so fed up with Kirk that gripped Kirk's shoulder and yanked him away before working the controls… while he was busy doing that, Kirk punched a few buttons and had the doors all unlocked, giving free access to all parts of the ship. Kirk then walked away from any button and levers just in time the guard had finished with the alarm and reporting it into his Walkie Talkie. He smiled as he turned around.

"Well mister Butter fingers… I think we are done here… I think it is time to meet up back where we started… we don't want you doing anything more destructive here." With that he frog marched Kirk out of the bridge without checking to make sure that everything was alright…. Which it wasn't, or at least for the Guards, the doors were unlocked."

Matthew Vixen smiled as he was on the seventh of ten decks that he had to go through, already he had counted twenty locked doors, it seemed that the virus was released moments before they lost the ship… from what he was given at the Pokemon Center, the entire manifest of passengers and crew are missing, and with a passenger list of about seventy people… he had accounted for about twenty of them. He sighed and yelled out again, "Flare, come out, come out, I am trying to find you and get you home… oh come on you crazy Pokemon, we need to go home, before we wear out our welcome with the guards." However… as they turned a corner, they froze, there in the middle of the hallway was a giant Spider Web and stuck in the middle was…. Flare, talking to a Poke morph Ariados. The morph was more Ariados then human… actually, if Matthew hadn't known the actual size ratio for an Ariados he would indeed have thought it was a real Ariados, however Matthew decided to look stunned for a second, but that second was all the Guard needed, he reached for his Walkie Talkie but found his hand stuck to his chest, three inches from his goal, so far the plan was going without a hitch.

"So, we have new prey, no?" The Ariados asked himself in a liquid like voice, as if his throat had some fluid in it. "No, it is one of those strange men that wish to keep me locked up… but the other… other man must be friends owner… welcome to my domain, but don't touch my web… you might become prey."

Matthew Vixen smiled before picking up a Frying pan whose handle was attached to the web… and with a swift behind the head motion whacked the Guards head, as the Guard slumped, Matthew caught him in his arms and grunted. He looked around and noticed an open door, an unused room free of webbing. He turned around and smiled at the Ariados, "If you don't web him in, nor eat him… can I put him in this room? Also… mind doing a string shot at him? I don't want him to get away from us, okay?"

The Ariados seeing that the Guard was out smiled, "Sure thing bucko," he then cleared his throat. "Amazing thing, act half insane and you are left alone, take a few pillow and the tuffs of fur from friends and it looks like I am an eater of flesh, but I am a vegetarian actually." The Ariados then smiled as he complied with Matthew's request, careful not to hit the talk button. He also left air holes for the guard to breathe through. "Thanks for the warning ahead of time with the shouting and such… but I must say I have lines all over, I believe that two Guards are left, one is escorting one of your friends back to the entrance… the others…. The others are still searching for this pup."

Flare only smiled, _"Well, you found me… want me to run around some more? This is kind of fun." _Flare's answer came when Matthew only tugged Flare's left ear playfully, Flare yelped for joy and took off, going the direction that Matthew and the Guard had just gone. Matthew laughed as Flare took off at a reckless speed; he looked around just as he heard a faint click. Matthew smiled as he began telling the Ariados morph just what was being planned.

The final member of the team to yet achieve their personal goal was on the final deck of his search, he looked like he was disappointed in his own skills, however he was trying door knobs and jiggling the handles, he knew that the sense of smell for a Pikachu was great, so great that he hoped that she would smell him approaching, or at least hear him since he was shouting out in intervals for Flare. He had counted thirty locked doors having gotten a bigger part of the dividing line since they knew only the relative location of her cabin… stern of the middle of three elevator shaft. Suddenly they heard the clicking of a door being unlocked; the Guard grabbed Robert and pushed him behind him. Robert felt another pair of hands grab him and drag him into a room while the Guard pulled out a hand gun. However a moment later he seemed to stare like some sleepwalker only to fall over and begin to snooze on the ground. Robert turned around to see who had dragged him into the cabin only to cry out for joy and then embracing the Poke morph in front of him, He had found her, he had found after a month or so of searching he had found his sister.

He then pushed her back and smiled, "Come on, let me get a look at you… I should never have left you in Orre alone, we should have waited to go together… but it doesn't matter sis… I can see you again.

The Pikachu Morph smiled and pulled her shirt which was frayed at the bottom, but it still had the pink heart in the middle, her shorts were fine as well, except for the hole cut in the back for the long yellow tail behind her, her face had a thin layer of yellow fur, but her hair was still brown and long, about shoulder length. Her checks had the electric sacs of a Pikachu but she didn't care what she looked like, tears were in her eyes as well. "Oh Robert, don't blame yourself, otherwise we both would be trapped here, and you wouldn't have meet your friends in Jhoto." She laughed and hugged her brother again.

"Ahem… Della, what do you want me to do with this man? Also, who is he, your boy friend?" A voice, silky and smooth spoke out, a slight purr and meow behind it, Robert turned around and blinked, for standing in the door way was a girl, but her ears had disappeared, only to be atop her head, pink ears with the three prongs that are common on a Skitty, the eyes had gone to the eternal happy arch, and her noise was twitching, while her mouth had two pearly teeth like fang showing because she had chosen that moment to yawn. Behind her a Small tail with a huge oval like end with three thin tails with a small tan ball at the end of each of the short three prongs from the pink oval, a Skitty Morph.

"No Dei, he is my brother and I think he has his friends working out a way to free us… come on, let's move on and gather the others… I believe the captain is being held in the brig, we'll bust him out," She then turned to her brother, "You, you stay out of sight." With that the two were gone like wisps of smoke.

Moments later, Becky showed up, wearing the uniform of a Guard, she smiled as Robert was hiding thinking she was a real Guard. "Easy Robert, I have news… we have one last guard left, come on, we need to work fast if we want to pull this off smoothly." Robert nodded his head, but first he pulled out a piece of paper, a piece of stationary that he had taken from the Pokemon Center of Fuchsia City, he left a note telling Della where he was going and that he was safe and sound, he got up and left.

Kirk and his Guard rounded a bend mere seconds after Flare disappeared around the other end, Kirk was amused, it seemed that no one here had a name badge with their name… just their rank and a serial number. Suddenly they stopped for hanging and moving from the A.C. unit was a single thread of webbing, the Guard right away went into a crouch and pulled Kirk down with him. "Stay low." He whispered hoarsely, "We have a slight Ariados problem… I think he moved his nest outwards again…. This is bad, very, very bad." He heard a sound behind him, so he flipped rolled to face the new opponent, only he could see anything but the eyes… the eyes just seemed so peaceful…. Before the Guard knew it, he was asleep before he knew it. A Hoot-Hoot Morph standing on one leg before switching to the other, he was a good five feet tall, human body with arms that had feathers growing out of the bottom of them… and most likely hollow bones, he was also wearing the clothing of a Waiter for the dinning room and smiled happily, "That's good, I feel so happy now." The Hoot-Hoot morph then tilted his head sideways before grinning… "Well, it seems that our good captain is free at last." With those words a Swellow Morph, The Captain was a female, wearing the blue uniform of a Sea Captain, with a white stiff hat that had a Lugia on the front in Gold, she had wings that at the length tip hands… while the legs where covered by the white pants of the job, the feet were talons instead of black shoes.

The Swellow smiled and nodded her head, though the head was more Swellow with the beak and face structure, the eyes had eye lashes. "So… you have rescued us… but tell me, how are going to get out? After all, if the engines start up they would hear it and stop us is electrometric pulses that disrupt all electronic machinery, as well as any Electric types on board the ship."

Before Matthew Vixen or any of the others could answer Ethan stepped forward and smiled a sly look. "Why… I'll show you… I had a small chat and they agree it is best if this ships acts on her own…. Come be quiet and listen." With that he began to play on his Ocarina and soon the song of the sea was being played, the theme of Lugia.

Matthew looked shocked but then smiled, _of course_ he thought, _Lugia would be able to drag the ship from below the surface… and he could make a storm or some underwater current come along and make it as if the ship is taken out to sea, wow, my brother is really getting smarter. _Matthew beamed at his younger brother just as they felt the ship lurch forward and through the decks of metal they could faintly hear the reply notes, at which point Ethan stopped abruptly and then began to play a new song, a song that the group felt like they had heard before but could place… as if, from another time.

Becky only smiled as Della and the Skitty Morph came into the reception room. They both stopped and listened to the song as well… all of them trying to place it when suddenly Robert blurted out, "My watch…. It… it stopped… no, wait… it's moving forward… now back… what's going on?"

Becky looked at her own wrist watch and blinked, hers had gone insane as well, in fact everyone else when they heard Becky gargle out that hers had begun to spin around insanely, looked at their own watch, they looked at it, and every single one of them were jumping around, and all this time Ethan had been playing the piece, one sounding of timelessness, a slow piece it was, but it had an element of fun underneath it… finally they all blinked as they noticed a third item where two were before on Ethan's Ocarina. A clump of green fur and only one Pokemon could give a clump of fur for a song on that Ocarina. All the trainers and those present whispered the words that afterwards hung in the air as if frozen in the air, the echo not dieing, the only legendary connected to time travel, Celibi.

Meanwhile outside… one moment the ship was moving forward, then a green burst of light and then… the ship was gone, completely and utterly gone. The dock after a minute of stunned silence erupted into chaos as men began to race around trying to find out what had happened. All of them not wanting to be the first one admit that a ship, the size of a five story high, and a city block long had just vanished.

The group of trainers and Hybrids all looked at each other, not daring to think were they were heading, nor wanting to even start.


	50. Hope in the Wake of War

**Hope in the Wake of War**

Matthew Vixen stared out over the railing of the liner, watching the sun slowly rising from the water, all around him is water, water, and more water. He sighed; it had been a restless night, mainly due to the fact that they all had stayed up late into the night to discuss just what would happen, they were going to have to give the ship back to the authorities, as well as hide themselves from any prying eyes, the ocean might be big, but they were an unscheduled ship on the open waters, as such they were going to be careful not to draw any attention to themselves as their strange passengers.

Matthew only sighed, sure Ethan assured them that he was having some outside help in hiding them but still a few of the crew members and what passengers that did show up were not as believing in Ethan as were Matthew, Rebecca, Freda, Kirk, Dirk, and Robert.

Matthew blinked and shook his head clear of the cobwebs; he had come outside to gather his thoughts before heading back inside to try to find out what was going on. He was not too concerned about what would happen, with Celibi in charge somewhere, he was betting that he had changed a few things around most likely. Besides, he looked back, it was going to be stormy, the sky was turning red and red sky at morning, sailors take warning. He laughed silently as he remembered the last part of an old sea saying about the weather, with those words, he went back inside of the ship, heading to the main ballroom, and the small debate that was forming now.

"Look, I say we take this ship, find some sea base and deliver Team Rocket a blow that they won't soon forget." The speaker was Dei, a Skitty Morph that seemed a little eager for a fight.

"Now see here, I don't see why we should stand by and allow civilians in on something like this, they never seem to understand the gravity of a battle." The person that had spoken was wearing the uniform of a ship officer, along with the rank of First Officer, as well as being a Zigzagoon Pokemon Morph. He had the bandit like mask as well as the spiky tail, his hands were more like brown furry paws and his head's hair had turned a brownish color, as well as having Zigzagoon ears. He was opposed to letting any passengers in on this meeting, because they did not know a thing.

Dei only glared at the Pokemon that made some instinct in him kick in, he began to puff up his fur that was visible as well as his tail. "Don't you dare look at me like that?"

Dei only laughed. "You sound tough but are just as scared as we all are, so we are in the same boat." She then purred, "Ethan, any word from our engines?"

Ethan was looking at a stained glass art piece of Ho-oh surrounded by colors associated by day, and Lugia, with colors associated with night, and the white ship cruising between the two, above it, a brown wooden clock with a Celibi carved as if holding it above its head. "What?" Ethan asked as he turned around as if not hearing the conversation.

Matthew only laughed and shaking his head from where he was leaning against a white pillar, they had made the Libya II, a little more luxurious then the previous one hoping that they could get more tourists now that the Shadow Pokemon scares were finished. "I believe that someone called Lugia our Engine."

Ethan laughed as well, but it sounded strained. "I guess our humor is getting bad with all the stress, but be careful, disrespecting a Legendary can mean trouble if your not careful." Ethan then returned to looking at the stain glass picture. "But we are still moving, so he must be doing fine."

Becky was sitting at a table and only shook her head in amusement, "look, Dei, we shouldn't attack them, they already have rouges of theirs striking back, but they are out to enslave humanity, or destroy them utterly, something that we can't allow. So we would be fighting two fronts, not one." Becky looked back up to the ceiling where a solitary Zubat was swinging back and forth, a smirk crossing her face shortly.

Matthew smiled and returned to sit at an empty table, one that was more centered in the epicenter of the debate. "I agree with Becky, we cannot afford to have a two front war… we must try and use subtle tactics, mainly winning over the hearts and minds of Kanto, or better yet, Johto and Hoenn… Kanto will be a hot bed for war soon I fear, and if we can pull our support from other nations… we might be able to tear down Team Rocket once and for all."

At this moment, a Growlithe Hybrid, human mostly except for the hair and a slight muzzled noise and fangs spoke up. "I can't believe you are talking about war as if it is already here, we are safe, and if we set up somewhere, not harm anyone or bug anyone, we will be left alone, let those wishing for war destroy each other, I personally vote on grounding this ship somewhere uncharted and living out our lives in peace and harmony."

Ethan rounded from looking at the stain glass picture fury in his red eyes; he was in his Umbreon form and looked ready to attack at a moment's notice. "You have no idea what is coming… what the wind blows is the wind of change… a change that can spell ill or good for mankind depending on how we all react to it. If we do as you say and hide… we will never have a foot hold again, we will only run and run and run, always losing numbers and friends, or worse, friends turning into the enemy, so tell me, and think this clearly, Will it be good to hide when the entire region is at war? A war that if we lose here, will spread to the other regions and they will fall land by land, city by city, all because Kanto is their stronghold? The war will become bloody and long, and many tears will be spilt. But, if we make our stands here in Kanto, on the mainland to boot, we may drag it out a while but the end will come sooner and in the favor of a better society." Ethan looked now as if he had let a great burden off his chest, and the entire room was silent, for Ethan's voice had risen to the point of a near shout, and now… all that could be heard was the sound of Lugia singing once more.

Other then that the ship was completely silent for the moment as Ethan regained his breath. However the Growlithe Hybrid still wasn't convinced at all this talk of conflict, he was still about to talk when he stopped… something else was making a noise now… as if the ship was beginning to groan from extra weight. Suddenly the ship pitched a little to the port side… or in other words, the left side of the ship before righting it self. Everyone was thrown into a panic somewhat and raced to the hallway and some windows that would show the outside, and what they saw… blew away their breath. They were slowly rising into the air, and the water showed the outlines of some kind of building, as well as maybe some type of shipwrecks of some sort… and in the horizon, what looked to be whirlpools and an Island, completely surrounded by the Whirlpools.

They all were blinking because there was a strange pink glow to the outside of the ship, so their world was just that, colored pink. The crew and passengers, totaling seventy able bodies were all struck dumb at the sight… The ship was beginning to float above the Whirlpools, However behind them some of the Hybrids; mainly the canine species could hear the moving of blades, a Helicopter was coming up behind them.

Growlithe Hybrid only shook his head, "See I told you, we are being followed, we would never have pulled this off, they are going to capture us and throw us into the sea." He looked upset.

"Jon… stop you're complaining, besides, some of us would live and tell others." This must have been his wife, which was strangely, a Vaporeon Hybrid. She smiled s she looked around. "Don't you remember what the old stories said? I do believe I know what Pokemon is causing this glow." She looked excited.

Jon only rolled his eyes. "Martha, please, I have read those children book as well to our children when they weren't so grown up as well, and now… they read those same stories to their children.

Ethan only hushed them at that moment. "Will you stop your talking? I am trying to concentrate; I don't want to mess this song up." With those words, seeing how word had spread around the ship that Ethan seemed to have about three Songs from unknown sources and one of them was helping them escape, mainly due to it being Lugia's song. But still they all stopped and looked at him.

Ethan wasn't paying attention to anyone; instead he was looking inward as if listening to some inner voice. "Right… I'll try." Was all he said after ten minutes… without even explaining himself to anyone, he put the Ocarina to his lips and blew into the mouth piece. Suddenly the notes seemed to make the barrier around them glow brighter… but then it faded. Ethan only smiled and seemed to play a playful jig of some sort which reminded Matthew and Becky of some playful creature, yet, the underlying Theme was different, the layer was deeper then one, the second layer was in fact seemingly said a different story, a story of wisdom and knowledge, as well as… was that a note of sorrow or something? But still the entire piece was uplifting and enjoyable.

When the song was done, all just stood silent and quiet, Becky however wasn't just staying quiet in mind… no, instead her mind was fleeting back to another incident that she recalled seeing this almost same pigment of pink…. Almost a year ago in fact… it was after Halloween, and they had just gotten Matthew settled and she was about to go home. His mother was telling her that she had to go home… and she had thought she saw a pink form or…was it a streak…. Anyway, she had chalked it up to a bad night as well as having little sleep… but as her face was bathed in the pink light she realized that she wasn't imagining that glow in the first place, she had really seen a pink glow, and now she knew what it had been in the first place. It had been the legendary Pokemon Mew.

Matthew Vixen was also blinking in surprise and could barely contain his mind in shock… here was in one place, three legendaries that he knew about, Lugia, Mew, and Celibi… _what was next, the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh? _His thoughts were disrupted from that train of thought by what happened next.

Behind him a laugh sounded. "So… I see that you are living up to your new Role Ethan, how it feel knowing the personal songs of four legendaries… not too much pressure I hope." Matthew right away knew whose voice it belonged too. _I should have kept my mouth shut. _He thought before turning around with a smile. "AH… how are you doing?"

Holly was in her human form and looked a little curious. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be… oh waiting a moment…" She then sighed. "I really dislike it when Clarence sends me back without me knowing it… his idea of a practical joke you see." She then laughed. "Anyway, as you can see. We are flying over some dangerous waters, water that once was land, but… do to Dark Tail's greed, was sunk. Welcome to what was once home to all the legendaries of the Pokemon World."

She then laughed and then stepped back as white vertical lines appeared before seconds later a new Pokemon was floating in front of the trainers. The first thing everyone noticed was the color, Pink…. As well as the feline appearance and how it was floating around and moving its head around almost non stop as if taking in everything, it also showed a curiosity that was unmatched.

Everyone just stared at the Pokemon, all of them could feel the power from the small Pokemon, even though it was small, they could tell that the Pokemon could probably beat everyone here right now. The Pokemon giggled before speaking telepathically, a kind small female voice was heard in everyone's mind. _'Why are you all so scared? I won't hurt anyone, Pokemon and Human's are friends. But it's those that don't understand this, they are the ones that need to be taught properly…' _ The Pokemon then hovered around Ethan. To everyone else, it only looked like she was looking at Ethan from every angle, but they had a feeling that she was talking to Ethan personally.

Ethan only laughed, and he just shook his head in amusement. He then turned around and threw his hands wide, "I am hereby asked to tell you, that Mew herself has invited us to stay at her small Castle while we short out our needs, after all, we do have a ship to return to, I do believe that the Helicopter is from Magma and they dearly want this ship, and guests back." Ethan then begin to laugh like the ten year old he should be, his laughter was somehow catchy and soon those that were in presence of the conference, around twenty total souls were laughing before realizing that they had changed and were now standing in a stone hallway with sputtering torches in metal wall holders. Around them were the other fifty passengers and Crew all looking baffled as to their scene change, but to the Twenty who had heard Ethan were awed by this _Small_ Castle. For their was an open air archway that turned out to be a window over looking the ocean, Whirlpools were easily seen, as well as the ship before completely vanishing from view, most likely to some place or another.

The Magma operatives were stunned… "Wait what? But it was just their moment ago…." The pilot then seemed to press his head set against his ear. He then nods his head and turns to face his companions.

"It seems that the ship has come back to us… with six guards… we are unable to account for one of them, but six out of seven isn't bad now is it?" The way he asked the question was that he didn't want any talkback.

The operatives all nodded in agreement before settling down and the ride back to their base, wondering why they even came out in the first place, and their minds completely blank on seeing Mew or a flying ship. They just thought they were on routine patrol.

Back at the castle, Mew was flying around gleefully showing around her Castle. From her information, it had been built in a time when the Island was prosperous and great for living on… but due to natural disasters and changes in the climate, the original builders left and let it rot, Mew, wanting a place to hide, pick the castles for the remoteness, and in-assessable due to weathering and decay around it, but Mew had kept it up for in her own words, 'Lost sailors and her fellow rulers.'

Matthew was awe struck; he was just enjoying the building and architecture and hearing about the history. Ethan however was watching the other's reactions to Mew and acting like some kind of guard dog for her. Eve was only sighing; she felt a pang of jealousy due to him giving attention to another Pokemon but her. But she sighed; she knew that Mew was only trying to protect the human race.

Mew was talking using her voice but since everyone was a Hybrid and had learned the language of Pokemon, they all could understand her. _"So… please, be quiet, you see, we are having a meeting behind these doors, and no trying to enter, we sealed the door and no sound can escape it."_

Dei looked a little dejected, but so did Matthew, Becky, Kirk, Dirk, Robert, and Della. Ethan however looked a little like he wasn't going to like the next part.

The group moved on and no one stood around the door, which began to have smoke slowly curl from underneath the door. But it was gone a second later. It seemed that some of the arguments were getting a little intense.

After all was said, the group was shown their rooms, and the last group, the ones that had been around the longest, were taken higher up in the Castle, into a part that seemed more lavishly decorated and designed with higher class guests. Mew giggled at the show of discomfort on Matthew's face, as well as Robert's.

"_Why would I allow you all to be so far from us? I mean, if either of us, Holly, or myself needed you, we could call down to you right?" _Ethan at this sighed as if fearing what would happen next, but his ears perked up at the next sentence. _"Besides, you have been so much on the road that you really do deserve one last break of comfort before the war breaks, besides, I don't use these rooms much anyway." _ She then came to a long Hallway with doors and giggled. She pointed to the left side of the hallway. _"Females on that side if you don't mind, you can pick your rooms but stay on that side please." _She then turned to the other side of the hallway but Kirk laughed, which made Mew smile, _"I See that you thought you might guess what my decision was didn't you? Well, all human males on that side… but you two, Matthew and Ethan, I need to put you up in another apartment." _Matthew and Ethan both looked at each other with wide eyes, they both were uneasy with this predicament. Matt and Firestorm, along with Eve all looked shocked, they were thinking that they were going up one floor, and there was only one floor left in the Castle.

As soon as Mew lead them up a side stair case she turned to face the two Trainers and their Pokemon, her voice was grave and her humor and good cheer was a few notices lowered. _"I am sad to say that Dark Tail has joined with Shadow Moon. This is bad, as such, you two must stay on this floor, they will try to attack you and stop the forming of our forces, Ethan, be on your up-most guard, and we cannot loss you at this stage of the mission."_ Matthew smiled and wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I will watch him when I can, but please, can we try and talk over this tomorrow? It is getting kind of late, and I assume that tomorrow will be a long, long day." Matthew however blinked at the look Mew gave him.

"_One final thing to do, then I shall leave you for the night, but remember what I have said, we cannot afford to loss either one of you, none of you in this building cannot be stolen by Dark Tail." _Mew then raced up and touched each Trainer on the head like some kind of game, she then giggled, and her old mood returned and zoomed away and around a corner.

When the two entered the room… the first thing they felt was awe due to the sight that greeted them. The room was lavishly decked out in drapes and fine silk pillows… then as they entered what they assumed to be some kind of living room, they just stared out the window, no glass was in it, but they felt that Physic Power was keeping the wind and cold from entering the room. But the view gave a grand view of the ocean and the setting sun. The beauty wasn't lost on the two Pokemon Morphs that were about to embark on a path that was destined to change the path and future of all the planet… but those thoughts were far from their minds as they settled down for slumber, ignoring the fact that their were bedrooms off the room, but still, they were tired and they feel asleep with that wonderful view in their minds.


	51. No Place Left for Peace

**No Place Left for Peace**

The Moon was rising higher into the sky, shining its pale moonlight upon the two Pokemon Morphs Every Pokemon and semi human were sleeping peacefully and without any troubles… on the outside that is… but inside their minds, they were racing, trying to understand everything and try to make things make sense. However, Ethan seemed to be surrounded by a black type mist before disappearing… Matthew wakes up due to a strange noise that he thought he heard and stared at where Ethan had been, a black type scorch mark were he was a few moments ago, Matthew right away bolts up onto his feet, and wakes Eve. Eve seeing the situation, right away began to sniff the ground and using her connection to the night to try and find out what happened to Ethan.

Ethan Vixen was in shock, he had been rudely awoken with the sudden change in plains… he right away could tell that he was in a the Black Void, a place that those that could learn Faint Attack could move to, and then move out of, a type of Subspace to normal space. He then spotted a figure sitting on some kind of rock, he was watching him with cold, red eyes, the feeling Ethan got was a prey being sized up by a predator.

However the voice from this figure was silky and sounded calm and nothing like the eyes. "Well, I must first off apologies for the way I brought you here, but you see I doubt you would have been willing to meet with me any other way… The name's Grey Fur."

Ethan stepped back instinctually when the figure got up to offer his hand in a hand shack, he was not grey in fur, but black, almost the same shade of black that surrounded Ethan, but Ethan's fur compared to the background, was light. Ethan right away had a sinking feeling who it was, for as he eyes adjusted to the change… he saw not a customary one tail with most Pokemon, but Nine…. A Ninetales, but with the fur of night, and only one Ninetales meet that description.

A smile crossed the muzzle, as around Ethan, the black void began to change, soon it showed the room that he had been in, but with shades of grey and black, Ethan smirked as his older brother and Eve were searching, soon Eve would sense the thinness and then, hopefully charge in and help.

"Ah, I see that your fake brother is trying to give a good show for finding you… but I know the truth… he is just not wanting to loss the song bearer… without you… he will be killed for losing you, such wonderful mindset isn't that?" Dark Tail said as he laughed harshly as the look of rage filled Ethan's face and then voice because he spoke up.

"That is not true… my brother is my friend, and he cares for me… he is no fake either, we may not be biological brothers but we are by word and deed." Ethan was getting livid.

Dark Tail only laughed. "Oh, is that so? Then why don't you play him a song? Show him where you are? Then he can send Eve in to do a dangerous extraction. See, he won't even come in here himself." He laughed, he was trying to trick Ethan and make him make a mistake.

Ethan looked like he was about to do just what he was told to do by Dark Tail, but he stopped and smiled, "Oh… I understand he won't come and get me, he can't live or stay here… he is not part dark…. YOU ARE DARK TAIL…. HOW? I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!" Ethan was indeed shocked at how he was fooled, he saw the tails, but he couldn't make any connections until now.

Dark Tail only laughed as he walked forward. "Come on, you think that because you are raised like that, that you would be immune to me? I have learned to control this power, and I can make anyone connected to this force, to do my will… watch this, those fools have just send themselves to my doorstep, I will be able to enjoy seeing each one hear their song, from your ocarina, come to your side, and I take control of them." He laughed and looked at Ethan… "Play the song of Mew." His voice was now cold and hard, his words echoing around Ethan, and with his mind fighting, he felt another part obeying… but then… then he felt something, a prick of some kind and his mind smiled, Dark Tail couldn't read minds, but he raised his Ocarina to his lips, having it appear in front of him… he blew into the piece and a note, shrill and high sounded… then… then he played, but the notes were wrong for the song that Dark Tail wanted… instead he seemed to step back, a look of fear in his eyes and tails.

"Who… who taught you that song?" He then looked around him as parts of the walls seemingly disintegrated, "I… No one can know that song… I wiped it out from all minds that knew it… this… this cannot be… NO!" He seemed to try running only to come face to face with a strange apparition, a Ninetales, but humanoid as well, this one looked just like Dark Tail but like a normal Ninetales. Dark Tail only looks at Ethan and snarls, "This isn't done… but I will be back, but I should tell you, that song will not help you, I will protect myself from that song from now on." He disappeared leaving not a trace of himself.

Ethan blinked due to the sting of the smoke, and when he looked around… he saw nothing. However he felt something moments later, a crushing hug from his brother, which amazingly Ethan felt was stronger then he had ever felt from Matthew.

"Ethan, you're alright, what happened? Where were…" He suddenly stepped back… "You… you were in Dark Tail presence… I can smell him on you… what happened?" There was fear in his eyes as he looked light he was about to call out or something.

"No, don't… he tried to capture me… but… but I played a song, and I frightened him… seems a Ninetales came at the song and scared him away…. What? What did I just say?"

Matthew's face had gone blank at what he had heard, but he did hear Ethan's question, but his voice was different, deeper, more with a permanent growl to it. "That song… that song summoned his worst fear, it is a song that he tried destroying many years back, before my time, only Celibi ever keep it safe, any others that tried to learn it were killed, or taken by Dark Tail… however, he will find a way to fight against his own self," the Pokemon Morph that stood in front of Ethan was not Matthew, so Ethan made the most logical decision he could make… it must be the other side, that Ninetales side.

The Ninetales continued talking. "You see, what you saw, was his own self, the self that he locked away so he could tape all the power he wants… unfortunately, in doing so, he created his own worst weapon, his own self, freed in the right way can deal with Dark Tail in a way to keep him trapped in years to come. But we must bring this up to the Council when…" He stopped, for at that moment the doors were blown open and in entered an angry looking man, dressed in orange with red trimming, it was an ornamental Robe by the looks of things, it was as long as he was tall, so his feet, which had wooden sandals were barely visible, on his face was a look of anger and rage.

"What was this I hear? You were playing your Ocarina for that vile Dark Tail? What song does he know? Who is in the throws of being controlled by him? TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" his voice was rising to an outrages volume… however before they could answer another figure, a female, dressed in pale blue with what looked to be an ice fabric sash around her waist.

"Now, now my dear brother, you must control yourself, we must hear them out, we cannot jump around to conclusions, and we may just cause another disaster like we did when that man tried to steal us." She seemed to be calm and cool tempered.

The man only smiled and took a few deep breaths, "Yes… but if you so much as played one of our songs… I will cook you alive."

Ethan was frozen solid with fear, but then… then he swallowed and stood a little taller. "I did play a song," At this he was interrupted by a gasp, as well as a cry of what seemed to be more avian then human, this cry was filled with rage and spite, "But it was Dark Tail's own theme… the theme that unlocks himself… I drove him from these shores, and he will not come back, his own self now guards the Corridor of Mist."

The Man in Orange and Red opened his mouth as if to say something when he seemed to suddenly hear what he was told… He closed it and stared in shock and wonderment. "You… and yet, you are still here, Why?"

At this a little girl, dressed in a Pink Summer dress giggled as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the group. "That is because I gave them protection, I had a feeling from one of Celibi's cryptic conversations that he would try something like this… so I gave Ethan and Matthew a little bit of my power, it was only for the night. Bu, I didn't think that Ethan would also take the song notes as well… this is good, we finally do have our song bearer that means…" With these words Mew seemed to get more and more excited, "We can finally do it, Dark Tail, Team Rocket, the two major evils that we have been hiding and trying to contain, will be finally put to rest, We can try again for utopia of Man and Pokemon and their hearts as one… We might do it, but war will come because they will not want to give up the power, but still, we have a chance."

Mew suddenly looked around. "The others are gathering in the chamber, we must talk to them, the time is at hand to discuss our plans… maybe… maybe…" Suddenly she was gone.

"I really don't like it when she does that." The Man said. He then looked at Ethan and Matthew. "Come on, and bring your Pokemon, they might as well meet the rest of us… and you." At these word's he stops Ethan with his hand and a look. "I will be the next one to teach you, but I will be the toughest, I must see if you are worthy to even carry my song in your head." With that he left.

The female only laughed. "Don't mind my brother, he is a little ill tempered in the morning… don't worry after his first out burst of fire, he is usually much calmer." She then laughed and lead the trainers out of their rooms and down the hallways to the double doors that they passed yesterday, only their was a difference, the doors had strange carving and pictures… but Matthew and Ethan had no time to study the doors before they were opened inward and showed them the room behind locked door's.

The room was bigger then was expected, it was an Oval shape with a round table with chairs and places meant for the Legendaries to sit at and talk. As Ethan and Matthew were walked around the room, they noticed something odd, there were names carved in some kind of language that neither knew, yet they felt that they contained the names of the Legendaries themselves. When Ethan and Matthew walked past one name however, they saw that they could read it. Holly.

The female notice their stares and laughed, "I see you noticed someone you know…. That is the name you know here by, but here, here we call ourselves by our real names, but in front of you, I think we will use words and letters you can understand."

Ethan only nods his head and opens his mouth. But he is interrupted by Mew speaking up. "Not now Ethan," She giggled once again. "We have a lot to do, and so little time." She laughed as a kid dressed in green appeared in a green burst of light.

"Actually, we have all the time in the world; doesn't anybody remember the ability of this room?" This comment brought about some laughs as everyone around seemed to enjoy the jokes.

At this moment, the lady guiding them came to two seats that had of all things names that each could read. Ethan had his name in some kind of black scroll like letters, but when he looked over at his brothers, there are two names, one above the other, he could read one, but the other… the other one was completely foreign to him.

Matthew Vixen only laughed at seeing the place; it seemed that they expected Light Tail to make a few comments besides him. As Matthew looked around however, he noticed one major thing missing, no Becky.

The Pokemon in human form that sat next to him only smiled at the confusion, "Don't worry, she is still here, just asleep, only Ethan and you are to be in on this session." This person was female, dressed in a pale blue robe like the others, but from her blue hair, two ribbons were hanging, moving as if from an unfelt breeze.

Mew got up and smiled, well, floated into the air was more like it. "This meeting is now in session, First off, we must tell our two guests some names so that they may identify us more quickly without a Hey You. But first, let them ask us a question or two."

The other Legendaries only sighed but nodded their heads. They awaited the questions that would mostly follow.

Ethan and Matthew both conferred with one another before Ethan stood and asked the question that both were wondering. "Why are you in Human forms at the moment? Is it to make us at ease? Or is it something else? For if it is for ease of our mind, we no not mind taking our Pokemon side for the duration of the meeting."

Mew only smiled and laughed. "The reason we do this, is because, one, it shows that we respect one another, as well as let's us practice our hiding technique… and well, the room wouldn't fit us all in our natural forms." The others gave a dry laugh before it quieted down. "I see no other questions are needed to be asked… so we shall start with Ho-oh, and move on… well, as you say, Clockwise direction."

Ho-oh or Holly stood up from her seat and cleared her voice. Her robe was a Gold color with the trim the color of the rainbow, all colors blending wonderfully and beautifully. "My name is Holly, and these two have already met me, The Song Bearer has already learned my song."

The next person that stood was a male he was wearing a pale blue Robe, the trim looked to be like the deep blue you see when you are deep out to sea. "I am Luke, I too have taught the Song Bearer my song, and they too have seen me in my true form as well as Holly."

This statement caused a little stir before the next figure stood, she was wearing a Yellow Robe, the Trim was black, her gaze turned to face Ethan and Matthew, her eyes were black, yet they contained a power that made then shudder, her face was soft, but sun tanned, and her hair was yellow and long. "I am Zeta, and that is all you need to know at the time being."

The person next to her was the same one that was kind to Ethan and Matthew while her brother was raging. Her robe was a crystal blue like ice, as well as the same material for a sash around her waist, and the Trim, which was like the others made of some type of silk was the color of white, reminding the two guests of snow capped mountains. "I am Amelia, but I will say no more… I assume that with the way you have done so well in the past, you are able to guess my true nature."

The next one that got up was the same one from the chamber only minutes from before. "The only thing that you two need to know is that I am Martin… and I will not be trifled with, nor will you control me by that name." He then sat down without another word.

The next one was the boy in green. "Martin is always grumpy and ill tempered, so pay him no mind… My name is Christopher. However, you have not met me in this time line… But, I contradict myself, for Ethan has met me many times as well as many meeting and conversations."

Matthew blinked in surprised… only one person could speak so frankly and sound at the same time confusing if you don't pay attention. He sighed before wondering, Just how many times did he met Christopher before now. However, he felt it unwise to ask anything now because the next legendary was getting up to say their name to be called.

Ethan as each one said their name; he noticed that the names on the table changed… it was all dealing with perspective… an interesting table indeed.

The one that was standing while Matthew thought was a tall male, his eyes piercing and his hair was a neat bundle of smooth black. His robe was a darker green then Christopher, yet his trim was yellow, not gold like the others, but wasn't the shade like Zeta. "I am the mighty Ray, protector of the sky and air. I am the guardian against invaders." He then sat down, knowing that only those from Hoenn would know the true meaning of those words.

There are now only three people left, excluding Mew. The third to last got up to stand. She was also wearing the same blue as Amelia, but her cord holding the robe closed was blue, the fancy part was the ribbons in her hair. The ribbons, which are white, moved in some unseen force, the trim was a deep purple. "I am Susan I am a watcher for Ho-oh." She then sat down.

The second to last on Mew's right side got up; a male with yellow robe and black trim, a black cloud seemed to have been woven into the fabric itself. "I am Richard, controller of land's weather; I however do not fight with my brother and sister like others." This caused a small mummer, but one look by Mew, Holly, and Luke and all talking ceased.

The last one before Mew got up to speak he was dressed in a fire red robe with black trim as well. "I am Eric, I am also a brother to these three." He sat down, it seemed some talked, and others not so much.

The final Pokemon Legendary that was at the table got up. "First off," She said, "I want to excuse Latios, Latias, and our wisher, they are on their own duty at the moment and cannot come to the meeting," She then smiled and giggled, she was still wearing that pink summer dress, "I am called Mel." She then sat down and looks at Matthew and Ethan, they were sitting on her left side, but it being a round table, everyone could see one another with ease.

"Now, on to business, We must find a way to combat this surge of evil that is coming, Team Rocket is beginning to push out, and Dark Moon with Dark Tail are going to be a problem with their conquest of Team Rocket and humanity, So, do we have anything from Christopher at the moment?"

Meanwhile miles away, on a small island know for being a tourist haven, a dark mist was beginning to roll in from the sea, the dock hands that were sitting around were nervous, they never have seen such fog before… one of them ran for a telephone and rang up the Dock Police… however halfway through the conversation, the line went dead, the Dock hand turned around and froze before a scream escaped his lips, seconds later the fog overcame him and all was silent, no thud, no slashing noise, only the sound of silence, not a sound issued and soon the cloud made its way inland and the sleeping tourists and shops, all closed and sleeping, dawn would not come this morning, only darkness and mystery to the mainland.

It was what seemed to be hours that they were in the Room, but when they had concluded the meeting and left, the sun was still in the same position that they entered into. Matthew only shook his head, it was the work of Celibi he knew it.

Soon others were walking down the stairs as if wondering what to do, by this time no legendary was around except for Mew, who had taken her natural form once again. _"hello, hello, good morning… we have much to do, much to do indeed, lots of training and practicing… lots are ahead and we can no longer afford to wait any longer… not even our time manipulator can give us more time… we are fighting now even against our own elements."_ Mew then lead them down another corridor that led to the plateau that her castle was sitting upon. But as they past a window over looking an inland bay, Matthew stopped at the sight that greeted him, unable to move another step, words of part of the meeting coming back to him as he stared out the window.

**VT: **Wow, first author notes in a long, long time, before any reviews asking about this, I didn't include the meeting because… well, that would ruin a lot of the story, and secondly, I wanted it to remain a secret.


	52. The Front Lines are Drawn

**The Front Lines are Drawn**

Matthew Vixen looked out the window at the object that had grabbed his attention like nothing else. It was a ship. A ship that looked to be out of the history books he would read when he was recuperating from his open heart surgery. The ship was long, with most of the hull painted black, however towards where the hull meets the boat deck, a thin gold bar of paint ran around the entire length of the ship. Above that, the paint job was white. From the top part of the hull all to the way to the roof of the third tiered rectangle of state rooms, on top of this roof stood four smoke stacks big enough for two train engines to fit in side by side. These funnels were painted black with a large red bar around the top of these. Thick ropes were tied to the funnels, making sure that they were secured to the deck. The ship was too far away, but Matthew had a hunch on what ship it was.

Mel or Mew had stopped to turn around, however a smile was on her small muzzle. _"So… you found it? You found your way home, as we said, you will go home being carried on the back of Legendaries… that is the Legendary." _Mew giggled and zoomed away, passing over Becky's head as she walked down the stone staircase, her nine tales flowing behind her, she was dressed already in her traveling cloths again, but she was smiling.

As she came up on Matthew's right side she only breathed in deeply. "I must say, they sure know how to clean cloths, I mean, a mud stain that was on the back of my vest is now…. Wow… is that?" her question hanging in the air, for she had just seen the ship out in the bay that the window over looked. A bay that seemed to be naturally protected from the brute force of the elements of the ocean, due to it having an almost mouth like appearance with the land closing around the ship, leaving only a thin amount of maneuvering out of the bay.

"That, my dear friend, is a ship thought to be lost at sea, The S.S. Legendary. A ship dedicated to every single legendary, built to help appease the legendaries to allowing the ship company to travel the ocean, you know the old myths, they name one of their first ships after a legendary, usually Lugia, or Ho-oh or even Mew… but this one. This one was to all of them, the grandest, most luxurious of her time… but hard times came twenty years ago and they had to sell her, they tried to keep her out of the scrap yard but in the end they had to give her up. However, during the trip and her final voyage, an angry storm came up and supposedly sank her. The skeleton crew was found in five life boats, all that were left for mortals of her grandeur. But now… we know we know what became of her." Matthew was all starry eyed, looking at the ship, even though he was now part fire type, he couldn't throw away a childhood love, his knowledge of ships would always remain, he knew that.

Becky only sighed and had left halfway through the speech, but Matthew didn't realize it. He was paying too much attention on the Ship. She soon found Ethan, he was standing on the front steps of the castle looking around the flat lands around the castle, and beyond that… the rolling green hills, the sky was a deep blue, but to the east, grey clouds looked like they were coming. "So… what have you been up to? I see you woke up early."

Ethan looked over at Becky and only giggled a little. "Let me guess, Matthew is staring at the Legendary still? I advise you to just enjoy the weather and train a little bit in your Ninetales form. He won't be coming until lunch… Celibi told me, so take it easy… now if you excuse me… I have to find Eve and Dark Wing. Kyle is with Moltres talking about who knows what; he is a little draconic now so he needs to talk to some of the legendaries." With that he disappeared into black mist.

Becky only sighed and got onto all fours and a moment later a Ninetales trotted away to try and train somewhere. She soon by her thinking accident stumbled upon Entei who seemed to be just sitting in the middle of one of the valleys. When she saw Entei she stopped and bowed her head. _"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were…"_

"_Please no need to worry, I just was waiting for you to come… but… Why did Mew have to take that ship out of hiding now? I can tell you, that seem to be a weakness, don't worry he'll come… about…" _At that moment another Ninetales stumbled into the meadow at a full run, he seemed too looked a little out of breath and a little worried.

"_So sorry… I guess I lost track of my own time… I still cannot believe that you saved that ship." _Matthew had come into the valley now as well and with that, Enti only shook his mighty head and with a roar charged without warning right at Matthew.

Matthew without thinking jumped to the side and crouched with a growl he raised all nine of his tails and at the tips small fire balls began to form… they then turned a ghostly blackish purple. He then let them loss and they surrounded Enti, only the Pokemon shook his head and they disappeared.

"_Good response time is excellent, I must teach you to prepare for the unexpected… since you and I are fire types we will not hurt one another, we will only allow us to grow stronger in the fire for the battle. Come, let us continue." _With those words Enti charged again.

All around the Island, the legendaries began to train those that had come with Matthew, Ethan, and Becky. With concerning to Kirk, Dirk, Freda, and Robert, all full humans, they were taught about how to try and see who would help in the up coming war. They were given more important matters, matters that would try and help them gain human support around them. All of them were being trained, differently true, but all with one goal in mind, the coming war, the war that would decide the fate of not only humans, but all Pokemon and Hybrids or Morphs. This included the legendaries, strangely, their highest hope and concerned were not with Matthew or Becky, but a ten almost eleven year old, by the name of Ethan Vixen, an Umbreon Morph or, now turning into Hybrid. He had a connection to the element that had corrupted Dark Tail and they feared that Ethan would fall as well, and take more then him with the ride.

Each and every day for a week, and with Celibi, it seemed more or less a month or maybe more… or less. But since it was with Celibi, the inhabitants, excluding Ethan and most likely the other legendaries, couldn't tell how long their practices were, and no matter how hard they asked the others, they would tell. Not even Ethan who was spending more and more time on his own, but usually Matthew noticed that their also was a legendary missing as well. Of course due to the strain of all the practicing and fitness runs, he was most of the time too tired to see where everyone was.

Suddenly, after a time, of which Matthew for the rest of his life would never fully understand how long it was, or took. They were all gathered together. Everyone in what seemed to be a restored part of the town that the castle at one time most likely protected. In the plaza was a statue, a female Ninetales morph. She was holding a stone sword, that even though she stood without the pedestal about ten feet tall, Matthew and other Pokemon could tell that the sword was important, behind her, a small boy, Vulpix Morph, both of them were showing their Pokemon traits, nine tails on the female with ears, muzzle, and paws, both hind and fore. Her dress was a simple one, but flowing, the color was the same as the stone. Around her pointed ears was a ring of flowers. Behind her, the boy was wearing the smock of a blacksmith, as well as thick pants and a loose Blacksmith's shirt. Behind him were six tails curled liked the Vulpix of that day. His hair was curly and his ears were big and triangular, like the female.

Mew only hovered around the statue. _"This is it. Today is the day that the legend of old will come. 'Upon the back of the Legendary, generals of old yet new will come. With them comes the last hope to a land at twilight. With them shall be a song of many, they shall command, yet only against the darkness of man and Pokemon. Succeed and al Kanto will see Mew, fail and never again will they see the sun." _Mew looked around at the gathering. _"The time is now… on board you will find your weapons and armor that will be guides for you making more. Dark Tail will use to weapons of old because no one know about them. But you all do, as well as attacks and smartness use these and Dark Tail will not be able to resist something that will doom him. Disobey us, and you will indeed fall. Remember these words and all will be fine in the end." _Mew then smiled and giggled.

The group, who were once strangers together for a nice cruise, is now what would become leaders against the coming tide of darkness and evil. They felt the wind change and they knew that something was happening.

(Vermillion City, coast line)

The Coast Guard Vessel was cruising at top speed, having received a distress signal from a ship that had been outbound from Cinnabar Island. This was unusual, and mighty strange, ships don't radio distress and stop replying, especially if the frequency was still registering. None the less, they were on the way to investigate this strange occurrence.

When they reached vessel in question it checked out fine and safe on the outside, no sign of a ruptured hull or grounded… but still, they didn't like it. As they reach along side the vessel, a dark haze almost cloud began to spill over the sides of the ship, the radio operator, seeing this began to radio to the port an S.O.S. they were unprepared for a hostile ghost Pokemon onboard a brand new ship, but she stops mid-sentence as she looked out over the ocean. "Night… Cinnabar Island is shrouded in an eternal night… MAYDAY, MAYDAY, we are being boarded…. We…." The line went dead.

The port authority looked over at some of his colleagues and looked fearful… he was superstitious and he didn't like the sound of what he had heard. "Close the port, and make sure no ships come in, OR out. I want to make sure that we have trainers and the G-Force out here to stop these ghost attacks NOW." He was overstepping his bounds, but because he had removed his headphones to allow the listening in of the entire room, the others just as scared rushed to activate their protocol.

However in hast to follow the emergency orders, they didn't notice a single life boat slip into the harbor, hiding beneath the cover of a tarp, were Dark Tail and Dark Moon.

(Meanwhile, Sliph Co, Saffron City.)

The guard behind the security desk only blinks at seeing the CEO Giovanni enter the main building. He sits up a little more in his chair and gives a nod. "Working late tonight sir?" was all he asked.

"Yes, and in fact I am expecting some guests, so let anyone with the password…." With this he slips the guard a piece of paper, inside was not a word but money. The guard knew right away what it meant, he smiled and he pocketed the money.

"No worries sir, I'll stop the press and even the Elite for you, you have been so very kind to my family." He smiled for indeed he was telling the truth; of course he wondered why his guests were always dressed in Halloween costumes. But he never questioned an order.

The CEO only grunted and left for a bank of elevators and inserted a key attached to retractable key chain that was clipped to the inside of his business suit. This was a tan color and smartly tailored.

Two different locations, same time as when Mew and the Legendaries were getting ready to sent the group on their way, and not a moment too soon, plans were being set into motion, a direction that had as sure of an unsure outcome that not even Celibi could decipher all the twists and turns ahead.


	53. Drums of War

**Drums of War**

Matthew Vixen blinked as the pink glow from Mew's teleport faded; he was in the bridge of the luxury liner S.S. Legendary, beside him are Ethan Vixen, an Umbreon Hybrid, dressed in a black robe with a gold yellow silk trim to it. On the other side of Matthew Vixen, was Becky Sparks. Now Matthew and Becky were or are Ninetales Morphs. They all looked over the lake that they had been teleported into.

"I would never think that I would be on Ninetales Reservoir like this in a million years." Becky said with a shake of her head, sending strands of her gold hair flying a little.

Matthew was holding the steering wheel as if he was the one controlling the movement, even though they were in the middle of the lake, which was surprisingly deep enough to hold an old Ocean liner. Of course the strangest sight must have been the boaters and fishers that were their in the early morning hours. The lake was shrouded in mist, but nothing could really hide first a blinking pink flash of light, and then the looming black shadow of an ocean liner in the middle of a mountain lake.

One of the Officers, not a Jenny, was making his rounds when he was stopped on the beach and boat launch, rooted to his spot as he saw the mammoth ship in the water. He slowly raised his radio and spoke into it. "Uh… dispatch… I don't think we have a code for this… but you got to send out someone…. Either someone has pulled the biggest hoax in all the history of our village… or we have an Ocean Liner in our lake."

"Come again Frank, what's in our lake?" the female voice called back, "You better not pull my leg, because if it isn't you, it is the other grave yard shift officer, between you, I would say that…."

"Renee I am not joking, you better get anyone you can… we have an honest to goodness Ocean Liner out here… Pronto, understand?" With that Frank cut off his communication and sat on a park bench and waited. Not five minutes later he heard the sirens of a Police Car coming up the road. He smiled and got up only to have his smile drop a little. _Why are the Vixen's coming here? This doesn't concern the mail, or their property. _

However by the time these thoughts crossed the officer's mind the car had stopped and the two adults. Timothy Vixen and Renard Vixen stepped out of the car they right away looked out to sea and only blinked.

"I'll be… you weren't joking… that is a ship… an old one if I remember all those books Matthew left around the house, I was always picking them up after him." Mrs. Vixen said with a blank look. She almost looked like she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Now, now, I am sure he will be safe and sound… I mean, he has some good blood in his veins, along with some good and loyal Pokemon, I mean, did you see the way that Flareon attacked that tree when we came home?" Tim said this gently as he gently wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his wife.

However the officer a Sergeant by the rank on his shoulder patch only cleared his throat. "Fine, fine, but let's get to the dock… we should have some of the water patrol coming…." His words were interrupted as truck with a small black boat with the VVPD on the bow. The driver waved and everyone got onto the side of the road as the driver back up, turned the vehicle around, so that the boat was facing the water and then he set the brake before getting out.

She whistled as she looked at the shadow out in the early morning mist that was clinging to the lake's surface. "I'll be, when dispatched called me out here to bring you the boat, and mentioned something big out in the lake, I didn't think they meant big… big. But there it is the biggest big to ever come to our small reservoir."

Most everyone was use to her speaking that was on the force, but a few men who were pulling a boat out of the water laughed a little at the understatement she had just made…. Yet it described the situation perfectly.

The sergeant looked flustered. "Look we are wasting time… we cannot just gab all day when who knows what might be on that ship… we could be in a heap of trouble. For all we know… it could be crawling with Team Rocket spies ready to take us over."

Timothy only looked at the Sergeant. "Now Sam, I am sure that we would have been attacked already, but yes, we should move out."

During this argument, another officers, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the pick up was talking on a video phone that was mounted to a car computer used by the police force. "That's right Chuck… a ship… I'll send you the name if I can get it, so you better fire up that fancy database you have." He then blinked, "What were you doing up at this hour anyway? You were helping with the loss communication with Cinnabar last night… do you even sleep?"

"No Charles. I didn't sleep last night, in fact you called me when I was finished sending my report to the office. But now, you have me wide awake again… a mystery ship… I sure wish Matthew was here, from what I hear from his mother he is a ship expert."

"Not expert, historian" Reynard said with a smirk as she passed the window, "He wouldn't know the tonnage or weight of a vessel." She then moved to unclip another rope that was securing the boat.

"Well, I stand corrected." Chuck said with a laugh, he was thin and looked to be in every sense a book worm. Thin, always a book in his hands and owlish looking eyes. "Anyway, you better get to helping and stop chatting with me." The screen went black.

Charles only sighed and opened the side door with a little force, and jumped down. He was five foot even, so it was a little hard not to jump from a two foot high frame.

Within five more minutes the driver, dive expert Elizabeth, had the boat all ready and floating in the water. "Okay, shake a tail everyone, we got a ship to raid." She then went into the main cabin and sat down to pilot the ship.

The others only looked at each other with a strange look in their eyes. But they hurried when they heard the engine start up, and soon they had thrown their gear into the back of the ship.

At the last minute two other figures came running and jumping into the ship, they were wearing deputy uniforms.

"Thought you would go for an adventure without us?" The female asked with a false sound of being hurt. "Then you must ready yourselves…" She blinked at the groans that emitted from everyone. "What? I gave up the motto, I only use it for rule breakers now."

"We know Violet… but we could not help it. You said it when you got ready to garden, paint the new house on Tenth Street. But now… anyway welcome aboard… we are heading out to that… thing." Timothy said while pointing at the ship, the sun was now just beginning to burn the mist off the lake.

"Great Violet, this better not be a repeat of that Beedrill nest that was in the backwoods." A male said with a sigh, even though they had served a day in the city jail… they had reformed and were trying to work out their debt to the city.

"Don't get so worked up Garth… We are good guys now… and nothing bad should happen to us." Violet said with a laugh.

"But what if Team Rocket is on board? What then?" Garth said back, looking like he was trying to work out all things that could go wrong.

"Then we fight, we are with a police group are we not? Along with Reynard and Timothy Vixen, two retired Pokemon Trainers." She sounded confident but her eyes showed uncertainty. They had trained their own Pokemon on the Police grounds but it had only been two months at tops since they had come here seeking asylum from that insane black Ninetales.

During this small fight of words the ship continued onward. "Isn't it nice to see two people get along so nicely?" Elizabeth said with a grin, she sounded so sincere that everyone else including Violet and Garth fell over… but it could have been that she also plowed over a somewhat strong wave.

"What?" Charles muttered. "Was that?" He looked around almost fearful of them hitting a rock.

"Oh, just waves from the Propellers that were spinning but stopped…. They are creating a lot of waves." Elizabeth said again… "They also dropped both their anchors, I think that whoever they are, they plan on staying for a while.

Meanwhile on the ship, a small boy, who looked more like a Rattata was watching the incoming vessel and right away moved from the life boat he was hiding in and scampered off to the direction of the bridge, to tell the group what he had just seen. Within moments, anyone that might have been heading to the top deck were ordered back, and the bridge was evacuated, they too were unsure of what would happen next, so they decided to hide.

Due to wisps of fog still on the lake it was still difficult to discern anything of noteworthy facts… but Charles was once again in contact with Chuck.

"Well, from what you are telling me, that dates the ship back a few decades… back to when people crossed the sea for trips and moving, instead of just being on a ship for the heck of it." Chuck said from the Video Phone.

"Wait… you're telling me, that we have a ghost ship out… wait, yes I saw it, and I saw that blasted name you were telling me to look for." Charles snarled he wasn't that too in shape for the ocean, if anything he was getting seasick.

"Well, spill it, what name is it? I got six different ship manifests from the Major Shipping companies that were in Passenger service that could afford such size." Chuck called back, only he was yelling in eagerness. Not anger.

"L. E. G. E. N. D. A. R. Y. That's strange…. Legendary, what kind of name is that?" Charles commented as he put the letters together, he was not too big on history. "It's almost like a group not a name."

Chuck was only waiting for Charles to finish; his face was not looking at the screen. "The Ship was built at the Hoenn Mightyena Shipyard… for the Pokemon Master Ship Line. She was to be their appeasement and nod to tradition towards the legendaries to allow the company to flourish. The ship was tested, and sent on her Maiden Voyage, it was success and she sailed for a totally of fifty seasons between Jhoto, Kano, and her home port of Hoenn. But times grew tough and they tried to sell her to museums, but in a twist of fate, a scraping company bought her and planed to tear her apart, you see she was the last of the legendary ships to…" Chuck was interrupted by Charles.

"Enough with the history lesson… is it dangerous? Will it kill us if we go aboard?" Strange questions from someone who was rediscovering such a rich ship, but he most likely didn't care about what was the past, just the present.

"Well," Chuck started clearly disappointed at not being able to speak all he wanted to. "It seems that the ship would be safe, in fact, it may be the home to some of the Pokemon it honors."

"Oh please," Charles said with a groan. "No more of your hobby on business hours… you are being paid for this." But he was interrupted, not by Chuck, but by Timothy.

"You better wrap it up in here, we found a good place to board… now, just don't get trigger happy, I don't want you to scare anyone up their like you did last Halloween." Timothy left without an answer.

"One simple misfire, it didn't hurt anyone." Charles said shutting off the computer before Chuck could make a response to the comment. Chuck only laughed and went back to reading about the Legendary. A fascinating article, the same one he was reading off of when Charles interrupted him.

Charles was scowling at the situation that he was now in. "Why do I have to stay on board? I am trained in this kind of work."

"You were trained in military tactics, not civil investigations, remember that, now stay here and make sure no one steals this boat or lowers a Life Boat… and do try to talk to them first." Timothy said this before yanking on a rope and then began to climb it to the top, or boat deck in this instance, for that was where the grappling hook had attached itself, the metal railing that was about waste high bordering the entire deck to assure no one falls off.

In five or six minutes the group was standing around in front of a series of doors. A small sign denoting the different Life Boat station numbers one way, and then the other way. The Police Sergeant looked over the four other people with him. "Okay, we will split up into one group of two and one group of three. Tim and Reynard, you will go off and check around the bridge and outer decks. The two of you, you're with me, and no motto, we are to check the inside of the ship. Okay, let's move out."

_Hype, that was what this was all about, Hype. _These are the thoughts of Charles as they circled the ship slowly for the second time in just two hours. They could see Timothy and Reynard as they moved sometimes near the railing of the ship; they were in the bow of the ship and looking around, under pipes and behind chairs, looking for something at all to denote what or where this came from. _Come on you five… we don't have all day, besides, I want to go back to my book you interrupted._ But he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice a purple face in the window above him as they idled for a minute before continuing the search, making sure that nothing would try to escape into the ocean.

Inside the ship, Violet and Garth both stared wide eyed at the interior of what seemed to be some type of Dinning room. "Wow… this is… now wait a minute." Garth was the one speaking, "The boss is gone. I guess he isn't looking around at the beauty of all this. This is a ship for the rich."

Violet only smirked. "Come on, let us get going further… maybe we'll learn something in the kitchen." Her words were met with a small giggle as both their stomachs growling in unison.

"You're right, we might meet a chef too, and in exchange for saying nothing, we can get a meal." Garth responded and both of them began their search again, this time to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the shadows, the Sergeant only smirked, "Fools… don't think that Giovanni has forgotten you cowardice… I am sure he'll give you a new job when I turn you back in." He then moved in the opposite direction, he was searching for a Radio Room. Of course since neither of them knew which way was what and it can be so confusing to travel around a ship. Both of them were soon lost.

Violet and Garth blinked… "I thought we were going to the kitchen, not dial for Pizza." Some how, the two had gone up, instead of down, and after pulling on doors along the outside, finally entered the only room that seemed to be opened, the Radio Room. Only problem was that instead of anything to speak into, a wooden rectangle with a metal arm and two circles, separated by only air.

"What is that?" A Pidgey asked the two from his perch on Garth Shoulder. "It looks like no radio I have ever seen."

Garth answered the talking bird as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "I think it was called a code sender, you tap that circle of metal down and I think electricity connects creating a click, the longer you hold down, the longer the click. Or at least that is what it looks like."

The Pidgey nodded his head, only it was difficult because of a metal black box over his neck, the machine that allowed him to speak. Another reason why they didn't want to meat up with Team Rocket, they had the only prototype that works.

The Sergeant blinked in surprise. "How did I get here?" He asked allowed. "I am in the blinking Kitchen, not the radio room… just how confusing can this ship be? How am I to contact Giovanni now?"

"You won't." Came the growl of a voice, too inhuman to be good, but before he could turn around, a frying pan was struck on his head so hard that he fell to the ground out like a light. A second later a frying pan feel on the stomach of the Sergeant.

A Skitty Morph was sitting on the counter, legs folded, so she was sitting Indian style, in her paws a small Styrofoam cup of something, she only smiled and returned to eating. "My, my, always something to interrupt my ramen noodles it seems." She had a hand held radio that was used by crewmembers of ships next to her, but it was turned to the off position at the moment. She continued eating the noodles.

(Cinnabar Island)

Blaine looked back over his shoulder, the double metal door were sealed shut against the strange army that was outside. Around him were mainly tourists and sightseers, something that he didn't care for at all. They had chased away all the Pokemon Trainers long ago and he felt that they didn't give the same kind of challenge that dedicated Pokemon Trainers were. However, even he had the sense not to turn away those that needed help.

Suddenly a bang sounded on the metal doors and everyone jumped. Most everyone was still dressed in travel clothing and half of them were a collection of escaped passengers from one of the last cruise ships to pull in earlier this evening. But each one had the same look, fear.

"Look alive everyone." Blaine shouted as he moved from person to person. "I want you to start bringing items to barricade the doors… look lively, we are what could the last hold out on this island."

However he was and been silently contacting some friends in other cities and had procured some Physic Pokemon that knew Teleport. He had slowly released them around the Gym floor, which was hovering over a pit of lava… but he had erected a barrier so no one might fall over the edge of the Gym floor.

The bang came again, and this time with more force. This got a few people to cry out in horror. Making more people look agitated. Suddenly Blaine knew it was time, with hast he released the last five Psychic Pokemon and with a single and simple nod, they all teleported. Into the cities of Viridian, Celadon, Vermillion, and finally of all places Lavender Town. But Blaine wasn't too concerned about where they went… just as long as he could pull off something before he too was brainwashed. He released his two Magmar and then ordered them to begin to open up some lava flows inside the Volcano that housed the gym.

He stared at the Door which had bowed slightly from the barrage of attacks which were coming none stop now… suddenly everything stopped, but before he could contemplate what was going on, a figure appeared from the shadow. He looked human almost, yet… dark fur, glossy and silky was covering his body. He turned around only to see more figures coming out of the shadow.

The man looked around and shook his head. "Well, well, Mr. Blaine of Cinnabar. I must say I am impressed at all the subjects you have denied me… but a gym leader will more then make up…." Suddenly a rumble was felt and the Gym floor, which was attached with metal chains so it could be over the lava pool at the bottom of the volcano twisted a little. With a snarl the Dark Ninetales, for Blain could make out that much detail from the glow of the Volcano about the figure in front of him, Blaine was careful not to look into the eyes of the Ninetales due to the fact that a Ninetales could control one's opponent's mind easily.

"SO, you thought you could trap me with a controlled eruption? Then how foolish for if you think you… This base will become dead because of you… but no matter, I have a port city now under my battle control… I will just use some of the Psychic Pokemon under my control to teleport all my troops off this Island, and force this nature to erupt and destroy your one beautiful island. You will die for opposing me." He then twisted his tails and head and the ground buckled even harder. Blaine looked down for a second and when he looked around he was all alone. Suddenly a wall of flames and Lava shot into the air melting an edge of the Gym floor, and before Blaine fainted from the heat, he thought he saw a flame in the shape of a bird. But it could have been his own mind playing tricks on him before his death.

A seismic lab somewhere near Indigo Plateau noticed a large action and within moments the lab assistant in charge for this shift looked over the data and noticed that it wasn't like an Earthquake at all… rather… His eyes went wide and picked up a Red telephone. "Get me the Pokemon Council, I think Mt. Cinder on Cinnabar just erupted… without warning."

Matthew Vixen was in the quarters reserved for the Captain of the ship, he had watched the search party go over the ship, check into windows and what-not… he wasn't ready to show his parents, he was… well, worried. He knew they worked for the G-Force. But he wasn't too worried. Suddenly he keen hearing pick up a small faint vibrating noise. He realized that it was a cell phone. Suddenly the door knob rattled and Matthew dove under the bed only to startle two Vulpix who were hiding away from the water and someplace that reminded them of a den, a happy place for them. He had done most likely the fastest shift to a Ninetales possible.

The sounds of two people, a male and a female, that Matthew, Matt, and Firestorm all recognized as Mr. and Mrs. Vixen was heard as they talked on their cell phone.

"This is Timothy Vixen speaking?" Mr. Vixen answered the phone as Mrs. Vixen looked out the window that moments ago Matthew was looking out.

"Tim… Lance here… we just got some disturbing news… Cinnabar's volcano just erupted, no prior warning or anything… we believe that something must have happened to cause Blain to try and destroy the Island… we feel that it could a pathogen from Team Rocket…." The voice would have gone on only Matthew's own voice broke into the conversation.

"That is not the truth… we have a problem worse then anyone can even imagine." Matthew had crawled out from under the bed and stood up in his human form… which was feeling as more time went on, a little more foreign to him…. Like a custom… because even now he had acute hearing and smell, items that he could not diminish if he wanted to.

"Who is that? Who is with you? I thought…" The voice, Lance, sounded angry and upset.

"Now, now… that was my son just speaking…" His own voice was showing some disbelief. "He was presumed dead in the retaking of the ship from the faction that went a different way from us. I think he should know what is going on better then anyone else."

"Then let me speak to him now… Don't say my name… we can't let anyone else know who your boss really is."

"Sorry, but with my hearing… I heard your name." Matthew said the moment he was passed the cell phone. "But no matter, I assume from your spying of Team Rocket that you know who and what I am… but this isn't the matter at hand… it is that we have…." With those words, Matthew spent the next ten minutes saying what had transpired, excluding the mentions of the Legendary Pokemon. Telling about Dark Moon, and Dark Tail… their alliance and what the destruction of Cinnabar Island might mean.

"Look," Matthew continued. "I know this may sound strange… but we must pull back from the outer rings of our lands… we cannot be cut off, pull all our supporters together into some of the area around us, and we can be better able to fight… even now, we face not only one front… but two."

(Viridian City)

Even as Matthew spoke those words, another city was experiencing disasters. This time, not from the shadows of a Pokemon… but from an organization that most people feared, the police were already taken care up, a supposedly huge accident had called a lot of police out to one spot and Team Rocket elite had easily took out the gathered force with a sleep powder. Of course, no one would know this until they woke up… most people were still sleeping or just getting up. A perfect time for Team Rocket's move, for no one would expect a thing to happen right at dawn.

All roads had been blocked as well from impersonators of Officers of the Law, and within five minutes the entire City was under Rocket Control. But on the outside, nothing looked out of place, a few windows were smashed but then, some of the more clueless if they passed through, would have only thought about vandals. Another city, another base of operations, for a different group has been founded, but this wasn't the only Rocket City.

Saffron City, was indeed another of the towns to fall to Team Rocket, overnight Physic Pokemon finished the brick and stone wall, making a perfect trap. Even the air was blocked with a Physic Barrier. Inside, Sliph Co. was being retrofitted for a military command post, all while the citizens of Saffron City sleep. The bases of command were being set up.

All these cities, amazingly, in days of old were cities of strongholds and military bases. Vermillion was once a Navy Port with its own city guard. Viridian was a city full of battle hardened soldiers, and finally, Saffron was the City of inventions for War of days gone by… and once again… each of those cities were given old roles once again to play in the coming war. Drums were beginning to sound, the air changing and people looking more nervous, all could feel the change, but most didn't know what it was going to be.


	54. Musical Interruptions

**Musical Interruptions**

Matthew Vixen was pacing the floor of the grand ball room of the S.S. Legendary, a frown on his face. He had taken his human form, but still, he didn't feel at ease. The mayor was coming to visit the ship, and they would waste valuable time, time that they needed at the moment.

"This is amazing… of all the people who would surely believe us, besides ourselves, would surely have been the mayor… this is impossible, the more time we waste, the longer we stand the chance of another city or town falling to one of the two forces." Matthew shouted out as his frustration finally took hold of his mind. He looked over to where Ethan was supposed to be, but he saw only an Umbreon staring at the full wall mirror in front of it. Matthew only blinked in surprised; he never took his brother to be a vain person when suddenly he realized something.

A second later a Ninetales was next to the Umbreon. _"What are you doing my little brother?"_ The Ninetales smiled a fox like grin waiting for the answer.

"_Looking at myself… you do realize that I haven't been near a mirror since I was turned into an Eevee… sure, I saw face and muzzle in the lake water… but never in front of a mirror."_

Matthew only laughed at this. _"Neither have I," _He looked at the mirror and suddenly it hit him like nothing before, he was a Ninetales, he had gone through life not really looking at himself and he most likely did the same thing a little baby does when they first see themselves in the mirror and realize that it was them and not some kind of clone. Matthew suddenly began to chuckle and then laugh, and soon he was rolling around on his back laughing at the suddenly image that someone would see, two Pokemon looking in a mirror and one of them laughing their head off. This only made Matthew and soon Ethan as well was laughing. But a suddenly clearing of a voice chased the moment away and the seriousness of the situation came back to not only Matthew, but Ethan as well.

Matthew right away turned back into a human, which caused the new person to give an involuntary squawk of amazement and a little fear. Ethan was now in his Hybrid form, his human form having been lost finally to Dark Tail's intervention and his slowly solidifying DNA genes.

The man was only as tall as Matthew, with a mustache white with age, along with grey eyes that looked kind, behind thick spectacles. He was wearing a Persian Costume. "Err… yes, now that I have your attention, I must apologies for my lateness, but the city counsel wouldn't stop bickering about the situation. But we have come up with a solution, you see, we cannot support all of you in our city… well, with food and clothing, yes… but a place to live, as such we must…"

"You were late because the city counsel could not decide on where we would live?" Matthew interrupted with a look of shock on his face. "I thought I would escape the bureaucracy, but I was wrong." Matthew looked at the mayor… "Take that off before I decide to give you a real fur coat." He was angry, upset and a little cranky… no one had given him heed so far.

"Sorry," The Mayor said with a look of amazement. _Was this the Vixen's oldest son? What changed him? I mean, he could not be so cranky because of being a Ninetales._ He then blinked, "Uh… it was the counsel again… I am only the voted leader, but it takes majority rule… and they had enough…."

"Please, stop yammering… I need to know, what did you decide to do about Dark Tail and Dark Moon?" Matthew needed to know, he wanted to find out what they absolutely needed to accomplish their own protection.

The mayor right away brightened. "Oh that… well, you won't like this… but the counsel felt that to make you more at home… we wear our costumes when ever we go out. But we plan on rebuilding the ancient wall, which will please some of the historian buffs in the village, as well as set guards at the entrance of the village… with your help that is."

Matthew looked at him, he knew the protection he was asking from him… but he could not help but smirk at the "thoughtfulness" of the Counsel. "I can assure you, that it might do the exact opposite of what you wish for… I advise vetoing the wearing of the costumes… or trouble will brew."

"I cannot… they insist that if this is indeed as serious as you said… that the village must do this… I think they plan on fooling the Ninetales… but…." The Mayor was trying to defend what was happening… only Matthew once again interrupted the Mayor, which he seemed to be doing a lot in his first meeting of the Mayor in his life.

"Wait… a decoy? A ruse, maybe to show Dark Tail, that I am in control of the Village, and surrounding area? That may buy us the time we need, he may go against Team Rocket… that will be the time we need… now," He looks at the mayor, "I need to see all the costumes… I think I need to add a little touch up… which I did to your costume… go on take a look in the mirror."

The Mayor had during this, seemed to have cooled down, which he was grateful; the fur of the costume was getting to be excessively warm. However, when he looked into the mirror… his jaw dropped, he felt human, but he looked just like the costume. Only the tail was twitching, and he couldn't see the seems of the suite when he walked up to the mirror, he right away reached for his chin and yanked upward lightly, and low and behold, the head came off, he could see his human face and then, he smiled.

"So… as you can see… Dark Tail will see this as an entire army… now you won't be able to use attacks… but you will fool any of his spies… which will deter him for the moment and have him go after the easier of two targets… that will give us the time needed to prepare." Of course Matthew knew that this would bring about something that he had talked to Ho-oh about… and he felt he was ready… he just hoped he was strong enough.

The Mayor had put on the Persian Costume's head and blinked… he wondered if he could purr like a Persian, but nothing happened. He looked disappointed.

Matthew laughed at the look on the Mayor… "Come on, I want them to look realistic… but not too realistic, otherwise, we may have some question my motives and threaten to destroy this operation."

Ethan during this entire time had remained quiet and reserved, when suddenly he spoke up, without even asking if he could say anything. "I believe we have some questions from a few others… first off, how long do you plan on having the costumes last? Because a few of my friends will think that having it indefinite will be silly, as well as if the Village likes… a way to hide our presence from the government for the time being… except for the G-Force, they have known about us… for some time now."

The Mayor looked at Ethan before blinking, "Uh… Ethan? Is that you? Because…. Whoa… is that what the others look like?" He seemed to be a little surprised, he had not realized that Ethan had heard every word they had spoken, but with his ears, he was not surprised. Of course, he also was curious about many things as well concerning this ship being here, the war ahead… even why was his town the needed seat at the moment for the operations ahead.

Ethan smiled. "Yep, it is me…. And yes, the others are like me… so the costumes will be a good idea, but like I said before, I think it would be good to have them last for a while… it would be funny in ten Halloweens, when a trainer comes here and see all us… 'Hybrids' it will scare them witless…" He seemed to be enjoying his thoughts of the future.

"Of course Ethan… I am sure that a few others will enjoy this as well… but first things first. We need to get planning for what we need to do, now, today." Matthew commented back and then directed to a table in the middle of the room. A few pieces of paper with writing on it, next to these sheets were stacks of paper that are blank. At the sides of the papers are pens and pencils, which it seemed were for writing down what would be discussed.

The Mayor followed the two and sat at the table ready to begin. But when he sat down, he sat down on a whoopee cushion, a fit of giggling sounded from underneath the table and when the Mayor looked underneath, he saw a boy, only he was a Rattata Morph. The moment he saw the Persian, he gulps and darts away, on all fours. His claws making a clicking sound on the tile, there were a few laughs, but then they got down to business, as more important and serious plans were set into motion that night.

In Saffron City, in the building of Sliph Co, another meeting, just as important was taking place.

"In less then an hour… the citizens of this city will awaken to find that their fair city is under the control of Team Rocket." The speaker was standing in front of a row of windows, showing the cities skyline just beginning to be kissed by the sunlight of a new dawn. Already, there could be noticed some movement of cars and early morning joggers making their rounds…. The man only sneered at this sight. He turned away from the window to look at the gathered people around him. He only nodded to two of the personal. "I take it you are feeling better now? Especially after our setbacks on retrieving our AWOL hybrids, but that doesn't matter, we have gathered the necessary plans to emulate our final plans of action… soon with Kanto under our control, we will be able to further our grasp of the lands and the capture of the legendary Pokemon."

The two that he had talked to directly only nodded in silence. Cold eyes staring back at him, they are Sabrina and Koga. Both of whom are Team Rocket executives. Already they were planning on striking the sleepy town of Pallet and Vulpix Village. Hoping that with these attacks, they would be able to rile up not only their two AWOL friends, but other trainers around the region.

In Pallet Town itself however, there is already a commotion. One of running people and gathering of last minute supplies for what seemed to be a long siege, or voyage.

"Come on… we haven't all day. We have to move it…. You three, get to Oak's lab and make sure his research is all ready for travel… Kids, don't stand their… help your mothers." In the middle of all this running around was standing a young looking man. He is the first Elite Four member, Will.

Another six minutes pass and then he nods his head as he looked around at all the gathered people… some of whom were just hours ago on Cinnabar Island… they looked a little worried, and not too happy. The citizens of Pallet were however, looking more fearful, but at the same time confident. "Okay… prepare for Teleportation… don't worry, you are going too transported right to Cerulean City… we have already set up tents and places for you to stay till we accommodate everyone. Okay, let's move." With that he released all his Pokemon, as well as some other trainers who had come with him. He gives a hand signal, and the Pokemon all teleport the citizens away.

Five minutes after this occurred. A rumbling is heard and soon a swarm of Rydon and other high evolutions storm into the small town. Coming from the direction of Viridian, riding atop these Pokemon were Rocket grunts, Elites… and Koga. They stop in the town center and look around… the place was abandoned completely… a radio squawked on and on the other end a disembodied voice reported that the lab and its occupants were empty… not a single Pokeball or Pokemon.

Koga looked around and flung his scarf down onto the ground. "How did they know? How could they have guessed our plans?" He then shook his head. "No matter, try and glean what you can from the lab. We might as well as retrofit it for our needs anyway… we now at least do not have to worry about Viridian being attacked on two fronts now." The grunts only nod their heads not wanting to anger Koga themselves and went to work.

Unknown to them, they were being watched, from the shadows a pair of red eyes gazed upon the seen. It had seen the evacuation of the town, but didn't act because of all the different types besides Psychic Pokemon. The eyes blinked once, and they were gone.

Back in Vulpix Village, Matthew Vixen exited the costume shop. He had finished his preparations for the coming hoax and knew it would be a matter of time… he just hoped it worked and was pulled off safely.

He looked to the sky as he heard the beating of mighty wings and soon a Salamence lands in one of the clearing… getting off the mighty Dragon Pokemon was a figure dressed in black and red, with a red silk lined cap behind him. Spiky red hair atop his head, right away he went straight to the police station. Matthew knew that what was happening could never be undone… one mistake on his part, and he would have to live with it for the rest of his nine hundred and some odd years.

He then turned to find himself, face to face… well, face to whiskered snout of a Rattata… which was sitting atop of another Rattata…. Matthew only shook his head, scratch that… it was little kid in a homemade Rattata costume. The little kid was sucking his thumb… his other holding an apple that the real Rattata was eyeing with a hungry look.

Matthew only blinked once before speaking to the boy. "Garret… does your mother know you are crawling around outside? Also, how did you get Sir Thief to commander your head for the ride?"

Garret only smiled and continued to suck his thumb… he waved the apple and then raised the said apple up so Sir Thief could snatch the apple. He then took his thumb out of his mouth. "Friend… Play time." He then went back to sucking his thumb.

Matthew blinked… he suddenly realized that there was one drawback now that he had to chalk up to being a trainer… he lost the ability to understand Garret. He suddenly smiled and laughed… he could understand grown up conversations… hold debate with the mayor… and even talk with Pokemon, yet, here he was, a smart intellectual Ninetales, stumped by the mumblings of a three year old. He then laughed a little as he tried to understand what Garret said.

Suddenly he realized something… he groaned as he placed his hand over his eyes. "Don't tell me… you helped my Rattata in his goal because you and he are brothers…." The response only made him wince even more.

"No." Garret said, the only word that Matthew remembered of Garret was that No could mean anything but the adult meaning of the word. The meaning of no was conveyed by his shaking of a head and some other random word…. But he didn't shake his head.

Matthew knew that he would have to deal with this some how before it got out of paw… or hand. "Look," he said as he got down to eye level to Garret. "Next time you want to give Sir Thief an Apple… come and ask me, Okay?" all he got was the nodding of Garret's head. Matthew sighed before another voice interrupted him.

He turned around and saw from the front porch a stern looking older man. "Matthew Vixen…" his face then brightened. "I knew it, I knew you would see the waste of time that Pokemon training business was… so, tell me, how is your piano practicing coming along?"

Matthew only blinked. "Sorry Mr. McGregor, but I am still a Pokemon Trainer… only, we have a problem, a slightly insane Ninetales and Team Rocket are preparing for a war, and we will be caught in the middle." He was about to turn around but a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"I don't care for excuses, and you were never one to give them… so don't start giving them… I have a free hour at the moment, come inside and let us pick up from where we started." Mr. McGregor then steered Matthew around and inside of his home… inside they both heard the smooth notes of a piano, and the scales being played.

McGregor blinked and still leading Matthew into the back of the house and into the Family Room where a black baby grand piano sat in the middle, in the brightly light room sat Ethan, Umbreon ears twitching and tail waging as he played on the musical instrument. He froze at seeing Ethan but then only shook his head. "I'm sorry but do you have an appointment with me?"

Ethan only looked up and smiled. "Yes… but it was one year ago Professor… a lot has changed in a year no?" He then smiled and returned to playing, but frowned when he hit a wrong note…. He however continued finishing the warm up exercise before looking up again. "So… after a year of not playing… how was that?"

Mr. McGregor still holding Matthew's shoulder tightly only grinned. "Well, I don't know who you are… but you are welcomed on sitting in on our lesson… come on, sit down." The last part was directed to Matthew Vixen who only looked like a trapped animal, he wouldn't have minded the piano lesson, but not at the exact moment.

Matthew had no real choice to do anything but sit down. He looked at Ethan who only grinned in a way that said, 'relax, everything will be fine.'

He turned back to look at the Piano and then blinked, he remembered all the lessons that he had taken during the time that he was before ten, and then after his surgery up until the day before the trip to the National Forest, he mentally laughed at how long ago it felt, but still he opened his eyes and put his hands upon the keyboard, took a deep breath, and started on the scales.

Two hours later, in which he had to play pieces of music from different areas, all from the file that he had collected. When the two hours had finished, Mr. McGregor only held up his hand. "That is enough… you must have been able to practice in some piano store or something to stay this fresh… now get out of here, and come back tomorrow, same time, I will come and get you, no matter what you are doing… in fact, I need to go get that mayor, he has missed three lessons now." With that he got up from his seat and left the room.

Matthew looked at Ethan with a stare of bewilderment. "I don't remember Mr. McGregor being so… obsessive about the Piano… We should keep the others away or we may end up with us all taking the day off…."

Ethan only smiled and with an eager hast denoting his Umbreon side, jumps up and yanks Matthew's arm causing him to stand up and follow him to the back porch of the house, the exit that they were told to take when the lesson was over. When outside he turns to face Matthew, "That is wonderful… maybe the music will help sooth the anger and bitterness in the minds of some of them… we are after all, working with those that were forced into this lifestyle, and they can never go back… ever."

Matthew only shook his head, "But… but we need to work on defeating Dark Tail, what will music do to stop him?" Matthew was indeed showing that he was trying to take care of everything at the moment, and was as such a little flustered.

"Music is going to sooth his own mind for the time that it plays… which will be the time to negotiate with him. Music will cause him pain as well… don't you see, he want me so to control the music of the legendaries. Distort them… make them fit to him." Ethan's eyes showed something else, he was worried for his brother, "I think you also need to practice the Piano as well, you are losing your own mind… slowly but I can tell the Ninetales mind is becoming more prevalent, you used your own memory to practice, but you didn't, you set the bar high for your continued learning… be careful." With that Ethan left blowing a tune into the Ocarina, one that seemed to leave Matthew without the bitterness that he felt at the lesson, in fact he remembered enjoying the lessons before his life turned upside down in certain ways.

As he left the backyard, he began to listen and indeed, he heard a flute coming from one of the homes, he knew it was Samantha, a girl that had been working to become a nurse and indeed she was playing the flute. He realized that maybe… playing the piano would be fine… but he would have to find something that was more easily carried around for him to practice when he was on the road.

Dark Tail was pacing the Pokemon Center of Vermillion City, the city was cast with a shadow of night, even though in the next city over it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. He looked out the window and turned away in anger, _where are they? Where could those fools be? What is taking them so long?_ He had sent out scouts to find out what the situation on the road to the next city was… he wasn't going to hit any of the major cities, but the towns in-between were fair game to him.

At that moment a human female and a black colored Pidgey appeared from the deepened shadows of the Center, the lighting had been killed and thus the poor illumination. Dark Tail, who was in his humanoid form spun around with a snarl and almost attacked them, before realizing that they had returned, late, but they must have carried out his orders to the letter.

"Well?" he said with a snarl, it was English, but more canine then human. "What is it? What did you see?"

The human female spoke up. "Rockets have taken the middle city, but left the roadways clear for travel, it will be easy to extend your influence fast, the Pokemon already sense your presence and are trying to escape you."

"Let them go for the moment," Dark Tail said with a wave of his paw. "We will catch them soon enough… but let's give the Rocket's a little more of a fair battle… they will catch them, they will do me a favor by making it easier for me to control them from a Pokeball then without."

The human and Pidgey, both seeing, but not really seeing only nod and when they were signaled to depart they left the room without a second more of thought. Dark Tail returned to face the other figure in the shadows, she was lounging in one of the chairs and with a smirk she only looked pleased. "Well," She whispered, "That went over well… and you say I can now do that as well?"

Dark Tail only smiled, "Yes… for when we do move, we will move in two prongs, hopefully it will confuse the defenders and give us the edge to win." He walked around the chair, which had a hole in the back and playfully yanked on her tail and a moment later he pushed against her first attempt of a curse on him. "See… you just used some of your powers there."

Dark Moon only smiled before letting out a barking laugh. "Indeed, indeed… poor, poor whittle Matthew will never know what hit him, you will finally show that you are the more powerful of the two." She said this with a grin that was more wolfish as well. Both of them were looking forward on having their revenge on the world.


	55. Three More Keys

**Three More Keys**

Timothy Vixen was walking briskly to the front door, in the background the door bell rang again, as he walked down the front hallway, he couldn't help but glance at the family portraits that hung on the wall. Suddenly he stopped at a rather large one. He smiled as he saw not only his family but his good friend on the force Jason Sparks, with the missus, along with their children. Besides Becky, there were two little girls, and in the picture taken a one year old boy. However at the moment, most of them were on Pokemon adventures, except for the boy, he smiled sadly as he thought then moved to Becky, Matthew and Ethan. All of them looked so normal and happy. How would he know that they would be in such a world as insane as this?

The doorbell rang once again taking Timothy out of his thoughts he turned to face the door. Through the small one way window in the top of the door, he could see a person he wasn't expecting to find. He went the rest of the way to the door and opened it, a look of worry on his face.

"Hi little brother, surprised? Today is your birthday, so I thought to myself, what better way to celebrate then to come and see you in person." The man looked taller then Timothy, but less muscular, yet there was a strange hostility about the air now.

"I thought I told you to call before you ever came here, especially since we now have some problems in the outer areas." Timothy said, looking at his brother as if daring him to turn around and go home.

"Sorry bro, but I am staying. I mean, if Pallet is abandoned and Cinnabar is now a smoldering molten island, I bet I get to see my brother snap, right?" He said this with a laugh as if he was making a joke. Before Timothy could say anything more about this, he was shown another surprise. His brother step aside and revealed a women and three teenaged boys, all of them looking bored and not so happy to be here. "I even brought the family."

It was at this moment that Ethan stepped into the hallway, walking from the door, causing a scream from Timothy's brother and his wife, but a look of awe at the three teenagers. Ethan only covered his ears and stepped back against the lighted wall. It didn't help that Eve came next, who blinked and looked at the family with an interested look.

"What is that thing?" Shouted Timothy's brother. He seemed ready to pull off a Pokeball to combat it, only to completely loose his nerve at the next sentence that was spoken.

"Good to see that you are well, Uncle Randolph, Aunt Susan, Ralf, TJ, Eric. It is so good to see that you outwitted out outer defenses." He said this as if enjoying some joke that he was upset about. "Matthew will be so glad to know his work isn't working."

Susan after hearing the 'thing' speak took a step forward. "If you mean those guards at the front entry, and the seemingly anti-psychic teleportation in effect, then no, it was so annoying and irritating that I wanted to just shut the man up, talking about being safe and everything, I mean this is backwoods central, nothing happens here." Her voice showed that she was not taking kindly to all that had happened to her.

Timothy only shook his head, "I can see that you still prefer Goldenrod then to the country, but please, come in and sit down, I assure you that my son is most definitely house broken." He seemed to say this as if daring them to comment more about Ethan's condition as if he wasn't sentient.

"That's okay, at least they didn't attack me, but I think they would realize that I was more then what they see as soon as I gave the first attack." He then looked at the open doorway, "Matthew's a half hour away, and I think he is carrying something as well."

Timothy only smiled. "That is good; go tell your mother, she is a little worried about everything… I don't know if she can keep this up, seeing her son having to prepare…." He stopped and turned to his brother. "Randolph, will you please have a seat, I must get some things ready." He then turned to the three young boys, "Sorry but Matthew will be here shortly, just hold on for the moment okay?" Before they could answer he left to go deeper into his house.

The family of five only looked at one another as a cuckoo clock ticked in the background. The quiet was very unnerving and unsettling. The silence was broken by the comment of Randolph's wife speaking up. "So, what was this about surprising them with your plans on taking them on a trip to get away from it all?" She seemed amused that it seemed that somehow, they had gotten away from it all. "After all, I think they have defiantly gotten away from it all. I mean they don't live in the real world anymore, after seeing that costume, I think this town has finally snapped.

"I wouldn't speak like that around my son if I were you." A female voice sounded from the open archway. All head snapped to look at the speaker. Randolph was the first to get up. "Ah, Becky, so are you two dating yet?" he was surprised at having a pillow being flung at him.

"Do you realize just what is going on here? Or are you as clueless as usual around yourself?" Becky said this in a flat tone of voice as if speaking something that she found annoying.

Randolph's wife only smiled at this. "I can see that she has gotten smarter, maybe she finally got off that idea of being a Pokemon trainer." She was surprised when another pillow hit her face. Becky had another pillow in her grasp as well.

"Anyone else want to comment? Or do you want to understand what is going on here?" She sounded flustered now. "Before you ask, Mrs. Vixen is having a nervous fit at the moment, but I think she will be fine soon." She was totally calm and at ease.

Ethan was walking behind Becky and out the front door when Susan Vixen took her usual spot when she came over. "Young man, I do not know what your mother is thinking, but I would like you to take that costume off this instant, I will not let one of my nephews run around at the age you are in, pretending to be some kind of Pokemon."

Eve only smirked and spoke, of course to those besides Becky and Ethan; they didn't understand a word that was spoken. Ethan however couldn't help but laughing. "You are right, I forgot about Aunt Susan, but no, I don't think she will remember you, you aren't cute anymore."

Aunt Susan looked a little more upset but then she composed herself, "So, you are now talking to your Pokemon? That is a sign of insanity… but…" Her eyes went wide but then saddened. "Don't tell me you evolved your little Eve, I knew Pokemon Trainers were not good at all."

Ethan only looked at Aunt Susan. "Okay, but I really must get going, I have a friend to meet on the Legendary, remember to tell mom Becky, I don't think she would like me to come near her soon." With that, Ethan deciding that indeed he would not leave out the front door used the way that most dark type Pokemon travel in long distances. He walked into and vanished into a shadow.

Becky only shook her head. "Show Off." She muttered, however she knew that he didn't care much for his Aunt Susan. She looked up and smiled. "So… how is Johto? Good weather?" She was asking that to get something out of them besides the stares of horror from the Wife, and awe struck looks of the teens.

Randolph was the only one that seemed to be unaffected. "Not much to report, but I did hear that the volcano did blow on Cinnabar. I am sorry to hear about it. I bet the video was spectacular."

"None, Blaine was good at evacuating the Island of everyone that was on it. But that still was not all those on the Island, you see we are on the verge of a war, in fact that was what we are worried…." She stopped and only smiled. "Sorry but I will have to leave, I need to give a report to Matthew." With that she left the room as well as leaving more mystery then there was when they came into the town.

"I think we need to leave now." Susan said with a suddenness that surprised their kids., "I will not let them hang around any longer then needed around these… freaks, we cannot allow their radical thinking affect them."

"What?" TJ shouted in shock. "But I wanted to see Matthew and Ethan. I mean, I bet they have some cool stories that will be amazing, I mean they are Pokemon Trainers. And…" He was stopped by the glare that his mother gave him.

However at that moment a noise that startled everyone came from the open front door. A moment later, Matthew Brown Vixen, a man who had matured and seemingly grown up faster then one should at the age of seventeen, stormed past with only a look into the living room that his relatives were staying. With out slowing down he released a Pokemon, a Flareon before disappearing past the front hall. A moment later heavy steps were heard on the staircase. Then suddenly all was quiet.

Becky only looked at Flare who was looking at her questioning. "Sorry, but I cannot say, I was told to tell only one person, and I did." Flare only looked disappointed. "Besides, if Matthew or Matt choices to tell you, they will tell you." At this moment two yelps were heard and soon two dejected Vulpix trotted into the presence of Aunt Susan, now these two Pokemon had never met the Aunt (by marriage) Susan. But they soon realize that maybe it was best if they didn't.

Right as soon as she saw the two Vulpix she cooed and right away tried to entice them onto her lap, with baby talk. Of course Matt and Firestorm only looked at the women as if they were seeing a two-headed human. She seemed to be a little more determined.

"They do not like being talked to like that; they are very smart and intelligent." Becky commented as she leaned against the wall, not sitting down, mainly because the couch that the Randolph family was sitting on, was really the only piece of furniture at the moment, she looked lazily to the dinning room, or at least one end of it, where more chairs were positioned, they had recently gotten new chairs for the Living Room and had yet to move them into the room.

Eric only smiled and clicked his tongue a few times and Flare came over to stare at him, he looked like he was begging or something. "What did I do?" He asked as Flare continued to stare at him.

Becky only smirked, the only outward appearance of the laughter that she was experiencing. "Because he thinks you will feed him." She then seemed to change her attention to Flare. "Sorry, but they do not know any of the commands or tricks that we know." Flare looked dejected at this, but then began to wag his tail when Eric began to pet him on the head.

TJ was looking on in boredom when suddenly to his surprise, one of the Vulpix jumped into his lap. While the other Vulpix jumped into Ralf's lap. Becky only smiled as Susan tried to pick up the Vulpix in the lap of TJ, only to recoil at the growl issued at her. Becky only smirked. "I see that Firestorm wanted some attention, go on, she won't bite your hand." TJ had been looking hesitant about petting the Vulpix after the stunt tried by his mother, but after Becky's reassurance, he did put his hand on the curls of Firestorm and she let out a gleeful bark, and so, TJ began to pet Firestorm. Ralf was already petting the other Vulpix.

"So, what is your name fellow?" Ralf asked the Vulpix, he was taken in shock when he thought her heard the answer from the Vulpix himself, for while it was yawning he heard a male voice say "Matt." He looked up in shock and wonderment if wondering if anyone else had heard it. Only he saw Matthew standing in the hallway, pale and shaken, but still he was standing, which Ralf had the strange thought that maybe he shouldn't/

Susan looked worried at seeing Matthew look the way he did. "Oh my, what is the matter? Did that dirty Pokemon Training do this to you? You were so energetic last time I saw you… and now look at you listless and lifeless." She got up as if going to start lecturing Matthew when he put up his hand.

His face twitched into a momentary smile before dropping to a straight face. "No, it is not the Training that is doing this to me, it is Team Rocket, they seemed so sure of themselves this time, a present addressed to me showed up at home yesterday, but instead of me opening it, my mother opened it by accident. That is why she isn't able to come down…. A lot has happened." He seemed to be aging before them. As if he was wearing down faster then normal.

Becky looked at him with a worried look. "I personally think you need to rest yourself, you look dead tired, and I think you need to rest, don't worry I will make sure nothing bothers you, but please sleep."

Matthew was nodding off on his feet, he jerked awake and then around him, "I think you are right… I guess I can begin looking over the Recorder sometime later." He shuffled off to bed, almost dragging his feet behind him.

Becky only shook her head. "So much done today that he just tuckered out… I think he still needs to work up his limit, so young and inexperienced in…." She trailed off, most likely on purpose as she must have realized that the family members behind her where not regulars.

She turned around and smiled. "Okay, I think I can set you all up in the guest rooms downstairs, and the three of you." She was staring at the teens. "You can help me in the kitchen, we have two sick people in this house and they need some hearty soup. You will help me understood?" The three teens only nodded their heads.

"Now see here, you are not the boss of my children, and I say that you shouldn't force them to cook dinner, if you need dinner, call out for it, and I'll pay for it, and let your father cook for whoever is sick." Susan said with a look as if she would be getting into a cat fight.

Becky looked right at her. "My father is not home at the moment, and Mr. Vixen is trying to help his wife, who is sick. So I need the help and Ethan is off meeting with some important matters. So he cannot be interrupted, and I know for a fact that you would not help, only criticize the method that I would be cooking. So, that leaves my dear friends cousins to help me out."

However, before Susan could comment any further, TJ, Ralf, and Eric all got up… the Pokemon on their laps jumping off first, and the group of Pokemon, one Hybrid, (not known to the relatives) and three humans walked away, and into the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen, they passed the Family Arcanine guarding the stars leading to the second level, for the first time, the three cousins felt that something in the house had changed. They liked the cool tricks that Ethan had pulled and his realistic costume. But right then, they were jolted out of their thoughts when Becky began to tell them what to do. Without much complaining and whining, they went to work. TJ, he fed the Pokemon, while Eric pulled out some pots and pans, and finally Ralf was asked to read the recipe, mainly because Becky knew that he would try to pull some kind of prank with the food.

However, a by-product of cooking is smell, and soon the smell of cooking was smelt all over the house. In the living room, Randolph was surprised at how well his boys were doing in the kitchen. Susan on the other hand, well, she was waiting for a mess to happen so as to have proper excuse to belittle Becky. She was a strange woman; she was somewhat of a controlling person, but only to Trainers. As far as anyone could tell, she had a bad experience with Pokemon Trainers in her youth or something. Out of all the Vixen children, there being four sons and three daughters, Timothy it seemed, was on her personal list to make a point to, what that point was, however, was something no one but her knew about.

In his room, Matthew had just curled up on his bed and had just closed his eyes, when he began to smell the cooking. He smiled and relaxed as he let the smell of the food lulls him into a calmer state of mind.

Downstairs they were in the middle of putting the finishing touches, when they all heard a commanding bark of some sort. Right away Becky yelled out. "Matt…." She didn't finish her sentence for Matthew had run out of his room by the sound of the foot falls of him running.

"On it…" Matthew yelled out interrupting Becky without letting her finish it. There were a few slamming doors and then… silence. The three cousins just looked at one another with strange looks, but then one of them noticed that the meal was starting to cook too long. Right away they turned around to fix the problem. However, just as they placed it on a tray Susan was standing in the kitchen, looking at the meal prepared. She only sniffed.

"You called that food?" She said turning her noise up. "Where is the fancy food that we eat? I will not eat such… slop."

"This isn't for you this is for Mrs. Vixen, like I said before. Now, if you excuse me, I will be taking this up to her, and you can just wait till I get back. I am sure that the Regal Ninetales will still have room for tonight." She then picked up the tray, only to hear the splintering of wood. The screams of "She's out, She's out!" range through the house, the scream was almost like Matthew, but more like a bark.

Becky without hesitation set the tray back on the counter and whipped out her Pokeballs, sending out Ruth, Flyer, and Drake. A Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Arcanine respectively were standing at attention and ready to charge forward.

Flame Heart, Timothy's Arcanine had already barred the stairs and was locked in a battle of wills with a Ninetales at the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, a Ninetales is able to control the mind of an opponent, within a few moments; Flame Heart was lying down and whimpering like a frightened pup. At this moment, the group came into the front entry that had the stair case. They saw something that some would call stupid, while Becky called it brave.

When the cousins and Aunt Susan saw the Ninetales, they all were slack jawed. They just were shocked to see that somehow a Ninetales was upstairs, and ready to battle a fully grown Arcanine. Then, Matthew limped out of the parent's bedroom, a splintered and destroyed door hanged off its hinges and against the banister, showing burn marks.

Matthew Vixen, showing signs that he had been tackled and bitten by the Ninetales dove onto the tails of the Ninetales and yanked just as the Ninetales tried to lunge down the stairs. Right away she snarled and turned to face Matthew but the snarl died in the throat when it saw who it was.

Becky only grimaced, she seemed worried. She didn't realize it but she uttered the next sentence, a thought out loud, quiet, but TJ who was standing next to her heard it. "What are you doing? Be careful, family is given leniency, but not much." TJ was just confused by the phrase when suddenly a gasp of horror and fear escaped the others.

He turned his head and saw not one, but two Ninetales, where Matthew was before; standing on all fours was a Ninetales. Suddenly the two began to bark and shout in each other's faces, or muzzles. They were waving around their tails as well.

Then slowly, almost sheepishly another Ninetales trotted out of what they all remembered to be the parent's bedroom. This made Becky very upset, and she clenched her fists in barely contained rage. She was shaking when suddenly the Ninetales turned around and looked right at her. Suddenly she realized something. Mrs. Vixen had lost her mind; she had truly lost it and was on a rampage, trying to understand everything.

The others only looked on with horror when Becky began to mount the steps and soon was having what could be called by the relatives, a staring contest. Only something seemed to happen. Becky was now a Ninetales. This scared the relatives that they began to move, but a bark from four Ninetales froze them all to the spot, even Randolph who had just entered the room.

What happened for the next hour was a tense, a very tense hour and a half, where it seemed the three Ninetales were trying to convince the other Ninetales to stop whatever it had planned on doing.

But it ended very suddenly; a moment after the Swellow chimed the half hour mark. All four Ninetales were gone replaced by people, well; two of them were still sporting tails and ears, with muzzles. But amazingly everyone was clothed. Almost right away, Susan shouted out an in anger. "What is going on here? I demand to know this instant what in blazes is going on here."

Mrs. Vixen only smiled a fox like grin now. "Why, can't you tell? We were targets by Team Rocket… mind you, there attackers were disposed off in a most humorous way… but it still seems that they are after my son… even with…"

She was interrupted once again. "What do you mean Team Rocket? You are lying, Team Rocket would never do something like that, and they might steal, but do this? Never in a thousand years."

This caused all four human at the top of the stairs look at each other and then they burst out laughing. Of course Susan was not very pleased by this new development. "This isn't funny… I want to know what happened. If you pulled a tail, I am going to be out of here, I am not staying another minute near a cursed being.

"CURSED?" Matthew shouted jumping to his feet. "You are calling my mother cursed? How…. How dare you say that! She is not cursed, she was attacked because of actions that I am and am not responsible for taking. She is suffering for my choices against Team Rocket. They did this to try and make a point; they made a point all right. We are now a stronger family, and they will pay… oh they will pay for destroying my mother almost to insanity." His voice had taken a darker tone to it, one that showed that he wasn't the only one speaking. Which really freaked out Susan, she looked like she would have a heart attack.

The cousins however, found this entire episode funny. They thought that they were just seeing smoke and mirrors. Unfortunately, Susan and the rest would soon realize that this was no laughing matter; they would see that they were indeed seeing the real thing and they too would be dragged into this as well.

Outside of Vulpix Village, movement was happening. What looked to be a small pack of Pokemon was coming nearer and nearer. Only these Pokemon were colored black. In the lead was a black Ninetales. He was smiling, he knew that in the end he would win, he had a cub coming, and even if he were to fail here, he knew he could slink back into the shadows. He suddenly felt something else, and realized that the fools of Team Rocket had created a problem, a very big problem. He stopped and waited, waited for the final pieces of the fate that he didn't want to happen. But he smirked, somehow he knew that this was what he wanted, to show that he was the more powerful, he still could over power the others, but together, he felt that he could not… but separate, he could.

Back at the Vixen home, disaster had struck. Mrs. Vixen was walking down the stairs when suddenly she snarled and before anyone could do anything she was staring at three Ninetales, while Susan and Randolph looked on in shock at what happened. They were staring at where a moment ago, their three children had been. They were now staring at three Ninetales.

Matthew was first down the stairs and was about to yell at his own mother in very blunt terms when she said something in an airy manner, still in her Ninetales form. This caused Matthew to stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you sure?" He whispered out hoarsely, "he is here outside the town as we speak?" All he got was a nod of the Ninetales head. Matthew looked around and sighed. "I feared it would come, but so soon?" he was talking to air now it looked like. "When the fight of one to one is done, and trickery is tried, nine protectors shall come and with the one, seal away…" He blinked and looked around himself. "I see that we will be short two." Ethan who had been just come in at the last sentence only stopped and looked around, he was feeling more and more disconnected from everything, maybe when this was done, he would stop talking with Celibi, but until then, he had a job to do.

He cleared his throat, "Matthew, Holly and Luke want to see you now." He the turned around and walked upstairs, while rubbing the fur on top of each Ninetales. He was then gone.

Matthew looked at his younger brother, "I really need to talk to him about not being so revealing and vague at the same time."


	56. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

**VT: **This is it… I cannot believe that I have finished the entire storyline of the TJOM… yep, folks, you are reading my final chapter. This is it, this is what has been hinted to, and been traveling up to. This final chapter, where everything comes to a head, mysteries will be told, items put into their final perspective. Everything is ready to come to the finale.

Matthew Vixen just stared at his Mother. She was still a Ninetales, and yet, he was having trouble believing what was going on. It wasn't helping that Susan was nearly always being rude and demanding without stop that she have her children given back.

"_Tell her I didn't steal her children, they are needed for the coming battle." _Mrs. Vixen muttered as she stared at the woman with a lazy expression.

Matthew only sighed. "Okay mom, but what happened? Tell me what happened to… well, what happened?" He then turned to face Susan. "My mom says that they are needed for something important that is coming up." He sighed, wondering just what she would do when Holly and Luke, along with Mel coming, Ethan had said that they were coming only two minutes ago, and Becky was trying to fix up something to eat, of course Ethan was helping, but still Matthew was trying to figure this all out.

"_Well, all I want to say is this; you have a persistent fan club that wishes you to be their president." _One thing that Mrs. Vixen had picked up in only a matter of minutes was a sly way of talking, by saying one thing, yet meaning another thing.

Matthew only shook his head. "Great. They really did go after me at home… but how?" He then looked around. "Let me guess, Susan, you caused such uproar that you drew all attention to yourself?" Matthew sounded a little upset.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. It was needed to happen," _Mrs. Vixen only looked at Matthew and then bowed her head in a playful way. _"What? Ethan isn't the only one that has talked with Mew."_

Matthew only looked at his mother with a look of shock. "WHAT? When… when did this happen? How? Why?" Matthew was shocked at this. He was very concerned at everything…. "Look, that… beast is outside and I need to know how to combat against him."

Susan looked at what she would have said was a one way argument, but she was really stressing out. It didn't help that Ethan yelled out the following sentence. "They are here, and I do not think one of them is very happy… and Holly on the war path in general is not a good thing."

Sure enough through the doorway, well the door kind of opened up and as Mel, and Luke, both in humans seemed to be hovering around another lady, one who almost seemed to have a fire in her eyes stormed in.

"Holly, please, do not do anything regretful… or attention getting, we have to stay low still. Please, please stay cool." It was Mel who was speaking she had worry in her voice, one that everyone could hear, even the two humans on the room.

"Yes sister dear, please, we still need to have Matthew in one piece, I mean, Christopher said only a ten percent chance that this would happen, but shouldn't this stay in their family?"

Holly it seemed had had enough for this. She turned to both of them, "Be Quiet." She said only one sentence, two words. Yet it seemed to leave an eerie kind of silence. She then turned around to face the entire family, which, Matthew realized, was something he didn't want to face anytime soon after. Her entire face was in a mask of barely contained anger, and he knew that if she was not in human form, his house would be a smoldering pit of fire and ash. She seemed to look right at Mrs. Vixen, who bowed her head in shame, like some canine that was caught stealing table scrapes when one was not suppose to. "What do you have to say for yourself? Do you realize that he has ears? We cannot afford to allow him to know about anything… yet, he most likely knows already, but we cannot afford to make a mistake in his favor, okay?"

Mrs. Vixen only nodded in shame. But the next part was totally unexpected. She turned to Susan. "You, you get out of my sight before I turn you into a real song bird, I will not hear another word mouthing off to another Pokemon trainer, Understood." She seemed to stop any type of retort that might have come from Susan's mouth. But however, Holly wasn't done. She then turned to Matthew, she was still in a rage kind of mood and Matthew was about to get on her bad side at all. "You, you need to come with me, don't worry, I will not hurt you, I haven't hurt a human in one hundred years." She then turned to face Susan, "But I may have to start counting from zero if someone would keep out of other people's business, after all, some people's business can bite back." She laughed and then turned around at a small cough, only to smile at the plate of food that Ethan was holding. "Ah… but first a small meal, and while I am at it, I would need to see these three new Ninetales, I need to explain to them their role coming up." She had winked at everyone at that moment.

Matthew suddenly realized that she was only acting in a rage, most likely to throw off Dark Tail or something. So everyone got up and soon was gathered around the dinning room table, which was strangely large enough to fit all the humans… and some of the Pokemon around the edges of the room.

Holly was smiling while eating some of the food, which was oddly, more of the meal that was prepared for Mrs. Vixen, only never eaten.

Luke and Mel had not asked for a meal and in fact, Randolph was still drinking water, it seemed that the meal was made for fire types in mind or someone that had a good defense against spicy food, evident to Holly's eating of the food without much need of water.

Suddenly it seemed too soon that the plates were cleaned of the last of the meal, and everyone around was staring at Mel who seemed to have zoned out. Mel then looked around and then at the gathering of Ninetales. Well, five Ninetales, Mr. and Mrs. Vixen, and the three cousins. "It is time… Susan, Randolph, please stays in the house, and do keep a weathered eye out the attic window, third one from the left wall, facing the east side of the house." She then got up, and with a discrete nod from both Luke and Holly. She snapped her fingers and then she, Holly, Luke, Matthew and Becky were gone. Matt and Firestorm only rolled their eyes and let out two barks, and then they were gone.

Susan and Randolph only looked at their cousins who only gave canine smiles or yawns, but it reminded Randolph of laughter. However he just sighed and leaned back in his chair. However, Susan had other plans. "Get up, I bet they have some fancy food in the kitchen, go on and cook something. Also, do find out if they have some wine or something."

There was some growling from the side of the room and she turned and counted two more Ninetales. "What? I thought you would have gone with your freakish son or something, I mean, he does seem to hang with some strange and down right frightening friends or something." All she got was growling and she turned around away from them. "Too bad you can't talk, because until then, I think I will enjoy eating and staying here." She then leaned back, only she leaned back too far and over balanced the chair and she toppled backwards, which got some barking going, which she truly thought was laughter.

Randolph who was watching from the kitchen doorway only stifled a laugh. Because he knew or at least hoped that his wife would return to the more at home girl he fell in love with, but when it seemed that he landed such a prominent position at the Goldenrod Radio station, he had seen his wife turn into someone he didn't recognize at times, but at that moment he remembered the good times that he had had with his wife. He turned around and began to finish getting ingredients ready, he knew that his wife wouldn't bother him, because if he got into cooking, he could create some good meals.

Onboard the Legendary, a meeting was being held in the ballroom. The tables were pushed together and a map of the town was rolled out so that it looked almost like a battle map. Mel was in her regular form that of the Legendary Pokemon Mew was floating around and pointing to different areas. _"Okay, we have some work to do; I want regular Pokemon to guard the main entrances of the town. The rest of you, excluding Matthew and Becky are to patrol the woodlands… Matt and Firestorm, you take the fields in the east meadow, I want to make sure that our friend doesn't escape this time, and at the same time, incapacitate his field grunts, do not kill, just faint them." _Mew then turned around and flicked her tail in a commanding way. _"Okay move out, and we will be helping out, so do not worry." _She smiled for in movies or real life, the commanding general would say something to the effects of "May Mew (or insert another Legendary) protect you on the battlefield." But since the Legendaries were the commanders themselves, it would be known that they would be watching everything.

Holly, only pointed to the bow of the ship, and Matthew followed after her. She soon stood on the bow as Ho-oh, and smirked at Matthew. _"I need you to allow yourself to drop the Human guise now, we have serious work ahead of us, and I need to teach you the final steps of trapping Dark Tail, please know that you will be fighting in a way that no Pokemon Trainer has fought, but it is the way that will appeal to the mind of Dark Tail, and then we will show that we are more powerful that he is." _Matthew only gulped but took on his Morph form, yet something was different. During the time that he pictured himself like that, his clothing changed and even his baseball cap disappeared. He was dressed in a cream colored tunic with legging also the color of his fur, along with brown heavy boots laced up to the top. He also had an empty scabbard at his side. Other then that, he had the ears of a Ninetales, the muzzle and red eyes, along with human like paws and hind paws. He also had nine flowing tails behind him.

Ho-oh only smiled, _"You are ready, now here is what you must do."_ She then leaned forward and began to whisper into Matthew Vixen's ear what he would have to do to finish this war before it could really start.

Out in the field, Matt and Firestorm were patrolling the grounds noise to the air and ears perked to listen for anything that might allude to the where about to Dark Tail or his minions. Suddenly behind them something lunged from the shadows they where both pushed to the ground. They both rolled out of the way and stared at their attackers and attacked back at the same time. They saw a man dressed similar to way that Ethan had dressed for the celebration a year ago. Black tunic, with a black cape and legging, along with a scabbard with a sword in it the hilt that they could see was pure black like him and he smiled evilly. He was a humanoid Ninetales.

Both Matt and Firestorm let out warning cries and barks. Unfortunately, they were unable to prevent or dodge the next attacks, the Ninetales humanoid, or Dark Tail lunged with his sword and plunged his sword into both Vulpix. He had forgotten momentarily that he would be surrounded by other Pokemon, but he was surprised with the power surge that he felt behind him, he spun around and saw Matthew Vixen trembling in rage, a Flareon at his side, and in fact a smirk on the rage filled muzzle of Matthew.

The Flareon had its muzzle opened and a sickly green ball of energy was forming, an attack left over from his days as a Team Magma Pokemon, and at the moment, his anger and rage was taking a toll on him. The beam was growing bigger and bigger, before the ball reached critical mass and shot forward. Dark Tail only smiled as twirled his cape around him and seemingly absorbed the energy of the beam. When the beam dissipated Dark Tail only smiled. "I see that Team Magma has given me a new gift and toy to have, now hand over your only unique Pokemon and I shall leave you alone."

Matthew Vixen only shook his head and before Flare could use another of his attacks, and Matthew fearing for the life of the Pokemon, returned the Flareon. "I am sorry but I cannot allow you to take my Pokemon from me, and I rather die then join you."

Dark Tail only smirked. "Oh, I have no plans of allowing you to join, you see, I have no room in my plans for another Ninetales, so you must die here and now." He then stepped forward paws held out as if ready to hold some kind of ball and was preparing to charge Matthew.

Matthew only smiled as he watched no fear in his eyes. "Oh is that so? In that case, I challenge you to a Ninetales duel, my choice of battle will be you and I, as we are, dressed in the era that you seemed to lean towards, with the weapon of choice then, this." With that, he pulled out his own blade, it was cream colored in hilt and blade.

"I see that you figured out how to craft your own blade, but it will not be as strong as mine, for I have been alive longer then you my little cub."

"Oh really? Then you might have forgotten who Team Rocket used." Matthew said with a wry smile. "Did you know that to speed up my learning curve, they didn't use Ninetales DNA alone? But the brainwaves of a Ninetales, a five hundred year old Ninetales…. In fact," At this Matthew's voice changed as well, showing more of a canine sound to it. "He has the same clan name as you do. So, let's begin." Matthew Vixen was the first to strike; only his blade hit steel as well. The jolt through his arm was intense but he didn't falter, he only stepped back and with lighting speed parried the next blow, this time from Dark Tail.

Dark Tail showed mild interest and surprise at this. "So, you have been studying some moves indeed… well then, how about this?" With that he lunged with a lower swing of the blade, but Matthew blocked the blade and tired to move the blade to the inside, but once again, Ninetales natural gift of speed came into play and he was blocked. However Dark Tail had faltered in his stepping, and Matthew tried to exploit it, but it was ruse and Dark Tail struck Matthew, it was a nick in the shoulder but first blood had been drawn, and Dark Tail drew it first. Matthew only smirked inwardly; he knew that Dark Tail would expect him to start faltering and making mistakes. But indeed his mind became sharper, just like Ho-oh had said, he had a noble and worthy fight, he wasn't fighting for Matt and Firestorm, though it was driving force behind his strength, he was fighting to contain Dark Tail.

Dark Tail was surprised when Matthew struck again, but this time with a more precise attack then before, and he realized that he was only playing, but now, he seemed to be playing more serious, but he felt that it was too late, he had won already. However, when he brought his sword downwards, with plans on sheering off the blade from the hilt, by using his own power, something happened to the blade, he had tried to finish it off early when he still had the strength to destroy another blade of a Ninetales. Only he saw that the blade shook from the attack and then. Then it began to change, and he took an involuntary step back, it was that blasted sword again, then one that he had forged for his sister to defeat the original sorcerer that tried to take control of the land, but he realized that it would now… He only shook his head and charged forward with all his strength, trying to wear Matthew down. But Matthew stood firm, he blocked every single one of Dark Tail's blows. Yet the two fighters didn't wear out, Matthew was keeping him busy, slowly as they had battled he had created a circle around them and now, all he needed was for those that Ho-oh had talked to before he came out here. He had to wait for eight more Ninetales before he could even think about delivering the final blows. But the time was growing short and soon he would indeed attack.

He smiled as he sensed the first Ninetales to come, Becky. He was happy to know that she had been part of this from the beginning. Then came his parents, they were recent but he knew that Becky and Ho-oh had talked to them, as well as the cousins that had showed up.

Dark Tail was still focused solely on Matthew Vixen, a downfall of human sight and brains are that they can become so one tracked that they tune out any other distractions that might be around them, even ones that could be more dangerous then others.

Matt and Firestorm were dying, they knew it, and with their failing senses as their bodies shut down little by little, they knew that Matthew would win in the end, they could feel it. Their sight, which was poor was not gone totally, yet faintly they could hear the clanging of metal on metal, and the intensity coming from Dark Tail as he seemed to get more and more desperate.

Suddenly a mental voice spoke to them, it seemed to be getting a little louder the longer it spoke, but it also made the two Pokemon more and more confused _'My two friends, I am Lucario, keeper of the passage.' _He looked around, _'Do not look so forlorn, Ho-oh has spoken and indeed, it is unfortunate that you were cut down. But she knows that you two are needed for the sealing away of Dark Tail, he may have tried to stop it, but only allowed us to send you back, but… with needed changed, I shall see you in a thousand years my friends, until then, be safe and do not do anything to bring you back here, for you will not get another chance, farewell.' _Suddenly they felt a growing surge of energy, as if the descriptions of evolving that they had been told about were coming true, they felt stronger, and indeed their hearing and smell returned, as well as a new sight. Only this time they could see the power of others Ninetales, and sure enough they could sense their own power budding and forming.

Matt looked over at Firestorm, who looked away shyly. _"Well my prince, I guess you have become my king now, eh?"_ Firestorm said with a small giggle, even though a battle was going on at the moment.

"_Ah, but I would not be a true king without my Queen, shall we bring up the numbers and allow this duel to finally end, and this time allow no one to be taken by this fools power?" _Matt said as he walked past. Firestorm only smirked and both leaped into the two remaining positions, and into the myths of lore, as well as causing some mayhem which turned out for the good of cause.

Matthew Vixen had just blocked another blow and indeed he was beginning to pant a little, and he was amazed that Dark Tail wasn't panting at all. But they both stepped back shock as they both felt the emergences of two new Ninetales as they evolved. Dark Tail was blown away as to what happened, along to the question, why was it happening.

Matthew on the other paw, or hand, depending on what you would describe this at the moment, was even more shocked at the underlying scent of the two new Ninetales, he the saw the fear on Dark Tail as he realized that as Matthew Vixen stepped back, he was surrounded by nine Ninetales. Matthew only smiled a broad smile. "Well, your reign of terror is over, we have enough Ninetales this time to seal you away without anything leaking out. Good bye and good riddance."

With those words all nine full Ninetales raised their tails and unfurled them. Matthew's were also spread out, and the sword in his left paw began to glow. The glow grew and grew, showing that it was a shifting color of light. All nine were smiling as they channeled more and more into the sword until Matthew charged forward with the sword and easily flicked the sword of Dark Tail away, but not out of his paws and plunged it into his heart. Right away nothing happened, but then, like some kind of ghost that had decided enough was enough, Dark Tail faded slowly. But something that would haunt anyone standing at that moment watching would be his laughter. The laughter of a man having the last laugh, as if the entire thing was joke on the people he had been facing. But then faster and faster he began to fade, and more and more faint was his laughter, before he was gone and then a blowing wind before a very non Dramatic pop, like the pop of a bubble from bubble gum.

Dark Tail looked around himself and saw that Matthew Vixen had missed him. With a grin he took his own sword more firm in his hand and charged before using it to kill Matthew, he then turned to face the other Ninetales, not knowing that he was trapped and he was only living in his mental fantasy, thinking that he had survived the attempted life on him.

Back in the real world everyone stood staring at the spot that Dark Tail once stood in. However, from the forest, came walking out of them, like in some sort of awakened daze, a man in a yellow expensive suite, with a red rose on his left lapel, a man that Matthew right away recognized at Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. He seemed to be in so much befuddlement that Matthew realized that the leader of Team Rocket had sometime recently been taken over by Dark Tail, but now, now Dark Tail's powers were broken and it would free those taken by force.

Giovanni it seemed realized that he was standing in a meadow, with nine Ninetales, two of which were in hybrid like forms and he realized that from his spy photos that they were the two that he had been hunting, in fact he had been there to personally deliver the package that would have hopefully gotten to Matthew's paws, but he realized that it failed. He only cleared his throat and seemed a little uncomfortable. "It, err, seems that I am in your debt, but mind you, this will not change my stance I will have you join Team Rocket…" He stopped as he felt a commanding hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him and Lance was smiling at him.

"Ah, Mr. Giovanni, I see that you neglected your duties as Gym Leader and now acting like you own Team Rocket? Well, I would like to ask a few questions about your actions and dealing, and who knows, we may go light on you." The way he was saying this was a joke, everyone who could hear, could understand it. Lance then turned to face Matthew and Becky. "So? What do we do now?"

Matthew blinked at looked at Lance and realized for the first time as he realized what was happening, he smiled a big grin. "No, it is over, the war was prevented and we won, so just take care of Giovanni now." Matthew then began to look around him and the other nine Ninetales began to chat among themselves. But he couldn't help but smile as he realized that through the help of his friends, they had all prevented a disastrous war from getting off the ground. _Maybe I can finally finish my Pokemon Journey? Which will be so tame compared to what just happened. _Matthew thought as he walked over to where he mother was talking to three other Ninetales.

Mrs. Vixen only looked at TJ, Ralf, and Eric. _"I am sorry to say this, but your deeds are done, they were wonderful, but you are no longer needed. I need to return you to your mother, as humans." _She got whines and moans from the three cousins; it seemed that they had a lot of fun learning about what was happening and everything. As well as being for a while Ninetales, but they were really saddened that they were going to have to be humans. _"But who said I would revoke your little fun? Just don't let your mother catch you, or I could be in a heap of trouble." _This was meeting by three cheering cousins, who halfway through the cheering became humans, and still cheering they rushed off to report to the Village what just happened.

Of course the noise brought the others, Dei the Skitty morph seemed to be a little grumpy, as if being awoken from a cat nap. Della, her own ears twitching, Robert along with the Junior Police Force in tow, or what was left of them. Kirk was holding his arm as if it had been broken; it had been due to a run in with some of Dark Tail's grunt Pokemon. As well as most of the crew and passengers of Libra II as soon as they heard what happened they just looked around, Lance had discreetly escorted Giovanni away before anyone could really see him. Of course, due to TJ, Eric, and Ralf, news soon spread and then the entire town was cheering for joy.

However, unknown to all those celebrating, Dark Moon had slipped away from watching the battle, hatred now in her heart against Matthew Vixen, she knew that she would get her revenge. She patted her belly and smiled, indeed she would get her revenge again.

**Epilogue**

The Grandfather closed his book as both of his Grandchildren drifted off to sleep having just heard about how the Town had decreed that the next day they would hold a feast. The Grandfather only closed his book and smiled at the two Grandchildren.

Fiona turned over and smiled at her Grandfather. "Good night Grandpa T." She then yawned and closed her eyes. Henry had already fallen asleep in a chair and without much difficulty; the older man lifted him up and put him on the couch in the family room. He then went to the living room and sat down in a rocking chair, and waited for the parents to arrive home, smiling at what he most certainly could call, the shortest nickname around. He then took out a wallet and looked at a picture of a flustered looking lady with her arms up in the air, a loving husband, and nine Ninetales surrounding them all. He chuckled as he also drifted off to sleep, closing the wallet with his initials stamped on it TJV.

**VT: **Okay, I know I am not allowed to answer Reviews in the story, but I must say this, I would like to thank my two beta readers that have helped me in the two years of writing, Negrek and Digital Skitty for all the help on reading my story and helping me improve. Along with Nod-Flareon as well, as well as all the people who have reviewed over the course of this story, you have all made the writing experience a wonderful trip and thank you again.


End file.
